Inuzuka et Hyugaa, Le lien secret
by drielack
Summary: Un inconnu arrive au village de Konoha, il semblerait qu'il est des liens avec le clan Inuzuka ainsi qu'une certaine animosité envers les Hyugaa. Pourtant ni Kiba, ni Hinata semble connaitre cet homme, quel lourd passé peut il bien caché...arc s'intégrant à la série originel tel un HS
1. Chapter 1

**Le lien secret des clans Inuzuka et Hyugaa**

**Chapitre 1 : Un étrange visiteur**

Une journée comme une autre venait de se terminer pour l'équipe huit. Hinata, Shino et Kiba, après un entrainement éprouvant, décidèrent de rentrer à Konoha. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et de gros nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la falaise des kages, annonçant probablement un orage en cette fin d'été.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kiba, chevauchant en tête du groupe, remarqua une agitation étrange de la part d'Akamaru son compagnon canin.

– Akamaru, calme toi ! Lui dit-il en lui caressant le cou.

– Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?Interrogea Shino.

– Aucune idée, peut être l'orage qui approche, mais c'est inhabituel. Akamaru qu'y a t'il ?

Akamaru se mit à aboyer en tournant sa tête vers un bois au loin, finissant même par gronder.

– Il dit qu'il y a plusieurs présences dans ces bois. Des présences étrangères au village...Traduisit Kiba en se tournant vers ses deux camarades.

– Allons voir, dit timidement Hinata.

– Bonne idée, mais utilise ton Byakugan. Lui demanda Shino.

Le petit groupe prit alors la direction de la lisière de la forêt, alors que l'orage grondait et s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Hinata leur dit que le bois était hors de sa portée pour voir dedans. Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber, une pluie forte et froide. L'obscurité de l'orage avait envahi toute la région et n'était rompu que par l'éclat des éclairs. Akamaru aboya à Kiba qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir les présences depuis que la pluie tombait. Arrivant devant les premiers arbres, Hinata s'exclama :

– Voila quelqu'un...Droit devant nous, il avance lentement.

Attentifs et sur leur garde, les trois membres de l'équipe huit, virent alors sortir un homme de la forêt. Il leur était impossible de l'identifier avec l'obscurité et la pluie qui leur battait les yeux. L'homme, habillé d'un grand imperméable sombre, stoppa devant eux.

– Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, Konoha est bien dans cette direction ? Leur demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

– Euh, oui Monsieur, en bas de cette pente, il y a la route qui mène à la porte est. Lui répondit doucement Hinata.

– Merci jeune fille. C'est fort aimable, dit il en partant dans la direction indiquée.

– Un instant, s'écria Kiba. Pourquoi allez vous à Konoha ? Étiez vous seul dans la forêt.

– Kiba Kun...s'offusqua timidement Hinata devant les demandes abruptes de son compagnon.

– Quel tact, répondit l'homme d'un ton légèrement amusé. J'étais seul dans la forêt et je me rends à Konoha pour voir de la famille et des amis. Autre chose ? Parce que j'aimerais rapidement me mettre à l'abri. Leur répondit-il en commençant à s'éloigner à grand pas le bras protégeant son front de la pluie.

– Votre nom...Lui demanda froidement Shino alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

– Ryuga...Ryuga In... Puis un violent coup de tonnerre couvrit le son de sa voix.

Alors que la pluie s'intensifiait encore, l'homme se mit à courir en direction du village. Les trois amis, prirent la même décision pour ne pas rester plus longtemps sous les trombes d'eau. Cependant ils ne purent suivre l'inconnu qui disparu dans l'obscurité. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils s'arrêtèrent sous un porche dans le village.

– Étrange ce type, je n'ai jamais vu Akamaru grogné et être agité de la sorte...Je me demande si c'est lié.

– Kiba-Kun, il n'avait pas l'air agressif et je n'ai aperçu que lui à l'entrée de la forêt. Répondit Hinata.

– Inutile de se perdre en conjoncture, nous le signalerons à Kurenaï senseï demain. Maintenant il est trop tard et le temps ne se prête pas à une investigation. Je vais rentrer. Déclara Shino en partant en direction de chez lui.

– Oh non il est si tard, s'exclama Hinata. Mère m'avait dit de rentrer tôt ce soir...

– Shino, t'as raison ! Ria Kiba très décontracté. Hein Akamaru on rentre...Bonsoir les amis.

Sur ces paroles, le trio se sépara en rentrant chez eux sous la pluie battante. Akamaru courait rapidement en direction du domicile des Inuzuka, son maitre quasiment couché sur son dos, pour se protéger de la pluie. Arrivant devant la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la silhouette de l'homme de la forêt qui parlait à la mère de Kiba.

– Allons c'est le passé, laisse moi donc entrer. Tsume, tu ne vas pas me demander d'aller à l'hôtel...Je suis pas venu depuis dix sept ans.

– Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans le village et dans cette maison. Répondit Tsume, la mère de Kiba.

– Même après tout ce temps, tu me traites comme un paria...Tu as vraiment la rancune tenace.

– Silence, tu as jeté le discrédit sur notre famille. Tu avais été déclaré mort, aucun signe de ta part et tu reviens aujourd'hui comme une fleur...et tu voudrais que je t'accueille les bras ouvert.

– Et voilà donc tout ce que me revoir t'inspire...colère et rejet. Moi je suis heureux de te revoir en tout cas...

Kiba descendit d'Akamaru et s'approcha pour mieux les entendre. A cet instant l'homme redressa la tête, ferma les yeux puis souriant déclara.

– Tiens mais c'est le jeune garçon impulsif de l'orée du bois. Dit l'homme en se tournant vers Kiba.

– Mère, Tu connais cet homme ? dit il en s'approchant de l'entrée. Les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu qu'il pouvait enfin voir dans la lumière de l'embrasure.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le visage un peu austère, des yeux noirs intenses qui se posaient sur lui. De taille moyenne, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable gris, les cheveux noirs aux tempes argentés dégoulinant de pluie sur son visage, il dévisageait Kiba en demandant à Tsume.

– C'est ton benjamin...Si j'avais su tout à l'heure.

– Kiba, oui je connais cet homme, il est de la famille. Je te présente Ryuga Inuzuka...


	2. Chapter 2 : Ryuga Inuzuka!

**Chapitre deux : Ryuga Inuzuka!**

Le lendemain, Kiba se leva en s'étirant amplement. La nuit de sommeil n'avait pas réussi à le reposer. Il n'avait pas arrêté de tourner dans son lit, sans doute à cause du repas de la vieille. Cet homme que sa mère avait fini par héberger restait un mystère. La seule chose qu'il savait, était son nom « Ryuga Inuzuka » et le fait qu'il faisait parti de la famille. Mais rien de plus. Le repas avait été silencieux, empli d'une ambiance lourde et pesante. Ni sa Mère ou sa sœur n'avait adressé la parole à Ryuga et lui non plus n'avait briser le silence pendant le repas.

En s'habillant il se remémora le regard noir de sa mère quand il avait osé demander quel était le lien de parenté de Ryuga. Il avait alors du ranger sa curiosité dans sa poche, comprenant qu'il fallait se taire. A cause de tout ça , de conjecture en hypothèse, il n'était arrivé à trouver le sommeil que tardivement.

Se rendant dans la cuisine familiale, il trouva sa sœur en train de préparer des bentô pour toute la famille. C'était pour lui l'occasion de demander d'autres informations sur ce Ryuga. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que sa mère n'arrive.

– Bonjour Ne-Chan ! Dis, je peux te demander un truc...Tu le connais ce type qui a dormi à la maison cette nuit ?

– Pas vraiment, Maman ne m'en a jamais parlé, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était sensé être mort quant j'étais toute petite.

– Tsss, si je comprends bien, y a que Maman pour nous dire qui c'est...Mais pourquoi tant de secret s'il est de notre famille...Soupira Kiba en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Parce que c'est tabou ! Déclara Tsume leur mère en entrant dans la pièce. De toute façon, il ne restera pas longtemps à la maison. Je lui ai permis de ne rester que cette nuit.

– Mais mère, c'est qui ce type ? Demanda le garçon en regardant sa sœur qui détournait le visage comme gênée par la conversation.

– Kiba ! Ce sont des affaires de gens de mon âge, cela ne te regarde pas. Cet homme n'a fait que passer. D'ailleurs il est déjà parti tôt ce matin. Alors oublie tout ça, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

– Maman, je n'suis plus un gamin, je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'me dis rien, pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé hier, pourquoi ne pas le laisser séjourner ici...puisqu'il est du clan...

– Silence Kiba ! Du clan ! Tu crois qu'il est du clan... ! Il en est plutôt la malédiction ! Hurla Tsume.

– Maman ! Intervint Hana d'un ton ferme pour stopper sa mère.

Kiba, surpris par la réaction de sa mère, sortit rapidement de la cuisine pour rejoindre Akamaru dehors. Son grand chien blanc l'attendait patiemment sur le porche en bois de leur maison. L'animal se leva et vint frotter sa tête contre la main de son maître, qui s'empressa de lui caresser le front avec tendresse.

– Akamaru tout ça m'énerve , il faut que j'en sache plus sur cet homme...Tu sauras retrouvé sa trace, hein mon chien ?

Ce dernier répondit par un aboiement fort que Kiba traduisit comme une affirmation pleine d'énergie. Sans perdre un instant il chevaucha le dos de son compagnon et partit en trombe dans les rues de Konoha.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Ryuga ne voulant pas s'imposer chez les Inuzuka, prit la décision de partir dés son réveil. Il se dirigea vers un immeuble du centre du village. En regardant les boites aux lettres, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver le nom qu'il cherchait. Voyant un des résidents sortir les poubelles, il s'approcha de lui pour s'informer.

– Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me renseigner. Je ne trouve plus le nom d'un ancien ami. Savez-vous s'il habite toujours ici ?

– Je ne sais pas, qui est ce que vous cherchez ? Répliqua l'homme en posant sa poubelle.

– En fait, je ne trouve plus son nom sur les boites aux lettres. C'est Minato Namikaze...

– Waouh, vous êtes pas d'ici ou quoi ?

– En fait, cela fait juste très longtemps que je suis parti du village. Répondit Ryuga en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

– Si c'est le Yondaime que vous cherchez, il n'habite plus ici...Il s'est sacrifié il y a seize ans pour sauver le village, mon gars.

– Sa...cri...fié...Répéta lentement Ryuga...Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort.

– Oui, maintenant c'est Dame Tsunade le nouvel Hokage, vous débarquez...

– Sacrifié, répétait il tout bas. L'air dépité. Merci, dit-il machinalement en partant, le visage pâle et le regard dans le vide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta un adolescent qui venait de sortir de l'immeuble.

– Excusez moi s'écria-t-il, surpris par le choc.

– Scuse ! Répondit le garçon blondinet en se relevant prestement pour partir en courant...

Sans s'offusquer, Ryuga parti la tête dans les épaules, en déambulant dans les rues de Konoha, les reconnaissant à peine. Après un petit moment, il prit la direction du monument commémoratif de Konoha, voulant s'y recueillir maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de son ami. Après tout, c'est la vie d'un ninja que de la risquer, se disait il, d'autant plus l'Hokage. Dix ans d'absence. Il allait sûrement avoir d'autres surprises.

En arrivant devant le monument érigé en mémoire des ninjas tombés pour le village, il commença à se recueillir tristement devant. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une autre personne le rejoigne. Le nouveau venu, se pencha un instant pour le regarder, ce qui l'agaça légèrement sentant son instant de recueillement interrompu. Ryuga se tourna vers cet importun et sourit aussitôt qu'il vit ce visage que même dix ans ne pouvait rendre méconnaissable...les mêmes cheveux blanc, le même masque devant la bouche, par contre il était désormais un homme, ce n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il avait connu.

– Cela fait un bail, jeune Hatake n'est ce pas. Dit il avec espièglerie, heureux de trouver une personne dont il se souvenait.

– Pardon, mais vous êtes nouveau au village ? Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne vous connais pas. S'étonna Kakashi.

– Ah ah, le grand Kakashi Hatake qui ne se souvient plus d'un visage. Et qui n'arrive pas à se souvenir de moi. C'est digne de ton éternel rival, mais pas de toi. Je vais t'aider, cela fait dix sept ans que je suis parti...

– Navré mais c'est un peu vague même pour moi. Répondit avec un brin d'humour Kakashi qui continuait à le détailler discrètement.

Ryuga restait là, s'amusant de voir la perplexité du ninja. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et se mit à renifler trois fois assez bruyamment. Le voyant faire Kakashi, écarquillât son œil droit avec étonnement.

– Non ça ne peut pas être vous...Vous êtes mort...

– Un instant Kakashi-Kun...L'interrompit Ryuga en regardant en direction d'un fourré. Kiba...Je sais que tu es là. Tu peux sortir, inutile de te cacher.

Kiba se sentait idiot, ainsi repéré. Lui et Akamaru s'était allongée dans des branches hautes pour l'observer depuis un instant. Mais ils venaient de se faire détecter comme de vulgaires Genin. Honteux, Kiba refusait de sortir de sa cachette.

– Allez, approche Kiba, je ne suis pas comme ta mère, je ne vais rien lui dire...petit curieux.

– C'est donc bien vous...

– Ça y est tu me reconnais Kakashi-kun...Allez Kiba approche. Dit Ryuga en voyant le garçon et son chien enfin sortir du bosquet.

– Bonjour Kakashi Sensei. Dit poliment en s'approchant des deux hommes.

– Kiba. Repondit il.

– Alors Kiba, tu m'a suivit contre l'avis de ta mère j'imagine. J'en suis heureux tu sais, mais j'aurai préfère que tu viennes me voir que de me pister et m'espionner.

– He..he, ria nerveusement le jeune garçon, désolé...C'est que je n'vous connais pas trop...et puis Maman est assez strict.

– Oui je sais, je connais parfaitement le caractère de Tsume. Après tout c'est ma sœur.

– Vo...votre sœur...répéta Kiba abasourdit.

– Oui Kiba, je suis ton oncle...


	3. Chapter 3 : Ryuga Sensei

**Chapitre 3 : Ryuga Sensei**

Kiba n'en revenait pas. Son oncle, cet homme était son oncle, le frère de Tsume, sa mère. Tiraillé par l'envi de lui poser mille questions, il fut pris par une timidité qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui d'habitude si direct. Il suivait Kakashi et son oncle dans les rues de Konoha, quelques mètres derrière eux. Les deux hommes discutaient apparemment du passé. Kakashi semblait faire un récapitulatif des évènements passés depuis la disparition de Ryuga.

– Kiba, reste pas derrière ! Toi aussi tu dois avoir plein de choses à me dire et me demander, n'est ce pas ?demanda Ryuga en se tournant vers lui, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage un peu fermé habituellement.

– Euh oui Ryu...Mon oncle, se força t-il à prononcer, encore peu habitué.

– J'ai une idée, je vous invite tous au Tori. J'ai plutôt faim et ça me fait plaisir de parler tranquillement autour d'une bonne grillade.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les trois prirent la direction du restaurant de viandes grillées. Cela tombait bien pour Kiba qui avait sauté le petit déjeuner. Il y avait quelque chose qui troublait pourtant le jeune garçon : Akamaru semblait nerveux et sur la défensive en présence de son oncle.

– Calme Akamaru, tout va bien.

– Rien d'anormal Kiba, c'est mon odeur qui l'inquiète..il me connait pas et n'a pas l'habitude de cette odeur. Voilà tout.

– Votre odeur ? Mais les odeurs des étrangers ne le mettent jamais dans cet état, mon oncle.

– Je sais oui, c'est un chien du clan. Ta mère a dû t'apprendre à le dresser avec talent, ma sœur excelle dans ce domaine. Cependant mon odeur doit être perçu comme une forme de menace pour lui, le dressage n'y fera rien, l'habitude de ma présence l'estompera sûrement.

– Une forme de menace ? s'étonna Kiba...Pourquoi ?

– Ah ça mon cher neveu c'est mon petit secret...Aller trêve de bavardage entrons nous restaurer.

Kiba leur emboita le pas dans le restaurant, la tête pleine de questions. Une forme de menace, pourquoi Akamaru percevait-il son odeur comme une forme de menace ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le terme de malédiction du clan dont avait parler sa mère sous la colère ?

Après avoir commandé les repas, Ryuga commença à poser plein de questions à ses deux invités. Il n'avait plus le visage figé qu'il arborait la vieille chez les Inuzuka.

– Alors Kiba, tu es un Chunin. Qui est ton maitre, dis-moi ?

– Oui mon oncle, je suis même le chef de mon équipe,se vanta le jeune homme en arborant un sourire fière. Kurenai Sensei est notre leader. Notre équipe est spécialisé dans la détection...

– Kurenai, répondit son oncle songeur...ah, c'était une excellente genin quand j'étais moi même sensei et leader d'une équipe...c'était le bon temps. Hein Kakashi ! Dis- moi ce que sont devenu les membres de mon équipe.

– Ils sont tous les Jounins. Ebisu est le chef d'une équipe de jeunes Genin qui comporte dans ses rangs le petit fils de Sandaime. Quant à votre chouchou de l'époque, Gai est lui aussi leader d'une équipe.

– HAAAAHAAAA, Gai chef d'équipe...Mon dieu je plains ses élèves. Son dynamisme doit être éreintant pour eux. Je me souviens même moi il me fatiguait. Il faudra que je le revois lui aussi, peut-être pourrait-il m'héberger.

Kiba écoutait attentivement ces deux-là parler du passé. Toutes ces évocations ne collaient pas avec le sentiment que son oncle faisait naître chez sa mère. Kakashi semblait lui montrer un certain respect. Comment un tel homme pouvait être à la fois l'ancien maître de célèbres Jounin du village et rejeté de son clan et tant haï de sa propre sœur. Tout cela n'était pas clair, il se dit qu'il en aurait le cœur net.

Après le repas, Ryuga demanda à Kakashi s'il pouvait l'emmener voir Gai, son ancien élève. Kiba ne disait rien et les suivait sans un mot mais en observant chaque geste et en écoutant chaque parole de son oncle. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le terrain d'entrainement. En arrivant ils ne virent que Lee en pleine séance de pompe.

– Lee, dis-moi où est ton maître ? lui demanda Kakashi.

– Osuuu ! Il ne va pas tarder de revenir avec Neji et Tenten, Kakashi Sensei! Lança-t-il en se relevant dans un mouvement rapide.

– Hum, pas de doute Kakashi, celui-là est bien un élève de Gai, s'amusa de remarquer Ryuga en voyant le jeune ninja.

A cet instant, Gai sortit d'un saut majestueux de la forêt en riant.

– Hahaha Neji ! Tu as perdu, est-ce la toute la force de ta jeunesse ?

Puis il atterri net devant eux. Il fit un signe de salutation de la main à son grand rival puis son regard s'arrêta sur Ryuga, l'air perplexe. Il dévisageait ce nouveau venu en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

– Et bien Gai-Kun...On ne me reconnaît pas ? Toujours aussi peu physionomiste, ou bien c'est moi qui ait tant vieilli.

– Cela ne se peut...Vous...Sensei...c'est impossible !

– Et si, Gai, c'est bien moi, Ryuga...

– Ryugaaaa Senseiiii ! se mit à crier Gai des larmes pleins les yeux tellement l'émotion semblait forte.

– Allons, Gai...Remets-toi. Moi aussi, ça me fait quelque chose de te revoir. Tu es devenu un grand ninja. J'espère que tu as fini par prendre le dessus sur Kakashi.

Séchant ses larmes d'un geste viril de la main, Gai se redressa fièrement.

– Bien sûr, Sensei, je le devance d'une victoire. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter mes disciples. Lee...dit-il en montrant le jeune garçon qui salua Ryuga dans un garde à vous parfait. Et voici...Tenten et Neji, dit-il en se retournant alors que les deux derniers membres de son équipe venaient tout juste de sortir à leur tour de la forêt.

Au moment même où Gai présenta Neji à son ancien maître, Ryuga eut une réaction qui surprit Kiba. L'homme avenant et prolixe au sourire doux, qu'il avait suivi tout le matin, venait de se métamorphoser. Son visage fermé ne laissait plus transparaitre aucune douceur, mais au contraire une expression dure et implacable. Ses poings venaient de se serrer et son regard était fixé sur le jeune Hyuuga.

– Un Hyuuga, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Kiba commençait à ressentir un sentiment de malaise et Akamaru se remit à grogner. Kakashi et Gai, se tournèrent instinctivement vers Ryuga comme alertés d'un danger potentiel.

– Ryuga Sensei, que se passe-t-il... ? demanda inquiet Gai en s'interposant lentement entre son maître et son élève.

– Tu as un Hyuuga comme élève...et vu son visage, sûrement le fils de Hiashi...

– Nooon, maître. C'est le fils de son frère jumeau...rectifia Gai avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Et après, même engeance...déclara sèchement Ryuga en desserrant ses poings dont les ongles venait de grandir tel des griffes.

– Calmez votre haine, Ryuga Sensei...Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas responsable des actes des générations précédentes, tenta de tempérer Kakashi.

Devant l'incrédulité des adolescents, les trois adultes restèrent ainsi à s'observer. On eut dit que le premier à bouger risquait de déclencher un affrontement. Rien ne semblait troubler cette tension, aucune des personnes ne semblait vouloir risquer de parler ou bouger. Même Akamaru restait tendu derrière son maître en montrant les crocs.

– Qu'est-ce-que mon oncle a contre les Hyuuga ? On dirait qu'il est prêt à massacrer Neji...Est-ce là, la malédiction dont parlait maman ? Qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ? Pensait-il, sans trouver de solution.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux, douce et timide. Kiba sentit une sueur froide s'écouler dans son dos, à ce moment.

– Kiba-Kun, je te cherche depuis une heure.

– Hinata, non pas maintenant, pensa-t-il en se retournant vers sa coéquipière qui s'approchait. C'est vraiment pas le moment de rajouter un Hyuuga de plus.

Il vit alors son oncle se retourner en direction de la jeune fille. S'attendant à une explosion de colère de ce dernier devant l'arrivée d'un autre membre du clan, il se prépara à s'interposer entre lui et Hinata. Mais alors, il vit Ryuga se détendre totalement, le regard rempli de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il l'entendit murmurer alors juste un nom « Yukina... »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mere et fille

**Chapitre 4 : Mere et fille**

Tout le monde était tendu, prêt à intervenir à une réaction brutal de Ryuga. Mais il était d'un calme surprenant, et ne cessait de murmurer.

– C'est Yukina, c'est elle toute crachée...

Kiba le fixait, encore surpris de ce changement radical dans son attitude. Scrutant son visage pour apercevoir le moindre signe de danger, Kiba crut apercevoir que les yeux de son oncle s'embuaient de larmes.

– Kiba Kun, tout va bien ? demanda Hinata, devant le silence de tout le monde.  
– Bien sûr, Hinata. C'est juste que tu nous as un peu surpris...dit-il en s'approchant de son amie. Tu me cherchais, il me semble ?  
– Oui ! Oh excusez-moi tous, j'ai oublié de vous saluer. Kakashi Sensei, Gai Sensei, Neji Ni-san, Tenten, Lee San. Et ...Laissant sa voix planée en regardant le nouvel arrivant. Vous êtes le Monsieur que l'on a rencontré hier prêt de la forêt.  
– C'est Mon oncle Ryuga ! répondit Kiba devant le mutisme de ce dernier. Bon, je vais y aller, au revoir à tous...Tu viens Hinata, on y va, dit-il en la poussant doucement pour s'éloigner du groupe.  
– Ah euh...oui si tu veux Kiba Kun, au revoir, dit-elle poliment.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, laissant Ryuga dans son mutisme. Hinata suivait Kiba qui marchait d'un pas rapide, encore nerveux.

– Kiba Kun pourquoi as tu voulu partir si vite ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés toi et ton oncle, s'enquit elle.  
– Ah non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que mon oncle semble ne pas apprécier les gens de ton clan. Il est devenu très agressif quand il a vu Neji, alors j'ai eu peur que ton arrivée amplifie sa réaction...  
– Ah, mais il a l'air plutôt gentil ton oncle.  
– Bein c'est bizarre mais quand il t'a vu, il a totalement changé d'attitude... il a murmuré un prénom en disant que tu lui ressemblais.  
– Moi? Il parlait de moi? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
– Il me semble qu'il a dit que tu ressemblais à une certaine Yukia ou Yukina, j'ai pas très bien entendu, il murmurait.  
– Yukina, c'est sûrement ça, répondit Hinata d'un ton espiègle et amusée.  
– Tu n'as pas l'air étonné.  
– Non, Yukina est le prénom de ma mère. Et c'est vrai que dans le clan, les anciens disent que je lui ressemble énormément. Ton oncle a dû la connaître pendant son passage à l'académie. Ils ont à peu près le même âge, non?  
– Oui, peut-être, répondit-il songeur. Mais au fait, tu me cherchais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
– Maître Kurenaï aimerait nous voir rapidement. Elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.  
– Ne traînons pas dans ce cas! Au fait, hier tu semblais pressée de rentrer chez toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas de problème?  
– Non, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter Kiba Kun. C'est juste ma mère qui a fait venir un tailleur pour me faire faire un Yukata sur mesure, pour ce soir. Mon père reçoit des membres du clan.  
– Pfff, dans ma famille, c'est moins protocolaire ! Heureusement, se mit à rire Kiba.

Ils retrouvèrent Shino devant le domicile de Kurenai. Une heure passa avant qu'ils ne ressortent tous les trois.

– Quel poisse, plus de missions...vitupéra Kiba.  
– C'est un peu, gênant. Mais je vais personnellement devoir partir avec mon père pour aller chercher des insectes d'ici quelques jours. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.  
– Shino Kun, elle a dit que cela durerait 6 mois environ. Notre équipe ne va tout de même pas rien faire pendant tout ce temps. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade, ajouta timidement Hinata.  
– Elle avait plutôt l'air en forme. On trouvera bien une solution. L'Hokage ne nous laissera pas inactif par les temps qui courent. Allez, c'est pas tout, moi je vais retourner voir mon oncle pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.  
– Ton oncle ? s'étonna Shino en regardant son camarade.  
– Excusez-moi les garçons mais je dois y aller. Ma mère m'attend pour me préparer pour la venue de nos invités de ce soir. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots Hinata partit rapidement en direction de la grande maison des Hyuuga, laissant ses camarades seuls tous les deux. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse : qu'une personne ait pu la comparer à sa mère était sûrement le plus beau des compliments. En arrivant dans la demeure ancestrale du clan, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, où l'attendait déjà sa mère. Comme à son habitude, elle l'accueillait avec un doux sourire.

– Ma chérie, dépêche-toi de mettre ton yukata, que je puisse te brosser les cheveux. Nos invités ne vont pas tarder.

Hinata se changea avec l'aide de sa mère qui ajustait les plis et le Obi de son yukata. Puis elles s'assirent toutes les deux devant un miroir. Hinata appréciait de voir sa mère si douce avec elle. Lui coiffant lentement les cheveux, les lissant soigneusement, Yukina la regardait dans le miroir.

– Tu me ressembles tellement tu sais. Dis-moi ma chérie, tu viens juste d'avoir seize ans. Je vais te poser une question que seule une mère peut poser à sa fille. J'aimerais que tu me répondes sans hésiter et avec franchise. J'ai besoin de savoir, dit elle d'un ton calme mais grave.  
– Oui maman, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
– Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
– Je, je ne comprends pas ?  
– Et ce que tu sors avec un garçon, ou aimes-tu un garçon ?

La question retentit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, immédiatement l'image de Naruto s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer. Mais sa timidité prit le dessus et elle répondit rapidement négativement à sa mère.

– Non maman, je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
– Tu es sûre, ne me le cache pas, c'est important pour moi de savoir,dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu n'es pas amoureuse, d'un de tes amis ? Ce garçon du clan Aburame, ou encore ce Kiba du clan Inuzuka...  
– Nonnn Maman, certainement pas, ce sont tous les deux mes amis, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'eux, répliqua-t-elle embarrassée par ces suggestions.  
– Bien ! ponctua Yukina dans un soupir lourd. Tu sais ma chérie, que tu te dois de maintenir l'héritage du Byagukan.  
– Oui maman, je sais, répondit machinalement Hinata, ne comprenant pas le changement brusque du sujet de conversation.

Sa mère ne parla plus, mais continua néanmoins de lui lisser ses longs cheveux noirs. Hinata sentait quelque chose d'inhabituelle chez sa mère. Un air mélancolique lui assombrissait son visage habituellement si doux. Ce lourd silence commençait à lui peser, elle décida alors de le rompre.

– Au fait, maman, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une personne de la famille de Kiba que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'a prise pour toi en me voyant.  
– Ha, c'est bien normal tu es vraiment mon portrait quant j'avais ton âge, s'amusa Yukina.  
– Kiba m'a dit que son oncle...  
– Son oncle ? répéta la mère de Hinata, surprise.  
– Oui son oncle...reprit la jeune fille. Il m'a dit que son oncle n'appréciait apparemment pas les Hyuuga. Il était énervé par la présence de Neji à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.  
– Impossible, Hinata. L'oncle de Kiba est mort, il y a dix sept ans... affirma Yukina avec dureté dans la voix. Tu as dû mal comprendre.  
– Ne t'énerve pas maman. Je te jure, Kiba m'a bien dit : « son oncle Ryuga ».  
– Ryuga...Tu as bien dit Ryuga, répéta-t-elle en s'arrêtant de brosser les cheveux de sa fille.  
– Oui, il me semble que c'était ça. Il a dit « c'est mon oncle Ryuga »

Yukina laissa tomber la brosse sur le sol, et posa ses deux mains au niveau de sa bouche comme prise d'un haut le cœur. Son visage était devenu pâle comme un linceul et son regard se perdait dans le vide. A ce moment, une voix les interpella de l'autre côté de la cloison.

– Dame Yukina, il est temps que Hinata-Sama rejoigne maitre Hiashi et nos invités dans la grande salle.

La cloison coulissa devant l'un des gardes de la maison qui attendait dans le couloir, assis sur les genoux. Yukina se leva rapidement et partit rapidement vers le couloir. Sans se retourner et d'une voix mélancolique et tremblante dit :

– Pardonne-moi ma fille...Tu dois rejoindre ton père.

Puis elle se faufila dans le couloir sans se retourner. Hinata surprise par le changement brusque de sa mère resta un instant sans réaction. Ce fut le garde qui la sortit de sa surprise quand il lui dit « Hinata sama, Votre père vous attend, je vous prie ». Elle se reprit et se releva en prenant les pans de son Obi pour se diriger vers la salle. Bien décidée à ne pas décevoir une fois de plus son père, elle se tenait bien droite comme sa mère lui avait appris.

Elle entra dans la grande salle, où l'attendaient assis devant une petite table basse en bois laquée, son père, les bras croisés et le visage grave comme à son habitude, et un garçon d'une famille du clan qu'elle connaissait à peine ainsi que le père de ce dernier.

– Me voilà père, dit-elle d'un ton intimidé et hésitant.  
– Bien ! Assieds toi.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le poids des traditions

**Chapitre 5 : Le poids des traditions**

Hinata s'agenouilla précautionneusement aux côtés de son père, en face du jeune invité. Intimidée par la présence de son père, et l'ambiance lourde, elle regardait la table au lieu des invités. Elle se souvenait maintenant de ce garçon : il s'appelait Kenji et faisait parti d'une branche mineure du clan. Son père lui, se nommait Keisuke.

– Keisuke-san, je pense qu'il est temps que nous passions à la conclusion de notre accord.  
– Hiashi-sama, c'est un honneur pour notre famille. Nous n'aurions jamais espéré une telle reconnaissance de la part de la Soke, répondit respectueuse Keisuke.  
– Si j'avais le choix, c'est évident que je n'aurai pas fait une telle chose, mais voilà Hinata n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes.

La remarque de son père ne la surprenait pas vraiment, depuis le temps qu'il lui faisait remarquer à quel point elle le décevait, elle en avait pris son parti. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il en faisant état devant d'autres personnes, elle se sentait un peu plus rabaissée et humiliée.

– Hinata n'a pas le talent suffisant pour représenter la branche principale. C'est sa sœur qui endossera ce destin. Néanmoins, l'héritage du Byakugan d'Hinata ne saurait se perdre ou risquer d'être affaibli.  
– C'est tout a fait compréhensible, Hiashi-sama. La pureté de la pupille des membres de la famille principale doit être conservée. Ce don héréditaire est un des biens les plus précieux de Konoha.  
– Parfaitement, j'ai ouïe dire que votre fils avait hérité de vos talents de combattant et d'une pupille fort puissante.  
– Hiashi-sama, je ne vanterais pas mon fils devant vous. Mais penser que vous donnez crédit à ses rumeurs est la plus grande marque d'honneur que vous nous faites.

Hinata, sans un mot, écoutait cet homme et ses remarques si obséquieuses. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ce type de comportement envers les gens de la famille principale. A part son père, les autres membres du clan lui parlaient et l'abordaient avec un respect qu'elle percevait comme un devoir plus qu'une expression de sincérité.

– Parfait, dans ce cas, nous allons scellé notre accord. Hinata, je te présente Kenji. Afin de conserver le patrimoine héréditaire de vos Byakugan respectifs, tu l'épouseras à tes dix sept ans. En attendant, vous serez officiellement fiancés.  
– Mais père...osa Hinata en relevant la tête vers l'homme qui lui inspirait tant de crainte.  
– Quoi ! dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu es une Hyugaa, tu as des devoirs et le premiers c'est de perpétuer notre don héréditaire. Nos traditions l'exigent. Tu ne vas pas encore me décevoir ! lui lança-t-il.  
– Euh...tenta-t-elle de répondre.  
– Quoi !

Coupée dans sa phrase, Hinata baissa les yeux sans volonté, sentant ses bras tombés le long de son corps. N'osant même pas regarder le garçon auquel son père venait de la fiancer.

– Kenji-kun, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour être fiancé à Hinata ?  
– Hiashi-sama, c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être le fiancé de votre Fille. Sa beauté n'a d'égale que la pureté de sa descendance, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant avec respect, suivi dans son geste par son père.  
– L'honneur est pour nous, répondit Hiashi en s'inclinant à son tour. Hinata ! L'interpelant sèchement pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Assommée par l'évènement, Hinata s'inclina machinalement à l'injonction de son père. Ensuite, le temps passa comme dans un rêve, elle sentait juste le regard du jeune homme la scruter alors qu'elle fixait la tasse de thé qu'on leur avait apporté. Ce qu'ils se disaient, elle l'entendait mais ne le comprenait pas. Ne trouvant même plus l'énergie de demander à se retirer, elle aurait voulu crier son désaccord, mais elle n'osait pas, comme toujours, son mépris pour elle-même augmentant du coup et amplifiant son sentiment d'infériorité. Elle n'avait plus eu ce sentiment avec une telle intensité depuis que Naruto lui avait redonnée confiance en elle trois ans auparavant lors du tournoi des Chunins.

Seule la voix froide de son père la sortit de son mutisme, quand il lui dit de raccompagner les invités à la porte. Elle obéit sans un mot, machinalement, souhaitant la bonne soirée aux deux invités en s'inclinant avec respect. Ensuite, elle reprit la direction de sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son kotatsu. Sans sanglot, elle sentit ses larmes coulées abondamment de ses yeux...Des souvenirs sombres revenant assaillir son esprit, comme lorsqu'elle déprimait tant trois ans plus tôt. Celui qui se mélangeait le plus avec ceux de la soirée était celui où son père avait demandé à Kurenai de s'occuper de sa formation.

Elle resta prostrée ainsi pendant toute la soirée, finissant même par s'endormir dans cette position. Le lendemain, elle finit par être réveillée par un rayon de soleil lui tombant sur le visage. Courbaturée par la position qu'elle avait eu toute la nuit, elle remarqua en se relevant qu'une couverture avait été posée sur elle.

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de la veille, elle partit prendre un simple thé, en gardant son yukata. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre sans parler à personne, n'adressant même pas un bonjour lorsqu'elle croisa Hanabi sa petite sœur. Elle s'assit sur le bord en bois devant sa chambre et passa la matinée prostrée à regarder le bassin du grand jardin. Le « Tac Tac » régulier et monotone d'une fontaine en bambou berçait son esprit qui n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que cette nouvelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle devrait épouser ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, elle décida de sortir pour essayer de se changer les idées. Elle se mit à se promener lentement sans but dans les rues de Konoha. Elle resta un instant devant les portes de l'académie, pour se souvenir de ses années passée à étudier avec ses camarades. Puis elle prit la direction de l'appartement de son maitre Kurenaï, pensant qu'elle pourrait se confier à cette dernière. C'est en chemin qu'elle entendit une voix familière l'interpellée.

– Hoiiii, Hinata !

Se retournant, elle aperçut Naruto et maître Jiraiya qui s'approchaient d'elle. Le jeune ninja blond lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'ils s'approchent.

– Naruto-kun...répondit-elle sans conviction...Maître Jiraya.  
– Ça va Hinata ? C'est la première fois que je te vois en Yukata. Tu fêtes quelque chose ? enchaina Naruto en arborant un grand sourire.

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de répondre et baissa les yeux pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto ne comprit pas sa réaction, d'habitude elle avait plutôt tendance à bafouiller et sembler nerveuse en sa présence. Il pencha sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Hinata, t'es sûr que ça va... ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu as des cernes et tes yeux sont rouges...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Habituellement, la présence de celui qu'elle aimait la rendait timide et gênée, mais le cœur plein d'allégresse . Mais cette fois, l'effet était totalement différent. Elle ressentait une profonde tristesse en sa présence. Elle ne put se retenir et se mit à pleurer. Ne voulant pas que Naruto la voit en train de pleurer, elle se retourna et partit en courant dans les rues de Konoha.

– Hey Hinata, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, cria Naruto en s'apprêtant à lui courir après.  
– Laisse-là, Naruto ! ordonna Jiraiya en le retenant par l'épaule.  
– Mais pourquoi Ero-Senin, je veux pas qu'elle pleure à cause de moi...Je vais aller m'excuser. Lâchez moi.  
– Naruto, laisse-la. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Ton amie est une Hyugaa. Et pour les jeunes filles de ce clan, il y a parfois des moments difficiles à son âge. Crois-moi.  
– De quoi parlez vous...  
– Ce que je te dis Naruto, c'est que même pour une fille de la Soke, le destin est parfois cruel. Je pense que si elle pleure quand tu lui parles, la suivre ne fera que la tourmenter d'avantage.  
– Ahhhhh ! Je comprends rien, cria Naruto en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux. Je vois pas pourquoi, je ferais pleurer Hinata juste en lui parlant. Ça m'énerve, j'ai pas envie de la voir triste comme ça, elle est sympa...  
– Allez, calme-toi, tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre les femmes. Mouhaha, crois en un vieux sage qui maîtrise le sujet, dit Jiraiya en riant fortement. Laisse le temps passer et tu en sauras un peu plus. Viens, je t'offre une glace.

Jiraiya comprenait la réaction de son élève, mais il se doutait de ce qui pouvait se tramer pour cette jeune Hyugaa. Il était plus âgé que Naruto et ses connaissance de l'histoire du village lui permettait d'aborder le problème. Son rire était une façon de détourner Naruto, il savait que ce dernier, fougueux comme il était, ne serait pas rester inactif devant la détresse de cette jeune fille.

– Naruto, tu as parfois une capacité impressionnante pour comprendre le cœur des autres et faire écho à leur souffrance. Mais je crains que pour ce qui concerne le cœur des femmes, tu ne sois aussi maladroit que moi, se dit-il en poussant son élève affectueusement en direction d'un vendeur de glace.  
– Mouais, d'accord, conclut Naruto en se laissant pousser, mais en gardant un visage sombre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Hinata si déprimée et encore plus en pensant qu'il en était le responsable.

Prise dans ses sanglots et sa course, Hinata en oublia d'aller en parler à Kurenai. Elle s'enfuit en direction du terrain d'entraînement, et s'enfonça vers l'entrée de la Forêt de la Mort. Elle s'arrêta à sa lisière et s'effondra près d'un tronc d'arbre. Elle pleura longuement, repensant à sa rencontre avec Naruto. En le voyant et l'entendant lui parler, la réalité de la décision de son père lui était apparu encore plus crue. Désormais, l'espoir qu'elle entretenait au fond de son cœur de voir un jour Naruto à ses côtés, venait de voler en éclat et la présence de ce dernier avait amplifié la perception de cette vérité. Elle avait souvent ressenti de la tristesse à cause du mépris qu'elle subissait de son père, elle avait appris à vivre avec, mais cette fois elle ne pouvait plus retenir l'expression de sa peine.

Quand elle n'eut plus assez de force ni de larmes pour continuer, elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir et finit par s'endormir. Elle se réveilla tard dans la nuit, surprise par le froid des nuits d'automne. Elle se releva et épousseta l'arrière de son vêtement plein de morceau d'écorce. Mais soudainement dans l'obscurité, elle sentit une tension l'envahir. Un sentiment d'insécurité la submergea, la foret paraissait revêtir une aura de danger. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'observait, elle l'aurait juré. Reculant lentement pour s'éloigner de la lisière, elle activa par réflexe son Byakugan. A travers les arbres, dans la vision fantomatique de sa pupille, elle vit une silhouette canine importante tapie dans les arbres.

– Akamaru, Kiba ? C'est vous, cria-t-elle. Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle.

Mais aucune réponse n'arriva pour la rassurer. Au contraire, la silhouette se redressa et plusieurs autres apparurent derrière elle, se rapprochant de la lisière. Le sentiment de danger se décupla en elle. Paniquant, elle s'enfuit rapidement en soulevant le bas de son yukata pour courir plus vite. Essoufflée, elle poursuit sa course pour rejoindre sa demeure, se faufilant le plus vite possible dans les rues sombre de Konoha.

Elle arriva le long du mur d'enceinte de la maison, la peur commençait à se calmer à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur. Malgré le bruit de son souffle, elle perçut un petit son au dessus d'elle. Redressant la tête, elle se trouva face à une énorme silhouette canine qui se tenait sur les tuiles du haut du mur d'enceinte.

Elle resta un instant pétrifiée par le regard jaune intense qui se détachait du corps sombre de l'animal qui la surplombait. L'animal était plus massif qu'Akamaru, avec un pelage gris noir et un nez nettement plus long. Ils se fixèrent un moment l'un comme l'autre sans bouger. Hinata tremblait sans savoir quoi faire. L'animal cessa de la fixer et s'avança légèrement sur le sommet du mur en direction de l'intérieur de la demeure. Hinata se mit alors à crier pour alerter les gardes qui surveillaient la maison jour et nuit. L'animal se retourna vers elle en grognant, tous crocs dehors, puis sauta rapidement sur le mur de l'autre côté de la rue et s'enfuit à une vitesse étonnante dans la nuit.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Traces du passé

**Chapitre 6 : Traces du passé**

Pendant cette journée, Ryuga était resté avec Gai son ancien disciple qui l'accueillait chez lui pendant son séjour à Konoha. Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à l'entraînement de son équipe. Malgré ses réticence, Ryuga avait fini par accepter et s'était rendu dans un dojo qu'utilisait l'équipe pour s'entraîner.

Il regarda les élèves de Gai s'entraîner à toute sorte de techniques. Il se forçait à tolérer la présence de Neji et à rester calme. Puis le temps passant, il se prit au plaisir de se retrouver dans le rôle d'un instructeur. Il prodigua quelques conseils à Lee et Tenten, mais aucun à Neji. Au moment du repas de midi, il dit à Gai qu'il devait s'absenter pour une chose importante. En sortant, il se tourna vers Neji et lui dit sèchement.

– Toi, tu maîtrises le Kaiten, j'imagine ?  
– Oui, Ryuga-san ! répondit Neji sans marque de respect dans le ton.  
– Neji ! Montre un peu de respect à mon maître., vitupéra Gai  
– Inutile de le sermonner Gai, ton élève a bien compris que je ne l'appréciais pas et je ne m'attends pas à du respect de sa part. Le respect se doit d'être mutuel, il a perçu que ce n'était pas le cas. Laisse-le, il a du caractère, ce n'est pas si mal pour un membre de la Bunke. Pour conclure, ne te crois pas intouchable dans ton Kaiten...

Il n'ajouta rien et quitta le dojo, en leur faisant un signe de la main. Il prit la direction de la grande battisse où siège l'Hokage. Les mains dans les poches de son imperméable gris, il marchait la tête en l'air profitant du soleil. Il s'enfila dans une ruelle plus étroite et plus sombre. En s'avançant, il aperçut à l'autre bout de la rue, deux ninjas de front s'approchant. Les voyant et remarquant immédiatement la pâleur de leurs yeux, ses lèvres se plissèrent dans un sourire narquois. Il tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui et vit deux autres ninjas arrivés dans son dos. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et fit craquer ses doigts.

– Je m'attendais à ce que votre clan réagisse rapidement à mon retour, mais quatre Hyugaa, c'est trop de plaisir que vous me faites. Quatre cadavres de plus pour apaiser ma soif !  
– Calmez-vous, Ryuga Inuzuka, nous venons simplement vous sommer de quitter le village. Nous pouvons le faire sans effusion de sang.  
– Hum et vous êtes qui pour avoir une telle exigence ? Seul l'Hokage pourrait avoir ce type de requête.  
– C'est maître Hiashi Hyugaa qui exige votre départ ! renchérit un des quatre ninjas.  
– HIASHI ! BIEN ! Voila le nom qui me manquait pour ne plus avoir de complexe à vous dépecer, cria-t-il en contractant ses mains dont les ongles se mirent à pousser.  
– Arrêtez, un tel acte jetterait de nouveau le discrédit sur le clan Inuzuka. J'imagine que vous ne le souhaitez pas.  
– Le clan Inuzuka, n'est plus le mien. Ma famille m'a rejeté il y a bien des années. En quoi votre massacre pourrait atteindre la famille de ma sœur, ria-t-il sarcastiquement alors que ses canines s'allongeaient.  
– Parce que c'est votre nom...Et puis cesser de croire que vous allez faire le poids contre nous quatre, répliqua le quatrième qui n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années.  
– Toi le jeunot, tu ferais mieux d'écouter la prudence de tes ainés...Puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi, tu seras le premier que je déchiquèterai, cracha Ryuga en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le jeune Hyugaa fit un pas en arrière en voyant le visage déformé par la haine que Ryuga affichait et les yeux qui le fixaient. Ces derniers n'avaient plus rien de ceux d'un humain. Le plus âgé prit alors la parole :

– Ryuga-san, ne relevez pas l'arrogance du jeune Kenji. La fougue de la jeunesse ne doit pas envenimer cette négociation. Maître Hiashi dans sa sagesse, souhaite juste que les blessures du passé ne soient pas rouvertes.  
– Il est toujours plus facile pour celui qui n'a pas saigné de parler de blessures cicatrisées! Si Hiashi veut que je quitte le village, il devra l'obtenir de l'Hokage ou m'y forcer lui même.  
– Je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix devant votre obstination ! conclut le plus âgé en se positionnant en garde Juken, son Byakugan activé, suivi des trois autres.  
– Quatre...et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, je pense que j'en ouvrirai une pour chacun d'entre vous, cela devrait suffire ! ponctua-t-il d'un rire sardonique.

Ses mains ouvertes dont les ongles s'étaient mués en véritable griffes se croisèrent devant son visage. Une importante décharge de chakra s'échappa de son corps, qui semblait s'amplifier à mesure qu'il poussait un long cri de concentration. Les quatre assaillants s'apprêtèrent à attaquer quand une voix ferme mais amusée les interpella.

– Et bien que se passe-t-il ici, dit l'homme qui arrivait derrière le groupe dans un claquement de chaussure en bois.  
– Jiraiya-sensei ! déclara l'un des Hyugaa en désactivant son Byakugan et relâchant sa garde.  
– Allons messieurs, les affrontement dans le village ne sont pas tolérés par l'hokage. En plus quatre contre un, voilà qui n'est pas un accueil digne de la réputation de notre village...  
– Ça n'est pas grave, Maître Jiraiya, quatre ou dix, cela ne changera pas l'issu de ce combat ! Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas... ? répliqua Ryuga en se retournant lentement vers le ninja légendaire.  
– Oh...quelle surprise ! ria Jiraiya. Te revoir après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Vous devriez partir messieurs ou je serais obligé d'intervenir.

Les Hyuga se regardèrent un instant puis s'éclipsèrent dans une explosion de fumée. Ryuga poussa un souffle lent et la décharge de chakra se stoppa. Ses ongles et ses canines se raccourcirent et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

– Maître Jiraiya, je n'avais pas besoin de votre intervention.  
– Allons, allons ! Tu es revenu pour une vendetta ? Si c'était le cas tu l'aurais fait plus tôt, ne me prend pas pour un sot.  
– Vous êtes toujours aussi clairvoyant. En tout cas, cela m'évitera de me présenter à l'Hokage avec du sang sur les mains. C'est vrai que ma demande aurait été moins recevable après un tel affrontement.

Ryuga aperçut un jeune homme s'écartant derrière le sannin. Le blondinet le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

– Qui est ce gamin ? lança Ryuga, n'appréciant pas la façon dont il le dévisageait.  
– Ah oui les présentations. Ryuga, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, mon jeune disciple.  
– Uzumaki...mais alors c'est...  
– Naruto, je te présente Inuzuka Ryuga, l'oncle de ton ami Kiba, l'ancien maître de Gai. Le coupa Jiraiya en faisant un signe discret pour que Ryuga se taise.  
– Enchanté jeune homme.  
– Mouais, je suis plus un gamin quand même. Je savais pas que Kiba avait un oncle. Je vous ai jamais vu, maugréa Naruto.  
– Et bien tu n'as pas l'air très gai, jeune homme, sourit Ryuga.  
– Nous pouvons parler en marchant, dit Jiraiya. Où allais tu, Ryuga ?  
– Je me rendais chez l'Hokage, j'ai une requête à lui présenter.  
– Parfait nous allons t'accompagner un moment. Alors, dis-moi , tu étais parti où pendant toutes ses années ? La rumeur t'avait dit mort et cela semblait fondé vu que tu avais disparu.  
– Je sais, Maître Jiraiya. J'ai dû m'absenter pour des raisons personnelles. Et puis, je n'avais plus aucune raison de revenir...dit-il avec mélancolie.  
– Ah oui, bien bien...N'en veux pas à Naruto, il fait la tête parce qu'il vient de voir la fille de Yukina en larme, lança-t-il d'un ton innocent.  
– Il ne devrait pas s'en faire, les Hyugaa sont des gens qui aiment subir leur destin sans se rebeller. Telle mère, telle fille...à ce que l'on dit.  
– N'importe quoi ! Hinata ne subit pas son destin ! cria Naruto. Je l'ai vu lutter pour changer, c'est pas une fille comme ça.  
– Ah ah...Oui, changer pour devenir différente, ça j'en doute pas. Mais remettre les traditions sacrées de la Soke, s'émanciper des règles du clan, là c'est autre chose. Je ne juge pas ton amie, jeune Naruto. Mais je connais un peu mieux l'histoire des traditions familiale des clans de ce village, crois-moi jeune homme. Bon je vais vous laisser, mon chemin est par là.

Sur ces paroles et après des au-revoir polis, Ryuga quitta Jiraiya et Naruto en prenant la direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba quittait son domicile, fatigué d'entendre les remontrances de sa mère à propos de son escapade de la veille avec son oncle. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'elle lui dise que Ryuga était un homme dangereux, qu'il était la honte du clan. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver plus d'informations auprès de ce dernier la veille. Il décida de chercher par lui-même. Même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il décida d'aller fouiller dans les archives de Konoha. Se rendant aux archives, il demanda à une jeune fille, aux imposantes lunettes, le registre concernant « Ryuga Inuzuka ». Elle lui apporta un dossier plein de feuilles, qu'il commença à lire en s'isolant.

Il découvrit plusieurs points qui le laissèrent perplexe. Son oncle avait été tout d'abord eu des résultats assez mauvais à l'académie. Certains commentaires des professeurs lui faisaient se demander s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

_« Mauvaise maîtrise du ninjutsu, Taijustu médiocre, don héréditaire de son clan absent, manque de motivation, timidité maladive » _

Tout ça ne collait pas avec celui qu'il venait de découvrir. Comment un garçon décrit comme tel pouvait être aussi respecté par un Ninja de la trempe de Gaï. Il continua de feuilleter les documents et tomba sur ceux relatifs à ses débuts de Genin.

_« Equipe 5 : Sensei Dan Katô, Élèves : Fugaku Uchiha, Yukina Hyugaa, Ryuga Inuzuka »  
_  
Il parcourut quelques notes faisant état d'un rôle peu reluisant de son oncle dans les rapports de missions. Puis il trouva un document sur l'examen de passage Chunin de cette équipe. Cette page attira l'attention de Kiba, car elle était en majeur partie barrée de noir. Il put néanmoins lire «incident de la nuit de l'épreuve de survie», le texte était fragmentaire car une grande partie avait été censuré à l'aide de trait noir.

_«Après enquête, il s'avère que trois équipes venant de Suna, Kumo et Ame se sont alliées pour tendre une embuscade à l'équipe 5 de Konoha. L'examen des preuves et témoignages des autorités des villages respectifs tend à démontrer que leur but était de récupérer les pupilles de Fugaku Uchiha et Yukina Hyugaa.  
Les témoignages de ces deux derniers stipulent qu'ils furent séparés de Ryuga Inuzuka qui fut laisser par les assaillants gisant et criblés de Kunai sur le lieu de l'embuscade. Ils furent bâillonnés, ligotés et eurent les yeux bandés, jusqu'à l'intervention des membres de l'organisation de l'épreuve.  
Les kidnappés furent retrouvés sains et saufs au milieu d'un charnier de neuf corps atrocement mutilés. Ryuga Inuzuka fut trouvé plus tard dans la journée terré et tremblant dans un bosquet. Aphasique et choqué, il fut incapable de nous fournir plus d'informations sur les évènements.  
Ses deux autres camarades ne parlèrent que de bruits de bataille et de hurlements de terreur. Il est à noté que Yukina Hyugaa semble plus choquée que Fugaku Uchiha.»_

Kiba resta un moment à réfléchir sur se passage, quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, si seulement Shikamaru avait pu être là pour l'aider. Néanmoins il poursuivit la lecture. Il découvrit que son oncle ne fit plus parti de l'équipe 5 pendant les deux années qui suivirent. Aucune trace de ses deux ans dans les documents, pas même une mission ou une réaffectation.

Les documents suivants mentionnaient son retour dans l'équipe 5, passage du grade Chunin, suivi de quelques mois de celui de Jounin. Les rapports de cette équipe semblaient impressionnant à Kiba. Continuant le parcours des documents, il découvrit la suite de la vie de Ninja de son oncle, et son passage à l'état de chef d'équipe et de maître. Les données qu'il parcourait correspondaient parfaitement aux dires de Gai et Kakashi, chef de l'équipe de Gai. Kiba ne voyait rien de très intéressant dans ces dernières notes, il arrivait aux dernières pages...Il stoppa net sur en lisant ses mots : Candidat au titre de Yondaime, le choix se porta sur son ami Minato Namikaze.

Il n'en revenait pas, l'oncle que sa mère lui avait caché et tant critiqué, avait été candidat pour le plus haut titre de Konoha. En se frottant le nez, Kiba eut un sentiment d'allégresse à se dire qu'un membre de sa famille avait pu viser aussi haut.

– Hé hé, si Naruto lisait ça, il serait sûrement vert de savoir que mon oncle aurait pu être Hokage !

Puis il prit la dernière page du dossier. Sa lecture lui fit perdre son sourire quant il vit les mots « Tentative d'assassinat de membre de la Soke des Hyugaa ». Il scruta chaque mot du rapport.

_« Il est établi après enquête que Ryuga Inuzuka a tenté de tuer Hiashi Hyugaa et six autres membres du clan Hyugaa. Les différents témoignages concordent sur une attaque à l'extérieur du village lors d'un guet-apens organisé par l'accusé sans aide extérieur. Il est établi que l'affrontement a eu lieu dans le lieu dit « vallée de la fin ». Deux Hyugaa ont trouvés la mort durant la rixe. Ryuga Inuzuka fut apparemment tué lors du combat et son corps précipité dans les chutes d'eau. Le cadavre ne fut pas retrouvé par la suite.  
Il est établi d'un commun accord entre le clan Hyugaa et Inuzuka que l'accusé a agi seul et qu'aucun dédommagement du clan Inuzuka n'a été réclamés par les agressés. Accord fait en la présence et sous l'autorité du Yondaime Minato Namikaze et le Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi. Les relations entre les deux clans ne sauraient en être affectée et aucune mention de ces évènements ne devra être jamais utilisée lors d'un désaccord potentiel entre ces clans. » _

Kiba resta longuement pensif avec les notes dans les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une archiviste lui demande de lui remettre le dossier et de partir car l'heure de fermeture aux visiteurs était depuis un longtemps dépassée. Il sortit rejoindre Akamaru qui avait attendu sagement dehors.

– Et bien, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi ma mère est en colère après lui...Ni moi, ni Hinata ne pouvions savoir que nos deux clans avaient un passif de ce genre. Normal que mon oncle semble tant haïr Neji. Hinata doit lui rappeler sa mère qui a été sa coéquipière, tout s'explique...ria Kiba en grattant le front de son chien. Mais pourquoi a-t-il tenté d'assassiner Hiashi sama... ? Je sais pas si je dois le demander à Maman...elle va encore me jeter.

Akamaru répondit par un aboiement qui était une approbation.

– Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'être plus subtil pour en savoir plus. Bon, allez , il faut rentrer la lune est déjà haute...je vais me faire passer un savon. Hey Akamaru, qu'est-ce que tu as encore à grogner...Tu as l'air bien nerveux ce soir...Viens, on rentre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Yukina, mon amour

**Chapitre 7: Yukina, mon amour...**

Hinata courut à l'intérieur de la demeure familiale, alertant les gardes présents à la porte d'entrée. Les hommes déjà sur le qui-vive à cause de ses cris, lui demandèrent ce qui se passait. Elle décrit alors le chien qu'elle venait d'apercevoir sur le mur d'enceinte.

Alerté par les cris, son père sortit, le visage crispé, mais toujours aussi froid et calme. Écoutant les déclarations de sa fille ainée, il fronça les sourcils et appela deux autres membres du clan chargés de la sécurité de la Soke. Les quatre hommes partirent inspecter les alentours de la maison, accompagnés d'Hiashi qui ordonna à Hinata de retourner sur le champs dans sa chambre et de n'en parler ni à sa sœur, ni à sa mère.

Hinata courut rapidement dans sa chambre et fit glisser un panneau donnant sur le jardin pour observer. Derrière elle, le panneau d'entrée de sa chambre coulissa à son tour et sa mère entra et le referma.

– Ma chérie, tu es enfin rentrée. J'étais inquiète, j'aurai voulu te parler mais tu es partie tôt ce matin. Comment te sens-tu ? dit-elle en s'approchant avec une expression de compassion dans les yeux.  
– Ça va, maman. J'ai été un peu choquée...Mais ça va mieux. J'avais besoin de solitude...  
– Je comprends tu sais. Je sais ce que tu vis ma chérie...dit-elle en prenant sa fille tendrement par les épaules. J'aurais voulu m'opposer à ton père, mais le poids de nos traditions et son sens du devoir est une telle obsession chez lui, que je n'ai pas réussi à infléchir sa décision...  
– Je ne t'en veux pas maman...répondit Hinata en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, appréciant la chaleur de l'affection maternelle.  
– Si tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un, alors j'aurais peut-être pu expliquer à ton père...sauf s'il s'agissait de ton ami Kiba...  
– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hinata surprise de cette dernière remarque...Pourquoi si j'aimais Kiba serait-ce impossible ?  
– C'est une histoire compliquée, mais disons que ton père n'apprécie pas les Inuzuka. Alors pas question de lier un membre de notre famille et un des leurs...  
– C'est pas important de toute façon, je n'aime pas Kiba. Et puis je suis fiancée avec Kenji maintenant.  
– Mais ma chérie, tu es en sueur, on dirait que tu as couru. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
– Oh j'ai couru, j'étais près de la lisière de la forêt de la mort et j'ai aperçu un groupe de chiens. C'est idiot mais j'ai pris peur et en arrivant vers la maison j'en ai vu un qui marchait sur le mur du jardin.

A ces mots, la mère d'Hinata lâcha sa fille et se leva, le visage grave.

– Décris-moi celui que tu as vu sur le mur ! lança-t-elle d'une voix dénotant un stress important.  
– Oh je l'ai vu très peu de temps, il était plus gros qu'Akamaru et aussi plus sombre. Ses poils étaient gris et noir...un long museau et des yeux d'un jaune intense qui brillaient dans la nuit...  
– Tu vas aller prendre une douche et te changer, tu as porté ce Yukata trop longtemps, ordonna-t-elle sèchement en sortant de la chambre sur le ponton en bois de la battisse. Ensuite tu restes dans ta chambre, tu m'entends ?  
– Mais maman...protesta doucement Hinata  
– Obéis, te dis-je, cria-t-elle en activant son Byakugan.

C'était la première fois qu'Hinata voyait sa mère utiliser sa pupille devant elle. Le visage doux et avenant qu'Hinata lui connaissait se muait en celui d'une Kunoichi pleine de détermination. Yukina fit glisser le panneau donnant sur le jardin, Hinata la voyait en ombre grâce à la lueur de la lune. Elle partit pour prendre sa douche quand elle entendit sa mère parler à un garde.

– Dame Yukina, ne restez pas là. Maitre Hiashi veut que personne ne sorte ce soir.  
– Jeune homme, je suis Yukina Hyugaa et je sors si je le désire. Laissez-moi, et allez plutôt surveiller les alentours de la chambre de Hanabi.  
– Mais Ma dame, c'est de l'autre côté...  
– Justement allez y, je surveille ce côté. C'est un ordre.

En entendant cela, Hinata resta un instant pour voir ce qui se passait. Le garde s'éloigna et partit en courant. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la cloison.

– Hinata, je t'ai demandé d'aller te doucher. Crois-tu tromper mon Byakugan...S'il te plait, ma fille, vas-y maintenant.  
– Excuse-moi, maman, répondit-elle en partant de la chambre.

A peine sortie de la pièce, Hinata prit la décision de désobéir. Elle activa elle aussi sa pupille et remarqua que sa mère s'était éloignée dans le jardin. Revenant lentement en jugeant de la portée de la vision de sa mère, elle resta derrière les panneaux de sa chambre. Puis sortit un peu quand elle vit que sa mère s'avançait encore plus dans le jardin. Elle s'était arrêté sous un grand cerisier près du bassin.

– Cesse de te cacher. Je sais que tu es là ! Dit-elle, la tête levée vers l'arbre.

A cet instant un homme sauta du haut de l'arbre juste devant Yukina. Cette dernière fit un pas de recul et esquissa une position de garde Juken.

– Yukina, inutile de me menacer...Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal...  
– Mon dieu, c'est donc bien toi...Je n'arrive pas à le croire, répondit-elle la voix défaillante.  
– Oui, c'est moi. Alors je t'en prie baisse ta garde et arrête de me fixer avec tes yeux.

Hinata qui s'approchait discrètement, curieuse de voir malgré l'interdiction, aperçut sa mère baisser les bras et se mettre à sangloter.

– Yukina, ne pleurs pas, s'il te plait, dit l'homme d'une voix douce.  
– Ils ont dit que tu étais mort, renifla-t-elle en tentant de garder ses pleurs en elle.  
– Ils t'ont menti...  
– Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu ! Réponds-moi, cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour lui frapper la poitrine avec désespoir.  
– Chut, dit-il en lui attrapant les poignets...Calme-toi. Je suis revenu, mais il était trop tard, répondit-il.  
– Trop tard...  
– Ton mari et ses comparses m'ont roué de coups et jeté dans les chutes. Je me suis réveillé près d'un village de la côte, le courant m'avait emporté pendant mon coma. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour que les blessures internes infligées par leur Juken ne s'estompent totalement. Comprends-tu ? dit-il en prenant Yukina par ses épaules et l'attirant à lui.

Hinata se cacha derrière un arbre et épiait discrètement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait ni entendait.

– Je suis revenu à Konoha, deux mois après l'incident. Je me suis caché et j'ai vite compris que je n'étais plus le bienvenu. J'ai entendu les rumeurs qui disait que j'avais tenté de tuer Hiashi. Mais pire que tout, j'ai appris que tu l'avais épousé...  
– Oh, si j'avais su...répondit Yukina enserrant ses bras autour du torse de l'homme. Je te pensais mort, Ryuga...J'étais anéantie. Mes parents et le clan ont fait pression pour que j'épouse Hiashi. Allant jusqu'à me menacer de me chasser du village. Sans toi, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdue...pleurait-elle doucement en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
– Je comprends maintenant. Moi j'ai cru que tu m'avais déjà oublié alors je suis parti du village en essayant de t'oublier, répondit-il en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.  
– Pourquoi es-tu revenu après tant d'années...J'espère que tu ne veux pas te venger.  
– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ici pour une mission. Je ne poursuis pas une Vendetta.

Hinata les observa un long moment, ils ne bougeaient plus, enlacés sans un bruit. Les discrets sanglots de sa mère transperçaient le silence de la nuit. Après ce long moment, Yukina soupira lentement et reprit la parole.

– Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps...Si Hiashi revenait...  
– Oui tu as raison...J'ai été imprudent, mais je voulais tellement te revoir. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas parti du village...Mais c'est du passé, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Je vais y aller.  
– Attends...Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains...Pardonne-moi, mon amour...Je n'avais pas le choix...Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais un événement m'a obligé à accepter ce mariage avec Hiashi.  
– Je ne t'en veux pas Yukina, je t'en voudrais jamais. Tu me croyais mort, c'est à moi et à Hiashi que j'en veux...Mais de quoi parles tu ? lui demanda-t-il l'air surpris.

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'Hinata n'arriva pas à entendre. Par contre la réaction de Ryuga, elle se fit entendre. Il cria « Quoi...pourquoi ne... » mais il ne put finir sa phrase, embrassé par Yukina.

– Chut...File, je crois les entendre arriver, lui conseilla-t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

Ryuga resta un instant immobile, hésitant à partir. Puis il partit en courant vers le mur d'enceinte et s'arrêta en passant à côté de l'arbre derrière lequel s'était caché Hinata. Il la regarda un instant, le visage grave. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, honteuse de les avoir espionner. Il ne disait rien en la fixant.

Elle recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte contre le dos de sa mère qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Ne crains rien, c'est un vieil ami. Il ne nous veut aucun mal, la rassura-t-elle  
– C'est l'oncle de Kiba ! lui répondit Hinata en murmurant.  
– Oui je sais...Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ton père n'apprécie pas les Inuzuka. Ne lui dit pas ce que tu as vu ce soir...  
– Elle te ressemble tellement...soupira Ryuga en regardant Hinata.  
– Elle a tout de moi, a part sa timidité, dit Yukina en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
– Adieu, Yukina...Pardonne-moi encore. Dos à elles prêt à partir il regarda Hinata par dessus son épaule une dernière fois. Hinata, c'est bien ça...  
– Euh, Oui Ryuga-San...  
– Non, rien...ponctua-t-il d'un petit rire nonchalant.

Il sauta sur le mur alors que les gardes arrivaient accompagnés d'Hiashi. Ils n'eurent que le temps de le voir disparaître en sautant au loin.

– Yukina... ! Comment as-tu pu ? s'écria Hiashi en se tournant furieux vers sa femme.  
– Pu quoi ? répondit-elle calmement et froidement.  
– Il aurait pu vous tuer, toutes les deux. C'est un fou, il ne pense qu'à se venger.  
– Je ne sais pas. Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort...Comment aurait-il pu venir ce soir, s'il était mort. Qu'en penses tu Hiashi ? Un mort peut il se venger et me rendre visite ?  
– Je...le croyais mort...Je me suis trompé, voilà tout, cracha-t-il, humilié par la pique de son épouse.  
– J'en doute pas. En jetant son corps dans la chute de la vallée de la fin, comment aurait-il pu survivre...n'est-ce pas mon cher amour ? termina-t-elle sarcastiquement en prenant Hinata par les épaules pour la pousser vers sa chambre.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La mission

**Chapitre 8 : La mission.  
**  
Le lendemain matin, Ryuga se leva assez tôt et pris congé de Gai, son ancien disciple qui l'hébergeait. Il avait un second rendez-vous avec l'Hokage. Dans la fraîcheur de la matinée, il déambulait dans Konoha en direction de la bâtisse centrale du village. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa visite nocturne à Yukina Hyugaa. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, mêlant nostalgie, remord mais aussi la joie de l'avoir revue.

Arrivant devant l'entrée, il donna un laissé-passé aux gardes, puis monta les étages les mains dans les poches. Il semblait détendu et décontracté, peu soucieux de cet entretien, la tête un peu ailleurs. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de dame Tsunade et attendit la voix ferme de cette dernière pour entrer.

Entrant et commençant à la saluer comme le protocole l'exigeait, il stoppa en voyant la présence de Hiashi Hyuga et deux membres de son clan à ses côtés. La surprise passée, il se reprit en affichant un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– Godaime-Sama, Dame Shizune, Hiashi-San...Je vous présente mes respects, dit-il en s'inclinant avec respect.  
– Ryuga-San soyez le bienvenu, nous vous attendions. Mais avant de parler du sujet de votre demande, nous devons régler un petit problème dont Hiashi-San m'a fait part cette nuit.  
– Ah bon, déclara-t-il innocemment. Rien de grave, j'espère.  
– Hiashi-San est venu me dire que vous aviez depuis votre arrivée, une attitude vindicative envers les membres de son clan. Allant même jusqu'à vous infiltrez dans sa demeure cette nuit, est ce vrai ?  
– Hum, il y a du vrai. Il est vrai que je me suis permis de rendre une visite à Yukina, cette nuit.  
– A mon épouse ! rectifia sèchement Hiashi.  
– C'est ce que je viens de dire, j'ai rendu visite à mon ancienne équipière et fiancée...Mais en aucun cas j'ai montré une quelconque marque d'hostilité envers les membres de L'HO-NO-RA-BLE clan Hyugaa, Dame Tsunade.  
– Vous voyez Tsunade-Sama, à quel point il est arrogant. Il se moque ouvertement de vous et de notre clan.  
– Hiashi...Oserais-tu dire sur ton honneur que j'ai menti une seule fois depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce.  
– Tu parles de ma femme avec irrespect ! cria Hiashi.  
– Irrespect ! En quoi suis-jeirrespectueux ? Ose me dire qu'elle ne fut pas mon équipière, ose me dire que nous n'avons pas été fiancés. Moi je ne mens pas pour conserver l'honneur d'un clan, le mien m'a depuis longtemps rejeté.  
– On se demande pourquoi, cracha Hiashi. Tsunade-Sama, en mon nom et celui de mon clan, je vous demande de faire expulser cet homme de notre village.  
– Viens Hiashi, expulse-moi donc toi-même ! Seul, cette fois, si tu t'en sens le courage, hurla Ryuga en brandissant son poing.  
– CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Cessez ces enfantillages !

La voix puissante de Tsunade rappela les deux hommes à l'ordre. Hiashi se recula d'un pas et Ryuga reprit son rictus et remit les mains dans ses poches en toisant du regard le chef du clan Hyugaa.

– Hiashi-San, je comprends votre agacement. Mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser votre requête.  
– Godaime...il en va de la sécurité de mon clan...  
– Inuzuka Ryuga n'est pas en simple visiteur. Il vient en émissaire d'une puissante nation lointaine. Nous devons le traiter comme un diplomate. Vos querelles du passé ne peuvent interférer avec ce genre d'affaire dans le contexte de trouble actuel. Il apporte une demande d'aide à notre village.  
– Lui, mais c'est un déchet ! Il n'a même pas de clan.  
– Il suffit Hiashi. Je vous prie de montrer un peu de respect à cet homme.  
– Merci Dame Tsunade, moi Ryuga Inuzuka, je suis ici comme représentant du Royaume de Midgard, sur demande de la Princesse Brunhild, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.  
– Vous voyez, il divague.  
– Hiashi, c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande le respect, l'interrompit Tsunade. Le royaume dont il parle est en dehors de notre continent, il faut plus d'un mois de bateau pour s'y rendre.  
– Mais pourquoi l'envoyer, lui ? Pourquoi ce royaume exige notre assistance ?!  
– Hiashi, je répondrais si tu me le permets sans m'insulter. Si c'est moi que l'on envoie, il y a plusieurs raisons : la première, je connais Konoha, la seconde c'est que les personnes qui pose problème dans notre royaume en avait peut-être après moi. De plus, comme je l'ai exposé à Tsunade-Sama hier, ces personnes sont elles aussi de Konoha, d'où ma venue ici.  
– Hiashi, c'est une affaire importante. Son Royaume est en ce moment même sous l'emprise d'Orochimaru. Le jeune Sasuke est aussi présent là-bas. Pour une raison encore inconnue, il semble qu'ils recherchent de nouvelles sources de pouvoir. L'Akatsuki est un adversaire suffisamment dangereux, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Orochimaru acquérir plus de puissance et devenir à son tour un danger supplémentaire. Voila pourquoi, nous allons répondre favorablement à sa requête.  
– De quel requête parlez vous ? demanda Hiashi.  
– Je demande simplement que l'on me confit quelques ninja pour retourner dans mon royaume et chasser Orochimaru.  
– Tu n'y arrives pas tout seul ? Toi qui semble si fort...raya Hiashi.  
– Ce n'est pas si simple. Il semble qu'il ait pris le contrôle de l'esprit du seigneur Bjorn, notre suzerain. Il me faut une équipe capable d'infiltrer. Seul des ninjas peuvent le faire.  
– Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'équipe disponible actuellement...soupira Tsunade.  
– Cette conversation ne me regarde plus, je vous demande la permission de me retirer Godaime, demanda Hiashi.  
– Un instant, coupa Ryuga. Tsunade-Sama, Gaï m'a parlé de l'équipe huit. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait actuellement plus de capitaine en l'absence de maître Kurenaï. Pourriez-vous me permettre de partir avec cette équipe ?  
– QUOI ! C'est l'équipe d'Hinata...C'est hors de question !  
– Ryuga-San, vous comprenez à quel point votre demande est problématique, marmonna Tsunade de toute évidence soucieuse.  
– Je ne vois pas en quoi. L'équipe se compose de ninja très aguerris, de plus à l'exception du jeune Shino Aburame, je connais bien les capacités d'un groupe associant une Hyugaa et un Inuzuka.  
– Vous faites allusion à votre ancienne équipe...  
– Exactement, qui plus est, je serais très heureux de faire cette mission aux côtés de mon neveu.  
– Je m'y oppose. Je refuse qu'Hinata parte avec cet homme, vitupéra Hiashi en frappant du poing sur le bureau de Tsunade. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il veut se venger et faire risquer la vie d'Hinata.  
– Ryuga-San, les paroles d'Hiashi sont-elles juste ?  
– Godaime-Sama, je suis surpris de cette question. J'ai demandé de l'aide, vous vous êtes engagé à une réponse favorable et cette équipe est libre.  
– Vous voyez, il ne répond pas à la question.  
– Hiashi, taisez-vous donc...Ryuga, répondez à ma question.  
– Non, je ne souhaite pas la vengeance. Si même je la souhaitais, la fille de Yukina ne serait en aucun cas une cible. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Oui, il s'agit d'une mission dangereuse, mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction Hiashi. Après tout ta fille ainée, héritière de ton clan est dans une équipe de ninja contrairement à ta fille cadette. Tu devais avoir conscience des risques quand tu l'as poussé dans cette voie, des dangers qu'elle risquerait. Godaïme, la présence de mon neveu devrait vous apporter à vous et à Hiashi la garantie que je ne pousserais pas ces enfants vers une mort certaine.  
– Godaime, combien de temps va prendre cette mission ?  
– Il faudrait compter trois mois...c'est bien cela Ryuga-San.  
– Oui, Tsunade-Sama, trois mois en effet.  
– Hinata doit fêter ses fiançailles dans deux mois. Je ne peux la laisser partir si longtemps.  
– Navrée Hiashi...Mais c'est une ninja de l'équipe huit...je vais accepter la demande de Ryuga. Cependant, Aburame Shino ne pourra être des votres, il est parti avec son père chercher des insectes pendant une quinzaine de jours.  
– Ça n'est pas un problème Godaime. Ses insectes n'auraient pas supporter le froid qui règne en Midgard.  
– C'est donc entendu ! Shizune prépare-moi un ordre de mission pour Inuzuka Kiba et Hyugaa Hinata. Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Les hommes sortirent de la pièce lentement et dans le calme. Ryuga, qui fut le premier sorti, s'adossa au mur le visage rayonnant. Hiashi s'approcha de lui avec une expression de haine.

– Tu as ta revanche Ryuga ! Tu dois jubiler  
– Hiashi, tu es toujours un abruti !  
– Pardon !  
– Tu penses que je ferais du mal à la fille de Yukina. J'ai mes raisons de demander qu'elle m'accompagne dans cette mission. Si je voulais me venger, c'est toi que je serais venu voir hier et non Yukina. Mais dis-moi Hiashi, si tu souhaites tant qu'Hinata ne me suive pas dans cette mission, serais tu prêt à intervertir sa place avec celle de ta fille cadette ?  
– Hors de question ! lâcha Hiashi en reculant d'un pas le visage blême. Hanabi est prometteuse, elle sera l'héritière du clan.  
– Je vois...Tu sacrifie l'ainée car elle est moins talentueuse et sûrement moins proche de toi...Tu me dégouttes encore plus qu'il y a dix sept ans. Mais je suis magnanime...Si Yukina refuse qu'Hinata effectue cette mission alors je céderais.

Sur ces mots, Ryuga salua d'un geste de la main et tourna le dos aux membres du clan Hyugaa.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kiba et Hinata reçurent leur ordre de mission. Les deux n'eurent pas les même réactions en le voyant. Kiba sautait de joie, pris d'une envie d'action et frénétique à l'idée de pouvoir en découvrir plus sur les mystères qui entouraient son oncle. Il dit simplement à sa mère qu'il avait une mission importante qui dureraient un trimestre. Cette dernière ne fut pas surprise et même soulagée qu'il parte loin de son frère dont elle s'inquiétait de l'influence néfaste sur son fils. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et poussa même Kiba à tout bien préparé pour son départ.

De son côté, Hinata était un peu inquiète à l'idée de partir avec cet homme. Il lui faisait une impression étrange quand il la regardait. Mais d'un autre côté, partir du village pendant tout ce temps, lui apporterait un peu de sérénité se disait-elle, loin des problèmes de fiançailles avec Kenji. Elle décida d'aller en parler à sa mère pour lui demander son avis sur son départ avec Ryuga. Quant elle s'approcha de la chambre de ses parents, elle entendit une dispute.

– Non ! Je te dis que je ne m'y opposerai pas.  
– Yukina, je t'ordonne de t'opposer au départ d'Hinata.  
– J'ai passé l'âge des ordres et des chantages du clan. Hinata ira si elle le souhaite, j'ai toute confiance en Ryuga. Ce voyage ne peut faire que du bien à notre fille...loin du tumulte du clan et de ses règles.  
– Comment oses tu parler de nos traditions, ainsi ! C'est de l'avoir revu qui te permet une telle insolence.  
– Non, Hiashi. Mais ne vois-tu pas que notre fille souffre de ton attitude envers elle ? dit-elle d'un ton moins virulent et plus doux. Elle doute tout le temps et n'arrive pas à s'affirmer. Tu la rabaisses sans cesse, tu ne lui montres jamais d'affection. Et maintenant tu souhaites la marier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te semble faible qu'il faut la rejeter ainsi.  
– Silence. Si c'est une Hyugaa elle doit subir son destin, comme l'ont fait ses ainés...Tu refuses ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Elle ira avec ce type, grand bien lui fasse, elle le décevra sûrement autant que moi...c'est tout ce dont elle est capable depuis sa naissance, décevoir !

Hinata se colla à une façade du couloir, une fois de plus déprimée au plus haut point en entendant les mots si durs de son père. Il sortit de la chambre et partit de l'autre côté du couloir sans l'apercevoir. Elle décida de ne pas voir sa mère. Ce qu'elle avait entendu lui suffisait. Un sursaut d'orgueil lui donna l'envie d'accepter cette mission malgré les paroles de son père.

Elle courut et sortit de la demeure pour partir chercher du matériel nécessaire à la mission. Elle voulait faire au mieux pour montrer à son père qu'elle n'était pas toujours une source de déception. Après avoir récupéré un bon nombre d'équipement nécessaire pour elle et Kiba, elle décida d'aller le voir chez lui. Le sac à dos était lourd et elle le portait avec peine. Soudain, elle sentit son fardeau s'alléger. Elle tourna la tête et vit Naruto qui lui tenait le sac en arborant le sourire qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

– Hello, Hinata, dit-il avec légèreté...S'il te plait ne pleure pas cette fois.  
– Naruto-Kun...Excuse-moi pour l'autre jour...  
– Non, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave...dis-moi juste que c'est pas de ma faute.  
– Non, tu n'y es pour rien, Naruto-Kun.  
– Tu vas où comme ça avec ton énorme sac...Je peux t'aider ?  
– Je vais chez Kiba, ne te dérange pas ça ira.  
– Hey Hey...Laisse, ça me fait plaisir, dit il en soulevant le sac pour le prendre. On dirait du matériel de mission.  
– Oui je vais partir demain pour une mission de trois mois...avec Kiba et son oncle, répondit-elle en bafouillant de timidité quand Naruto la frôla pour saisir les sangles du sac.  
– Pfouuu trois mois, c'est pas rien comme mission.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux sans trop se parler. Hinata n'osant pas lui parler, timide comme à son habitude. Naruto quant à lui craignait de la faire pleurer de nouveau, si bien qu'il évitait tout sujet. En arrivant aux alentours de la maison de Kiba, ils se trouvèrent face à trois garçons du clan Hyugaa dont Kenji.

– Hinata ! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
– Kenji-San...Je dois me préparer pour une mission.  
– Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? répondit-il en la saisissant violemment par le bras.  
– Kenji-San, tu me fais mal...  
– Hey toi, lâche-la. Tu te prends pour qui ? hurla Naruto  
– Toi le raté, reste en dehors de ça. Hinata est ma fiancée, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.  
– Tu veux que le raté t'éclate ! Amène-toi, cria Naruto en laissant tomber le sac sur le sol.  
– Tu penses que parce que tu as battu une fois Neji, tu pourrais me battre...Nous allons voir ça, répondit Kenji avec hargne en activant son Byakugan.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kiba qui sortait de sa maison et s'approchait du groupe.  
– Toi, te mêle pas de ça et retourne voir ta chienne de mère, cria Kenji en se mettant en garde face à Naruto.  
– Tu insultes ma mère ! Tu vas le regretter ! Akamaru ! Kiba et son compagnon se préparèrent à attaquer alors que les deux compagnons de Kenji s'interposèrent devant eux.  
– Arrêtez, arrêtez...hurla Hinata en s'interposant entre Naruto et Kenji.

Ce dernier, d'un geste brusque et violent, la poussa au loin. Surprise, elle tomba en arrière sur le dos. Naruto et Kiba furieux de voir ça s'élancèrent sur leur adversaire.

Juste à cet instant la mère et la sœur de Kiba apparurent dans une explosion de fumée au milieu de la mêlée. Accompagnée de Kuromaru et les chiens triplés de la sœur de Kiba, les deux femmes regardaient les membres des Hyugaa avec dureté.

– Je vous conseille de rentrer rapidement chez vous. Vous êtes sur le territoire des Inuzuka, ce genre d'incident est néfaste pour les relations entre nos clans. Toi, dit Tsume en pointant Kenji du doigt, souhaites-tu que je dise à Hiashi que tu provoques des tensions entre nos clans... ?  
– Non...Tsume-San...dit il en relâchant sa pupille et en baissant la tête.  
– Parfait, alors déguerpissez ! hurla-t-elle.

Sans demander leurs restes, les jeunes Hyugaa s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Naruto s'en amusa en ricanant, tout comme Kiba. Mais leurs rires furent de courtes durée, Tsume se mit à les recadrer en leur expliquant qu'avec le retour de Ryuga, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des frictions avec les Hyugaa...Hinata qui s'était relevé intervint en s'excusant de l'attitude de Kenji. Puis Kiba récupéra le sac d'équipement et ils prirent congé de Naruto lui expliquant qu'ils se devaient de préparer leur départ.  
Ils le laissèrent seul dans la rue en s'excusant du devoir qui les appelaient. Ce dernier partit un peu maussade les mains derrière la tête. Kiba invita Hinata dans sa chambre afin de préparer leur départ sans que sa mère ne s'en occupe, craignant qu'elle n'apprenne la présence de son oncle dans la mission. Après de longues minutes à préparer leur équipements et leur paquetages, ils commencèrent à parler de la mission.

– Hinata, ça va ? Tu es certaine que tu veux faire cette mission ?  
– Bien sûr Kiba-Kun, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça...Je trouve juste dommage que Shino ne soit pas des nôtres.  
– Mais la présence de mon oncle ne t'inquiète pas ?  
– Non ça va, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit méchant. Et puis lui et maman...dit-elle se mettant à rougir.  
– Ha oui ce sont des anciens coéquipiers...j'ai lu ça dans son dossier.  
– Oui c'est ça, conclut-elle soulagée d'éviter les explications sur ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu la veille. Puis j'ai une motivation supplémentaire pour cette mission...finit-elle avec douceur et mélancolie.  
– Laquelle  
– Nous allons peut-être ramener Sasuke-kun...Si c'était possible, je suis certaine que Naruto-Kun serait très heureux.  
– Hé Hé... se moqua gentiment Kiba. Tu peux regarder à quelle heure et où l'on doit retrouver mon oncle pour partir ?  
– Oui attends j'ai mon ordre de mission dans la poche, dit-elle en fouillant dans son blouson. Mince je ne le trouve plus, il a dû tombé quand Kenji m'a poussée.  
– Bon c'est pas grave Hinata, j'ai le mien !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Départ

**Chapitre 9 Départ **

La nuit fut longue pour Kiba et Hinata. Chacun dans son lit s'agitait pour des raisons différentes, mais aucun ne put trouver le sommeil réparateur nécessaire à une journée de mission.

Kiba rongeait son frein à l'idée de découvrir ce que son oncle cachait. La malédiction dont parlait sa mère ne devait pas être si terrible puisqu'un Inuzuka avait été candidat au poste de Yondaime. Il ne rêvait que de voir son oncle dans des combats épiques pour enfin avoir la preuve que les Inuzuka étaient des ninjas hors normes. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il se remémorait la mission pour récupérer Sasuke, il s'imaginait enfin arriver à corriger son erreur et ses faiblesses de l'époque.

Hinata, de son côté, ne cessait de penser à ce voyage avec cet homme, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'il lui inspirait. Elle avait toujours imaginé sa mère amoureuse de son père depuis toujours, un sentiment comme celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto. Apprendre qu'avant son père, sa mère avait été fiancée à un autre homme et qui plus est l'oncle de Kiba lui paraissait surréaliste. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'après tout, elle vivait la même chose. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus déclarer ses sentiments à Naruto, obligée de les enfouir profondément à jamais en elle. Ses pensées entrainaient chez elle des sentiments contradictoires : la fierté de vivre les mêmes épreuves que sa mère mais aussi la déprime de savoir qu'elle n'aura jamais la force d'âme de celle-ci.

Avant l'aube, elle se leva en prenant son paquetage et en partant silencieusement dans les couloirs froids de sa grande demeure. Dehors, il faisait encore plus froid et humide. Un brouillard d'automne épais s'était levé dans la nuit. Sur le pas de porte de l'enceinte, sa mère l'attendait patiemment.

– Maman, il fallait pas. Tu vas attraper froid  
– Hinata ma chérie, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et te demander de remettre ceci à Ryuga, lui dit-elle doucement en lui tendant une petite boite nacrée.  
– Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
– Un présent pour lui, je sais qu'il comprendra et appréciera. Mais s'il te plait ne l'ouvre pas, c'est personnel.  
– Bien sûr, Maman.  
– Viens là que je t'embrasse, ma chérie.

Hinata était un peu surprise, habituellement sa mère ne venait pas lui dire au revoir comme ça. Mais cette fois, elle la serra fort dans ses bras, fort comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

– Profite de cette mission pour devenir plus forte. Je suis sûre que tu en es capable. J'ai confiance en Ryuga, n'hésite pas à lui demander de t'aider. Apprends à le connaître. Tu verras, il est plus gentil qui n'en à l'air.  
– Mais il déteste les gens de notre clan...  
– Justement, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire changer. Tu es si douée pour voir au delà de ce que montre les gens. Fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plait...  
– Bien maman, répondit Hinata un peu désarçonnée par ces demandes et cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Après ce moment de tendresse entre elle et sa mère, elle prit poliment congé et partit vers la grande porte nord du village en tenant l'écrin que sa mère lui avait confié précautionneusement dans ses mains. La tentation de l'ouvrir était grande, mais elle avait fait une promesse à sa mère et elle la tiendrait. Elle s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un ancien bijoux, voir d'une bague de fiançailles qu'elle aurait conservée.

Elle arriva à l'extérieur du village, où Kiba et Akarmu l'attendaient visiblement depuis un moment. Elle les salua avec respect demandant à Kiba si son oncle était déjà là. Il lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête. Ils attendirent tous les trois quelques minutes, Kiba terriblement nerveux regarda plusieurs fois son ordre de mission pour verifier l'heure de départ.

Ryuga arriva dans son grand imperméable beige et portant juste un petit sac sur une épaule.

– Bonjour jeunes gens...je vois que vous êtes ponctuels. Nous pouvons partir dans ce cas.  
– Attendez un instant Ryuga-San, dit Hinata très timidement. Je dois vous donner ceci. C'est de la part de ma mère.  
– Un présent de Yukina, s'exclama-t-il, une expression de surprise aux lèvres.  
– Oui, voilà c'est pour vous. Hinata lui tendit la boite nacrée.  
– Merci jeune fille...

Prenant la boite et l'ouvrant à hauteur de son visage, il marqua un instant de silence. Hinata le fixa curieuse de voir sa réaction. L'expression habituelle de son visage, pleine de malice et d'assurance, celle-là même qu'Hinata connaissait à Kiba, se mua en un sourire plein de tendresse et des yeux d'une douceur surprenante.

– Ryuga-San, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.  
– oh...rien, dit-il en reniflant doucement, un souvenir du passé...Merci, Hinata, c'est ça ?  
– Oui, Ryuga-San...c'est mon prénom.  
– Bon allons-y...nous avons une longue marche à faire pour atteindre le port, nous allons devoir traverser le Pays du son.

Le petit groupe commença à marcher le long de la route. Puis à mi-journée, Ryuga décida qu'ils allaient partir à travers bois. L'après-midi fut calme et ils progressèrent à bon rythme dans la forêt. Dès que le crépuscule s'annonça, ils se mirent à préparer le camp. Ryuga s'absenta une petite demi-heure et revint avec un lapin qu'il venait de chasser. Quand le soleil disparut totalement, Kiba nota une tension suspecte chez Akamaru.

– Mon oncle, Akamaru dit qu'il y a des présences autour de nous et qu'on nous suit.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas le moindre danger pour nous, répliqua Ryuga en préparant son sac de couchage près du feu.  
– Mon oncle, on ne se repartit pas de tour de garde ? Il serait plus prudent de le faire, Akamaru n'est vraiment pas tranquille.  
– Tu me fatigues Kiba, couche-toi. Et dors, il n'y a rien à craindre, je te le garantis.  
– Ryuga-San, Kiba a peut-être raison, ajouta timidement Hinata. Akamaru ne se trompe que rarement.  
– Écoutez les jeunes ! Si je vous dis que mes compagnons sont là pour nous protéger ça vous rassure ? Maintenant on se couche, demain nous avons encore une longue route.

Il termina sa phrase en se tournant dans son sac de couchage. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ronfler légèrement. Hinata un peu inquiète du regard tendu que lui lançait Kiba se coucha à son tour. Le mauvais sommeil de la veille et la fatigue de la marche la plongèrent dans un sommeil rapide et profond. Seul Kiba resta éveillé assis sur un tronc d'arbre, la tête d'Akamaru qui gémissait doucement sur ses cuisses.

– Je sais Akamaru, je te crois, je vais monter la garde.

Mais le sommeil vint à bout de son courage et il s'assoupit lentement. Soudain Akamaru le réveilla en sursaut en lui mordillant la main.

– Oui j'entends les bruits moi aussi...on dirait que l'on s'affronte non loin d'ici. Allons voir...chuchota Kiba à son chien en montant sur son dos.  
– Kiba-Kun, murmura Hinata qui venait de se lever... Où vas-tu ?  
– Il y a des gens qui s'affrontent par là... Moi et Akamaru on va aller voir.  
– On devrait prévenir ton oncle...c'est peut-être dangereux...  
– Laisse-le donc dormir...Il ne croit même pas Akamaru et refuse qu'on fasse des tours de garde. Je me demande comment il a pu être un jour un jounin, répliqua doucement Kiba mais avec du mépris dans le ton de sa voix. Reste là si tu veux...moi j'y vais.

Hésitante Hinata, n'eut pas le temps de se décider avant que Kiba et Akamaru se lancent dans la forêt en direction de bruit d'affrontement lointain. Sautant de branche en branche rapidement, Akamaru aboya à son maitre qui le chevauchait.

– Oui je les ai senti moi aussi...Il y a plusieurs présences animales qui nous suivent depuis notre départ du campement. Je dirais quatre, mais ils semblent pas vouloir nous attaquer.

Les deux compères s'approchaient rapidement des bruits de combat. Soudain Akamaru stoppa sur un rocher surplombant une petite clairière. Kiba sauta de son dos et s'allongea sur le rocher pour observer ce qui se passait en dessous dans la clairière. Il vit une silhouette de sa taille se tenir en face d'un loup blanc surmonté d'une personne portant un masque rouge assorti d'une longue fourrure blanche couvrant son dos. Brandissant une lance à la pointe blanche surhaussée de rouge, la personne tournait sur son loup autour de l'autre silhouette.

Un rayon de lune sortit de derrière les nuages illumina la scène, au moment même où le loup et son cavalier s'élancèrent sur la personne à pied qui fit un bond de côté pour esquiver la charge. Kiba reconnut dans la lumière son camarade Naruto. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, lui et Akamaru sautèrent à leur tour du rocher pour rejoindre les combattants dans la clairière.

– Naruto...Attends je viens t'aider.  
– Kiba...Tu connais ce type...  
– Hé Pourquoi je le connaitrais, hurla Kiba en rejoignant son confrère de Konoha...Et qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
– C'est pas vraiment le moment.

Naruto fit un bond de nouveau sur le côté alors que le cavalier leur fonçait dessus. Mais cette fois, il sauta en direction de Kiba et son loup s'attaqua à Naruto. Malgré sa rapidité et ses réflexes Kiba ne put éviter l'attaque de son adversaire qui le surprit. D'un violent coup de pied à la poitrine, il fut désarçonné d'Akamaru. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol et son assaillant lui tomba sur le bassin, l'immobilisant. Brandissant sa lance, l'individu masqué s'apprêta à frapper Kiba à la gorge. Akamaru plongea pour frapper l'agresseur de son maître d'un violent coup de tête, le propulsant sur le côté.

Il se redressa rapidement prêt à frapper le chien avec sa lance, mais Naruto qui venait de se multiplier grâce à sa technique de clonage lança un rasengan sur lui. Sentant l'attaque arrivée, l'agresseur se retourna et prit de plein fouet l'attaque sur son masque. Projeté au loin par la puissance de l'impact, il resta étalé sur le sol, son loup vint immédiatement s'interposer entre lui et les ninjas de Konoha.

– Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce type...il est plus rapide que moi...  
– Attend, je pensais que c'était un gars de ton clan...il se bat avec un chien.  
– Naruto, t'es vraiment un crétin, c'est pas un chien...C'est un loup et plus gros que la normale...  
– Ouai bein en tout cas, il est sacré fortiche...Il m'a attaqué sans me prévenir...Bon sang.  
– Parce que tu crois qu'il m'a envoyé une invitation ! répliqua sarcastiquement Kiba.

Le loup se mit à hurler et un instant après un deuxième tout aussi gros et d'un pelage plus sombre le rejoignit. S'en suivit l'arrivée d'une meute derrière les deux plus gros.

– Ils sont nombreux en plus ! Bon sang...  
– Les loups agissent en meute ! Rien de surprenant, espèce de cancre, lança Kiba à son ami.

L'agresseur se releva entouré d'un étrange chakra de couleur bleu pale. Le masque qui protégeait son visage se brisa et tomba en miette sur le sol. Kiba n'en crut pas ses yeux.

– Mais c'est une fille !

En effet leur agresseur était une superbe jeune fille, aux traits fins et au regard intense. Elle portait sur ses joues des marques de crocs rouges identique à celle du clan Inuzuka. Kiba semblait fasciné par la beauté sauvage de cette jeune guerrière. Quant à Naruto, ce n'était pas le visage de cette inconnue qui le surprenait mais ce chakra si intense qui s'échappait d'elle...

– Ce chakra...c'est impossible, Bon sang. Kiba, tu me prends pour un imbécile...dit lui de se calmer.  
– Et pourquoi tu crois qu'elle va m'écouter, crétin, je t'ai dit que je la connais pas.  
– Elle est de ton clan. Regarde ses marques, s'énerva Naruto en lui répondant.

Les deux ninjas arrêtèrent de la fixer pour se répondre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se précipite avec une rapidité fulgurante sur sa lance tombée plus loin et la projeter de toutes ses forces vers les deux garçons.

La lance fila droit vers Kiba...qui, en train de se disputer avec Naruto, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Une silhouette sombre bondit pour s'interposer et la lance se planta dedans. Kiba recula d'un pas, voyant devant lui son oncle Ryuga, la lance plantée au niveau de son plexus.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Cousine et entrainement

**Chapitre 10 : Cousine et entrainement. **

Ryuga poussa un long souffle, le terminant par une quinte de toux. Kiba et Naruto s'interposèrent entre lui et la fille au loup. Cette dernière écarquilla un instant les yeux, puis relâcha sa position de combat en observant la scène. Hinata arriva en courant.

– Ryuga-San...Mon dieu, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas attendue, dit-elle paniquée en voyant la blessure.  
– Ça, tu vas me le payer, cria Kiba en activant son « Imitation de l'homme et de la bête ».  
– Ça suffit Kiba...toussota son oncle. C'est fini, elle ne t'attaquera plus.  
– Mais mon oncle...  
– Calme toi...dit-il en saisissant la lance de la main droite et en tirant pour l'extraire.  
– Ryuga-San ne faites pas ça, vous allez agrandir la plaie, vint lui conseiller Hinata.  
– Laissez-le faire ! lança froidement la fille accompagnée de ses loups.  
– Toi...hurla Naruto en invoquant un clone qui préparait un Rasengan dans sa main droite.  
– Uzumaki ! J'ai dit « CA SUFFIT », hurla Ryuga.  
– Mais mon oncle c'est de sa faute...si tu es blessé si gravement...Naruto et moi, nous allons te venger.  
– Kiba, tu arrêtes, c'est une méprise. Ma blessure n'est pas si grave...

Il arracha la lance dans un râle de douleur, entrainant en même temps une large giclée de sang. Hinata voyant cela poussa un cri d'horreur, quant à Kiba, il fit une grimace en comprenant bien que la blessure n'avait rien de superficielle. Plantant la lance dans le sol, Ryuga posa un instant un genoux à terre.

– Les garçons je vous déconseille vraiment de vous mesurer à elle, dit-il essoufflé mais avec un ton amusé.  
– Attends c'est qu'une fille un peu sauvage, on peut la battre sans problème, s'écria Kiba.  
– Kiba, il me semble que ma blessure n'est pas dû à ta haute capacité à la battre...Si tu n'avais pas perdu de vue le combat, je n'aurais pas eu à m'interposer, il me semble...Qui plus est, je connais ses capacités et je t'assure que tu n'es pas à son niveau.  
– N'importe quoi, elle m'a eu par surprise.  
– Très bien, dit Ryuga en riant, tu es bien le fils de Tsume...toujours à penser être la plus forte...Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

En entendant la réplique, Naruto pouffa de rire. Hinata se pencha pour observer la blessure de Ryuga et ouvrit les yeux n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ryuga lui sourit en coin en lui murmurant de ne pas se faire de soucis.

– Et puis Kiba, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais battre ta cousine, non ?  
– Ma cousine ? Comment ça, ma cousine ?  
– Oui, cette fille n'est autre que ta cousine, répéta Ryuga en se redressant le visage serein.  
– Votre blessure ! Bon sang, s'exclama Naruto, observant la plaie du thorax de Ryuga se refermer à vue d'œil.  
– Ce type d'arme ne peut pas le blesser ! intervint sèchement la jeune fille.  
– Ils ne sont pas au courant de cela San ! Effectivement, ce type d'arme ne me fait rien...mais à eux, ta lance aurait pu être fatale...peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de cette agression ? N'as-tu pas vu les marques sur le visage de Kiba, n'as-tu pas compris qu'il était de notre clan ?  
– Pfu, ce gamin, un membre du clan...il ferait même pas peur à un louveteau.  
– La ferme espèce de peste...répliqua Kiba se sentant humilié et la défiant du regard.  
– Père, si j'ai attaqué, c'est à cause de lui..Elle pointa Naruto du doigt. Il vous suit depuis le village. Quand j'ai vu qu'il s'approchait de votre campement cette nuit, j'ai voulu intervenir et c'est là que l'autre s'est interposé...J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient complices.  
– Bon, bon ! Voila qui est réglé...Les garçons, je vais finir les présentations...annonça Ryuga en s'approchant de la fille. Voici San, ma fille...c'est elle qui menait mes compagnons pendant mon séjour à Konoha.  
– Tes compagnons demanda Kiba...tu veux dire cette meute ?  
– Exactement Kiba, contrairement aux autre membres du clan, mon affinité ne va pas vers les chiens mais vers les loups...ce sont mes frères, mes compagnons. Saito, viens mon ami.

Le gros loup qui se tenait au côté du blanc que chevauchait San, s'approcha et vint frotter son museau sur la main de Ryuga...

– Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué...murmura ce dernier en lui frottant affectueusement le crâne.  
– C'est lui que j'ai vu sur le mur, l'autre soir, s'exclama Hinata.  
– Donc San, je te présente Kiba ton cousin, Hinata la fille d'une amie et Naruto Uzumaki...qui ne devrait pas être ici...lança Ryuga d'un ton désapprobateur en plissant les yeux vers ce dernier.  
– Hé, vous énervez pas...Naruto chercha un nom à lui donner, il observa un instant l'oncle de Kiba. Maitre à l'imper..s'écria-t-il comme pris d'une révélation. Je...vous suivais pour ramener ça à Hinata...sortant de son sac à dos l'ordre de mission.  
– Naruto-Kun...  
– Dis-donc, tu te moquerais pas un peu de moi...nous suivre pendant une journée juste pour nous ramener un ordre de mission...  
– Ryuga-San, je pense que Naruto-Kun veut nous suivre à cause de son ami Sasuke, se risqua Hinata.  
– Hinata...s'exclama Naruto, surpris par l'intervention de la jeune fille en sa faveur.  
– Tu veux parler du jeune Uchiwa qui accompagne Orochimaru ? demanda Ryuga en fixant Hinata qui lui fit oui de la tête. C'est pour ça ? poursuivit-il en se tournant la tête vers Naruto.  
– Oui, je veux le retrouver et le ramener à Konoha...répondit Naruto le visage sombre.  
– Je vois...je ne sais pas... Si Tsunade-sama n'est pas au courant, cela me pose un problème. Je ne voudrais pas être accusé d'un enlèvement...  
– Non, Bon sang. Je dirais à grand-mère Tsunade que je vous ai suivi de moi-même.  
– Pourquoi pas, tu sembles avoir de la suite dans les idées et puis j'ai cru voir le Rasengan dans ta main tout à l'heure...Tu dois être le disciple de Jiraiya.  
– Oui l'ermite pas net est bien mon maître.  
– L'ermite pas net, hahaha quel superbe nom pour maître Jiraiya. Par respect pour un ami, j'accepte que tu nous accompagnes.

Sur ces paroles, l'oncle de Kiba ordonna aux jeunes gens de retourner au camp. Il demanda à ses loups de monter la garde autour. Naruto était fou de joie à l'idée de partir à la recherche de son ami. Hinata ne disait rien mais semblait légèrement plus souriante depuis que Naruto avait été accepté dans le groupe. Quant à Kiba, il fixait cette «San», sa nouvelle cousine. Il était partagé entre la surprise d'avoir une cousine et surtout l'exaspération qu'elle engendrait chez lui. Il la trouvait hautaine et méprisante, et puis elle l'avait humilié. Elle n'avait rien d'une kunoichi, aucun bandeau de village, pas d'équipement de ninja, deux armes : une lance et un couteau à la ceinture apparemment fait dans une étrange matière blanche. Malgré son mépris pour elle, il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, lui lança-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la fixait.  
– Je te parle pas ! répondit-il en tournant la tête.  
– Ah tu m'en veux de t'avoir battu...  
– Tu m'as pas battu !  
– Si tu le dis...se moqua-t-elle.  
– Bon c'est fini de se chamailler ! On se couche maintenant et on dort, ordonna Ryuga en arrivant au campement.

Naruto installa son sac rapidement à côté de celui de Kiba et regarda un instant en direction de San...le chakra qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure en se relevant le rendait perplexe. Il lui rappelait sans le moindre doute celui de Kyubi mais en plus froid, et même en plus puissant. Kiba fixa encore un moment sa cousine, mais cette dernière ne le lâcha pas du regard non plus.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux que je m'excuse de t'avoir frapper ? Voila je m'excuse, je croyais que tu voulais du mal à mon père.  
– Non, ça je m'en fiche, lui chuchota-t-il, mais dis-moi un truc, s'il te plait...  
– Quoi ?  
– Pourquoi mon oncle ne peut pas être blesser par ce type d'arme.  
– Mais tu sais rien de lui ? Tu lui demanderas toi même...Je ne peux pas te le dire à sa place, répondit-elle en tournant le dos à Kiba.  
– Allez s'il te plait...soit sympa, je vais rien dormir si tu n' me dis rien.  
– Je te dirais que mes armes ne sont pas du bon métal pour le blesser, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
– Du bon métal, mais ça veut rien dire...  
– Tais-toi et dors cousin, lui dit-elle tout doucement.

Hinata mit elle aussi un petit moment à retrouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait un peu de trop dans cette histoire de famille, l'oncle de Kiba, maintenant sa cousine. Elle était quand même heureuse de savoir que la mission se ferait avec Naruto. Mais sa présence lui rappelait aussi les fiançailles avec Kenji.

Le lendemain Ryuga fut réveiller par une odeur sympathique de riz qui chauffait dans un réchaud. Il s'étira et sortit de son sac en regardant le campement. Devant lui ,assis sur des buches, Kiba, Naruto et San mangeaient du riz provenant d'une gamelle qui chauffait sur le feu. En hauteur du campement, Akamaru courait avec Saito son loup noir et le loup blanc de San.

– Où est Hinata ? demanda-t-il d'un ton alarmé.  
– Elle est partie s'entraîner à l'écart, lui répondit Kiba la bouche pleine, en montrant une direction avec sa main.  
– A l'avenir, je ne veux plus que le groupe se sépare sans mon avis...J'espère que c'est clair.  
– Père, répliqua San, il y a deux compagnons avec elle.  
– Bonne décision San, je vais aller la chercher.

Il partit dans la direction en activant ses sens de loup. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Il la vit s'entrainer en faisant des katas de Juken. Sans l'interrompre, il l'observa un moment, puis s'avança.

– Tu manques de souplesse et de vitesse.  
– Oh Ryuga-San...s'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
– Non, ne t'arrête pas, au contraire continue que je vois un peu comment tu te débrouilles.  
– Vous connaissez le Juken ? Mais vous n'êtes pas un Hyuuga.  
– Tu as raison, mais j'ai été le coéquipier d'une Hyuuga pendant des années et je l'ai observé.  
– Vous parlez de maman...Est-ce qu'elle était forte ?  
– Oui, ta mère était très douée...Elle maîtrisait bien son Juken, sa pupille était d'une rare pureté et son contrôle du chakra remarquable. Maître Dan avait aussi insisté pour qu'elle soit formé comme ninja médicale. Avec son byakugan elle excellait dans ce domaine. J'étais en admiration devant elle...  
– Vous pouvez m'en raconter un peu plus...elle ne m'a jamais parlé de sa jeunesse...demanda timidement Hinata.  
– A l'académie, j'étais assez mauvais. Je n'avais aucun talent pour le ninjustu et mon don familiale n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, les chiens du clan me rejetaient. Plus j'essayais, plus j'échouais et plus je doutais de moi. C'est pour cette raison que l'on décida de me mettre dans l'équipe de ta mère et d'un autre ninja d'exception. Les formateurs pensaient que côtoyer deux ninjas aux pupilles exceptionnelles me pousserait à me surpasser. Mais le résultat fut l'inverse, cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon complexe d'échec.  
– Je vous comprends...dit Hinata en continuant ses kata très lentement.  
– Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur ce sujet...mais ta mère a toujours été là pour me soutenir. Nous avons eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre dès l'académie...et puis ils ont grandi et se sont intensifiés. C'est la seule chose dont les autres étaient jaloux de moi, l'amour que me portait Yukina...Et c'est bien la seule chose qui me permit de tenir. Ton père lui aussi était très épris d'elle. La vie a tranchée en sa faveur, c'est comme ça, finit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il vint corriger quelques un de ses mouvements en lui souriant. Elle fut nettement surprise par ses gestes. Cela tranchait tellement avec la façon dur d'enseigner de son père.

– Euh merci, Ryuga-San...  
– De rien...mais j'aimerais que tu t'entraînes avec moi plus sérieusement. Je veux tester tes capacités face à un adversaire de taille...les Katas c'est bien mais ils ont leur limite.  
– Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-elle essayant de montrer sa détermination dans sa voix.  
– Tu vas te battre contre moi en utilisant ton Juken aussi fort que tu saches le faire.  
– Mais Ryuga-San, je vais vous blesser, s'affola-t-elle.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un pouvoir de régénération qui compensera ton Juken...c'est un peu grâce à cela que je suis encore en vie malgré ton père. Alors montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, dit-il en posant sur un rocher son imperméable.  
– Bien Ryuga-San...

Timidement mais concentrée, elle activa sa pupille. Puis passa à l'attaque dans une série de coup de Juken, sans le moindre succès car Ryuga les para sans la moindre difficulté. Elle fut surprise par un contre rapide de ce dernier qui s'arrêta net à quelques millimètres de sa gorge...

– Concentre-toi, si j'avais utilisé mes griffes tu serais déjà morte...

Elle tenta de contre-attaquer mais là encore, il para les coups avec la même facilité. Une fois de plus le contre arriva brusquement au niveau du plexus, mais cette fois le coup porta légèrement, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Pas encore remise du contact, elle vit Ryuga disparaître en un éclair et réapparaitre dans son dos. Avant même qu'elle ne bouge, il lui fit une prise d'étranglement.

– Soit un peu plus sérieuse, n'essaie pas de me frapper ! N'essaie pas de te défendre ! Fait-le. Montre-moi que tu es aussi douée que ta mère. N'aies pas peur de me blesser !  
– Je ne suis pas forte comme ma mère...s'écria-t-elle...Mon père dit que je suis...  
– Tais-toi, lui hurla-t-il dans l'oreille. Je me fiche de ce que dis ton père...Il a toujours dit que j'étais un nul, un cancre et que je ne méritais pas l'amour de ta mère...Je lui ai prouvé le contraire, maintenant à ton tour de le faire mentir ! Bats-toi...

Hinata tenta de se débattre pour échapper à la prise d'étranglement. Mais rien n'y faisait Ryuga serrait toujours un peu plus fort.

– Une Hyuuga ne se défait pas d'un étranglement par la force physique...lança-t-il sèchement en serrant un peu plus.

Hinata compris rapidement ce que suggérait Ryuga...elle se concentra rapidement et lâcha une décharge de chakra dans son dos, propulsant Ryuga en arrière. Elle se retourna et reprit un instant son souffle.

– NON, tu avais une ouverture. Tu aurais dû en profiter pour me frapper. Ton souffle, tu peux le récupérer après m'avoir battu...Maintenant je vais pouvoir t'attaquer. Porte Initiale ouverte...

Ryuga disparut de nouveau. Hinata ne perçut que son déplacement rapide pour passer dans son dos. Elle réagit alors par pur réflexe et lança sa technique défensive.

– Shugohakke Rokujyûyon Shô !

Ryuga ne put esquiver les rayons de chakra qui traçaient des courbes autour d'elle. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre, Hinata en profita alors pour le charger et le frapper de plusieurs coups de Juken. Les coups de la jeune fille le firent reculer de plusieurs pas...Puis soudain, il stoppa ses deux bras.

– Voila Hinata, c'est très bien. Ta défense était très bien et tu as profité sans délai de ton ouverture pour m'attaquer. Ta défense n'est pas le tourbillon du Hakke, elle est différente, je ne l'avais jamais vu.  
– C'est moi qui l'ai mise au point avec Kiba et Shino pour pallier mes lacunes.  
– C'est vraiment une technique intéressante, ta mère doit être fière de ton inventivité.  
– Je ne lui ai jamais montré Ryuga-San...bafouilla Hinata.  
– Tu le feras à notre retour...Maintenant, allons retrouver les autres, dit-il en récupérant son imperméable. Il faudra que tu t'entraines chaque matin avec moi, car si ta défense est efficace, tes attaques ne me font aucun effet.  
– Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins ?  
– Non, tes assauts de Juken ne sont pas assez violent pour qu'ils perturbent mon pouvoir de régénération. Nous allons devoir mettre au point une attaque plus puissante.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Jinchuriki de Fenrir

**Chapitre 11 : Le Jinchuriki de Fenrir**

Hinata et Ryuga revinrent près du camp alors que les autres commençaient à le plier. Hinata s'empressa de partir ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Ryuga se mit à éteindre les cendres avec son pied.

– Où étiez-vous passé, mon oncle, lui demanda Kiba qui était prêt à partir. Vous en avez mis du temps.  
– J'ai un peu entrainé ton amie Hinata, rien de plus.  
– Ah ? Et moi tu pourrais aussi m'apprendre des trucs, des jutsus puissants.  
– Kiba, je me vois dans le regret de refuser. Ta mère m'en voudrait trop si je t'apprenais mes techniques maudites...dit-il en pouffant de rire.  
– Mais pourquoi, toi et ma mère vous parlez de malédiction...C'est à cause des loups ?  
– Y a de ça...En tout dans notre clan avoir une affinité avec les loups n'est pas trop bien perçu. Il y a une raison à...  
– Kyaaaa...s'écria Hinata

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle se tenait figée, son sac de couchage glissant lentement de ses bras, le gros loup sombre de Ryuga le museau à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il lui tourna autour en la reniflant très scrupuleusement.

– N'aies pas peur, Hinata. Il ne te fera pas de mal, il veut juste apprendre à te connaître ! tenta de la rassurer Ryuga.

Le gros loup se mit à frotter son museau et sa tête contre la main droite d'Hinata. Puis il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en lui posant ses pattes avant sur les épaules, il tenta de lui lécher le visage. Cela ne rassura pas pour autant Hinata qui tremblait.

– Saito ! Laisse-la un peu, ordonna Ryuga en s'approchant.  
– Tu lui plais ! ria San

Le loup hurla doucement en direction de San et Ryuga, en retombant devant Hinata...

– Hé, c'est marrant, il dit que tu as la même odeur...  
– Que sa mère ! ponctua Ryuga coupant la phrase de San.

Elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés...

– Il connait l'odeur de ma mère ? demanda Hinata un peu moins inquiète alors que le loup continuait de frotter sa tête contre sa hanche, cherchant visiblement une caresse.  
– Viens-ici Saito...Oui Hinata, Saito est mon compagnon depuis longtemps et il a fait partie de l'équipe de ta mère. répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour caresser la tête du loup qui était venu le voir.  
– Il a pas exactement dit ça...répliqua San.  
– San, je peux te parler un instant...

Ryuga s'éloigna avec sa fille pour parler un moment à l'écart des autres. Hinata un peu soulagée, finit de ranger son couchage. Les deux garçons, qui étaient prêts, regardèrent les deux maîtres loup parler ensemble. San tournait régulièrement la tête vers le campement. Après cinq bonnes minutes de discussion, ils revinrent et Ryuga décida du départ. Il ordonna que chacun monte un loup et qu'ils prendraient à travers bois jusqu'au port. Ryuga sur Saito son loup sombre avec Naruto derrière lui, Kiba sur Akamaru et San insista pour qu'Hinata monte avec elle sur son loup blanc. Ils filèrent ainsi toute la journée à travers bois à une très vive allure. Durant le trajet, Naruto s'adressa à Ryuga.

– Dites Ryuga, votre fille...elle est un peu spéciale, non ?  
– Spéciale ? Tu veux parler de son affinité avec les loups, ou peut-être de sa tenue ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une tenue de Ninja...Mais c'est normale nous ne sommes pas d'ici...  
– Non, je parle de son chakra. Enfin pas celui qu'elle avait au début de notre affrontement, mais celui qu'elle a émis juste avant que vous arriviez.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Ryuga d'un ton soupçonneux.  
– Elle a deux types de chakra...n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'est une Jinchûriki.  
– Une quoi ?  
– Elle abrite un démon à queue en elle, n'est-ce pas ? lança Naruto d'un ton affirmatif.  
– Tu as trop d'imagination, gamin...répondit Ryuga du tac au tac.

Le soir venu, ils montèrent un campement bien après la tombée de la nuit. Ryuga leur dit que demain, ils arriveraient enfin au port. Puis il demanda à San et Kiba d'entrainer Hinata le lendemain matin pour lui faire travailler sa défense et ses contre-attaques. Après ses recommandations, il ne dit plus un mot en mangeant, fixant Naruto attentivement. San et Hinata commençaient à parler régulièrement ensemble. Naruto ne cessait de demander des explications en vain sur la mission et Kiba, quant à lui, semblait bouder.

Le lendemain, après la séance d'entrainement d'Hinata sous le regard attentif de Ryuga, qui lui demanda d'effectuer plusieurs fois sa technique de défense, le petit groupe repartit, et n'arriva au port qu'en milieu de journée. Les loups de la meute repartirent dans leur clan dans un nuage de fumée, seule Saito et le loup de San restèrent avec eux. Ryuga et San les menèrent vers un grand voilier dont la prou formait une tête de mort. Sur la passerelle, se tenait un homme grand et svelte, roux, le visage barré d'une cicatrice partant de sa joue gauche et allant jusqu'à son œil droit caché par un bandeau.

– Vous avez un jour de retard, Maître loup...lança-t-il à Ryuga.  
– Désolé capitaine...il y a eu quelques imprévus dans mon village. Mais nous voilà, nous pouvons partir pour Midgard..  
– Parfait, il est temps, le vent est bon et la marée favorable. Ne trainez pas.

Ils montèrent tous les uns derrière les autres sur ce grand navire. Il appareilla avant la couchée de la nuit et partit sur l'immense océan au nord du continent des nations ninjas. Il fut distribuer trois chambres aux nouveaux passagers, une pour Ryuga, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Hinata était heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une couchette, San quant à elle préférait dormir dans son couchage à même le sol de la chambre aux côtés de son loup.

Le lendemain, Naruto apprit que le bateau se nommait l'Arcadie et naviguait sous le pavillon d'aucune nation. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sympathiser avec un grand nombre de membres de l'équipage. Hinata continua son entrainement sur le pont du bateau, sous la direction de Ryuga. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriva toujours pas à le frapper avec une attaque suffisamment puissante pour le mettre en difficulté.

En dehors des phases d'entrainement d'Hinata, Ryuga passait la majeur partie de son temps dans sa cabine. Naruto et Kiba essayait parfois de l'espionner et tout ce qu'ils purent voir, c'était qu'il était penché sur son bureau en train de regarder des cartes. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour Naruto, il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur cette mission qui permettrait peut-être de ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Il profita donc d'une nuit où il vit Ryuga sortir sur le pont accompagné de son loup pour entrer furtivement dans son bureau.

Il regarda les cartes qui trainaient sur le bureau, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Ça n'était pas une langue qu'il connaissait et les cartes ne correspondaient à aucune contrée de sa connaissance. Il trouva néanmoins un livret de croquis posé à coté des cartes. Celui-ci comportaient des croquis, des dessins. Certains représentaient des armes, d'autres attirèrent nettement plus son attention. Il s'agissait de croquis de créatures étranges,un loup gigantesque, un énorme serpent ainsi qu'un dragon et à côté d'eux un être humain était dessiné à l'échelle.

A ce moment, Ryuga rentra, le regard sombre fixé sur Naruto et referma la porte derrière lui.

– Jeune homme, je vous trouve bien mal élevé...Vous commencez par nous suivre sans y être invité et maintenant vous fouillez ma cabine, dit-il d'un ton froid et monocorde.  
– Oui, j'en ai marre ! répliqua Naruto sans se démonter. Vous nous dites rien sur la mission et sur Sasuke.  
– J'ai mes raisons...Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas du trouver ce que tu cherches, tout est écrit dans la langue de midgard...  
– J'ai rien compris mais les dessins dans ce carnet...ça je comprends parfaitement ce que c'est...ce sont des hôtes de ses créatures, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Je te l'ai déjà dit...tu as trop d'imagination...  
– Non, je sais ce que c'est. Votre fille San en est une...est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Orochimaru est parti dans votre pays ?  
– Assis-toi ! ordonna Ryuga en lui montrant une chaise avant de lui-même s'assoir derrière son bureau. Que sais-tu des hôtes, et pourquoi penses-tu que San en soit une ?  
– Je vous l'ai dit, elle a deux chakra. Et l'un d'eux est très intense, trop intense pour être le sien.  
– Je vois...Ryuga scrutait attentivement Naruto. Tu sembles en connaître un peu sur la question dis-moi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas Tsunade qui t'envoie pour espionner. Elle a dû se dire que je serais plutôt conciliant avec toi.  
– Non, Grand-mère Tsunade me tuerait de me savoir ici...et je vois pas pourquoi elle vous ferait espionner.  
– Parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi et qu'elle a sûrement des doutes comme Hiashi Hyuuga sur mes motivations. En tout cas, je te trouve très curieux sur la mission et sur ma fille.  
– C'est que je poursuis depuis si longtemps le garçon qui est avec Orochimaru...répondit Naruto le visage plus triste. Et puis votre fille, je sens qu'elle est comme moi.  
– Comme toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
– Bein, que...Naruto se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il fixa Ryuga dans les yeux et sentit au fond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Moi aussi je suis un Jinchuriki, un hôte comme elle...  
– Tu es un hôte...s'exclama Ryuga. Ça n'arrange pas du tout la mission ça...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête Tsunade...laisser un hôte m'accompagner, cria-t-il en se levant les poings posés sur la table.  
– Ne vous énervez pas, elle sait pas que je vous ai suivi.  
– Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, si j'ai demandé de l'aide à Konoha c'est en parti à cause des hôtes...Orochimaru et une maison de noble tente de prendre le contrôle des hôtes de mon pays...Et toi tu viens te rajouter...Mais c'est pas vrai ça, hurla-t-il en balayant violemment ses cartes de la main. Puis retomba sur sa chaise en prenant sa tête entre ses mains...  
– Hey M'sieur...je savais pas moi, l'ordre de mission d'Hinata ne parlait que d'Orochimaru.  
– Excuse-moi...répondit-il...en se frottant le crâ ça se complique...Dis-moi juste, tu es l'hôte de Kyubi ?  
– Oui, comment le savez vous ?  
– Tu es de Konoha...répondit évasivement Ryuga.  
– Alors j'avais raison pour votre fille ? C'est une hôte elle aussi ?  
– Oui...Tiens je vais t'expliquer...Ryuga montra le carnet de note à Naruto. Tu vois si le Rikudo à créer les Bîjus à partir d'un seul démon...il existe d'autres créatures aussi puissantes ou même plus dans le monde. Dans le continent où l'on va, il existe trois terribles créatures...qui sont enfermés dans des hôtes pour contenir leur pouvoir. Deux d'entre elles sont les enfants d'un dieu, le serpent géant Jörmungand et le loup géant Fenrir. Quant à lui, dit-il en montrant le dessin du dragon c'est Fafnir, un dragon très puissant.  
– Alors votre fille à l'une de ses créatures scellée en elle ? demanda Naruto.  
– Oui ! Son père a scellé cette créature en elle avant de mourir. Son domaine était attaqué par les troupes de la maison de noble qui s'est alliée avec Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne fallait pas que ces hommes s'emparent de cette créature. J'ai alors recueilli San qui n'était qu'un bébé et je l'ai élevé loin des hommes parmi les loups pour qu'on ne la trouve pas.  
– Ils veulent la créature pour leur puissance militaire c'est ça...  
– Oui j'imagine que tu es bien placé pour comprendre cela Naruto. Mais c'est un peu plus complexe car si la créature qui est enchainé dans le corps de San se libérait, les conséquences seraient désastreuses...La légende dit que si cela arrivait, la fin du monde surviendrait...

Ryuga se leva et regarda par le hublot de sa cabine.

– La fin du monde ?  
– Oui, le Ragnarok...C'est ainsi qu'on le nomme là où nous allons. Voila pourquoi les gens de la famille de San transmettaient depuis le premier de leur descendant, la créature. Le fondateur de leur maison, a sacrifié sa main pour capturer la créature et l'enfermer dans un membre de sa famille. Ainsi la créature serait toujours enchainée et le Ragnarok n'arriverait jamais. Quand Orochimaru est venu et s'est allié avec la maison responsable de la mort des parents de San il y a quinze ans, j'ai compris la raison de sa venue.  
– Mais San est votre fille adoptive alors ?  
– Oui Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant...La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé m'a été volé par le père de ton amie Hinata quand nous étions plus jeune. Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre.  
– Elle a de la chance...soupira Naruto. Moi j'ai jamais connu mes parents et personne ne s'est occupé de moi comme vous avez fait pour elle.  
– Naruto, ne dis pas à San que tu sais qu'elle est une hôte...Elle n'aime pas que cela se sache.  
– Ça je comprends aussi...Elle est au courant pour sa famille ?  
– Oui, elle sait tout. Elle est parfaitement consciente du poids qu'elle a sur les épaules. Bon allez, maintenant va rejoindre tes amis et laisse-moi...  
– Vous m'avez pas dit laquelle de ces créatures elle avait en elle...  
– C'est Fenrir le loup géant...répondit Ryuga en se tournant pour regarder par son hublot.

Naruto comprit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de rester et il partit de la cabine pour rejoindre Kiba dans la sienne. En passant sur le pont, il vit Hinata en train de frapper de toutes ses forces sur un gros sac qui pendait d'un mat du bateau. Il se dirigea vers elle, les mains derrière la tête.

– Hinata...tu t'entraines drôlement tard dis-donc.  
– Na...ruto-Kun...sursauta-t-elle en cessant de frapper le sac.  
– Désolé, je voulais pas te surprendre. Tu t'entraines à quoi ?  
– Oh et bien, je...j'essaye de trouver une technique d'attaque suffisamment puissante comme me l'a dit Ryuga-San. Je pensais que si je réussissais à frapper ce sac et l'éclater en un coup cela devrait être bon, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes attaques de Juken sont trop faibles pour le faire exploser.  
– Ah...c'est pas facile c'est sûr. Tu veux que je te montre la technique que j'ai apprise ? Peut-être que cela te donnerait des idées.  
– C'est très gentil Naruto-Kun..murmura-t-elle toujours intimidée par la proximité de ce dernier.  
– Tu vois, tu concentres le chakra dans ta paume, et puis ensuite tu essayes de le maintenir pour augmenter son efficacité...Et après tu frappes. Naruto exécuta un Rasengan et fit éclater sans difficulté le sac devant lui.

Hinata regarda ébahie...Naruto s'éloigna et lui rapporta un nouveau sac pour l'installer.

– J'espère que cela t'aidera un peu ? Mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer...tu as l'air encore plus déprimée que d'habitude ces temps-ci.  
– Oh...Je. Hinata se sentit gênée que Naruto ait remarqué son mal-être.  
– Allez Hinata, il faut aller dormir...tu es toute pâle.

Hinata fit un oui de la tête et partit en compagnie de Naruto en direction de sa cabine. San qui était sur le pont supérieur regardait la scène, respirant lentement l'odeur du vent. Kiba vint à côté d'elle.

– Hey, Cousine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Tu es plus discret qu'un éléphant...  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça...répliqua-t-il en regardant Naruto et Hinata s'éloigner. Tu les observais ?  
– Oui et je lis même leurs pensées.  
– Non tu plaisantes ? Tu as ce type de pouvoir en plus ?  
– Quoi, tu ne sais pas faire ça...dit-elle en le regardant, l'air mitigé entre moquerie et surprise.  
– Et comment je saurais, ronchonna Kiba.  
– C'est simple. Ton odorat n'est-il pas aussi développé que celui de ton compagnon Akamaru ?  
– Si, bien sûr...  
– Alors dans ce cas, tu ne perçois pas les phéromones ?  
– Non, c'est quoi ?  
– Hahaha, il va falloir que je t'apprenne deux ou trois choses, cousin...En tout cas, toi, tes phéromones ne sont pas discrètes, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.


	12. Chapitre 12: The Love Boat

**Chapitre 12: The Love Boat**

San retourna dans sa cabine en laissant Kiba seul sur le pont. Dès qu'elle entra dans la cabine, elle vit Hinata couchée sur le flan dos à elle, et en train de sangloter. Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de la couchette. Elle s'assit sur le bord et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

– Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
– Non, c'est rien, dit-elle en tentant de calmer ses sanglots.  
– Hey, on pleure pas comme ça sans raison. Tu sais on peut en parler, on est des amies non ? Je viens de te voir avec Naruto sur le pont, tu as l'air de tenir à lui, n'est-ce pas...Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?  
– Co...Comment sais-tu, s'inquiéta Hinata en se retournant vers San.  
– Oh, l'intuition et puis j'ai du flair, dit-elle en se touchant le bout du nez. Il t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a fait de la peine ?  
– Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que sa présence me rappelle que je ne pourrais jamais être à ses côtés. C'est dur à vivre de le voir et de savoir qu'il sera à jamais un rêve inaccessible.  
– Pourquoi, il a déjà quelqu'un ? Ça n'est pas irréversible...Dis lui simplement ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
– Je peux pas...soupira Hinata.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je suis trop timide...  
– Ah dans ce cas, moi je peux lui dire à ta place, répliqua San d'un ton plein d'assurance.  
– Non...ne fait pas ça, de toute façon je suis fiancée par mon clan à un autre garçon, avoua Hinata le regard triste.  
– Et alors, te laisse pas dicter ton destin, quitte donc ton clan !  
– Je peux pas faire ça, mon père m'en voudrait trop.

Sur ces mots Hinata se remit à pleurer doucement. San triste de la voir dans cet état la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Pendant ce temps, Kiba, sur le pont, trouva que l'air devenait franchement froid et décida lui aussi de rentrer dans sa cabine. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'il naviguait sur l'océan et les étoiles dans le ciel n'étaient plus les mêmes que celles visibles à Konoha. Le temps aussi changeait de façon significative, avec un refroidissent notable.

Il entra dans la cabine avec Akamaru et y trouva Naruto en train de réfléchir les bras et les jambes croisés sur son lit. En voyant Kiba entré, il sortit de son mutisme et sauta du lit, pour venir parler à son ami.

– Alors t'étais passé où ?  
– J'étais sur le pont en train de parler à San...répondit Kiba.  
– Hin , hin...tu as l'air de bien l'aimer ta cousine, non ? lança Naruto en se penchant, un air malicieux sur son visage.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...s'agaça Kiba.  
– A ton avis...hé hé...je me demande si tu aimerais pas sortir avec elle, railla Naruto.  
– Quel crétin, c'est ma cousine, ma cousine, tu piges non ?  
– Je vois en tout cas que tu ne nies pas dis-donc...  
Kiba poussa un soupir de dédain à al remarque de son ami.  
– En tout cas t'es un sacré veinard... continua Naruto. Une jolie cousine, une belle coéquipière, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix...Pas comme moi.  
– Ah bon, pourtant tu as Sakura dans ton équipe...Si Lee t'entendait, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles.  
– Ah Sakura...j'étais dingue d'elle et je pense que j'ai toujours ce sentiment un peu en moi, mais j'ai bien vite compris que je n'avais pas la moindre chance...Naruto remonta sur sa couchette et s'allongea. Tu peux éteindre, s'il te plait...  
– Ah bon, mais quand est-ce que tu en pris conscience ? Kiba éteint la lumière de la lampe anti-tempête et s'allongea à son tour.  
– Quand j'ai ramené Tsunade à Konoha pour soigner Sasuke...Dès que Sasuke fut soigné, Sakura s'est jeté à son cou...Moi je n'existais même plus, à ce moment...Ensuite quand il est parti, j'ai vu dans quel état elle était...Ce jour-là, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça...toi tu préfères San ou Hinata...  
– HINATA...s'écria Kiba, en finissant par rire sans retenue.  
– Bein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela a de drôle...Elle est sympa et mignonne...Et tu la côtoies tous les jours.  
– Quel idiot tu fais...Hinata ne me voit et ne me verra jamais comme ça...Elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur et comme Sakura, impossible à lui déloger. En plus moi j'aime les filles qui ont plus de caractère...  
– Hin, hin comme San...  
– San c'est ma cousine, tu vas me lâcher...s'agaça Kiba...et toi pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance avec Hinata...lança-t-il dans l'énervement.  
– Avec Hinata...Arrête, j'ai pas la moindre chance...Dès qu'elle me voit, elle se recule, elle bafouille, elle tombe dans les pommes même...Je lui fais peur...Je l'effraie...  
– Crétin...murmura Kiba en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli révéler le secret de son amie à Naruto...  
– Kiba...  
– Oui ?  
– Si San était pas ta cousine, tu la trouverais comment...  
– Si c'était pas ma cousine...je la trouverais, insolente et pénible...Mais tellement jolie...et si forte...  
– Kiba...si je te disais que San n'est pas ta cousine...enfin ta vrai cousine.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...  
– C'est la fille adoptive de ton oncle...Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant...il l'a recueillie quand elle était petite...  
– C'est pareil, c'est ma cousine quand même...soupira Kiba en se tournant dans son lit et en souriant dans le noir.

Les jours qui suivirent continuèrent de se ressembler. A quelques détails près. Le froid devenait plus intense sur le bateau. Le matin, certains cordages étaient recouverts de givre. Le pont du navire devait être frotter régulièrement pour qu'il y ait pas de glace dessus. Hinata s'entraînait très dur et commençait à développer une technique qui consistait à entouré son bras droit de chakra pour frapper son sac d'entraînement. Le résultat était prometteur. Elle réussissait à percer le sac à chaque attaque.

Naruto restait souvent seul et pensif dans sa cabine. Le reste du temps, il aidait l'équipage sur le bateau en multipliant ses clones. Kiba passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa cousine et lui demandait souvent de faire des courses sur le navire, au plus grand dam de l'équipage qui craignait qu'ils brisent des cordages ou tombent à l'eau.

Un soir Kiba vit sa cousine vers la proue du bateau en train de regarder dans le blanc laiteux de la brume...Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui poser une couverture sur les épaules. Mais elle s'adressa à lui avant qu'il ne le fasse.

– Merci Cousin, mais j'ai pas froid...  
– Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est agaçant à la fin...comment tu fais ça ?  
– Je te l'ai dit, tes phéromones te trahissent, dit-elle un ton espiègle dans la voix.  
– Oui mais pour la couverture...  
– Simple. C'est celle que tu utilisais les soirs où on a campé...Akamaru s'allongeait dessus au petit matin...elle a son odeur, ainsi qu'une odeur très fugace d'herbe...et de l'herbe sur ce bateau, tu avoueras que c'est pas ce qui est le plus présent...  
– C'est dingue, tu es drôlement futée, dit-il, se frottant le nez un peu timide et gêné...  
– C'est un gentil compliment cousin...  
– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça...seule dans le froid ? C'est que de la brume.  
– J'essaie de sentir si on s'approche de Midgard...mon pays me manque.  
– D'accord, je vais te laisser alors...  
– Non, reste, dit-elle doucement.  
– Ah t'es sûre ? s'étonna-t-il.  
– Oui, j'aimerais bien, enfin si tu as froid, je voudrais pas qu'un fragile cousin de Konoha attrape froid à cause de moi, le taquina-t-elle.  
– Pfff n'importe quoi, s'agaça-t-il avant de se taire surpris de voir San posé sa tête sur son épaule.  
– Chut...écoute donc le bruit du bateau sur l'eau...sens l'odeur de la brume...profite donc de ce moment de calme.  
– Euh, oui, dit-il gêné et intimidé par la proximité de San.

Après être resté sans rien dire, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de briser le silence.  
– San...  
– Oui ?  
– Tu connais bien mon oncle...Tu peux me dire pourquoi ma mère dit qu'il est maudit et que le clan ne peut l'accepter ?  
– Ça te tracasse, hein...  
– Oui, je comprends pas. Il a l'air si gentil, si sérieux...Il s'occupe bien de toi, et semble même ne plus avoir d'agressivité envers les Hyuuga depuis qu'il voyage avec Hinata.  
– Tu es son neveu...va lui demander simplement. N'aies pas peur, il aime les gens directs...dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.  
– Tu es sûre ?  
– Oui et tu peux me laisser la couverture, c'est gentil d'y avoir penser...allez va lui demander.  
– Je...t'en prie...bafouilla-t-il en partant vers la cabine de son oncle.

Il frappa à la porte et entra quand il entendit son oncle lui répondre.

– Kiba ? Il y a un problème ?  
– Non, mon oncle, enfin si …  
– Tu as l'air perplexe assied toi donc...et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.  
– Voila...j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma mère vous traitre en étranger et dit de vous que vous êtes la malédiction de notre clan ? C'est à cause de la dispute avec les Hyuuga... ?  
– C'est en partie à cause de cela, mais cela n'est pas la raison principale...Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, Tsume m'en voudra encore plus si je t'explique.  
– S'il vous plait mon oncle, je suis plus un gamin je peux comprendre...  
– Si tu le dis...Je vais t'expliquer. Kiba tu sais que notre clan possède un don héréditaire, une affinité avec les chiens.  
– Bien sûr que je le sais.  
– Mais vois tu, moi je n'ai jamais eu cette affinité quant j'étais tout jeune...à l'académie j'étais nul. On ne cessait de se moquer de moi...L'Inuzuka qui n'a pas de chien...je n'arrivais presque pas à faire des jutsus simple...Si bien qu'on me mit dans une équipe formée de deux surdoués aux Dojutsu puissants...  
– Ah oui avec la mère d'Hinata...et un Uchiwa  
– Dit donc tu en sais des choses, toi...  
– Je...  
– J'imagine bien qu'un garçon aussi turbulent que toi, n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller se renseigner sur son énigmatique oncle. Je ne te blâme pas...Donc oui, avec ces deux petits génies. Si bien que je n'arrivais encore plus à rien. Heureusement Yukina me réconfortait et essayait de m'aider...mais rien n'y faisait j'avais comme un blocage. Et puis l'examen de passage pour le grade de Chunin est arrivé...C'est là que tout à commencer.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et se frotta le menton...

– Notre équipe était une proie de choix...pas à cause de moi, mais la présence d'un Sharingan et d'un Byakugan dans une seule équipe provoqua des convoitises. Nous avons été attaqué pendant l'examen et enlevés. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'épreuve de survie, mais le but était mes deux compagnons...Nous fumes trainés par les kidnappeurs pendant toute une journée, mes compagnons avaient les yeux bandés. La nuit venue, un ninja médecin a rejoint le groupe de kidnapping afin d'extraire les pupilles de mes compagnons. L'un d'eux à dit qu'après cela, il pourrait nous tuer...J'ai protesté et tenté de me débattre...Mais j'ai reçu une volée de coups de Kunai comme seule réponse...Je me souviens m'être effondré sur le sol sentant la vie m'abandonner. Je pleurais de rage et d'impuissance...Mes yeux se fermaient lentement en fixant la lune dans le ciel...Et c'est là que j'ai senti mon sang bouillir, l'impression que ma tête allait exploser...Tous mes os me faisaient souffrir, je sentais mes vêtements se déchirer...Ma vue se modifia, mon odorat devint plus fort et mon ouïe plus fine...Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis relevé et j'ai vu nos kidnappeurs se reculer en hurlant de peur...j'étais devenu plus grand qu'eux. Après ça je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qui s'est passé...C'est confus mais je me souviens de l'envie de les tuer et du goût de leur sang dans ma bouche...Je me souviens aussi de m'être approché du visage de Yukina...et de ses mots...  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
– Elle m'a dit, calme toi Ryuga, tout va bien...c'est fini...J'ai confiance en toi, je n'ai pas peur...je sais que tu ne nous fera rien.  
– Mais elle vous voyait ? s'interrogea Kiba.  
– Oui, un bandeau sur les yeux n'est pas vraiment un problème pour une Hyuuga. Son byakugan lui permettait de voir à travers. En tout cas, ses mots m'ont fait un choc et j'ai compris que je devais être effrayant...J'ai eu honte et je me suis enfui dans la forêt. Le lendemain, j'ai été retrouvé, plus loin dans la forêt par l'équipe de secours. Personne ne m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé et Yukina n'a rien dit. Par contre, les jours qui suivirent, mon père ne me parlait plus, il me regardait avec mépris et presque horreur. Je le supportais très mal et lors d'un repas un soir, je lui ai demandé violemment ce que j'avais, pourquoi il se comportait comme ça...C'est là dans une colère noire qu'il m'a hurlé dessus que j'étais maudit, c'était la malédiction de notre clan. Il m'a craché au visage... « Vas t'en, je ne veux plus te voir sale lycan »...  
– Sale Lycan ? C'est quoi un Lycan ?  
– Moi aussi ce jour-là, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Néanmoins dans la douleur de voir mon père me parler ainsi, j'ai fugué de la maison. J'ai fui dans la forêt en courant pendant des heures...C'est là que j'ai rencontré un membre de mon clan, un homme qui était lui aussi comme moi...C'était mon grand oncle.  
– Mais c'est quoi un Lycan...insista Kiba.  
– Un lycan, c'est un Lycanthrope...une personne qui est possèdé par un esprit animal très puissant...et qui parfois succombe à cet esprit au dépend de son âme humaine...Tu dois connaître cela sous le terme de loup-garou du moins en ce qui me concerne...  
– Vous êtes un loup-garou...s'écria Kiba.  
– Surpris ? Moi aussi je l'étais...Vois-tu Kiba, notre don héréditaire s'exprime plus ou moins fortement d'un membre à l'autre. Le fondateur du clan Inuzuka était lui aussi un loup-garou mais avec les générations le don s'est atténué pour finir par devenir un don de contrôle des chiens...Ils sont plus facile à dresser et à côtoyer que les loups. Avec le temps le don originel s'est perdu et ceux qui exceptionnellement l'exprimait n'arrivait pas à le contrôler et devenait par la même des créatures incontrôlables lorsque l'esprit animal prenait le dessus. Plus aucun membre possédant le don de Lycanthropie n'était là pour leur enseigner à le contrôler...Si bien qu'ils furent rejetés et appelés « malédiction du clan ». Je fus de ceux-là...  
– Mais pourtant vous semblez contrôler ce don ?  
– J'y viens...Mon grand oncle que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt...enfin plutôt ,c'est lui qui est venu me voir car il avait entendu ma complainte lupine lors de ma transformation. Il m'a recueilli et m'a appris à vivre avec ce don, à le contrôler, à le transformer en force et non en malédiction que l'on subit. Ce ne fut pas simple, loin de là... J'ai mis deux ans à y parvenir. Mais cela en a valu le coup...quand je suis revenue à Konoha, j'étais un autre homme, je n'avais plus de problème avec les jutsus. Lle fait de m'accepter avait briser mes barrières mentales.  
– Mais ce don mon oncle qu'est-ce qu'il vous permet...  
– Alors pas mal de chose, d'abord j'ai une affinité très forte avec les loups comme tu as pu le voir. J'ai un pouvoir de régénération et je suis insensible à certaine armes...Tiens donne-moi un de tes Kunai...  
– Tenez, dit Kiba en lui tendant une de ces lames.  
– Regarde...Ryuga prit le kunai et s'entailla la paume de la main qui se cicatrisa dans l'instant. Tu vois...ta lame est en acier, elle ne peut pas me blesser...Seule l'argent peut me blesser. Ensuite, j'ai la capacité de me transformer en loup ou en créature hybride.  
– Mais mon oncle, pourquoi vous demandez à Hinata d'apprendre une technique qui peut vous blesser si elle n'utilise pas d'armes en argent, elle ne pourra jamais.  
– Si, le chakra peut me blesser, tu verras que sur le continent où l'on se rend on nomme cette énergie différemment. Ce que je veux c'est qu'Hinata développe une technique capable de me blesser en un seul assaut, suffisamment fortement que mon pouvoir de régénération ne puisse pas la contrecarrée rapidement. Si elle arrive à mettre au point une telle technique elle pourra affronter les guerriers du pays où l'on se rend. Te voilà satisfait ?  
– Oui...mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec Hiashi pour que vous le détestiez comme ça ?  
– Quand je suis revenu à Konoha, j'ai repris ma place dans l'équipe avec Yukina et Fugaku. Mais cette fois je n'étais plus le boulet de l'équipe, j'avais mon rôle et mon utilité dans l'équipe sans à rougir de la comparaison. Les missions se sont enchainés et je me suis rapproché de Yukina...L'ennui c'est que notre relation n'était pas au goût du clan des Hyuuga et d'Hiashi qui, lui aussi, avait des sentiments pour elle. Nous projetions de vivre ensemble, nous nous sommes fiancés mais le clan la poussait à briser les fiançailles pour qu'elle épouse Hiashi et conserve la pureté de la lignée et de la pupille...Ma famille ne me soutenant pas, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de solutions pour essayer de maintenir la pression de son clan loin d'elle...J'ai essayé de postuler au poste de quatrième Hokage. Avec ce titre, j'aurais pu aisément faire valoir la volonté de Yukina de m'épouser.  
– Mais vous avez échoué...  
– Et oui, Minato, mon ami et un peu mon rival avec Fugaku méritait plus ce poste. Il était moins impulsif que moi et ses techniques étaient plus abouties que les miennes. C'est lui qui a été choisi. Yukina m'a alors demandé si j'étais prêt à quitter le village avec elle pour que l'on vive ensemble. J'étais prêt à cela mais le clan Hyuuga a appris notre projet. Ils m'ont alors attiré avec un faux ordre de mission près de la vallée de la fin. Nous nous sommes affrontés quand j'ai refusé de laisser Yukina partir avec Hiashi. Malheureusement ils étaient nombreux et j'ai pas réussi à les battre...Ils m'ont laissé pour mort...Je suis revenu au village quelque mois plus tard, incognito. J'ai découvert que j'étais déclaré mort et que Yukina avait épousé Hiashi. N'ayant plus rien qui me retenait au village...plus d'amour, ni de Yukina, ni de ma famille, j'ai décidé de partir et de voyager.  
– C'est là que vous êtes parti sur ce continent ?  
– Pas immédiatement, il y a eu des gens qui voulaient me recruter dans un groupe de nukenin. Je n'ai pas adhéré à leur idéalisme. Mais c'est surtout Orochimaru qui m'a fait fuir vers le continent du nord...Il a plusieurs fois tenté de me capturer, je pense, pour s'accaparer mon pouvoir de régénération. J'ai donc pris le large et je suis arrivé à Midgard, un pays où ceux qui ont des affiliations avec les loups comme moi ne sont pas rejetés...C'est même l'inverse. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'important...et j'ai été accepté dans le clan des parents de San...Quand le clan fut attaqué, j'ai fui avec elle.  
– Wahou...Quelle vie...dit Kiba abasourdi...Moi je trouve que notre clan est injuste envers vous.  
– Kiba, cesse donc de me vouvoyez tu veux. Enfin, je parlerai demain matin à tout le monde de la mission qui nous attends et du monde que vous allez découvrir. Dis à tes amis ninja que demain matin, c'est briefing dans ma cabine à huit heures. Maintenant va te coucher, demain nous devrions accoster en milieu de journée. La journée sera longue et sûrement mouvementée.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Hyuuga, je vais te tuer

**Chapitre 13 : Hyuuga, je vais te tuer.**

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens se rendirent au briefing de Ryuga. Ce dernier attendait debout regardant toujours par son hublot quand ils entrèrent dans sa cabine. Trois chaises les attendaient devant une table où une grande carte était étalée. Le loup de San, la suivait et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Akamaru. Saito le loup de Ryuga vint de suite posé son museau sur les cuisses d'Hinata dès qu'elle fut assise. Elle avait pris l'habitude de sa présence, il venait souvent la voir et elle n'avait plus peur de lui, elle lui caressa le crane avec douceur. Ryuga s'approcha et s'installa en face d'eux.

– Bon les jeunes, voilà, d'ici peu nous allons arriver sur le continent du nord dans le royaume de Midgard. Cela va marquer le véritable début de la mission, car nous serons dès notre débarquement en territoire ennemi. Depuis qu'Orochimaru est arrivé, deux maisons de nobles se sont alliés à lui et ont pris le contrôle de tout le royaume. Nous allons devoir dans un premier temps passé inaperçu, éviter les agglomérations importantes et réussir à rejoindre le clan de résistants, en espérant qu'il soit toujours au même endroit...  
– Et après...s'impatienta Naruto  
– Après, nous organiserons une infiltration dans le palais afin de tenter de soustraire le roi du contrôle d'Orochimaru.  
– Une partie de plaisir, se vanta Kiba en bombant la poitrine.  
– Mais bien sûr, railla son oncle...Les deux clans qui ont réussi ce coup de maître ne sont pas des tendres et ils possèdent une force militaire conséquente sans parler de l'armée du roi qui exécute ses ordres sans savoir qu'il est manipulé. Autant dire que nos forces seraient dans un combat classique d'un pour trente...

En entendant cela Kiba déglutit et s'affala dans sa chaise.

– Voilà la raison de l'infiltration dont nous avons besoin. Un affrontement frontal serait synonyme de mort. Enfin, voilà pour ce qui est de la première partie de la mission. Il va donc nous falloir être discret et réussir à franchir des montagnes escarpées et sûrement enneigées à cette époque de l'année. Il va nous falloir éviter les villes et les villages, je serais le seul à y entrer pour chercher de la nourriture et un peu d'équipement pour le voyage jusqu'au camp.  
– Et nous on fera quoi ? demanda Naruto.  
– Vous resterez à l'écart en suivant les ordres de San. Sinon je vous préviens, les adversaires que vous pourriez rencontrer ne sont pas des ninjas...Ils ne se battent pas avec du Taijustu ou du ninjustu.  
– Alors ce sera facile ! s'exclama Naruto en souriant.  
– Si seulement...Sur ce continent, même si les gens ne connaissent pas le chakra, ils possèdent une énergie équivalente que l'on nomme mana...Elle ne permet pas de faire des techniques, mais ce que certains appellent des sorts. Quant aux guerriers, ils sont souvent experts en maniement d'armes blanches. Si Orochimaru s'est allié avec ces deux clans, ce n'est pas par besoin mais par crainte.  
– Par crainte ? Mais Maître Jiraiya m'a dit qu'Orochimaru était un des ninjas les plus fort qu'il connaissait...En plus il a Sasuke avec lui...  
– Naruto, les leaders des deux clans dont je vous ai parlé n'auraient sûrement pas à craindre Orochimaru ou le Uchiwa dont tu parles. Le premier Alberick Lokison est un utilisateur de sortilège d'illusion que vous compareriez à du genjutsu et son niveau de maîtrise est suffisant pour rivaliser avec les genjutsu d'un Sharingan. En plus il est expert en magie élémentaire du feu, pour vous cela serait un manipulateur du Katon. Sa fiancée, Birgit Helson, qui dirige le deuxième clan est une spécialiste des pentacles et enchantement. Je traduis pour vous : c'est en gros du Fuinjutsu. Qui plus est, son clan est l'unique détenteur de l'art interdit de la nécromancie.  
– Necromanquoi ? questionna Kiba en faisant une grimace d'étonnement.  
– La Nécromancie, l'art de manipuler les âmes et les morts...Il existe peu d'exemples dans le continent d'où nous venons, à l'exception de l'Edo Tensei. Voila pourquoi je vous veux discrets et prudents.

Sur ces mots, Ryuga renvoya les ninjas dans leurs cabines afin de préparer leurs paquetages. Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le pont du bateau qui, transperçant la brume, jeta l'ancre dans une crique abandonnée. Les ninjas de Konoha restèrent un instant en admiration devant le paysage qui s'offrait lentement à eux. D'immense forêts de sapins à perte de vue couvraient les pentes de montagnes qui s'élançaient dans le ciel à l'horizon. Tout le paysage était d'un blanc nacré, la neige recouvrait pratiquement tout. Ils se rendirent tous à l'aide d'une barque sur la rive puis s'éloignèrent du rivage en pénétrant dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent longuement durant l'après-midi, jusqu'en haut d'une petite colline surplombant un village.

– Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture, vous attendez ici mon retour.

Ryuga partit en direction du village, laissant les jeunes dans la forêt. Après une grosse heure, il revint avec un sac sur le dos.

– Nous allons marcher encore quelques heures et nous nous reposerons dans un petit refuge abandonné que je connais non loin d'ici.

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela qu'il stoppa net et regarda de chaque côté l'air inquiet. Il claqua des doigts et Saito vint immédiatement à ses côtés. San, sans un mot, prit sa lance dans son dos et monta sur le dos de son loup.

– Ce ne sont pas des amateurs, ils sont venus contre le vent...  
– De quoi, vous parlez demanda Naruto...  
– De cette troupe, répondit Ryuga en montrant du doigt des ombres qui s'approchaient.  
– Ils sont une dizaine ! affirma Hinata qui venait d'activer ses pupilles.  
– On va les massacrer, s'écria Kiba.  
– Non, on fuit...  
– Pas question, répliqua Naruto...  
– Jeune homme, on m'obéit. Je sais ce que je fais ! Fuyons par là...

Sur ce, Ryuga s'élança dans une direction, San passa derrière les deux garçons et leur fit signe avec sa lance de les suivre. Les garçons obéirent à contre cœur, ainsi qu'Hinata. Ils entendirent les cris des poursuivants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se rapprocha de Ryuga.

– On ne cours pas assez vite pour les semer...Il faudrait monter sur les loups...  
– Je ne veux pas les semer, je veux les éloignés du village. Nous allons bientôt être assez loin.  
– Pourquoi les éloigner … ?  
– Pour éviter les renforts et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent repartir témoigner qu'ils nous ont vu...Voila arrêtons-nous là. Et préparez-vous à les affronter.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une petite clairière. Ryuga vint demander à Hinata de lui dire si des hommes restaient en arrière dans les bois, ce qu'elle confirma.

– Saito, San, Kiba, Akamaru, dès que le combat commence, vous foncez dans la forêt et tuez ceux qui s'y trouvent. Ce sont sûrement des archers, et ils risqueraient de s'enfuir. Vos capacités de flair vous permettront de les rattraper dans le pire des cas. Hinata, Naruto et moi, on se charge des autres aux corps à corps.

Ils attendirent que huit soldats s'approche d'eux, tous équipés de lance ou d'épée et de bouclier. Ils portaient des armures métalliques couvrant une bonne partie du corps. L'un d'eux s'avança et prit la parole.

– Etrangés, que faites-vous sur les terres de la maison Lokison et pourquoi vous enfuyez-vous devant notre arrivée ? Répondez prestement ou nous serons obligés d'employer la force.  
– Maintenant ! hurla Ryuga. En chargeant celui qui avait parlé. D'un coup d'estoc de sa main droite dont les ongles étaient devenues des griffes acérés, il transperça de part en part le plastron du soldat.  
– Kiba allons-y, hurla San en partant sur son loup en direction de la forêt derrière les hommes restants.  
– Je te suis ! Fonce Akamaru !

Trois soldat s'attaquèrent immédiatement à Ryuga qui en renversa un en lui jetant le corps de son chef dessus. Naruto et Hinata furent rapidement aux prises avec deux assaillants chacun. Naruto fit apparaître quatre clones et commença à essayer de les battre, mais il remarqua rapidement que ses coups de poings ou de pieds n'affectaient pas ses adversaires protégés par leurs armures. Il comprit aussi que les kunais n'étaient pas la solution, ses adversaires possédant une allonge supérieur avec leurs épées et lances. Il conclut donc que seul son Rasengan pourrait l'aider, il réussit rapidement à les terrasser grâce à son orbe qui brisa sans difficulté leur plastron.

Hinata de son côté ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien, elle arrivait à parer les assauts grâce à sa technique de défense. Mais dès qu'elle les attaquait avec ses techniques de Juken, ses coups n'avaient pas le moindre effet. L'armure de ces hommes devait bloquer les décharges de chakra de son « poing souple », empêchant ainsi l'effet dévastateur de la technique de son clan sur les organes internes des assaillants. Si bien qu'elle finit par se retrouver dans une situation périlleuse. Un de ses adversaires chargea bouclier en avant et réussit à pénétrer sa défense de Chakra, elle fut renversée sous le choc. L'autre brandit sa lance pour l'empaler au sol, mais Naruto se précipita et le propulsa au loin avec un puissant Rasengan.

Celui qui avait plaqué Hinata se coucha de tout son poids sur elle et sortit une dague de sa ceinture, prêt à l'égorger. Paniqué la jeune fille hurla de terreur, mais ce ne fut pas son sang qui tacha son visage blanc. Car sur elle ne se tenait plus que le buste sans tete de son agresseur, dont le visage déformé par la douleur se trouvait dans la main gauche de Ryuga. D'un coup de pied dédaigneux, il chassa le reste du corps, libérant Hinata. Naruto se précipita et releva Hinata avec douceur.

– Hinata, Hinata, ça va...tu n'as rien ?  
– Naruto-Kun...répondit-elle en rougissant de la proximité de son amour secret. Elle se releva grâce à son aide et tapota le bout de ses index nerveusement en fuyant le regard de Naruto. Merci ...ça va aller Naruto-Kun.  
– Hey c'est rien Hinata...répliqua Naruto en souriant niaisement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main...Il faut aussi remercier Ryuga. Merci Ryu...

Naruto tourna son visage en direction de ce dernier, mais fut surpris de voir comment se dernier les scrutaient tous les deux. D'un regard inquiétant et intense, ils les fixaient tour à tour, les paupières se plissant sur ses yeux qui avaient viré aux jaunes.

– Ryuga-San, ça va...c'est fini les ennemis sont tous éliminés...dit Naruto la voix moins assurée qu'à son habitude.  
– Je sais ! lança-t-il sèchement. En léchant ses griffes dégoulinante de sang. Hinata !  
– Euh oui, Ryuga-San répondit-elle, choquée par le ton de l'homme.  
– Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver, tu dois mettre au point ta technique si tu veux vivre.

A ce moment San et Kiba revinrent. Ryuga partit dans un coin et commença à lacérer de ses griffes les corps des assaillants. En croisant San, il ne répondit même pas au « père, ça va ? » qu'elle lui adressa, visiblement inquiète.

– Que s'est-il passé demanda-t-elle en rejoignant Naruto et Hinata.  
– Rien de méchant mais on a été surpris par leur armure...Alors on a eu un peu de mal au début...et vous.  
– Moi, non ! se vanta Kiba, mon Gatsuga n'a pas eu de problème avec leur breloque en métal, hey hey...  
– C'est vrai, Akamaru et toi m'avez impressionnée sur ce coup-là, lança San avec un clin d'œil vers son cousin.  
– Dis San, qu'est ce qu'il fait ton père...demanda Naruto en pointant Ryuga qui frappaient sans relâche les corps des soldats.  
– Je pense qu'il camoufle...  
– Camoufle ? On dirait plutôt qu'il se défoule...  
– Non, Naruto, il les frappe avec ses griffes pour que l'on pense qu'ils ont été attaqué par une bande de loup...La région en regorge, c'est un phénomène classique.  
– Arrête un peu, les loups ne peuvent pas faire de tel dégât...interrompit Kiba...  
– Les loups de chez vous non, mais ici les loups sont plus gros comme Saito ou Hilda ma louve...nous les appelons des Wargs.

Ryuga revint après un moment en se nettoyant les mains pleines de sang dans une des capes d'un assaillant. Sans autre mot que « en route », il ordonna de repartir. Comme prévu, le soir ils arrivèrent tous dans une petite maison de rondins de bois, abandonnée au milieu de la forêt. Ryuga répartit les tâches de chacun : chercher du bois, nettoyer l'intérieur, préparer le repas et faire le feu. Il ordonna aux deux loups de patrouiller à l'extérieur de la maison pendant la nuit.

Après le repas, il demanda à San de sortir avec lui pour parler. Les trois amis de Konoha restèrent dans la maison, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Leur incompréhension grandit quand ils entendirent une dispute éclatée. Ils écoutèrent, mais ils ne comprenaient pas la langue dans laquelle Ryuga et San se parlaient. Plus tard, ces deux-là revinrent dans la maison, le visage grave. Tout le monde alla se coucher sous l'ordre de Ryuga, ils tombèrent tous rapidement de sommeil après cette journée éprouvante.

Le lendemain alors que la brume était encore épaisse, Ryuga réveilla Hinata en premier. Il lui demanda de la suivre dehors. Devant la maison, il la regarda un instant et lui dit.

– Hier, tu nous a mis en difficulté ! Je t'avais dit de mettre au point une technique d'attaque plus puissante que ton simple Juken. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et tu n'as pas pu blesser ces hommes en armure.  
– Je...suis désolée, répondit-elle surprise et intimidée.  
– Ça ne suffit pas. As-tu mis une technique au point ou pas ?  
– Plus ou moins...bafouilla-t-elle.  
– Parfait ! En garde ! Montre-moi ça...

Sans prévenir, il commença à l'attaquer. Surprise elle se mit à se défendre.

– NON, ne défend pas ATTAQUE.

L'injonction de Ryuga la fit réagir et elle réussit à entourer son bras droit de Chakra comme quand elle s'entrainait contre le sac sur le bateau. Elle chargea Ryuga et le frappa violemment au ventre. Il recula sous l'impact et toussota un peu de sang, plié sur lui même. Il se redressa néanmoins rapidement et frappa d'un violent coup Hinata au visage.

– C'est insuffisant...hurla-t-il en tentant de la frapper de nouveau.  
– Les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke protecteurs...s'écria Hinata en activant sa technique pour se protéger de la violence des coups de Ryuga.  
– Pas cette fois ! dit-il en saisissant les bras d'Hinata, stoppant son enchainement de parades. Tu fais toujours la même séquence de mouvements de défense, tes mouvements sont prévisibles.

Ryuga lui porta un terrible coup de pied au ventre, la projetant loin en arrière en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, alertant les autres qui venaient de sortir de la maison. Hinata se releva et vit Naruto qui la regardait. Elle repensa immédiatement au sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son combat contre Neji. A cet époque, elle avait voulu montrer à Naruto qu'elle existait, et cela lui avait donné le courage d'affronter le destin et son cousin. Mais cette fois, tout était différent, le visage de Naruto l'emplissait d'une tristesse infinie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais marcher à ses côtés, maintenant qu'elle allait être mariée à un membre du clan pour respecter les traditions. A quoi bon lutter pour que Naruto me remarque, se disait-elle.

– Debout Hyuuga, hurla Ryuga. Lève-toi et bats-toi. Si le jeune Naruto et moi ne t'avions pas sauver hier, tu serais morte. Alors lève-toi et terrasse-moi avec une technique digne de ton clan.  
– Il aurait peut-être mieux valu...murmura-t-elle d'une voix morne et déprimée.  
– Parfait Hyuuga... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère et ton père. Si tu acceptes ton destin ainsi, je préfères te tuer comme tous ceux de ton clan qui me dégoutte. Prépare-toi, Hyuuga, je vais te TUER.

Hinata regarda Ryuga les yeux pleins de surprise, devant les menaces sans détour de cet homme. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle vit ses yeux se muer en jaune. Sa mâchoire s'allongea, son corps grandit, ses muscles saillirent au point de déchirer ses vêtements. Le corps de Ryuga se métamorphosait rapidement, se couvrant d'un épais pelage sombre, il prenait l'apparence d'un loup, mais un loup bipède.

Devant elle ne se tenait plus l'oncle de Kiba, l'homme qui avait dans le passé séduit sa mère. Non, devant elle, se tenait un immense loup-garou qui la fixait avec un regard de prédateur fou.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Hinata, le paradis blanc

**Chapitre 14 : Hinata s'en ira dormir dans le paradis blanc**

Devant l'immense silhouette du loup-garou, Hinata recula effrayée et tremblante. Jamais au cour d'une de ses missions elle n'avait ressenti pareille terreur. Ryuga n'avait plus rien d'humain, il la fixait en ouvrant sa gueule, puis il se redressa en hurlant son cri de loup qui résonna dans toute la montagne. Il chargea Hinata sans aucune retenue et tenta de lui assener un coup de griffe. Sans penser à sa défense, Hinata esquiva rapidement sur le côté, usant de son agilité naturelle pour ne pas recevoir la charge.

– Hinata ! hurla Naruto en se précipitant en direction de son amie, suivi par Kiba.  
– Arrêtez-vous ! lui cria San en s'interposa devant eux. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.  
– Tu es folle San, il va la tuer. Regarde-le, c'est une bête féroce, il ne se contrôle plus...Il s'est laissé submergé par sa haine des Hyuuga...il est devenu lycanthrope.  
– Kiba ! Reste en dehors de ça. Je ne me répéterai pas et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous stopperai par la force s'il le faut.  
– C'est insensé...Je ne vais pas laisser faire ça...Naruto se rua en direction du loup-garou.

San sauta au dessus de lui d'un bond majestueux et atterrit devant lui à quatre pattes. Elle le fixa de ses yeux qui avait mué en ceux d'un loup, une aura blanche aux reflets bleutés froids se mit à entourer son corps. Naruto s'arrêta net comprenant que San était suffisamment sérieuse pour utiliser la puissance de son Biju...

– Tu serais prête à utiliser la puissance de Fenrir pour m'empêcher de sauver Hinata. Comme tu voudras. Moi je ne laisserai pas mon ami se faire massacrer...As-tu conscience que si le pouvoir de Fenrir affronte celui de Kyubi aucun d'entre nous n'y survivra, lança-t-il alors que lui même s'entourait du Chakra rouge du démon renard. S'accroupissant à son tour, deux queues de Chakra se matérialisèrent derrière lui.  
– Naruto, ne me provoque pas...

Les deux Chakra entrèrent en contact, l'un brulant, l'autre glacial, déclenchant une mini tornade. Kiba et Akamaru reculèrent devant la puissance de leurs auras. Naruto regarda derrière San, il vit Hinata en train de continuer d'esquiver de plus en plus difficilement les assauts de Ryuga dont les coups de griffes étaient si puissants que leurs impacts fendaient le sol enneigé. Sa colère reprit le dessus et une troisième queue de chakra apparut.

– NA RU Tooooo...la voix rauque de Kyubi l'interpella au fond de son âme.  
– Kyubi, c'est pas le moment...  
– Silence Gamin ! Si tu veux affronter Fenrir, tu devras me libérer ou tu seras dépassé et nous mourrons tous les deux. Hun hun, termina-t-il dans un rire sarcastique.  
– Je...  
– Tu sais que tu as besoin de moi, mais ait bien conscience que si j'affronte Fenrir, les conséquences seront apocalyptique.  
– Arrête, je ne veux plus t'écouter.

Naruto chassa de son esprit le renard et tenta de se concentrer sur San..

– San je t'en prie écarte toi vite, notre affrontement serait une erreur...  
– Hors de question ! lui lança-t-elle en amplifiant l'aura de Fenrir dont la taille commença à devenir gigantesque et prendre l'aspect du loup.  
– Laisse-moi sauver Hinata. Je te le demande une dernière fois...dit-il avec rage.  
– Si tu veux la sauver, alors fait moi confiance et reste à ta place. Mon père lui fait passer une épreuve...si elle n'arrive pas à la passer alors tu la sauveras pour qu'elle vive à jamais en subissant son destin.  
– Tu veux dire que c'est un entrainement ?  
– Oui, mon père teste son envie de vivre et de refuser la fatalité. Parfois seule la peur de la mort peut permettre son dépassement.

Naruto dissipa son aura rouge et se redressa, le visage grave. San elle resta toujours devant eux. Kiba s'approcha pour y aller à son tour mais Naruto le stoppa en lui saisissant le bras.

– Naruto...il faut y aller.  
– Non, laissons-la s'en sortir toute seule.  
– Mais tu es malade, elle va se faire tuer.  
– Kiba, une fois mon maître Jiraiya n'a pas hésité à me précipiter dans un gouffre pour me pousser à me surpasser. Il n'y a parfois pas d'autre solution que de risquer sa vie pour avancer.  
– Hinata n'est pas prête...  
– Je suis sûr que si, c'est une fille forte. Elle l'a déjà montré dans le passé. J'ai confiance en elle.

Hinata commençait à fatiguer à force d'esquiver les attaques du loup-garou, elle sentait que son souffle diminuait à chaque mouvement. Elle tentait parfois de frapper mais aucun de ses coups ne ralentissaient la masse bestiale qu'était devenu Ryuga.

– Il va finir par me tuer, paniquait-elle. Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? Peut-être que finalement c'est mon destin de mourir ici...Je n'aurai pas à devoir me marier avec Kenji...  
– Hinata ! hurla Naruto. Bats-toi, tu dois vivre.  
– Naruto...je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je ne pourrais jamais être à tes côtés...à quoi bon, se dit-elle en l'entendant.  
– Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais arrête de te défendre, attaque-le...Repense à ce que je t'ai montré sur le bateau...Ne laisse pas ton destin te dominer. Tu as la force de le changer. Je crois en toi !  
– Naruto...Kun...Tu m'encourages encore une fois...Tu es si gentil avec moi...Tu es toujours là pour me pousser à aller de l'avant...Tu as raison...Je ne dois pas me laisser apitoyer. Je ne dois pas mourir, je veux vivre et réaliser un jour mon rêve...pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit un bon en arrière s'éloignant de son adversaire...Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer...

– Une décharge de Chakra comme celle de la technique de Naruto, combinant ma souplesse, mon Juken...mais une seule ne suffit pas...je dois faire plus, je dois tout donner, si je ne le terrasse pas en un coup il se relèvera. Cette fois, je vais jouer ma vie, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative...

Hinata rouvrit les yeux et se concentra en activant son byakugan le plus possible pour visualiser les nœuds de Chakra du loup-garou. Elle perçut alors un endroit dans le buste ou les poings vitaux étaient plus nombreux. Elle se concentra et fit jaillir sur ses deux poings tous le chakra qui lui restait. L'aura ainsi dégagée flamboya en entourant chacune de ses mains. C'est à ce moment que le loup-garou chargea sur elle. Décidée, elle chargea elle aussi. Concentrée sur le poing à frapper, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose...

– Je dois frapper avant lui, je dois le frapper sans penser à autre chose, je dois le terrasser. Je veux vivre, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux me battre.

Elle frappa d'un coup avec ses deux poings le plexus du loup-garou sans penser à se défendre. L'impact fut violent et propulsa Ryuga très loin contre un arbre. Il s'effondra sur le sol et son corps se mit à perdre sa fourrure et à reprendre une apparence humaine. Essoufflée, Hinata regardait ses deux poings flamboyant d'une aura bleuté qui avait chacune l'apparence d'une tête de lion.

– Hinata ! C'était super, ta technique est géniale, hurla Naruto en se précipitant sur elle.  
– Merci...Naruto-Kun, dit-elle en se relâchant un peu.

San partit voir le corps de son père en dissipant l'aura de son biju. Kiba lui, suivit Naruto pour féliciter et soutenir son amie qui était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Après un petit moment de récupération, elle reprit un peu la notion du présent.

– Mon dieu Kiba, ton oncle...j'espère que je ne l'ai pas...  
– Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, il va s'en remettre, la rassura San...Viens, approche-toi.  
– Je sais pas, il va m'en vouloir...  
– Mais non, sourit San. Il avait prévu tout cela. Approche, regarde la blessure commence à se régénérer.

Hinata s'approcha et s'agenouilla dans la neige aux côtés de San. Elle aperçut que l'impact sur le torse nu de Ryuga commençait à rétrécir et s'estomper. Il commençait même à ouvrir les yeux. Il tendit la main droite vers Hinata en la passant dans ses cheveux pour venir lui caresser la joue.

– Magnifique ma petite...dit-il avec douceur. Tu as su te surpasser. Tu as pris conscience de l'importance de l'envie de vivre dans un combat. Grâce à cela, tu n'as pas hésité à risquer le tout pour le tout pour changer le destin d'une mort qui te semblait inéluctable.  
– Je suis navrée pour la blessure Ryuga-San...répondit-elle bafouillant de timidité. Elle était très surprise de la caresse sur sa joue, une marque de tendresse que seule sa mère lui prodiguait.  
– Ne le soit pas, ria-t-il doucement en redressant son buste. Je savais ce que je faisais, j'en ai vu d'autre avec Gai...Mais c'est l'avantage d'être comme moi.

Il approcha sa tête d'Hinata et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Rappelle-toi toujours de ce que tu viens de faire. Changer un destin qui te semble inéluctable, ne t'est pas impossible...Pour un combat, comme pour quelqu'un que l'on aime profondément.

Hinata rougit immédiatement et regarda en direction de Naruto.

– N'abandonne pas un rêve à cause d'une tradition...  
– Mer...ci Ryuga-San...  
– De rien jeune fille...sourit-il en reculant. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je me refasse des vêtements. Invocation...

Il passa un peu de son sang sur un symbole tatoué sur son poignet et de nouveaux vêtements, parmi eux un imperméable neuf, apparurent dans ses mains. Il se rhabilla rapidement.

– Bon les jeunes, allons-y. Il faut que nous passions cette chaine de montagne dans la journée...et j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir de fortes chutes de neige. Ne trainons pas.

La petite troupe partit rapidement du refuge et marcha d'un pas alerte pendant toute la matinée montant les pentes de cette chaine montagneuse. San s'excusa auprès de Kiba et Naruto pour son attitude en expliquant que Ryuga lui avait demandé expressément d'empêcher toute intervention. Ensuite elle parla longuement avec Naruto, ce qui agaça Kiba. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la proximité de Naruto et de sa cousine créait chez lui un sentiment de jalousie. Hinata récupérait en chevauchant sur le dos de Saito. Les paroles de Ryuga raisonnaient encore dans son esprit et elle se mit à rêver de refuser le mariage voulut par son père.

A la mi-journée, une neige dense commença à tomber. Ryuga organisa la troupe de façon bien précise, Les loups et Akamaru devant, San et Kiba les chevauchant, lui au centre pour coordonner, Naruto puis derrière Hinata qui avec son Byakugan pourrait voir à travers la neige. Cette dernière s'intensifia et des bourrasques de vents froids l'accompagnèrent, rendant la marche très difficile.

Ils arrivèrent vers une importante crevasse que seule un pont de glace enjambait. Il fallut prendre la décision de passer lentement un par un pour éviter tout risque d'effondrement. Les premiers à passer n'eurent aucun soucis, Ryuga passa à la suite de son neveu. Il se retourna pour faire signe à Naruto d'y aller. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à s'engager, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre au dessus de lui. Naruto et Hinata qui fermaient la marche se retournèrent et aperçurent une immense coulée de neige dévaler la pente dans leur direction.

L'avalanche ne leur laissa pas le temps de passer par dessus la crevasse. Hinata sans réfléchir se mit devant Naruto et exécuta sa technique des soixante-quatre points protecteurs du Hakke. Elle parvint un instant à dévier la neige, mais elle ne réussit pas à contenir la puissance et l'importance de la vague. Après quelques secondes ils furent tous les deux emportés dans la coulée blanche.

Hinata se sentait tournoyer dans tous les sens, retournée mainte fois par la puissance de l'avalanche. Mais au lieu de paniquer, elle ne pensait qu'à Naruto. Elle fit jaillir son chakra autour de son corps comme les Hyuuga savait le faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva immobile avec un peu d'air autour d'elle grâce à sa barrière de chakra. Elle activa sa pupille et put voir qu'elle était peu ensevelie. Elle sortit de la poudreuse et se hissa dessus...Elle ne vit pas les autres. L'avalanche avait du l'entrainer sur une longue distance.

– Naruto-Kun...cria-t-elle

Elle ne reçut que le bruit du vent glaciale comme simple réponse. Elle se mit à chercher grâce à ses pupilles s'il se trouvait dans la neige. Elle repéra rapidement un groupe de silhouette de clones sous la neige. Elle fonça et se mit à creuser la neige avec ses mains pour atteindre les clones. Elle trouva Naruto dans une cavité d'air que ses clones avaient maintenu en activant des rasengan. Elle fut soulagée et tomba assise sur la neige.

– Merci Hinata...Pffuuu, quelle journée...

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire soulagé. La tempête de neige ne faiblissait pas, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux séparés des autres avec une visibilité réduite et un froid qui commençait à les transirent. Ils décidèrent de chercher un refuge pour s'abriter du blizzard. Ils marchèrent un long moment, gelés dans leurs vêtements trempés par la neige de l'avalanche. Grâce au byakugan d'Hinata, il trouvèrent une petite niche dans une falaise rocheuse dans laquelle ils purent se réfugier.

Naruto sortit de son sac à dos une grande couverture et deux notes explosives. Il réussit à trouver quelques branches de petites tailles dans l'abri de pierre. Hinata grelotait contre une paroi en le regardant s'affairer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Grâce aux notes explosives, il réussit à allumer un petit feu. Il se tourna vers elle.

– Hinata, déshabille-toi.  
– Naruto-Kun ! s'écria-t-elle choquée par cette demande abrupte.  
– Quoi ? Déshabille-toi, répéta-t-il en commençant lui aussi à retirer ses vêtements.  
– Tu...n'y penses pas...on va mourir de froid. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais.  
– Si on garde ces vêtements trempés, oui c'est sûr. On va se déshabiller et se mettre sous la couverture, nos chaleurs corporelles nous permettront de résister au froid plus longtemps. C'est maitre Jiraiya qui m'a appris cela après que je sois tombé dans une chute d'eau glaciale en pleine hiver.  
– Ahhhh non, je pourrais jamais me déshabiller devant toi...Naruto-Kun. Tu m'en demande trop.  
– Arrrrghhh les filles...Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la couverture. Fait ça la dessous . Puis il s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini.

Hinata rouge pivoine, ne savait plus quoi faire. Les mots de Naruto étaient justes, il fallait quitter ses vêtements trempés et glacés...mais se retrouver avec Naruto si proche dans ce type de tenue gênait terriblement Hinata. Voyant Naruto se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer, elle se décida. Retirant tout ses vêtements à l'exception de ses dessous, elle les posa à côté de la couverture, puis se cacha dessous avant de prévenir Naruto. Il se précipita pour chercher les vêtements de son amie et les mettre à proximité du petit feu. Il enleva à son tour les siens, ne gardant que son caleçon et les posa à côté.

Il se précipita sous la grosse couverture et s'engouffra dessous. Hinata se tenait loin de lui à l'autre bout de la couverture.

– J'espère que ce petit feu séchera un minimum nos vêtements et que la tempête s'arrêtera rapidement, soupira-t-il.  
– Oui, j'espère aussi...  
– Hinata, reste pas loin de moi. Sinon ça ne sert à rien. Et sans attendre, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers lui.

Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes tellement la situation était soudaine et gênante. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle sentait son visage la bruler. Naruto la serra contre lui et enroula la couverture autour d'eux.

– Bon voilà, comme ça, on devrait arriver à conserver notre chaleur corporelle. Ça va aller, Hinata ?  
– Euh...oui, dit-elle n'arrivant même pas à croire qu'elle était aussi proche de lui.  
– Il ne faut pas s'endormir, c'est primordiale.

Mais Hinata n'entendait plus les paroles de son ami, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elle sentait la chaleur de Naruto si proche d'elle. Elle posa doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. La chaleur de Naruto était si douce et elle entendait dans son oreille battre le cœur de son bien-aimé. Se croyant dans un de ses rêves, elle oublia sa timidité et enlaça le torse de Naruto dans ses bras pour se coller à lui. Elle perçut une accélération du rythme cardiaque de ce dernier.

– Hé Hinata...arrête, ça me gêne un peu, dit-il un peu penaud en se frottant la nuque nerveusement avec sa main gauche. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hinata...Hé, Hinata tu m'entends ?

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, elle se laissait aller à la douceur de ce rêve si doux. Le serrant avec encore plus de tendresse. Elle commença à se sentir glisser lentement dans la douceur du sommeil. Même au sein de cet enfer glacial, elle vivait l'instant le plus chaleureux de sa vie. Elle sentit les bras de Naruto remonter la couverture et se serrer à leur tour autour de ses épaules.

– Hinata, je t'en prie ne t'endors pas...murmurait-il.  
– Ça va aller...je suis avec toi, j'ai confiance...je ne risque rien, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.  
– Tu me l'avais déjà y a trois ans, dit il .Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as tellement confiance en moi. J'échoue tout ce que j'entreprends, j'ai même pas réussi à ramener Sasuke du repaire d'Orochimaru. Mais toi, tu as toujours confiance en moi. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai combattu Neji, tu m'avais dit aussi que tu avais confiance, que tu trouvais que j'étais quelqu'un de fort. J'ai souvent l'impression que je te fais peur et en même temps, tu es capable de me redonner confiance en moi avec tant de sincérité. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être la seule personne à lire en moi si facilement. Tu es la seule à qui j'ai confié que je fanfaronnais pour masquer mes échecs...je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Voyant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, Naruto s'alarma un peu.

– Hey Hinata, tu m'entends ? Ne t'endors pas, s'il te plait...reste avec moi Hinata.

Naruto comprit rapidement que son amie, dormait déjà profondément. Il la serra tendrement un peu plus contre lui et resta éveiller pour surveiller le souffle de son amie et la température de son corps. Dés qu'il sentait que le corps d'Hinata se refroidissait un peu, il relâchait un peu du chakra de Kyubi pour les réchauffer tous les deux. Dans un demi sommeil, il sentit l'esprit de Kyubi s'adresser à lui.

– Naruto, sale gamin ! Pourquoi utilises-tu mon chakra pour sauver cette fille ?  
– Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux qu'elle vive.  
– J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Tu étais prêt à nous faire combattre Fenrir pour elle.  
– Y-a-pas de raison particulière, je tiens juste à elle...  
– Hahaha Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature. Puis, sur un rire sarcastique et maléfique Kyubi ferma les yeux à son tour derrière ses barreaux. Soit tranquille gamin, je vous sauverai du froid tous les deux, je n'ai pas trop le choix puisque ma survie dépend de la tienne.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rasengan contre Mjöllnir

**Chapitre 15 : Rasengan contre Mjöllnir **

– Hinataaaaaaaaaa, hurla Ryuga en voyant la vague de neige l'emporter avec Naruto.

Kiba et San restèrent immobiles, pétrifiés d'effroi devant le spectacle de l'avalanche. Ryuga se retourna le visage blême.

– San, tu continues avec Kiba et trouvez-vous un abris pour la nuit, je pars à leur recherche. Saïto,viens fidèle ami, nous allons chercher la fille de Yukina. Le loup vint en gémissant plaintivement près de son maître.  
– Père, c'est peine perdue...ne nous laisse pas...  
– San, tu connais la région, tu sais gérer la survie dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas son cas.  
– Mais c'est impossible qu'ils aient survécu à une telle coulée et tu le sais bien...Nous avons besoin de toi.  
– Ça suffit, pas de crise de jalousie San...Il faut que l'on se sépare. Si Naruto a hérité de l'endurance et de la ténacité de sa mère, il survivra à cette épreuve.. Tu es forte et aguerrie à ce milieu ma fille, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton cousin. Kiba, fais tout ce qu'elle te dit et ne sois pas imprudent. On se retrouvera au camp des résistants. Allez Saïto, on y va.

Sur ces mots, les deux compères partirent à travers les bourrasques de neige. San se tourna le visage furieux vers Kiba, qui était encore sous le choc des événements. Il réagit un peu en voyant San serrer les poings.

– Tu as pas intérêt à me désobéir, c'est bien clair ?  
– Oui, oui...aucun problème San...Mais dis-moi, tu penses que Hinata et Naru...  
– Hinata, toujours Hinata, mais c'est pas vrai y en a plus que pour elle...Et moi alors je compte plus...hurla-t-elle folle de rage.  
– San...  
– La ferme et en avant, on va pas rester ici... Toi et Akamaru vous ne me lâchez pas.

Sans un mot Kiba suivit sa cousine, il était très surpris de voir une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce que sa cousine pouvait reprocher à Hinata. Pourquoi une telle jalousie envers son amie ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il ne chercha pas à attiser cette colère et suivit le train d'enfer que San et son loup donnaient. La tempête augmentait encore d'intensité et il ne voyait plus à trois mètres devant eux. San s'arrêta et se retourna vers son cousin.

– Toi et Akamaru vous me faites votre attaque en duo, celle que tu m'a montrée contre les soldats hier ! Là sur ce gros tas de neige.  
– Tu es sûre ? A quoi ça sert.  
– Tu discutes pas et tu fais ce que je te dis, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il effectua sans délai un Gatsuga avec Akamaru, ce qui créa une sorte de creux dans la masse de neige. San, commença immédiatement à monter une tente dans le creux qui était protégé du vent par ses rebords. Kiba vint l'aider rapidement pour activer la cadence. Elle le regarda et lui sourit en le remerciant, la voix plus douce que quelques instants plus tôt. La tente montée, ils entrèrent avec leurs compagnons.

– On va rester ici longtemps ? demanda Kiba.  
– Je ne sais pas, le temps que ça se calme, la visibilité est trop réduite pour que l'on poursuive sans risque.  
– Euh...désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas t'énerver.  
– Non c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui m'excuse...J'aurai pas du me mettre en colère, ton amie est plus à plaindre qu'à jalouser.  
– Pourquoi es tu jalouse de Hinata ? C'est à cause de Naruto...Je vous ai vu pendant la journée...  
– Comment ça, Naruto ?  
– Ouais...Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes ? Il est pas meilleur que moi franchement.  
– Hihihi...Finalement je ne suis pas la plus jalouse...J'ai discuté avec lui parce que l'on a un point commun. Mais il me plait pas et il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...Moi je suis sûr que si. Il me parlait souvent de toi sur le bateau...  
– Je le sais, grâce à ça, dit elle en se frottant le nez...et puis il est blond et moi j'aime pas les blonds, je préfères les petits brun hargneux, finit-elle dans un rire mutin.  
– Mais alors pourquoi es-tu jalouse de Hinata ?  
– Parce qu'elle a une famille,...soupira-t-elle d'un ton immédiatement morne en s'allongeant sur une couverture en fourrure à côté de sa louve qui dormait.

Kiba la laissa un moment étonné, ne comprenant pas trop la remarque. Puis il se souvint des paroles de Naruto, que San avait été adopté par Ryuga. Il s'approcha du dos de San et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– San, tu es ma cousine et tu as ton père. Moi je ne me souviens même plus du mien...Tu vois bien que tu as une famille.  
– Oui, j'ai une famille adoptive, pas comme elle...et j'ai aucun ami à part mes loups...Elle est entourée d'amis...sanglotait-elle à la grande surprise de Kiba.

Il était abasourdie de voir cette fille changer en si peu de temps, de la colère, aux larmes en passant par les rires. Il secoua affectueusement son épaule.

– San, dit pas ça, pour moi ça change rien que tu sois ma cousine adoptive...Cela ne diminue pas mon affection. .  
– Je le sais bien, tu es gentil, dit-elle en se retournant et en se jetant dans ses bras toujours en larme. Mais comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec elle...  
– Pourquoi veux-tu rivaliser avec Hinata...C'est insensé de quoi parles-tu...bafouilla-t-il, troublé par la proximité de cette cousine qu'il trouvait si attirante.

Elle ne répondit pas et redressa son visage, fixant Kiba de ses yeux noirs embués de larmes. Sans le moindre mot, elle approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en le poussant à la renverse.

Hinata sortait lentement d'un sommeil vraiment profond après ces semaines de tension nerveuse. Elle n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis qu'elle savait devoir se marier avec Kenji. Elle commençait à émerger de ce rêve si doux où elle était enlacée dans les bras de Naruto. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que le rêve n'en était pas un. Naruto la tenait bien dans ses bras, mais lui aussi avait fini par sombré dans le sommeil. Elle resta un instant immobile, intimidée par la situation, le temps de se rappeler de ce qui les avaient amenés à se serrer ainsi.

En voyant son visage si calme et en sentant son corps si proche du sien, Hinata sentit que ses sentiments envers Naruto étaient plus forts encore. Posant sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter ce mariage...Elle voulait vivre aux côtés de Naruto. La douceur de ce moment fut soudain brisée lorsqu'elle sentit ses longs cheveux tirés violemment en arrière. Une dizaine d'hommes venaient de surgir et la tirèrent de dessous la couverture à l'écart de Naruto. Elle poussa un cri quand deux hommes la plaquèrent au sol en essayant de lui arracher ses sous-vêtements.

Entendant les cris de son amie, Naruto se réveilla à l'instant même où des soldats le plaquèrent lui-aussi au sol en maintenant ses épaules. Il regarda un instant autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait et vit trois soldats tenter de violer Hinata. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se relever, maintenu par trois brutes sur le sol...fou de rage, il cria...

– Z'etes des nazes, vous connaissez rien aux ninjas..ça se voit ! Vous auriez dû me bloquer les mains, je vais vous éclater bande de salauds.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il croisa ses doigts et fit apparaître une dizaine de clones qui chassèrent rapidement les assaillants de leur petit refuge. Quatre clones aidèrent Hinata à se relever et s'interposèrent devant elle. En sortant sous les assauts de Naruto, les assaillant criaient « un Lokison, chef c'est un Lokison »

– Un quoi ? répéta Naruto.

Il laissa quelques clones devant l'entrée et en profita pour remettre rapidement ses vêtements.

– Hinata reste à l'intérieur et habille-toi vite, on est attaqué. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête en activant son Byakugan.  
– Naruto-Kun, ils sont une bonne vingtaine dehors...  
– Je m'en charg...  
– Sort de ta cachette fils de Loki ! hurla une voix de Stentor.

Naruto sortit et se retrouva dans le paysage de la veille, couvert de neige poudreuse. Face à lui, une troupe d'adversaires en armures et équipés d'armes diverses bloquaient toute fuite. Mais de tous ces hommes, celui qui se tenait face à lui sortait du lot. Un colosse de presque deux mètres, le visage souriant, les cheveux blond bouclé, une barbe bien taillée, une masse de muscle dans une armure de cuir, ainsi qu'une cape rouge, le narguait d'un sourire arrogant.

– Présente-toi, fils de Loki ! Que je sache qui je vais tuer.  
– Je ne suis pas un fils de loki. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki du village de Konoha. Et celui qui va me tuer n'est pas encore né ! Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Une vingtaine de clones apparurent aux cotés du Naruto originale sans pour autant surprendre le guerrier.

– Oh mais tu n'es pas un simple petit espion, tu maîtrise la magie de ta maison...une belle illusion d'image miroir. Je connais les tours de passe-passe des tiens.  
– Illusion...tu vas voir. Deux des clones lancèrent des Kunais en direction du géant, qui les dévia d'un geste avec un gros marteau d'un gris éclatant.  
– Ho, mais ce ne sont pas des illusions...Tu es un adversaire plein de surprise pour ton jeune âge. Je me demande de quelle lignée tu es. Vu ta maîtrise, tu ne sembles pas être un roturier, mais tu n'as aucun air de famille avec ce fils de chien d'Alberick. Le guerrier faisait négligemment tourner son marteau dans sa main droite.  
– Je comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Laissez-nous ou je vais devoir employer les grands moyens.  
– Vas-y Gamin...C'est un bon jour pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ?  
– Aucun jour n'est bon pour mourir...Vous êtes malade, hurla Naruto. Vos hommes ont voulu violer mon amie. Le respect de l'adversaire, vous ne connaissez pas ?  
– AHAHAHAHAH...Tu ne sembles pas digne d'aller au Valhala...Quant à mes hommes, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur prisonnier...les femmes ennemies qui ne se défendent pas jusqu'à la mort, ne sont pas digne d'être des Valkyries, nous avons tous les droits sur elles. Tu n'es pas d'ici gamin...  
– Je suis du village de Konoha ! hurla plus fortement Naruto...KO NO HA...  
– Oh mais tu dois être avec ces trois étrangers qui ont pactisé avec les Lokison...Je vais donc t'envoyer rejoindre le royaume de Hel-heim. Ensuite nous interrogerons ta compagne.  
– Vous ne toucherez pas à Hinata ! cria Naruto en sautant sur le colosse, un Rasengan dans sa main droite dans le but de le frapper au visage.

Le guerrier ne fut pas surpris par cette assaut et se méfiant de cette orbe lumineuse, il para l'attaque avec son marteau. Leur contact déclencha une violente onde de choc qui souleva la poudreuse autour d'eux. Naruto fut surpris car son adversaire ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et pire, lentement le Rasengan se mit à le repousser en arrière au lieu de briser l'arme de son adversaire. Naruto fut rapidement éjecté par l'impact, son adversaire avait réussi à retourner la puissance de son orbe contre lui. Immédiatement, ses clones s'interposèrent entre lui et l'homme du nord.

– Alors gamin, tu ne comprends pas qui est ton adversaire...Je suis un peu humilié que les Lokison ne t'ai pas parler de moi...même si tu n'es pas d'ici, ne pas t'avoir prévenu de fuir devant Bald Thorson et l'arme légendaire du dieux du tonnerre.  
– Je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas avec eux.  
– C'est criminel de ne pas former les espions et de ne pas leur enseigner la force de l'adversaire. Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à un combat digne du grand Odin. Même si ta magie est surprenante, tu n'es qu'un freluquet indigne d'affronter le puissant « Mjöllnir ».

Sur ces mots, Bald brandit le marteau vers le ciel et un éclair vint le frapper de plein fouet. L'instant d'après, il l'abaissa en hurlant « Mjöllnir frappe mes ennemis de ta fureur ». Un puissant éclair vint balayer tous les clones présent en les faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto se releva en se préparant à en faire réapparaitre de nouveau pour effectuer son Rasengan. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les créer, il vit le marteau de son adversaire volé dans sa direction et le frapper en plein ventre. Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe, Naruto perdit connaissance sur le champs.

Hinata enfin habillée sortit de leur abri et s'interposa entre le guerrier et le corps de son ami. Pupilles activées et en position de combat, elle observait attentivement son adversaire. Elle était décidé à protéger son bien-aimé, Elle pensait y arriver maintenant que l'adversaire était désarmé.

– Ha ha, et bien voilà une jolie frauleïn prête à se battre comme une Valkyrie. Tu as des yeux étranges, jeune dame, serais-tu aveugle ? Si c'est le cas, j'honorerais ton courage après ta mort.  
– Vous verrez bien si je suis aveugle ! répliqua-t-elle avec une audace qui la surprit elle-même. Sans votre arme, vous ne pourrez pas nous battre.  
– Sans mon arme, ah oui tu as raison jeune dame, ria-t-il. Reviens Mjöllnir...

Grâce à son Byakugan, Hinata aperçut le marteau gisant aux côtés de Naruto se soulever du sol et foncer dans son dos. Au moment où le marteau aurait dû lui percuter la nuque elle l'esquiva d'un petit bond sur le côté. Ce dernier finit par atterrir dans la main de son adversaire.

– Surprenante jeune dame ! Tu n'es pas aveugle et tu sembles même avoir des yeux dans le dos. Tu risques de m'offrir un combat distrayant.

Il brandit le marteau, prêt à le lancer sur elle, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit un loup sombre sauter devant Hinata et grogner dans sa direction.

– De surprise en surprise...te voilà une amie des loups de notre contrée...qui es-tu donc jeune dame ? Ce loup me dit quelque chose...  
– Ce loup est le compagnon de l'oncle d'un ami...son nom est...Mais Hinata ne put finir sa phrase, le loup hurlant de toute ses forces.

Le grand guerrier fronça les sourcils et commença à se déplacer de droite à gauche face à Hinata. Il claqua des doigts en criant à ses hommes « archers... ». Trois guerriers qui étaient derrière lui décochèrent une flèche en direction de Hinata et du loup. Mais Hinata ne fut pas surprise et activa sa technique des 64 poings du Hakke protecteurs et dévia les traits de ses ennemis.

– Impressionnante technique jeune dame, tu finiras comme Walkyrie au Walhalla, c'est sûr, dit-il en faisant tournoyer son marteau au dessus de sa tête.  
– Attention Saïto, il va attaquer...murmura-t-elle à l'attention du loup.

Soudain un homme courant à une grande vitesse fonça sur Bald et lui saisit le bras dans une clef, l'empêchant de lancer le marteau.

– Un instant Bald fils de Thor...Ces jeunes gens sont mes compagnons...  
– Oh...Ryuga de la maison Tyrson ! s'exclama le guerrier en le saisissant avec son autre bras. Quel plaisir de vous revoir l'ami. AHAHAH, s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix.  
– Bald, vous m'étreignez trop fort...Mais moi aussi mon cœur s'emplit d'allégresse de revoir l'héritier du marteau de Thor.  
– Maître loup de la maison Tyrson ! Si j'avais su que ses gosses étaient avec vous, je les aurais accueilli en frères d'arme.

Ryuga relâcha sa clef et Bald le laissa retomber. Tous deux se saluèrent en se frappant la poitrine avec leurs poings droit, en lança « Gloire à Odin ». Les hommes derrière Bald en firent autant.

– Alors Maître Loup, où est Dame San ? Et quelle est cette courageuse guerrière au regard aussi blanc que la neige de Nilfeïm.  
– Voici Hinata, la fille d'une amie très chère. Et le garçon se nomme Naruto, lui aussi est le fils d'un ami. Ils sont venus pour nous aider à chasser les trois nouveaux alliés de la maison Lokison.  
– Il va falloir qu'ils s'endurcissent pour être de l'assaut contre ce traître d'Alberick. Mais en attendant, rejoignons le camp pour fêter dignement votre retour l'ami. La princesse Brunhild sera ravie de votre retour et Sigmund s'impatiente un peu plus tous les jours.

Avant de partir, Ryuga s'approcha de Hinata et s'agenouilla devant elle. Lui souriant avec douceur et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle resta un moment les bras ballants, jamais un adulte de son clan n'avait fait un geste aussi affectueux envers elle.

– Ryuga-San, vous allez bien ?  
– Hinata, j'ai cru te perdre...répondit-il la voix tremblante. Je n'aurai pu le supporter.

Puis sans rien ajouter, il se releva et lui caressa les cheveux, en la regardant tendrement avec une touche de nostalgie dans ses yeux. Puis ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin du camp.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Soirée arrosée

**Chapitre 16 : Soirée arrosée **

La troupe marchait d'un bon rythme dans la neige. Naruto avait été installé sur une civière de fortune, faite de deux branches entre lesquelles une fourrure d'ours était tendue. Hinata marchait à côté un peu inquiète en le surveillant, Saïto le loup de Ryuga marchant près d'elle. Traversant de grandes forêts de conifères enneigés, ils pénétrèrent dans une vallée profonde.

– Hinata, dis-moi, tu marches à côté de Naruto depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es inquiète pour lui ? vint lui demander Ryuga.  
– Oh Ryuga-San, c'est que...bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je me sens coupable de son état, c'est en voulant me protéger qu'il s'est fait blessé.  
– Ne sois pas si timide, l'autre jour quand les soldats nous ont attaqué, j'ai bien vu que ce garçon ne te laissait pas indifférente.  
– Non, non, vous vous trompez...  
– Hinata, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments et ne sois pas timide envers moi, je ne vais rien lui dire. Alors dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour ce garçon ?  
– Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Il a toujours été pour moi un exemple à suivre, me redonnant courage, me soutenant lors des moments difficiles. Quand je le vois, j'ai toujours envi de me surpasser et de lui montrer que j'existe...parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il croit en moi, pas comme mon père...Naruto-Kun arrive à me redonner une certaine estime de moi.  
– Je comprends mieux, sourit-il. Naruto est un peu pour toi ce que Yukina fut pour moi...La personne qui te pousse à prendre confiance en toi...  
– Ah, ma mère était comme Naruto ?  
– Non, pas comme lui dans ce sens, elle n'était pas aussi turbulente et tête-brulée. Mais comme Naruto pour toi, elle était la seule à croire en moi, à m'encourager et me soutenir. Elle me permettait de supporter le rejet de mon père et de ma famille. Donc tu l'aimes...En as-tu parlé à ta mère ?  
– Euh non Ryuga-San...  
– Même quand les fiançailles avec un autre membre du clan t'ont été imposées ?  
– Non, j'ai pas osé...surtout que toute mon enfance, on m'a interdit de m'approcher de Naruto...  
– Ha oui, parce que c'est un Jinchuriki...Tu sais Hinata, si tu ne veux pas te marier pour le clan et si tu veux pouvoir espérer un jour vivre avec ce garçon, il va falloir affronter la volonté de ton clan et celle de ton père.  
– Oh je ne pourrais jamais faire ça...  
– Et si tu as le soutien de ta mère ?  
– Ma mère n'osera jamais aller contre la volonté de mon père et du clan...répondit Hinata la voix morne.  
– Ta mère ne laissera pas sa fille subir le même destin qu'elle.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ?

Ryuga arrêta Hinata en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Hinata, si tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, tu dois le dire à ta mère. Si Yukina décide que ce mariage n'est pas bon pour toi, alors je la soutiendrai et je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je me ferai un plaisir de plier Hiashi à ma volonté.  
– Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hinata en le regardant dans les yeux. Pourquoi feriez vous cela pour moi ?  
– Parce que tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais jeune...Parce que tu es le portrait de ta mère. Parce que je pense que, tout comme moi, elle refusera que sa fille vive le même destin tragique que nous deux. Bon assez parler la troupe commence à nous distancer, retourne donc auprès de ton cher Naruto.  
– Merci pour tout Ryuga-San, dit elle en courant rejoindre la civière.

Après une demi journée de marche, la troupe finit par arriver dans un campement en plein milieu d'une forêt dense. Tout le camp était en bois, les palissades, les tours comme les bâtiments à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Ces derniers ressemblaient à des navires retournés. Les hommes quant à eux étaient de solides gaillards plus grands en moyenne que les ninjas de Konoha. La plupart portait des armes blanches, épées, lance, masse d'arme, marteau, le plus souvent accompagnés de bouclier.

Dès qu'ils furent tous entrés, trois femmes emmenèrent Naruto dans un des bâtiments. Puis Bald mena Ryuga et Hinata dans la battisse principale. Ces derniers retrouvèrent à l'intérieur San et Kiba. San sauta dans les bras de son père, puis ensuite alla serrer Hinata dans les siens en lui témoignant son soulagement de la savoir en vie. Kiba suivit en venant prendre des nouvelles de sa coéquipière. Un homme svelte aux cheveux châtains très clairs et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle magnifique vint les interrompre.

– Maître-loup, la princesse Brunhild vous attend.  
– Sigmund Votanson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en ces jours de grande aventure.  
– Le plaisir est partagé Ryuga Maître-loup. Dame San Tyrson, c'est un grand plaisir que de vous revoir parmi nous, enchaina-t-il en posant un genou au sol pour faire le baise-main à la cousine de Kiba.

Kiba regarda en mordant sa lèvre et fermant les poings au grand étonnement de Hinata qui remarqua la tension chez son ami. Le petit groupe suivit Sigmund en direction d'un grand hall, Kiba s'approcha de son oncle.

– Mon oncle qui est cet homme ?  
– Kiba, ce garçon est Sigmund Votanson, le fils du roi Bjorn, le frère cadet de la princesse Brunhild. Lui et sa sœur ont fui le palais lorsque les Lokison et Orochimaru ont fait leur coup d'état.  
– Et pourquoi il embrasse la main de San...  
– Parce qu'il la salut comme l'héritière de la maison Tyrson. C'est l'étiquette Kiba...

Ils furent amené devant un trône en bois massif ornée de symboles runiques, sur lequel une femme plantureuse à la longue chevelure rousse bouclée était assise en train de donner des ordres à de nombreux guerriers. Elle portait le buste d'une armure d'un métal clair brillant ainsi que des protections du même métal sur ses cuisses et ses tibias.

– Brunhild ma sœur, je vous annonce le retour de Ryuga de la maison Tyrson, votre maître-loup.  
– Ryuga...s'exclama la princesse en poussant les cartes qu'on lui présentait, elle sauta de son trône et courut vers le groupe de Konoha. Ryuga, quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous.  
– Princesse, dit-il solennellement en s'inclinant légèrement.  
– San, c'est moi ou la princesse a un faible pour mon oncle ? murmura Kiba à l'oreille de sa cousine.  
– Chut, tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment de parler de ça...Mais on dirait bien que tu commence à avoir un jugement plus affiné sur les relations hommes femmes pouffa-t-elle doucement.

Les trois adultes partirent parler ensemble, pendant que Hinata et Kiba furent guidés par San pour leur montrer une tente circulaire qui serait leur logement dans le camp. Ils furent très surpris en entrant dedans de voir qu'elle était spacieuse et emplit de la chaleur douce d'un gros brasero qui allégea la morsure du froid. Naruto était allongé dans une couche faite d'énormes fourrures de bêtes sauvages. San rassura Hinata en lui disant qu'il était en train de dormir, les prêtresses n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui donner des soins, il semblait récupérer de lui même sans difficulté.

San leur expliqua que ce soir, un banquet serait donné en l'honneur du retour de Ryuga. Un moment de détente important dans la culture de son peuple et qu'il faudrait faire preuve de courtoisie et de respect. Naruto se réveilla en baillant...un moment surpris de l'endroit où il se trouvait, quand il vit Kiba, il demanda immédiatement :

– Kiba, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Puis il se redressa d'un coup en criant après son ami...Où est Hinata ?  
– Je suis là, Naruto-Kun, répondit une petite voix venant de l'autre côté d'un paravent installé entre les couches des garçons et des filles.  
– Hinata, tout va bien ? Ces hommes ne t'ont rien fait j'espère. Je suis désolé, ce type m'a surpris avec son marteau. Il se leva pour aller la voir, mais Kiba le stoppa.  
– Attends les filles se changent pour le banquet de ce soir. Lui dit-il en le regardant d'un air narquois et suffisant.  
– Le banquet ? De quoi tu me parles et comment ça se fait que l'on soit ici...J'y comprends plus rien.

Kiba lui expliqua toute l'histoire en pouffant d'un rire moqueur.

– Kiba, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es si amusé ? demanda Naruto le visage suspicieux.  
– Hey hey, toi tu te fait allongé par un gars d'ici pendant que moi j'ai enfin pu te dépasser dans un domaine...  
– N'importe quoi, lança Naruto en faisant la mou. Je vois pas en quoi tu pourrais me dépasser...  
– C'est simple...J'ai...  
– KIBAAAAA, la voix forte et colérique de San retentit dans la tente. Kiba se figea et cessa de sourire,ne disant plus un mot à son ami.  
– Alors de quoi tu parles...insista le jeune ninja blond.  
– Naruto, tu ne pouvais pas battre Bald, en tout cas si tu avais voulu y parvenir, il t'aurait fallu utiliser la puissance de Kyubi, enchaina San derrière le paravent.  
– N'importe quoi, il m'a juste eu par surprise avec son drôle de marteau.  
– Détrompe-toi, même si cela t'a surpris, Bald Thorson est l'un de nos plus puissants guerriers. De plus, il possède le marteau de Thor le dieu du tonnerre, le puissant Mjöllnir qui commande à la foudre et aux tempêtes. C'est l'arme d'un dieu, aucun humain ne pourrait la briser et seules les personnes dignes de son pouvoir peuvent le brandir. Et j'oubliais, Bald est comme toi et moi...  
– Comme nous, tu veux dire que c'est un hôte ?  
– Exactement, il est l'hôte de Jormungand, le serpent géant de Midgard. Ce monstre est le frère de Fenrir. Tous les deux furent créer par Loki le dieu malin. Leurs pouvoirs sont aussi gigantesques que ceux de ton Kyubi. Ne sous-estime pas nos guerriers, ils peuvent te paraitre moins doués que les ninjas de ton pays, mais ils sont robustes, fiers et bons guerriers. Ah, j'oubliais, Sigmund, le frère de la princesse est lui aussi un hôte, il contient Fafnir, son pouvoir est sans égal...il est immortel, on ne peut pas le blesser d'après la légende. Il détient l'épée de Balmung qui est aussi une puissante arme divine.

San termina sa phrase en sortant de derrière le paravent dans une robe aux couleurs locales, suivit de Hinata qui restait timidement dans le dos de la cousine de Kiba. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment bouche-bée devant leurs deux amies. Elles portaient une robe qui n'avait rien de commun avec leur tenue habituelle, une grande jupe aux couleurs vives et un bustier décolleté légèrement pigeonnant surmonté d'une petite veste à bretelle noire. La réaction des garçons fit éclaté de rire San, alors que Hinata semblait mal-à-l'aise et terriblement gênée de porter un tel décolleté.

Les filles partirent sans un mot pour le banquet, pendant qu'à leur tour Kiba et Naruto mirent des vêtements qu'on leur avait prêtés. Ils rejoignirent la salle du banquet où foisonnaient déjà les victuailles, les boissons et les chants. Ils virent Ryuga installé près de la place d'honneur de la grande table principale leur faire signe de s'approcher. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les convives et s'assirent aux côtés de leurs amis.

Naruto à peine installé, se retrouva nez à nez avec son voisin de table, qui n'était autre que son adversaire du matin. Ce dernier était en train de boire une grande choppe de bière moussante, il la finit et la cognat sur la table en hurlant « UNE AUTRE ».

– Hey désolé pour ce matin, gamin. Je ne savais que tu étais un compagnon du maître-loup. Pas de rancune entre guerriers, surtout si l'on doit devenir des frères de batailles.  
– Facile pour vous, vous n'avez pas reçu un marteau en pleine face...se renfrogna Naruto.  
– Toi tu me plais, tu dis ce que tu penses MOUHAHAHA. Tu m'en veux et c'est normal. En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui a reçu Mjöllnir de plein fouet tu es en forme ce soir dis-donc. Pour oublier cette rencontre malheureuse, buvons ensemble et devenons des frères, lui dit Bald en tendant une grande choppe.  
– Je peux pas boire, je suis pas majeur.  
– Quoi ? Tu as quel âge ?  
– J'ai seize ans...  
– MOUHAHA, tu es déjà un homme, tu dois boire comme les guerriers et t'intéresser aux jolies fraulein, non ? Ou seriez-vous des gamins jusqu'à votre vieillesse par chez vous.  
– Je suis pas un gamin, je suis Uzumaki Naruto !  
– Alors Naruto Uzumaki, buvons ensemble ! lança Bald en frappant sa choppe avec celle de Naruto et commençant à boire.

Naruto hésita un instant, mais il vit que Bald lui jeta de derrière sa choppe un regard sombre. San se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

– Naruto, n'offense pas les coutumes des gens d'ici...et surtout pas avec Bald. Il est bon vivant, mais légèrement soupe au lait.

Naruto par fierté et obligation se mit à boire lentement sa choppe qui lui paraissait immense. Kiba observait attentivement son oncle en pleine conversation avec la princesse et son frère. Il lui semblait que ces trois-là étaient en dehors du temps et de la fête, leur conversation et leur attitude détonnaient avec le reste des convives.

– Hé, San...mon oncle a l'air d'être une personne importante ici ?  
– Tu n'as pas idée...il était, avant le coup d'état, le maître-loup du palais du roi. Tu sais ici, les loups sont des animaux craints mais très respectés. Donc quand ton oncle est arrivé dans ce pays, il a été immédiatement remarqué pour ses capacités. Il a été accepté pour faire parti de la maison de mes parents, les Tyrson. Quand notre maison a été attaqué par celle des Lokison, il a fui avec moi et a trouvé refuge au palais sous la protection du roi et de sa fille. Il est alors devenu, le conseiller de la princesse Brunhild.  
– Et donc ils sont ensemble, c'est ça ? sourit Kiba.  
– En fait non, la princesse éprouve un sentiment profond pour ton oncle, mais lui n'a jamais répondu à ses avances.  
– Mais il est dingue, c'est une beauté...et en plus elle est princesse.  
– Je pense que ton oncle est encore épris de la mère de ton amie Hinata. Mais dit donc, tu es jaloux du baise-main de Sigmund mais tu encense la beauté de dame Brunhild. Je me demande si c'est pas moi qui devrait être jalouse. Finalement je vais peut-être aller voir Sigmund plus souvent, lui lança-t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Kiba humilié se renfrogna et ne parla plus de la soirée. Pendant ce temps Hinata s'affolait un peu de voir Naruto boire autant, entrainé par Bald dans une beuverie sans fin. Elle- même avait du mal à refuser les invitations à danser de guerriers locaux. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se leva et commença à partir de la salle.

– Excusez je me sens pas bien, il faut que je sorte.  
– Naruto-Kun, attends-moi...je t'accompagne, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Hinata le suivit alors qu'il titubait sous le rire des convives. Hinata vint le guider doucement pour lui éviter de tomber. A peine sortis à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment, Naruto repoussa Hinata et s'éloigna pour vomir dans la neige. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool.

– Naruto-Kun, ça va aller ? Tu veux que l'on marche un peu ?  
– Oh non, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je veux aller m'allonger dans la tente. Mais j'ai aucune idée d'où elle est.  
– Je vais t'y mener, je sais où elle se trouve.  
– Arrête, Hinata, retourne donc t'amuser. Pourquoi tu vas pas danser avec un de ces gars, ça te changerait les idées. T'occupe pas de moi...  
– Naruto-Kun, je n'ai pas envi de danser avec eux. Je te rappelle que je suis fiancée avec Kenji un garçon de mon clan. Et puis je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien. Elle guida Naruto jusqu'à la tente.  
– Non, mais sérieux Hinata, cette histoire de fiançailles, ça te rend pas dingue. Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec toi ce gars...

Hinata s'agenouilla sur une des peaux de bêtes, suivi par Naruto qui s'assit à ses côtés.

– Naruto-Kun, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est la décision de mon père et les traditions de notre clan.  
– Mais, votre clan a vraiment des traditions de merde ! cria-t-il sans mesurer ses paroles sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ton mariage arrangé avec ce type, le destin de ton oncle et de Neji dans la Bunke et celui de ta mère et Ryuga...Franchement votre clan est peut-être le plus puissant de Konoha, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus triste aussi. Quand je serai Ho...Ho...ho...ka...geee, je changerai le destin de Neji, je lui ai, ai promis...et je changerai aussi le tien Hi..hi...nata...

Naruto avait le buste qui vacillait de droite à gauche, il commença à basculer vers Hinata et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de cette dernière, le visage tourné vers elle.

– Houla la ça tourne vraiment...

Hinata était pétrifiée et gênée de cette nouvelle proximité, elle n'était pas fatiguée comme la veille dans le refuge et elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle regarda Naruto dans les yeux, et elle le vit sourire doucement, son regard dans le vide.

– Hinata...  
– Oui Naruto-Kun ? bafouilla-t-elle.  
– Tu as toujours l'air triste quand je te vois...Tu devrais sourire plus, tu es une fille bien, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Je te promets que je changerai ton destin et celui de Neji...  
– Mer...ci, Naruto-Kun, lui répondit-elle en souriant, radieusement.  
– Voila, comme ça...ça c'est le sourire de quelqu'un d'heureux. Sa voix diminuait d'intensité et ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Hinata...  
– Oui Naruto-Kun.  
– Tu sais tu as des cheveux superbes...Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours aimé les filles avec de long cheveux lisses...J'ai jamais compris pourquoi...

En entendant le compliment de Naruto, Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler et son visage la bruler comme jamais. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, ni répondre, n'osant pas le regarder trop gênée par sa timidité. Quand elle baissa le regard de nouveau sur le visage de Naruto, elle le vit en train de ronfler bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle sourit et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kiba et San rentrèrent dans la tente en riant. Kiba prit San dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser, mais elle le stoppa quant elle entendit Hinata faire « Chuttt ».

– Ho Hinata, tu étais là, dit-elle en repoussant Kiba.  
– Naruto-Kun ne se sentait pas bien, alors on est revenu...la bière ne lui réussit pas...mais maintenant il dort.  
– Hé Hinata, tu en profites bien dis-donc...lui lança Kiba en riant.  
– Kiba-Kun, non c'est pas...  
– L'écoute pas Hinata, c'est un idiot, répliqua San en claquant l'épaule de ce dernier.  
– En tout cas, je suis contente pour vous deux, vous allez bien ensemble...dit Hinata en souriant tendrement.  
– Oh euh merci, répondirent San et Kiba en se regardant mutuellement, un peu gênés par la remarque de leur amie.

San et Kiba aidèrent Hinata à se débarrasser de Naruto et le coucher délicatement. Puis les trois amis partirent eux-aussi se coucher chaudement sous leur couverture. Les dernières nuits ayant été éprouvantes et peu confortables, la chaleur de ce foyer de toile eut tôt fait de les faire sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Le lendemain matin, Kiba fut le premier debout pour aller s'occuper d'Akamaru. En traversant le camp pour aller chercher de la viande pour son compagnon, il passa tout près d'un terrain d'arme, où plusieurs hommes s'entrainaient à l'épée avec Sigmund. Il s'arrêta et observa un instant. Les adversaires de Sigmund furent rapidement défaits sous les critiques de ce dernier. Kiba, comme à son habitude, eut un petit rire taquin qui fut perçu par Sigmund.

– Hé toi, l'étranger, si tu te crois meilleurs qu'eux, viens donc m'affronter.  
– Et comment que je suis meilleur que ces types.

Il enjamba alors la barricade en bois du terrain d'arme et se positionna face à Sigmund. Il activa son imitation de l'homme-bête, laissant ses griffes pousser. « Je vais lui rabattre son caquet à ce bellâtre... » se dit-il. Sigmund, quant à lui, faisait un peu tourner son épée dans sa main droite, tout en brandissant un bouclier en métal brillant de l'autre. Sans attendre, Kiba plein de fougue s'élança et frappa de ses griffes le bouclier de toutes ses forces. Le choc fut violent, mais moins que la douleur qu'il ressentit quand ses griffes se brisèrent contre le bouclier.

– Kiba, c'est inutile, hurla son oncle qui venait d'arriver.  
– Aieeeee Aieeeee...Mais c'est quoi ce truc, d'habitude mes griffes se brisent pas comme ça.  
– Calme-toi, le bouclier que tu vois est fait d'un m étal précieux et incroyablement résistant, c'est du mithril. Tes griffes ne pourront pas l'entamer. Regarde, je vais te montrer comment il faut t'y prendre. Sigmund, je peux ?  
– Bien sûr, avec honneur. Maître-Loup.

Ryuga rejoingnit les deux adversaires sur la surface d'entraînement. A son tour, ses griffes poussèrent et il prit une pose offensive prêt à un coup d'estoc de la main droite. Sigmund se prépara à encaisser le choc en positionnant son bras droit derrière son bouclier pour mieux parer.

– Par la griffe du loup...hurla Ryuga en chargeant son adversaire.

Le choc produisit une gerbe d'étincelle et Sigmund recula de quelques mètres en glissant dans la neige. Kiba qui avait observé vint près de son oncle.

– Je ne vois pas de différence avec ce que j'ai fait...Son bouclier est intact...  
– Je te l'ai dit, briser du mithril tiens du miracle. Cependant la différence est là. Il montra à Kiba les griffes de sa main droite qui étaient elles-aussi intactes. Tu vois mon neveu, vu la violence du choc, mes griffes auraient dû éclater comme les tiennes.  
– Et alors comment ça se fait qu'elles soient intactes...  
– Regarde les de plus près...

Ryuga tendit sa main à Kiba qui se pencha en regardant attentivement les griffes de son oncle. Un instant plus tard, il s'exclama...

– Du chakra...vous avez renforcé vos griffes avec du Chakra.  
– Bien vu, Kiba...entraîne-toi à le faire et tu verras que tes attaques seront nettement plus acérées et efficaces.


	17. Chapitre 17 : infiltration

**Chapitre 17 : infiltration**

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tournait comme un oiseau en cage dans la pièce froide de la forteresse. Stoppant régulièrement ses déambulations devant la fenêtre pour regarder la tempête de neige s'éloigner derrière les chaines montagneuses. Une voix sirupeuse et sifflante l'interpella :

– Sasuke-kun, calme toi...te voir tourner comme cela me fatigue.  
– Orochimaru, nous perdons notre temps dans cette contrée. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à être ici.  
– Tu te trompes, notre présence ici est un acte mûrement réfléchi. Toi qui veux te venger de ton frère, je pensais que tu comprendrais notre démarche.  
– Quel rapport avec ce pays plein de neige et de barbares stupides et ma vengeance contre Itachi...  
– Calme toi et assis toi...L'akatsuki est en train de réunir lentement mais sûrement tous les bijuu, leur puissance ne cesse d'augmenter. Par ailleurs la force de notre organisation et de notre réseau s'affaiblit. Si nous voulons pouvoir rivaliser avec eux et faire sortir ton frère au grand jour, nous devons reprendre une place importante sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.  
– Je comprends, mais pourquoi ici ?  
– Très simple, nous sommes loin des empêcheurs de tourner en rond de Konoha. En plus, il y a ici des démons comme les bijuu qui sont inconnus de l'Akatsuki et qui représentent un potentiel intéressant.  
– Oui mais cet homme, Alberick n'est pas net. Il ne sera pas facile de le manipuler pour obtenir ses démons. Son envi de pouvoir est immense.  
– Je sais bien. Lorsque son plan sera prêt, il apportera le chaos dans le monde des ninjas et alors nous pourrons profiter de ce chaos pour obtenir ce que nous désirons.  
– Pourquoi avait il besoin de nous pour prendre le pouvoir, il a des capacités proches des miennes pour manipuler le roi comme je le fais.  
– Tu es puissant Sasuke-kun, mais encore un peu naïf...Le roi de ce pays se méfiait des pouvoirs d'Alberick Lokison, c'est pourquoi il avait sur lui des défenses contre le type de sortilège de contrôle de l'esprit de ce dernier. Par contre, il ne possédait aucune défense contre les dojutsus d'un Uchiha. Voilà pourquoi Alberick Lokison nous a demandé notre aide. Tu n'en as pas conscience mais ce plan pourrait être le plus abouti que nous ayons depuis trois ans.

Sasuke cessa de parler et partit dans sa chambre particulière. Il détestait ce pays, mais ne voulait pas encore contrarier Orochimaru. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour l'affronter et quitter son influence.

Pendant ce temps dans le camp de la résistance, une grande discussion sur les prochains plans avaient lieu dans la tente de la princesse Brunhild. Tous cherchaient un moyen de faire reprendre au roi ses esprits, et un plan d'attaque qui épargnerait le plus de soldats possible dans un camp comme dans l'autre. La princesse Brunhild insistant sur le fait que les soldats adverses étaient loyaux au roi mais ignoraient son état de manipulation.

– Le problème c'est que nous n'avons plus personne d'infiltré dans le château actuellement. On ne peut ni connaître les intentions d'Alberick, ni même réussir une opération d'infiltration d'un petit commando, soupira-t-elle.  
– Et bien nous n'avons qu'à envoyer des servantes, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils en manquaient actuellement. Affirma Bald en frappant du poings sur la table.  
– L'ennui c'est que nos femmes, ici, sont toutes plus ou moins connus des Lokison, elles seraient de suite remarquées. Ce serait les envoyer à une mort certaine et inutile Bald, l'interrompit Sigmund.  
– Moi je pourrais y aller, déclara San en se levant de sa chaise.  
– Hors de question la coupa Ryuga, tu es la cible des fils de Loki. Tu serais encore plus vite repérée.  
– Moi, je pourrais, personne ne me connait...dit timidement Hinata.  
– C'est vrai, que tu n'es pas d'ici jeune dame...Le problème c'est que n'est pas une bonne idée d'envoyer une seule espionne, il faudrait au minimum un binôme et nous n'avons personne d'autre.  
– Princesse ! Moi je pourrais accompagner Hinata, cria Naruto en se levant.  
– Toi...Mouhahaha, tu es un garçon éclata de rire Bald, comment veux-tu te faire passer pour une servante ?  
– Comme ceci ! Sexy meta no Jutsu.

Naruto se transforma en jeune fille aux formes rebondies et aux nattes blondes, devant la surprise générale.

– Alors ne suis-je pas une parfaite servante du pays ainsi ? ria-t-il.  
– Ma foi, tu fais une parfaite petite fraulein. C'est à s'y m'éprendre.  
– Je crois que ce sera parfait ainsi, conclut Brunhild en se levant pour clore la discussion.

Le lendemain Naruto et Hinata partirent avec un groupe d'hommes habillés en paysans de la région en direction du château du roi. Après une longue marche, ils aperçurent enfin la forteresse du roi qui dormait le long d'un éperon rocheux. Au dessus de la forteresse, une immense statue d'un guerrier barbu et borgne brandissant une lance, semblait surveiller la vallée. De chaque côté, deux loups et sur ses épaules deux corbeaux étaient eux-aussi figés dans la pierre pour l'éternité.

– Hey Hinata, tu as vu, on dirait le visage de nos kages sur la falaise du village...ce doit être une statue du roi.  
– Non, l'ami lui, répondit un des soldats. C'est la statue du puissant Odin, notre dieu et fondateur de notre contrée.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la cour intérieur du château où ils furent accueillis par un grand nombre de gardes. Naruto et Hinata regardaient autour d'eux retenant le plus possible la configuration des lieux. Puis ils furent tous les deux amenés devant une forte femme blonde.

– Tiens des nouvelles, alors mes petites vous voulez devenir servantes pour le roi ?  
– Oui Madame, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elle les regarda, les jaugeant, puis se frotta le menton.

– Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, cela ira sans problème. Par contre toi ma fille, tu ne pourras pas. On veut pas de mendiante, ou d'aveugle dans le château.  
– Madame, répliqua Hinata en se rappelant ce que la princesse Brunhild lui avait dit de répondre. Je suis aveugle mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir. Mes parents sont morts dans une attaque des rebelles, je n'ai plus personne pour me venir en aide, j'implore la clémence du roi et du seigneur Alberick de me recueillir.  
– C'est hors de question fillette...Je t'ai dit non...  
– Mais madame, insista Naruto toujours sous sa forme féminine. Laissez-lui une chance.  
– Gardes ! hurla la grosse femme le regard mauvais.  
– Un instant, interrompit une voix froide et posée.

Un homme aux cheveux roux, de taille moyenne, les yeux d'un vert intense s'approcha d'eux. La grosse femme se figea et se mit à bredouiller en s'inclinant.

– Seigneur Lokison...  
– Qu'avons nous là, de nouvelle recrues pour être servante dans le palais ? De vraies beautés en plus, alors pourquoi leur hurle-tu après ?  
– Maitre Alberick, celle-là est aveugle...elle serait inutile...elle cherche juste à être nourrie.  
– En effet, tu as raison ses yeux sont blancs...Tu dois être aveugle depuis ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Hinata en approchant son visage du sien.  
– Oui Seigneur, je suis née ainsi...mais je sais me débrouiller, je serais très utile, je vous le promets, répondit Hinata d'une voix suppliante.  
– J'en doute...Mais dites moi jeunes filles, d'où venez vous et pourquoi vouloir renter au service du roi ?  
– Seigneur, je suis aveugle c'est vrai mais comme le dieu Höd ne l'est-il pas...Il n'en reste pas le fils du grand Odin et un guerrier sans égal...  
– Ça n'était pas ma question, jeune fille répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
– Pardon Seigneur Alberick, si nous venons au château c'est parce que notre village a été attaqué par les rebelles. Mes parents ont été tués par Bald Thorson lui même...Nous n'avons plus rien...  
– Parfait petite, suis-moi...dit-il un sourire vicieux aux lèvres en prenant Hinata par le bras.  
– Hey laissez-la, s'exclama Naruto, avant d'être retenu par trois soldats.

Alberick traina sans ménagement Hinata sur un échafaud en bois. Un peu affolée, elle essayait de ne pas se laisser faire en se débattant un peu. Elle se disait qu'il avait perçu leur stratagème à jour.

– Reste calme gamine, lui ordonna-t-il.  
– Mais...  
– Silence maintenant ! ordonna-t-il. SOLDAT DE SA MAJESTE. Écoutez tous ! Moi, le seigneur Alberick de la maison Lokison, je vous parls.

Les soldats et tous les gens présents dans la cour se tournèrent vers l'échafaud, s'arrêtant tous dans leurs activités.

– Regardez, mes fiers amis, cette jeune fille est venue servir notre roi. Elle est aveugle et pourtant elle n'a plus que sa majesté pour lui donner asile. Sa famille a été massacrée par les rebelles. Ils ont brulé son village et volés ses terres. Et ceci simplement parce qu'ils soutenaient notre bon roi...Voyez, mes amis, ce que ces renégats font à notre beau royaume...Si nous ne nous débarrassons pas d'eux, demain ce sera vos familles et vos terres qui subiront le même sort...MORT AUX TRAITES, MORT AUX RENEGATS.

Tous les gens présents reprirent en chœur les paroles d'Alberick et finirent par hurler son nom.

– Mes amis, moi seigneur de la maison Lokison, dans ma grande bonté, je vais prendre cette jeune fille à mon service. Je ne laisserai aucune victime de ces brutes dans le besoin, même s'ils sont aveugles, muets ou sourds.  
– Gloire à Alberick le bon, hurla un soldat qui fut repris par les autres.

Alberick se mit à sourire, apparemment satisfait de sa manœuvre. Il redescendit avec Hinata de l'échafaud en faisant des gestes de salut à la foule. Ils rejoignirent Naruto, près de la grosse dame. Alberick se tourna vers elle.

– Que celle-là soit mise à mon service dans mes appartements, quant à l'autre à la chevelure et la fougue digne de la légendaire dame Sif, qu'on l'emploie aux cuisines. Je ne veux plus entendre que l'on rejette les victimes des rebelles dans le palais du roi...Est-ce bien clair, intendante ?  
– Oh oui bien sûr seigneur Alberick, répliqua-t-elle mielleusement en se courbant.  
– Parfait...Viens avec moi jeune fille, je vais te montrer mes appartements où tu auras l'occasion de bien me servir...Comment t'appelles-tu. ?  
– Hilda Monseigneur...répondit-elle comme San et Brunhild lui avait dit de faire.  
– Parfait Hilda...Et ton amie ?  
– Erika, monseigneur.

Sur ces mots Hinata fut emmenée dans les appartements d'Alberick qui se trouvaient dans une aile de la forteresse. Elle fut rapidement mise à la tâche et l'on vérifia qu'elle pouvait servir correctement malgré le handicap dont on l'affublait. Elle remarqua aussi assez rapidement que du coup les gens ne faisaient pas forcément attention à leurs gestes en sa présence. Une chose néanmoins l'inquiétait, c'est qu'en étant au service de la maison Lokison, elle ne pouvait plus voir Naruto qu'à de très rares occasions.

Pour sa part, Naruto, ou du moins Erika comme il devait se faire appeler, servait chaque jour de nombreux soldats dans un réfectoire et s'occupait du travail en cuisine. Dès le premier jour, il eut la réputation de femme à ne pas contrarier quand un soudard lui passa les mains aux fesses et qu'il l'étala d'un violent coup de poing.

Après quelques jours passés à faire le service, Hinata fut un soir envoyée dans une pièce des appartements d'Alberick. Autour d'une grande table sur laquelle était posée une carte et des petites maquettes de navires en bois, plusieurs hommes assis discutaient entre eux. Elle commença à leur servir de l'hydromel.

– Bien mes amis, le plan se déroule parfaitement. La production de drakkar avance sans contretemps, nous en avons déjà plus de milles. Dès que nous aurons récupéré les créatures divines, nous pourrons passer à la phase deux, déclara Alberick.  
– Mais seigneur, quelle est donc cette deuxième phase ?  
– Dès que la résistance dans notre royaume sera tombée, que nous aurons la puissance de Fenrir, Jormungand et Fafnir, nous aurons les coudés franches pour passer au plan d'invasion du continent du sud.  
– Le continent de ces trois étrangers ? N'est-ce pas un peu risqué d'attaquer ces contrées sans connaître leur potentiel militaire ? Seigneur Alberick, je n'ai pas confiance dans ces étrangers, surtout celui qui est tout pale.  
– Mes amis, n'ayez aucune crainte. Orochimaru sera un conseiller parfait pour cette invasion, il nous a expliqué que ce continent est en proie à des luttes intestines. En plus, une organisation tente de déstabiliser un peu plus l'ordre géopolitique actuelle. Nous arriverons tel Fenrir lors du crépuscule des dieux et vaincrons sans peine ces gens.  
– Et vous pensez que cet homme laissera son monde tomber sans en vouloir une partie ?  
– Allons, vous me connaissez tous...Quand je n'aurai plus besoin de lui, je lâcherai sur lui la puissance de notre maison. Cet Orochimaru n'est qu'un simple outil et son jeune acolyte nous permet de contrôler le roi pour le moment. Quand nous aurons vaincu la résistance, le roi aura un petit accident malencontreux...  
– C'est un plan ambitieux seigneur Alberick, mais nous aurons besoin de l'approbation du peuple et de son soutien pour y arriver. Comment comptez-vous obtenir cela ? Si le peuple ne nous suit pas ?  
– Le peuple...le peuple est idiot, le peuple n'est que mouton égaré attendant qu'un berger lui montre le chemin. Je serai ce berger et je leur donnerai des terres plus clémentes que nos royaumes enneigés. S'il le faut, le peuple découvrira que c'est un envoyé de ce continent qui aura assassiné notre bon roi...Une vendetta avec moi en nouveau souverain vengeur sera suffisant pour galvaniser les esprits les plus timorés. Un descendant d'Odin tué par un étranger, un fils de Loki pour mener une sainte croisade au nom de notre dieu borgne...Mes amis, fêtons notre future victoire...pour la maison Lokison et nos alliés de la maison Hellson, bientôt le triomphe...HILDA, resservez-nous en Hydromel.

Hinata resservit chaque convive en alcool et quitta la pièce dès que les hommes se remirent à parler entre eux. Elle trouva une excuse pour quitter les appartements d' Alberick et se mit à chercher Naruto dans les cuisines du château. Elle le trouva en train de se plaindre de devoir faire les sols du réfectoire. Rapidement, elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait entendu puis lui dit qu'elle devait repartir sans délai pour ne pas attirer la méfiance des Lokison.

Naruto qui, lui, était plus libre de ses mouvements, attendit un moment de calme dans la nuit et se rendit discrètement là où il devait se poster pour transmettre des messages à ses compagnons. Se dirigeant vers un coin sombre des étables, il aperçut face à lui un visage familier s'avancer vers lui. Pris d'une inquiétude, il ne put que continuer son chemin en espérant que Kabuto n'allait pas le reconnaître sous sa forme féminine. Il le croisa en baissant la tête les poings fermés de rage de ne pouvoir l'attaquer et lui sommer de dire où se trouvait Sasuke. Malgré son envie de le faire, il réussit à se contrôler en pensant que la sécurité de Hinata et le bon déroulement de la mission dépendait de sa capacité à rester incognito. Ils se croisèrent sans se regarder, Naruto fit bien attention de ne pas changer sa démarche ni son allure pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Soulagé, Naruto se rendit dans le coin sombre où l'un des deux corbeaux de la princesse Brunhild l'attendait régulièrement pour communiquer. Tout comme les crapauds du mont Myoboku, ou les chiens de maitre Kakashi, ce corbeau était intelligent et doté de la parole. Son nom était Hugin, il n'était pas très loquace avec Naruto et s'en tenait à la mission. Il lui racontait discrètement les dernières informations recueillies par Hinata. Puis il le laissa s'envoler et repartit en cuisine, la rage au ventre de ne pouvoir suivre Kabuto et retrouver Sasuke.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Brunhild convoqua Bald, Sigmund et Ryuga pour s'entretenir avec eux des dernières informations. Après un long exposé sur les intentions d'Alberick, ils discutèrent d'un plan d'action.

– Il n'est pas bon d'attendre encore plus. Le temps joue en notre défaveur, Alberick va lentement retourner l'opinion des gens contre nous et notre situation va se compliquer.  
– Princesse, je partage totalement votre analyse de la situation. Il nous faut agir vite. Mais le château ne sera pas aisé à prendre et beaucoup d'hommes vont perdre la vie dans ce type d'affrontement, poursuit Ryuga. Qui plus est, vu les projets évidents d'Alberick, mettre à sa portée la puissance des créatures mythologiques serait une erreur. Sans oublier que Naruto est lui aussi un hôte et qu'il se trouve déjà dans les murs de l'ennemi, c'est un risque important...  
– Alors ils nous faut éviter un assaut frontal ou même un siège de la forteresse. Mais surtout réussir à faire reprendre conscience au roi le plus rapidement possible, conclut Sigmund.  
– J'ai peut-être une idée qui nous permettrait de faire sortir Alberick en dehors du château. Nous diminuerions le nombre de soldats dans la forteresse et l'infiltration serait plus simple et moins risqué.  
– Et comment faire, pour que ce lâche de fils de Loki daigne sortir de la forteresse royale ? C'est peine perdue, il n'est pas un guerrier, c'est un pleutre qui enverra ses troupes sans se déplacer.  
– Le risque est élevé mais il faut le tenter car un enlisement nous serait défavorable. Il faut l'attirer en montrant que nous attaquons le château avec les hôtes, ensuite nous nous retirerons pour qu'il sorte.  
– Il ne mordra jamais à une ruse aussi grossière.  
– Sigmund, il n'aura pas le choix. Il lui faut s'emparer des hôtes. Et même si cela ne prend pas, l agitation de cette attaque permettra une infiltration plus discrète.  
– Alors nous ferons cela Maître-loup, déclara la princesse.  
– Merci votre Altesse. Je pense que pour l'infiltration, je devrais y aller avec Bald. Je rejoindrai Hinata et demanderai à Naruto de vous rejoindre à l'extérieur. Son implication personnel avec le jeune Uchiha pourrait compliquer la tâche.  
– Pas question ! Moi je veux me battre avec mes hommes, je ne veux pas m'infiltrer comme une souris.  
– Vous maîtrisez la foudre et le jeune Uchiha est un manipulateur de cet élément, votre présence sera un atout pour nous. Nous entrerons par une porte de service que Hinata et Naruto nous ouvriront avant l'assaut. Après un assaut rapide, vous simulerez une retraite dans les bois pour qu'ils vous suivent avec le plus d'hommes possible. Pendant ce temps, notre groupe tentera de soustraire le roi au contrôle mentale du jeune Uchiha. Même si nous échouons, vous pourrez leur tendre une embuscade dans les bois...et leur faire perdre une bonne partie de leur troupe...voir même tuez Alberick.  
– Vous imaginez qu'il y a peu de chance que cet homme sorte du château pour nous suivre, répéta Sigmund.  
– Alberick est un homme intelligent mais il a un défaut, il est trop ambitieux et surtout arrogant. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne résistera pas à l'opportunité de capturer trois hôtes en une seule fois. Sans oublier que s'il ne participait pas à une contre-offensive punitive, il perdrait en notoriété auprès de ses hommes et du peuple.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Début de l'assaut

**Chapitre 18 : Début de l'assaut.**

Alberick ouvrit sans frapper la porte des appartements de ses invités du continent du sud. Orochimaru et Kabuto qui sirotaient un thé se retournèrent surpris par la violence de son entrée. Sasuke qui se tenait adossé contre un mur près de la fenêtre le fixa avec arrogance.

– Seigneur Alberick, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda Orochimaru de sa voix sifflante.  
– Orochimaru, j'ai besoin de votre jeune élève. Je viens d'apprendre que les rebelles préparaient une attaque contre le château, leur troupe font mouvement en ce moment même. Il me faut une signature du roi sur cet ordre de mobilisation qui me donne en plus les pleins pouvoirs militaires.  
– Et si je refuse, lança Sasuke en regardant Alberick avec défi...Notre but n'est pas vos querelles locales, nous voulons que vous attaquiez notre continent.  
– Orochimaru, veuillez faire tenir la langue de votre jeune chiot dans sa bouche.  
– Jeune chiot, s'écria Sasuke en activant son Sharingan en direction d'Alberick.  
– Tes illusions ne fonctionneront pas sur moi, gamin. Alors reste à ta place...Ou c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.  
– J'aimerais bien voir ça...hurla Sasuke en chargeant sa main gauche de chakra Raiton.  
– Tu oses gamin, s'agaça Alberick...Cercueil d'amé...  
– Chido…

Avant même que les deux attaques soient lancés, chacun des deux adversaires vit un serpent s'enrouler autour de son poignet, bloquant l'attaque.

– Allons messieurs, nous sommes entre personnes de confiance. Calmons nous...Sasuke-Kun, fait donc ce que le seigneur Alberick t'a demandé et calme-toi un peu. L'attaque de notre continent ne pourra se faire que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de menace ici...Seigneur Alberick pardonnez à mon jeune disciple cet écart fougueux.  
– Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Sur ces mots, Alberick sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Orochimaru expliqua à Sasuke qu'il fallait apprendre à être patient pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Le jeune homme accepta en haussant les épaules les conseils du ninja légendaire. Il finit par partir voir le roi et lui faire signer le papier en utilisant les capacités hypnotique de son sharingan.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuga et Bald s'approchèrent dans la nuit d'une petite porte de service à l'arrière de la forteresse. La porte était solide et ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Ryuga frappa une sorte de code avec sa main contre la surface métallique. Naruto leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer, les menant discrètement dans une étable calme non loin de là, où Hinata les attendait.

– Enfin, on passe à l'action ? demanda-t-il à Ryuga. Je vais pouvoir aller chercher Sasuke...  
– Non désolé Naruto, mais toi tu vas sortir du château et retourner auprès de Kiba et de San. Hinata, Bald et moi nous, allons rester dans la forteresse pendant l'assaut afin de libérer le plus vite possible le roi de la domination mentale de ton ami.  
– Ah non ce n'est pas juste, moi je suis venu pour Sasuke ! Je ne partirai pas, cria-t-il en croisant les bras le visage boudeur.  
– Naruto, tu es un Jinchuriki, ta force sera nécessaire ailleurs qu'ici. De plus je ne veux pas d'une personne aussi impliqué sentimentalement pour affronter Orochimaru et Sasuke Uchiha. Je te demande de m'obéir...La princesse Brunhild aura besoin de tes capacités de métamorphose. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es invité dans cette mission ? J'aurais pu te renvoyer à Konoha. Tu vas partir par la petite porte, Saïto mon loup t'attend dehors, il te conduira jusqu'à Kiba.

Naruto sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir et tenta de protester une nouvelle fois, mais alors qu'il commença sa phrase, Ryuga l'interrompit avec un regard très sombre.

– J'ai entendu dire aussi que tu avais déjà échoué deux fois à ramener ton ami. Penses-tu que tu as le niveau aujourd'hui pour y parvenir?  
– Non, répondit-il en baissant la tête le regard morose.  
– Naruto-Kun peut y arriver, j'en suis sûre.  
– Hinata...Ryuga-San a raison...je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne l'ai pas eu avec le capitaine Yamato et je n'ai pas progressé depuis...Ça fait mal à entendre, mais il faut être lucide. Très bien, je file. Arrêtez-le à tout prix...  
– Fais-moi confiance, jeune guerrier ! lui répondit Bald en lui claquant amicalement l'épaule.

Naruto partit sans attendre. Hinata referma la porte derrière lui et revint rejoindre les deux adultes. En revenant, elle les entendit parler.

– Maître-loup, vous êtes plus féroce avec vos mots, qu'avec vos crocs parfois.  
– Seigneur Thorson, je n'avais pas envi de blesser ce garçon, mais il fallait lui faire comprendre que sa présence parmi nous serait une gêne plus qu'autre chose. En plus ses capacités seront utilisées au mieux dans la stratégie que nous avons mise au point pour l'affrontement à l'extérieur du château.

Le reste de la nuit, ils demeurèrent tous les trois cachés en attendant le signal du début de l'assaut. Au lever du soleil, ils entendirent des clameurs survenir des remparts et Hinata grâce à son byakugan leur confirma que les troupes s'agitaient et se mobilisaient dans la cours du château.

Dans les appartements d'Alberick, un homme vint l'avertir que les troupes des rebelles se présentaient devant les portes du château. Alberick posa sa coupe de vin et appela trois servantes pour enfiler son armure. Rapidement il partit ensuite chercher le groupe d'Orochimaru dans leurs appartements. Les quatre allèrent dans la salle du trône.

– Orochimaru, j'aimerais que vous restiez dans le château pour le défendre au cas où une attaque surprise arriverait, car je vais sortir avec mes troupes pour aller capturer les hôtes des créatures légendaires.

En disant cela, Alberick saisit la lance étincelante qui siégeait dans un portoir a côté du roi.

– Bien sûr cher ami...répondit Orochimaru. Quel est votre plan ?  
– Très simple, je pense que l'ennemi va tenter d'infiltrer le château après le départ des troupes afin de sauver le roi. J'aimerais donc que vous et Kabuto défendiez la cour intérieur du donjon. Quant à toi jeune homme, il faudrait que tu restes avec le roi, pour le protéger et maintenir ton hypnose si quelqu'un tentait de la briser. Rappelez-vous que si nous gagnions cette bataille, la suite de nos plans en sera accélérée. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré la lance d'Odin, la puissante Gungnir, nos adversaires risquent de regretter de m'avoir défié.

Sur ce Alberick partit rejoindre la cour extérieur près des remparts. Sur ces derniers, les flèches pleuvaient en direction des assaillants. Une femme sortit d'une aile du château avec à ses côtés trois imposants soldats en armure et accompagna Alberick sur les remparts.

– Capitaine, quelle est la situation, demanda Alberick à un soldat portant une armure sombre.  
– Tenez, regardez, votre seigneurie, répondit l'homme en tendant une longue vue. Des troupes de fantassins attaquent nos murailles mais pour l'instant les cavaliers se tiennent à l'orée du bois. Regardez parmi eux il y a les trois chefs de clan rebelle, Bald Thorson, Sigmund Votanson et San Tyrson...  
– Parfais, j'en étais sur, ils n'osent pas s'approcher par peur d'être capturés. Ma chère Birgit, nous allons avoir besoin de vos services. Pourriez-vous invoquer ma monture et ensuite utiliser votre puissance nécromantique pour réveiller les soldats mort sous nos remparts ?  
– Bien sûr, mon aimé...

La femme redescendit dans la cour où elle se mit à psalmodier une incantation en levant les bras au ciel, une aura d'énergie violette entourant son corps. Un pentacle lumineux se traça au sol et de la terre du château émergea un magnifique cheval à huit pattes.

– Mon seigneur, dit le capitaine, il y a un problème avec les soldats assaillants...  
– Ah bon capitaine de quoi parlez-vous ?  
– Lorsqu'ils sont touchés par nos armes, ils ne s'effondrent pas. Ils implosent en petits nuages de fumée.  
– Impossible ! Alberick vérifia d'un bref coup d'œil et vit alors que les propos du capitaine étaient justes. Incroyable, je ne connais pas ce type de magie...en tout cas cela prouve une chose, leurs troupes ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour nous attaquer. La charge que nous allons faire en plus des deux corps d'armée que j'ai fait poster dans la nuit sur les côtés vont les prendre en tenaille. Leur coup de bluff va se retourner contre eux.  
– Mon seigneur, hurla Birgit Hellson. La monture est incontrôlable.

En effet, dans la cour, le cheval à huit pattes s'agitait fougueusement dans tous les sens. Refusant d'être tenu par quiconque. Alberick le sourire aux lèvres descendit des remparts en prenant une attitude majestueuse et calme dans ses gestes.

– Soldats, préparons-nous à la victoire. Regardez, mes compagnons, le puissant Sleïpnir, la monture légendaire du grand Odin va nous accompagner et reconnaître en moi le futur leader de notre fier pays.

Alberick s'approcha du cheval en brandissant la lance au dessus de sa tête.

– Sleïpnir, monture du très puissant Odin ! Moi Alberick descendant de Loki ton créateur et détenteur de la lance de ton maître, je t'ordonne de me servir.

Devant les yeux ébahis des soldats, le cheval se courba et posa les pattes-avant au sol. Alberick monta sur lui et l'animal se redressa sans ruade. Il fit cambrer sa monture en brandissant sa lance et hurla « A la victoire ». Tous les hommes reprirent en cœur et les cavaliers approchèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, ils chargèrent en direction des assaillants. Sleipnir s'élança dans un galop puis d'un bond majestueux s'envolant dans le ciel où il semblait courir sur l'air. Depuis les airs, Alberick pu apercevoir que tous les soldats rebelles qui attaquaient le château disparaissaient dans des nuages de fumée.

Alberick voyant que les rebelles se repliaient dans la forêt, fit des signes et plusieurs troupes déjà postées à l'extérieur de la forteresse se mirent en mouvement en direction des positions des rebelles. Chevauchant Sleipnir, Alberick fit un rase-motte pour devancer et mener la charge.

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe infiltré s'apprêtait à entrer en action. Ryuga donnait des indications à ses deux compagnons et expliqua qu'un contact entre Mjöllnir et le front du roi devrait suffire à lui refaire prendre conscience. D'où la nécessite que Bald ne s'arrête en aucun cas avant d'atteindre la salle du trône. Il insista sur le fait que Hinata ne devait jamais affronter Orochimaru et qu'une fuite serait la meilleure solution dans un tel cas de figure. Juste avant de partir de leur cachette, Ryuga retint Hinata par le bras.

– Hinata, si tu dois affronter le jeune Uchiha, ne soit pas craintive.  
– Bien Ryuga-San, mais je n'ai pas du tout le même niveau que lui...  
– Tu es la fille de Yukina et lui le fils de Fugaku. Ta mère n'a jamais eu a rougir d'une comparaison avec son père, alors affronte le la tête haute.  
– Mais, je ne pourrais rien faire contre son Sharingan...  
– Écoute, je vais te donner une technique que ta mère avait mise au point en s'entrainant avec Fugaku, cette technique annulait totalement la capacité de Genjustu de ses pupilles. Elle est très simple mais seul un détenteur du Byakugan peut l'effectuer. Ça ne fera pas tout, mais c'est un petit plus.

Il murmura à son oreille la technique qu'elle écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. Puis Bald les rappela à l'ordre en leur faisant remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas trainer. Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du donjon. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer le peu de gardes qui restait. Le ciel s'était couvert et une neige légère commençait à tomber du ciel quant ils entrèrent dans la cour interne du donjon. Une voix sinistre et sifflante lança à leur attention :

– Mais qui voilà...ne serait ce pas, le louveteau des Inuzuka...  
– Orochimaru...s'écria Ryuga en se retrouvant face au Sannin.  
– Quelle surprise de te retrouver dans cette contrée, moi qui avait perdu ta trace. Voila que tu viens te jeter dans mes bras. Tu vas pouvoir enfin me donner le secret de ton pouvoir de régénération., ponctua-t-il d'un rire sinistre et en se léchant les lèvres de sa grande langue reptilienne.  
– Continuez, je m'occupe de lui ! cria Ryuga.  
– Pas question Maître-loup. Avec l'aide de Mjöllnir nous aurons tôt fait de nous débarrasser de ce saltimbanque.  
– Non, vous devez vous rendre rapidement en direction de la salle du trône. Je dois l'affronter seul, un jour il faut faire face à ses démons. Il m'a pourchassé trop longtemps comme un gibier. Aujourd'hui il est temps de savoir qui est le loup et qui est la proie.  
Sur ces mots, une décharge de Chakra émergea du corps de Ryuga. Ses muscles se gonflèrent, ses ongles se muèrent en griffes et ses canines s'allongèrent. Il se mit en position d'attaque, le dos vouté prêt à bondir sur sa cible.

– Ryuga, pas question, moi Bald Thorson je vais me faire un plaisir de vous aider à châtier cet étranger.  
– PARTEZ, hurla Ryuga en fixant Bald et Hinata avec ses yeux d'un jaune vif.

Bald voyant cela se mit à reculer et se tourna pour partir. Hinata le suivit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'oncle de Kiba. Ils coururent rapidement dans les couloirs du donjon, Bald en tête, assommant chaque garde avec son marteau. Au détour d'un couloir, Hinata aperçut avec ses pupilles une silhouette cachée derrière un renfoncement du mur, prêt à se jeter sur Bald, qui courait en tête sans se soucier d'elle. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja quand elle vit une lame de chakra se former sur l'une de ses mains. La silhouette s'apprêta à frapper Bald dans le dos, mais Hinata d'(un mouvement rapide s'interposa et para avec un mouvement de Juken le couteau de Chakra.

Le ninja binoclard sourit en voyant la jeune fille lui bloquer son attaque. Surtout que Bald dans son élan continua de courir en oubliant Hinata derrière lui. Elle se mit en garde prête à affronter son adversaire.

– Décidément, c'est un bon jour...le pouvoir de régénération de Ryuga et des pupilles de Hyuuga...Ce voyage est plus rentable que prévu, lança-t-il en repoussant ses lunettes vers les yeux.  
– Je ne serais pas si facile à battre...déclara-t-elle pour se convaincre plus que pour l'impressionner.  
– C'est pas sûr, répondit-il en sortant une carte qu'il agitait moqueur avec sa main.

Orochimaru décroisa ses bras se préparant à affronter Ryuga.

– Tu n'es pas assez fort pour m'affronter. Et tu viens d'envoyer tes compagnons à la mort contre mon Sasuke.  
– Nous verrons bien...Ton Uchiha risque d'être surpris face à la puissance de Bald...son Raiton sera totalement inefficace. Quant à toi et moi, nous allons voir qui est le plus fort, le serpent ou le loup...En garde.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La bataille commence

**Chapitre 19 : La bataille commence.**

Bald courant comme un fou enfonça la grande porte de la salle du trône d'un violent coup d'épaule. Scrutant la salle avec attention, il ne vit personne, pas même le roi. Il se mit à hurler « Votre majesté, votre majesté ». C'est à ce moment là que deux shurikens volèrent en direction de sa poitrine et rebondirent contre son plastron de mithril.

– Montre-toi lâche, viens m'affronter en guerrier !  
– Je suis ici! lança froidement Sasuke en sortant de derrière le trône. Tu m'as l'air d'une grosse brute sans cervelle...Je m'attendais à mieux. On m'avait parlé d'un guerrier immortel maniant une épée ...Me voilà face à un bucheron et son marteau.  
– Tu m'insultes, mais tu vas déchanter rapidement, jeune freluquet.  
– Nous allons voir...

Dans un mouvement d'une rapidité incroyable Sasuke apparut derrière son adversaire dégainant son sabre pour le frapper. Pour le jeune Uchiha, le combat était déjà terminé. Vu la corpulence de son adversaire, celui-ci n'arriverait jamais à parer son attaque à temps. L'expression morose et blasé, Sasuke s'apprêtait à remporter à nouveau un combat facile mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande que son assurance lorsque d'un mouvement de rotation sur lui-même Bald dévia le sabre avec son marteau et enchaina un coup de poing gauche au visage, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres.

– Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer ! hurla Bald en chargeant Sasuke à une vitesse surprenante.

Sasuke ne put que dévier rapidement et esquiver les volées de marteau que le nordique enchainait. Il se retrouvait dans une situation défensive fort peu agréable. Malgré cela, il en ressentait une excitation grandissante. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille et qui lui permettrait d'évaluer le niveau acquis pendant ces années passées avec Orochimaru. Il s'éloigna d'un rapide salto en arrière et lança une boule de feu Katon sur Bald. Sans sourciller, ce dernier lança un éclair avec Mjöllnir qui fit imploser la boule de feu.

Sans attendre un instant, Sasuke lança sa lance des milles oiseaux. Un éclair prenant la forme d'une longue lance lumineuse jaillit de sa main et fondit sur Bald.

– Je te tiens ! lança-t-il fier de tester sa nouvelle attaque.  
– Futile, gamin, s'exclama son adversaire en parant le jet de foudre avec son marteau, la dissipant à l'instant même de l'impact. Tes attaques de foudre ne peuvent rien contre le marteau de Thor...

Bald termina sa phrase en projetant le marteau en direction de Sasuke, qui activa ses Sharingan pour anticiper l'attaque et l'esquiver. Il comprit que sans ses yeux, il n'aura pas pu éviter le jet de son adversaire. Il vit alors le marteau revenir dans les mains de Bald. Son adversaire était encore plus coriace qu'il l'imaginait. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent longuement en tournant autour du centre de la pièce, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre.

Dans la forêt, Naruto, Kiba et des hommes de la résistance affrontaient un bataillon de l'armée d'Alberick. Les hommes de ce dernier, malgré leur nombre, furent surpris par les attaques de clones et de Rasengan de Naruto, et les Gatsuga de Kiba. Les deux ninjas de Konoha affolaient leurs ennemis, l'un par la vitesse de ses attaques et l'autre par leur originalité. Les hommes de la princesse Brunhild n'avaient pratiquement plus qu'à finir le travail. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une partie des soldats d'Alberick prenne la fuite, impressionnés par les attaques inhabituelles des ninjas et l'absence de leur leader.

Alberick, lui, avait chevauché un temps dans le ciel en lançant des sphères enflammées magiques sur ses adversaires. Puis ayant repéré une de ses cibles, il fit un atterrissage dans la mêlée ou à l'aide de Sleipnir le cheval à huit pattes et Gungnir, la lance d'Odin, il fit un massacre. San, présente dans ce groupe de l'armée rebelle, intervint en le chargeant sur sa louve.

– Ahh te voilà Fenrir ! s'amusa Alberick en la voyant charger.  
– Mon nom est San Inuzuka, hurla-t-elle en se déconcentrant un peu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que d'un geste sûr, Alberick frappe la louve de San d'un coup de lance dans les côtes. Elle tomba sur le flanc expulsant dans l'élan San de son dos. Elle ne put se relever et resta sur le flanc en gémissant de douleur alors que San accourut pour la réconforter.

– Et voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer au maître de Midgard, petite louve ! Donne-moi la puissance de Fenrir ou je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes lentement un par un, finit-il par un rire sarcastique.  
– Monstre ! San se redressa et mordit son pouce puis fit les signes que son père adoptif lui avait enseignée. Kuchiyose (Invocation).

A cet instant, dans une explosion de fumée, un énorme loup de la taille d'une maison apparut sous les pieds de San. D'une voix forte et grave il se mit à parler.

– SAN, pourquoi m'as tu appelé et où est mon frère ?  
– Navrée puissant Geri, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
– Tu as donc besoin de mon aide ?  
– Oui, aidez-moi à terrasser ce monstre d'Alberick, descendant de Loki.  
– Un descendant de Loki...grrrrr c'est avec joie que je le broierai dans mes crocs. Mais San, tu sais que si je ne suis pas en présence de mon frère Freki ma puissance est amoindrie.  
– Je le sais mais mon père n'est pas ici pour invoquer Freki...il va falloir faire avec. Attaquons ce fils de Loki, sir Loup.

Alberick restait planté devant le museau du grand loup, affichant un sourire arrogant et une posture sereine.

– Mais voilà Geri le sage et puissant loup du seigneur Odin en personne...Je me sens trembler devant tant de puissance.  
– Moque toi Fils de Loki, grogna le loup en penchant son museau vers Alberick. Bientôt tu trembleras d'effroi devant moi.  
– Silence Geri ! Moi Alberick fils de Loki, je suis le nouveau seigneur de ce royaume. Vois, Loup du puissant Odin, je possède la lance de ton dieu. Agenouille-toi, devant moi et obéis à ton nouveau maître.  
– Sannnn, grogna le loup...cet homme possède la lance divine d'Odin...Tu n'aurai pas du m'appeler, je lui dois allégeance. Renvois-moi sinon il va pouvoir m'ordonner de t'attaquer...  
– Démon, lança San à Alberick en brisant dans un nuage de fumant son invocation.  
– Tu me flattes petite louve...Mais que veux-tu, ma puissance n'est pas une illusion.  
– Ahhhhh ! San folle de rage jeta sa lance en os sur Alberick et transperça sa silhouette sans le moindre mal.  
– Naïve...Ma puissance n'est pas une illusion, en revanche ceci en est une.

San entendant la voix derrière elle comprit que malgré son flair, la colère l'avait submergée et empêchée de desceller l'illusion d'Alberick. Elle se retourna et ne put esquiver le sortilège d'Alberick. Elle se sentit soudainement immobilisée et sentit son corps se recouvrir entièrement d'améthyste.

– Voila ma petite...Dans ce sarcophage d'améthyste tu vas mourir à petit feu...Il ne te reste qu'une seule solution pour en sortir et tu sais laquelle n'est ce pas ! lança-t-il dans un éclat de rire macabre.

Lentement, tout en restant consciente et immobile, elle sentait toute force quitter son corps. De l'autre côté, Kiba s'arrêta net en plein combat. Naruto se débarrassa du soldat qui était sur le point de frapper son ami.

– Kiba tu es dingue de t'arrêter comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend...  
– Naruto, l'odeur de San...elle a disparu d'un coup...  
– T'inquiète pas, elle est super forte...Ce doit être le vent qui a tourné.  
– Non, non c'est autre chose...Le vent n'a pas changé et même si s'était le cas, il resterait un minimum son odeur...mais là elle a vraiment disparu comme si elle n'était plus là.  
– Calme-toi, nous avons presque fini le combat.  
– Pas question, moi je fonce voir ce qui se passe...Sur ces mots Kiba siffla Akamaru et partit à toute vitesse sur le dos de son compagnon, laissant Naruto.  
– Kiba reste, hurla Naruto sans pouvoir quitter le champs de bataille devant l'arrivée d'un autre groupe d'assaillants.

Kabuto s'amusait à faire tourner la carte d'information de Hinata entre ses doigts. Le visage moqueur, il fixait la jeune fille derrière ses lunettes. Cette dernière était déjà en position de combat, les Byakugan activés.

– Il semble, d'après mes informations, que tu ne sois pas de taille, jeune fille. Alors je te conseille de filer sur le champs. Tes techniques de Juken ne seront pas efficaces contre moi...Alors vu que tu ne possèdes quasiment que cela, le combat est déjà terminé.  
– C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Hinata pleine de fougue se rua vers lui et déviant sans mal une de ses attaques, lui assena un enchainement de coup de Juken pour endommager ses organes. Kabuto recula de quelques pas et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Grâce à ses pupilles Hinata remarqua sans mal que les flux de Chakra de son adversaire s'intensifiait aux niveaux des impacts de ses coups.

– Tu vois, je me régénère, tu ne peux pas me battre avec ce type de technique. Qui plus est, je vois sur ta carte que tu ne sais pas faire la technique que ton cousin maîtrise...impossible pour toi de me frapper avec les soixante-quatre poings du hakke...même si tu arrives à faire celle des trente-deux poings cela ne bloquera pas assez mes tenketsu pour m'empêcher de me régénérer. La prochaine fois que tu tenteras de me frapper, je pourrais sans le moindre mal utiliser mon scalpel de chakra pour te couper une ou deux artères...  
– Hors de question que j'abandonne...des gens comptent sur moi.  
– Alors tu vas mourir bêtement, mais soit, je pourrai récupérer ensuite ton Byakugan.  
– Vous êtes trop sûr de vous...vos informations ne sont pas totalement à jour.

Hinata se souvint de l'entrainement avec l'oncle de Kiba et de ses propos « tes attaques de Juken sont trop faibles pour atteindre quelqu'un comme moi qui est capable de se régénérer. Il faut que tu mettes au point une technique plus puissante ». Elle essaya de se souvenir de son combat avec lui quand il était sous sa forme de loup-garou. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses deux avant-bras, plus intensément que la dernière fois.

Sous les yeux surpris de Kabuto, deux têtes de lion de chakra se formèrent sur ses poings. Dans un enchaînement d'attaques rapides elle se rua sur Kabuto, l'obligeant à se défendre difficilement car malgré son expérience, il n'était pas aussi habile qu'un membre du clan Hyuuga en combat rapproché. Hinata le poussa dans ses retranchements et dès qu'elle eut une ouverture comme dans son combat contre Ryuga, elle projeta ses deux poings dans le torse de Kabuto.

– Jûho Sôshiken (Paumes jumelles des lions agiles), hurla-t-elle en assenant son coup avec violence.  
– Inu...ti...Aahhhhh

Kabuto fut propulsé loin en arrière en encaissant l'attaque de Hinata. La décharge de Chakra était sans commune mesure avec celles des attaques précédentes de Juken. Kabuto écarquilla les yeux, l'effet dans son corps était semblable au Rasengan que Naruto lui avait infligé quelques années auparavant, exception faite que ses organes internes étaient violemment touchés. Il s'effondra face contre le sol, incapable de parler. En bon médecin qu'il était, il diagnostiqua rapidement que son foie, sa rate et ses poumons étaient éclatés, sans compter son estomac et ses intestins qui souffraient de plusieurs hémorragies internes conséquentes.

Sans un mot, il simula l'inconscience en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il s'en sortirait grâce à ses facultés de récupération. Mais cela lui prendrait énormément de temps pour réparer de tels dégâts. Il lui fallait donc faire le mort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son adversaire pendant cette période de vulnérabilité.

De son côté, Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait réussi à effectuer cette technique apprise avec Ryuga sans la moindre hésitation, ni aucune faille. Le résultat était encore plus impressionnant que la première fois. Ce succès lui donna une poussée de courage et de confiance en elle. Sans s'attarder, elle repartit en direction de la salle du trône pour rejoindre Bald.

Elle arriva en vue de la porte de la salle du trône et grâce à ses pupilles vit à travers le mur que Sasuke s'avançait en direction du nordique sans que ce dernier ne bouge. Elle se cacha derrière un renfoncement pour ne pas être vue.

– Tu es très fort ! Sûrement le meilleur adversaire que j'ai eu depuis mon propre frère ou Naruto...Malheureusement pour toi, ta force n'est rien sans ton esprit...Tu es tombé sous l'emprise de mon genjustu, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. En tout cas, tu as mon respect car même sous mon genjustu je sens que tu résistes...Il va falloir que je te maintienne sous l'emprise de mon Sharingan jusqu'au coup de grâce.

Sasuke leva son sabre prêt à frapper Bald, lorsqu'un Kunai lui fonça dessus. Surpris par cette attaque furtive, il fit un bon en arrière. Il regarda en direction de la porte et vit Hinata le regard fixé sur le sol.

– Une Kunoichi de Konoha à en croire ton bandeau...quelle surprise dans cette contrée. Qui es-tu ?  
– Sasuke-Kun...Je suis Hinata, une de tes camarades de classe.  
– Hinata ? Ça ne me dit pas grand chose, répondit-il en réfléchissant.  
– Je...suis la cousine de Neji Hyuuga.  
– Oh...La cousine de Neji, tu es donc une Hyuuga. Intéressant, j'ai toujours voulu me mesurer à membre de ton clan. Dommage, j'aurai préféré affronter ton cousin. On disait qu'il était le meilleur Genin lors de l'examen des chunins.  
– C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui...Mais je dois tout de même t'arrêter Sasuke-Kun...Je t'empêcherais de faire du mal à Bald, lui répondit Hinata en continuant de regarder le sol.

Sasuke la regarda faire des gestes lent au niveau de son cou puis quand elle releva le visage, il écarquilla les yeux en éclatant de rire.

– Tu comptes m'affronter comme ça...c'est une plaisanterie ?


	20. Chapitre 20 : Hinata face à Sasuke

**Chapitre 20 : Hinata face à Sasuke**

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre Kiba, mais alors qu'il tournait le dos au champs de bataille, un des capitaines des troupes rebelles le retint par le bras.

– Hey lâchez-moi, je dois rejoindre mon ami...s'écria Naruto  
– Jeune homme, regardez, nous avons encore besoin de vous.

Le soldat lui montra alors un spectacle macabre. Les cadavres des soldats tombés dans l'affrontement se relevaient et prenaient lentement la direction des survivants. Naruto remarqua que les flèches que ces cadavres ambulant recevaient ne leur faisaient pas le moindre mal. Il voyait sur le haut de la colline, qui surplombait le lieu de combat, la silhouette d'une femme les bras levés vers le ciel entourée d'une aura qui vacillait entre le pourpre et le violet. Contraint par le devoir d'aider ses nouveaux frères d'armes, Naruto décida à contre cœur de ne pas suivre Kiba et d'affronter les morts-vivants.

Kiba, lui, chevauchait Akamaru qui fonçait dans la neige entre les troncs d'arbres à une allure folle. « Plus vite Akamaru, plus vite » haranguait le jeune ninja mort d'inquiétude pour San. Cette dernière prisonnière de son sarcophage d'améthyste ne pouvait rien faire à part voir et entendre - aussi surprenant que cela paraisse - ce qui se déroulait en dehors. Alberick s'approcha du sarcophage et s'adressa à elle.

– Tu n'as pas le choix pour t'en sortir, il te faut relâcher la puissance de Fenrir. Mais je vois que tu as l'air déterminée. Tu préfères sans doute te sacrifier et ne pas libérer le loup qui est en toi. Honorable, mais j'ai quelques idées pour te pousser à changer d'avis.

Il s'approcha d'Hilda la louve blessée de San et brandit la lance d'Odin. Fixant la pauvre San qui était impuissante, il posa la lance sur la carotide de la bête, en souriant vicieusement.

– Tu peux te sacrifier, je sais que dans ta maison on aime le sacrifice pour autrui. Mais es tu prête à sacrifier des êtres aimés.

Il prit un malin plaisir à titiller lentement le cou de la louve avec la pointe de la lance. Il appuya plus fort pour mettre San en colère, lorsque il reçut de plein fouet dans sa cuirasse le Gatsuga de Kiba. Renversé par l'impact, il mit un instant à se relever. Pendant ce temps Kiba fonça vers San.

– San je vais de te faire sortir de là...Akamaru allons y Gastuuu !  
– Arrête pauvre fou ! hurla Alberick, si tu fais cela, ton amie va mourir en implosant avec le cristal.  
– Tu mens. Je vais la libérer.  
– Peut-être...mais si je ne mens pas alors tu seras responsable de sa mort...réfléchis bien avant d'agir.  
– Mais alors on ne peut pas la faire sortir de là ?  
– Si, il n'y a que moi qui peut la libérer...mais pour cela il faut qu'elle fasse ce que je lui dis...Il faut qu'elle libère la puissance de Fenrir.

Kiba caressa la surface froide d'améthyste en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour libérer son amie. Les paroles d'Alberick raisonnaient dans sa tête. Ce dernier s'approchait de lui lance à la main.

– Tu tombes parfaitement bien, je me demande si te torturer ne vas pas motiver la petite louve à libérer Fenrir.  
– Ça tombe bien, car si moi je vous torture, vous pourrez aussi la libérer, cria Kiba en esquivant avec sa vélocité naturelle le coup de lance d'Alberick.

Sans perdre un instant il contre-attaqua son ennemi avec un gatsuga mais il le transperça de part en part. Il vit alors une dizaine d'Alberick l'encercler en se moquant de lui.

– Tu sais, ton amie dans le sarcophage se meurt lentement...je pense qu'elle n'en a pas pour bien plus de dix minutes avant de succomber, lança Alberick d'un ton narquois.  
– TAIS-TOIIII, hurla Kiba en lançant un autre Gatsuga sur la multitude d'images d'Alberick

Mais rien n'y faisait, les images s'estompaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les transperçait. Alberick ne se trouvait pas là pour autant. Il finit par les faire toute disparaître. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle en cherchant autour de lui où se cachait son ennemi. Il le vit face à lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quant il aperçut derrière Alberick, Sigmund brandissant son épée. Le frère de la princesse Brunhild frappa Alberick dans le dos sans la moindre hésitation.

L'adversaire de Kiba s'effondra sur le sol dans une flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait rapidement. Kiba courut rejoindre le prince Sigmund.

– Il fallait pas le tuer...Regarder, San est dans un sarcophage de cristal, il était le seul à pouvoir l'en sortir, s'énerva Kiba en tournant le dos à Sigmund pour pointer du doigt le cercueil mauve de San.  
– Je sais bien...murmura Sigmund d'une voix machiavélique.

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur, que Sigmund se transforma en Alberick qui d'un mouvement de lance lui balaya les deux jambes. Renversé et surpris, Kiba n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que son adversaire lui place sa lance sur la pomme d'adam.

– Gamin impulsif... comme l'autre...c'est trop facile.

Kiba bouillait de rage. Il se souvint qu'il avait fait la même erreur contre Naruto sous le coup de l'énervement. Mais cette fois son adversaire maitrisait encore mieux la manipulation des sentiments.

– Tu vas être le premier sacrifice pour libérer Fenrir, soit fier jeune abruti.

Sur ces mots, Alberick leva la lance pour la planter dans la gorge de Kiba. Il y eu alors une déflagration violente qui renversa Alberick. Kiba tourna la tête et vit que la prison de cristal de San venait de voler en éclat. Le corps de son amie, gisait au sol et au dessus d'elle grandissait une immense aura d'énergie blanche en forme de loup qui ne cessait de croître. L'aura devenait de plus en plus dense et commençait à prendre une forme physique. De violentes bourrasques d'un vent glacial provenant de la masse en formation s'engouffrait dans la forêt.

– Magnifique ; s'exclama Alberick en se relevant. Magnifique, viens à moi Fenrir.

Hinata faisait face à Sasuke, qui gloussait d'un rire moqueur. Il ne pouvait garder son sérieux en voyant que la jeune fille venait de placer son bandeau de Konoha sur ses yeux.

– Tu comptes te battre en aveugle contre moi. C'est ridicule.  
– Nous allons voir !

Hinata se lança dans une série d'attaques sur Sasuke qui malgré sa surprise devant la précision des coups d'Hinata, arriva à parer et esquiver. Il recula de quelques mètres.

– Tu te bats fort bien en étant aveuglée par ton bandeau.  
– Je suis une Hyuuga. Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi puissants que ceux des Uchiha, mais ils peuvent voir à travers les obstacles.  
– Et alors quel intérêt de te bander les yeux...  
– C'est une technique que ma mère à mise au point en s'entrainant avec son coéquipier Fugaku. Elle permet à une Hyuuga d'affronter un possesseur du Sharingan sans risquer d'être sous l'emprise de ses Genjutsu.  
– Ta mère était équipière avec mon père...murmura Sasuke en écarquillant ses yeux.  
– Oui et grâce à son astuce, je peux t'affronter face à face sans handicap.

Sans parler plus longtemps Hinata l'attaqua rapidement en tentant de le frapper avec son Juken. Mais Sasuke sans céder à une quelconque panique para et esquiva sans forcer le moindre de ses coups. Hinata s'arrêta et fit un pas en arrière.

– C'est pas en résistant à mes genjutsu que tu pourras t'en sortir face à moi. Tu oublies que grâce à mon sharingan, je peux aisément prévoir tes assauts. Et qu'en est-il de ta capacité à contrer les miens ? Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Hinata réagit dès qu'elle vit le flux de chakra provenant de l'abdomen de Sasuke et se diffuser par sa bouche. Elle exécuta sa défense des soixante-quatre poings du Hakke protecteurs. La boule de feu explosa en touchant le bouclier défensif de la jeune fille.

– Tu as de la ressource, c'est indéniable. Ta défense est très efficace, mais je pense que tu vas avoir une surprise. Katon, le feu du dragon.

Sasuke lança de nouveau une attaque de feu sur Hinata qui refit son jutsu de défense se protégeant ainsi. Mais contrairement à la première attaque Sasuke continua son jet de flamme sur Hinata. Si bien que malgré sa défense, Hinata commença à sentir une puissante chaleur monter et ses mains finirent par la brûler. L'attaque de Sasuke brisa son bouclier. Brulée par l'attaque, Hinata se roula sur le sol pour éteindre les flammes et resta un instant au sol pour récupérer son souffle et tenter de surmonter la douleur de la brûlure.

– Tu vois que tu n'es pas de taille. Ta petite astuce n'est pas suffisante pour pallier notre écart de puissance. Sasuke dégaina à nouveau son sabre

Hinata allongée sur le sol, se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire face à un adversaire aussi fort. Elle tenta de se remémorer toutes ses expériences passées pour trouver une solution. Mais rien ne venait, à part le souvenir de sa défaite face à Neji. En repensant à l'examen des chunins, elle se rappela les paroles de Shino expliquant le combat entre Shikamaru et Temari. Il avait alors expliqué à Kiba et Hinata pourquoi Shikamaru avait été promu Chunin malgré son abandon. Les juges avaient conclu qu'il aurait permis la victoire d'une équipe dans une situation de combat et ce malgré sa défaillance personnelle.

Elle se redressa lentement et reprit une position de combat. Se concentrant elle refit la même technique de chakra que contre Kabuto. Sasuke se mit lui aussi en garde avec sa lame.

– Tu comptes m'attaquer malgré tout ?  
– Oui...même si je ne gagne pas le combat, j'essaierai au moins de faire remporter la bataille à mes compagnons. Prépare-toi Sasuke-Kun, je vais te frapper avec toute ma force.

Les deux adversaire s'observèrent un instant attentivement, attendant que l'un fasse une erreur. Soudain Hinata cria et chargea Sasuke dans un assaut frontal et direct les deux poings levés prête à le frapper.

– Adieu Naruto-Kun...se dit-elle en chargeant.

Sasuke même sans la capacité d'anticipation de son sharingan aurait pu voir l'ouverture béante que laissait Hinata dans son attaque. Avec sa rapidité habituelle et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il fonça lui aussi à la rencontre de la jeune fille. L'instant d'après Hinata n'arriva pas à frapper Sasuke, mais ce dernier plongea profondément la pointe de son sabre dans son abdomen. Arrêtée dans son élan, Hinata cria de douleur en crachant un peu de sang.

– Je te l'avais dit...futile de ta part.  
– Je ne crois pas gémit-elle en saisissant le sabre d'une main et avançant dessus.

Sasuke abasourdie par la détermination d'Hinata, la regarda s'empaler un peu plus sur sa lame.

– Tu es folle que fais tu ?  
– Je vais donner la victoire aux autres puisque je ne peux l'obtenir seule. Juken !

Hinata frappa de l'index et du majeur de chacune de ses mains, les deux tempes de Sasuke et de ses deux pouces entre ses yeux. Il n'avait pas perçu qu'en s'empalant ainsi sur son sabre, Hinata s'était suffisamment approchée de lui pour le frapper au visage.

– C'est pour me donner un coup si faible que tu as subis tout cela ?  
– Mon coup est faible, mais il a bloqué tes tenketsus...Tu ne peux plus désormais envoyé de chakra dans ton Sharingan, tes pupilles te seront pendant un moment inutilisables...toussa-t-elle en souriant doucement, fière du devoir accompli.  
– Sale petite peste ! hurla-t-il en se rendant compte que ses pupilles s'étaient effectivement désactivées.

Agacé, Sasuke lança une décharge de foudre dans son sabre, arrachant un cri de douleur à Hinata. Puis il repoussa son buste avec un coup de pied, libérant ainsi son épée. Hinata transie de douleur s'effondra en arrière sur le sol.

– Franchement à quoi bon me bloquer mon sharingan si tu dois mourir pour le faire.  
– J'ai perdu le combat c'est vrai...dit-elle péniblement en toussant, mais je pense que j'ai gagné la bataille.  
– Je ne vois pas comment...en tout cas quel bêtise de se sacrifier ainsi...ça n'a aucun sens.  
– Si...ça à un sens pour moi...C'est mon nindo.  
– Hum...je vois, une réplique idiote, que seul un idiot prononce...Tu es bien comme lui à courir après des chimères.

Sasuke leva son épée prêt à la frapper pour l'achever. Soudain, il resta figé dans son geste le sabre en l'air. Une tension le paralysait. Il tourna son visage et vit alors Bald s'approcher de lui, le visage déformé par la rage.

– Toi ! Ce n'est pas possible...  
– Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure...il résistait et tu devais maintenir ton genjutsu...maintenant que ton Sharingan est inopérant tu ne peux plus le maintenir dans ton illusion, toussa Hinata satisfaite que son plan ait fonctionné avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Bald s'approchait lentement, le corps parcouru par une puissante énergie. Son aura émettant de nombreux éclairs autour de lui, s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Il faisait tourner rapidement son marteau dans sa main droite. Sasuke malgré sa détermination et son contrôle ressentait à cet instant une peur panique, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti face à Itachi des années auparavant le soir du meurtre de ses parents. Il se mit à reculer en lançant quelques shuriken sur son adversaire. Mais l'aura grandissante de ce dernier les dévia sans difficulté.

– T'approche pas, sale monstre, hurla Sasuke sans réfléchir.  
– Je t'ai sous-estimé vermine. Mais tu m'as mis en colère. ET TU NE VAS PAS M'AIMER QUAND JE SUIS COLERE.

L'aura de Bald grandissait encore, se transformant en champs d'éclairs autour de lui. Sasuke, toujours sous le coup de la terreur que lui inspirait la puissance ce son adversaire, reculait encore et se trouva dos contre les vitraux d'une porte donnant sur un balcon. Sans son sharingan, il ne put éviter le marteau de Bald qui le percuta de plein fouet dans l'épaule droite. La violence de l'impact le projeta à travers le vitrail et il bascula dans le vide au delà du balcon.

Malgré la violence de l'impact et la terrible douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'épaule, Sasuke arriva à garder son sang-froid et fit un salto pour réussir à atterrir sur ses pieds sur une terrasse en dessous de lui. Il comprit rapidement que son épaule était démise voir pire. Il se dirigeait vers l'extrémité de la terrasse et vit qu'en dessous il y avait la mer.

– Tu ne t'enfuiras pas si facilement, cria Bald la voix pleine de fureur.

Sasuke se retourna et vit son adversaire le surplombant sur le balcon d'où il venait de tomber. Toujours entouré de cette incroyable aura d'énergie, le guerrier fit tourner son marteau au dessus de sa tête dans un vrombissement terrible. A cet instant le ciel se mit à s'obscurcir au dessus du palais, d'énorme nuages d'orage s'amoncelaient à une vitesse impressionnante.


	21. Chapitre 21: Loup et Serpent

**Chapitre 21: Loup et Serpent. **

Orochimaru et Ryuga s'affrontaient déjà depuis un moment. L'oncle de Kiba n'arrivait à tenir le choc face au légendaire ninja qu'en ayant ouvert la cinquième porte. Mais le combat trainait en longueur. Les jutsus d'Orochimaru étaient supérieurs à ceux de son adversaire, mais la rapidité et la férocité de ce dernier compensaient.

Les attaques de Ryuga consistaient à donner des coups de griffes avec une telle vélocité que l'air devant lui était fendue et propageait le coup de griffes comme un projectile tranchant. Ayant perçu le risque, Orochimaru esquivait chaque attaque comme il pouvait en contorsionnant son corps tel un reptile.

Les deux belligérants stoppèrent leur assauts au même moment, tous les deux attirés par un phénomène assez inquiétant pour les alerter. Orochimaru n'arrivait pas identifier quelle était cette énergie si inquiétante qui s'élevait au loin du château, mais il ressentait une sensation malsaine au fond de lui, voir presque une peur.

Ryuga lui, s'était retourné en direction de la source d'énergie. Son visage blême reflétait une immense inquiétude. Totalement déconcentré, il était prêt à quitter le combat quand Orochimaru l'interpella.

– Ryuga-Kun, tu as l'air bien nerveux...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur qu'Alberick batte les troupes rebelles on dirait,persiffla Orochimaru de sa voix reptilienne.  
– Orochimaru, je te pensais plus perspicace que cela, c'est bien pire que ça. Je vais devoir finir ce combat rapidement, je n'ai plus le choix.  
– Et tu t'en crois capable, railla Orochimaru en lançant une myriade de serpents de sa bouche.

La nuée d'innombrables reptiles se dirigea en rampant rapidement en direction de Ryuga. Surpris par leur nombre et leur vélocité, Ryuga réagit tout de même rapidement en ouvrant une nouvelle porte céleste.

– Porte de la contemplation ouverte !

Son corps s'entoura d'une puissante aura et l'air se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Prenant une position d'assaut toutes griffes dehors, il effectua les mêmes attaques que précédemment mais en les multipliant et avec une telle rapidité que l'air fendue devenaient glaciale à cause de la vitesse. L'effet était telle qu'une myriade de griffes glaciales fondaient sur la masse de serpents, les déchiquetant et les gelant en même temps.

– Les griffes des loups des glaces...hurla-t-il.

Après que la majorité des reptiles ait été détruite par cette attaque dont l'efficacité et la violence surprirent Orochimaru, ce dernier ne trouva pas d'autre solution que d'invoquer Manda pour se surélever au dessus des griffes. Désormais sur la tête du grand reptile Orochimaru se moquait un peu de Ryuga.

– Oh oh, joli baroude d'honneur, jeune loup, mais totalement inutile comme tu peux le voir. Je t'avais dit dès le départ que le...Orochimaru sentit un choc dans la poitrine qui le bloqua dans sa phrase l'espace d'un instant. Il finit par reprendre sa phrase. Alors Ryuga que vas tu faire maintenant.  
– Orochimaru...grogna le serpent...Tu m'invoques une nouvelle fois dans un lieu que je n'apprécie guère...il fait trop froid.  
– Désolé Manda...Si tu arrives à m'aider à battre cet homme, il y aura de nombreux sacrifices pour t'honorer à la clef.  
– J'espère que ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air ! vitupéra Manda en frappant de la queue dans la direction de Ryuga.

Sa vitesse décuplée par l'ouverture des portes célestes, Ryuga n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque du serpent en sautant dans les airs. Il mordit rapidement son pouce et invoqua lui aussi une créature qui retomba sur le sol face au serpent. Un loup gigantesque grognant entre ses énormes dents fixait le reptile de ses yeux jaunes.

– Oh puissant Freki, pardonne-moi te t'invoquer, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide,, lui dit Ryuga en retombant sur le sommet de son crane.  
– Ryuga, ta fille a invoqué récemment mon frère jumeau, que se passe-t-il donc ici ?  
– Je crains que Fenrir se soit libéré.  
– Impossible ! hurla le loup.  
– Il me faut me débarrasser de cet adversaire pour aller m'en assurer et régler cela au plus vite.  
– Parfait, allons-y.

Le loup sans attendre un instant fonça sur Manda et tenta de lui planter sa mâchoire dans le corps. Mais le serpent plein de vélocité et d'agilité esquiva la mâchoire du loup et commença à l'entourer avec Freki qui,surpris par cette vitesse, réagit lui-même en plantant ses crocs juste derrière la tête du serpent en la lui plaquant au sol d'un coup de patte. Orochimaru avait eut le temps de sauter sur le sommet d'un rempart pour ne pas être écrasé sous les griffes du loup. Les deux animaux géants se retrouvaient mutuellement immobilisés, Manda par la gueule et la patte et Freki par la constriction du corps du serpent. Toujours sur le sommet du crâne du loup, Ryuga regarda Orochimaru.

– Orochimaru...Ce sera ma dernière attaque...je te préviens, seule deux personnes l'ont vu et survécu.  
– Ohoh, qui sont ces privilégiés...railla le ninja au teint blafard.  
– Gai mon disciple qui m'a vu la mettre au point. Et Minato qui a été le seul homme à la subir sans être oblitéré.  
– Mais quel vantard tu fais, ria Orochimaru.

Sans répondre Ryuga plaça ses poignets l'un contre l'autre. L'index, le majeur et le pouce de chacune de ses mains formaient la gueule ouverte d'un loup. L'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia encore de façon extraordinaire.

– Ouverture de la septième porte céleste, la porte de l'extase ! Subis la fureur des crocs de Fenrir !

Hurlant cela, le corps de Ryuga fut submergé par une vague intense de chakra et il la lança en direction d'Orochimaru la gueule formée par ses doigts. Une imposante vague d'air comprimée glaciale fondit en direction du rempart où se trouvait Orochimaru, elle avait la forme d'une immense gueule de loup ouverte et prête à avaler tout sur son passage.

Orochimaru réalisa rapidement qu'il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et que cette technique représentait effectivement un danger. Trop large et rapide pour être esquiver, il décida en une fraction de seconde de la bloquer en invoquant le « Sanju Rashômon ». A peine avait-il posé la main sur le sol qu'une énorme porte sortie du sol, mais soudain il ressentit un violent coup dans sa poitrine et plus aucun chakra ne coula dans son corps.

Aucune des deux autres portes ne put du coup sortir du sol. La gueule de loup emporta sans mal la porte et Orochimaru, qui hurla sous la puissance de l'impact. L'instant d'après Manda disparut dans un nuage de fumée, relâchant Freki qui s'effondra sur le sol. Épuisé par sa technique et l'ouverture de la septième porte, Ryuga s'allongea sur le sommet du crâne du loup géant le temps de récupérer.

Dans la forêt, l'immense masse d'énergie qui s'était échappée du corps de San, finissait de se matérialiser en immense loup. Dès que Fenrir prit une forme matérielle, il poussa un hurlement titanesque qui s'entendit très loin dans la contrée, glaçant le sang de tout ceux qui le perçurent. Kiba malgré la terreur que ce monstre engendrait, était surtout préoccupé par le corps de San restant inerte sous l'abdomen du montre. Son adversaire ne se souciait plus de lui, et ne cessait d'exulter dans des rires machiavéliques. Alberick s'arrêta néanmoins de rire et se concentra pour dégager une puissante vague d'énergie qui attira immédiatement l'attention du loup. Kiba profita de ce moment d'inattention de son adversaire et de Fenrir pour se relever et se précipiter pour récupérer le corps inerte de San et l'éloigner derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

– Fenrir, fils de Loki, je suis le descendant de ton père, un fils de Loki comme toi. Par l'héritage de ce dernier, je m'agenouille devant ta grandeur et t'implore de me prêter ta puissance. Alberick joignant les actes à ses paroles s'agenouilla humblement devant la créature.

Fenrir pencha la tête et renifla puissamment Alberick en grognant de façon menaçante. Il resta ainsi un moment, ce qui parut une éternité pour Kiba qui observait la scène de loin. Puis le grand loup s'allongea devant Alberick et poussant un hurlement moins agressif semblant signifier un accord.

– Ô puissant Fenrir, laisse-moi être le guide de la volonté de Loki. Ta puissance et mon esprit seront les fondements du crépuscule des dieux. Bientôt un nouveau monde renaitra, un monde façonné à la volonté de notre père.

Sasuke toujours l'épaule droite endolorie par l'attaque de Bald fixait son adversaire au-dessus de lui. Un gros orage se formait au dessus de leur tête et commençait à émettre des éclairs à une fréquence de plus en plus rapide. Quelques un des éclairs venaient par moment frapper le marteau de Bald qui tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête. Blad projeta violemment Mjöllnir directement au cœur du nuage. Un puissant craquement de tonnerre se fit entendre et le nuage fut soudainement zébré d'éclairs qui s'amoncelèrent à sa base. Ils commencèrent à s'assembler en prenant la forme d'un bras immense tenant un marteau.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une telle démonstration de puissance le laissait sans voix. La panique s'emparait de lui, il ne trouvait pas la moindre idée pour contre-attaquer ou trouver une défense adéquate devant cette attaque qui s'annonçait titanesque. Un maelström d'émotions l'envahissait parmi lesquelles une admiration pour cette technique. Hypnotisé par ce spectacle, il restait là à fixer le ciel.

– Prépare-toi à mourir vermine, hurla Bald en brandissant sa main droite vers le ciel.

Dans un réflexe de survie, Sasuke effectua une invocation et fit apparaître un grand serpent, puis dans la foulée effectua rapidement un chidori dans sa main gauche faisant appel à toute la puissance de la marque maudite d'orochimaru. Le marteau de Bald retomba du ciel en venant se loger dans le creux de sa main. Le guerrier projeta son marteau en direction de la terrasse où se trouvait Sasuke et le grand serpent. En même temps, l'énorme main brandissant le marteau de foudre dans le ciel s'abattit sur la terrasse.

Non loin de là, à la base de la falaise sur laquelle reposait la forteresse royale surplombant la mer, Kabuto, qui volait une petite embarcation, aperçut l'explosion qui détruisit la terrasse dans un souffle d'énergie électrique et de poussière. Le binoclard aperçut le grand serpent être projeté loin dans la mer. Il décida d'aller voir le corps du reptile avec le petit voilier qu'il avait réquisitionné. Naviguant dans cette direction, il perçut un instant après, une autre détonation au dessus de lui. Un souffle d'air glacial en forme de gueule de loup venait de faire exploser le haut d'un rempart et il remarqua immédiatement le corps de son maitre se faire souffler en direction de la mer. Son esprit vif comprit que l'heure d'une retraite générale avait sonné. Il dirigea alors adroitement son embarcation en direction du corps d'Orochimaru qui flottait sur la mer.

Alberick se releva devant Fenrir toujours allongé le museau devant son nouveau maître. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Alberick brandit la lance d'Odin et hurla d'allégresse son triomphe. Kiba qui voyait cela, ressentait une rage immense ainsi qu'un désespoir terrible de ne rien pouvoir faire. Sa tristesse était d'autant plus grande qu'il avait compris que le corps de San n'avait plus le moindre signe vital. Il rêvait de se ruer sur son adversaire et de libérer sa rage sur lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider, pétrifié par la terreur que lui inspirait Fenrir.

– Fenrir, nous allons commencer notre travail en éradiquant les héritiers des dieux qui t'ont emprisonné. Détruis les troupes de mes ennemis !

Le grand loup se leva sur ses pattes et hurlant la tête pointé vers le ciel. Non loin de là, Naruto qui affrontait avec les derniers soldats rebelles encore en vie, des hordes de mort- vivant se relevant sans cesse, entendit le hurlement de Fenrir. Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il perçut l'espace d'un instant l'esprit de Kyubi.

– Narutooo sale gamin, fuis si tu veux vivre...Fenrir est libre.

Le blondinet secoua sa tête un instant pour chasser l'esprit du démon à neuf queue de son esprit.

Alberick brandissant la lance d'odin montra une direction à Fenrir.

– Abat ton souffle glacial sur les troupes de la princesse Brunhild, puissant Fenrir.

Le loup ouvrit sa gueule et une boule blanche commença à se former devant elle. Alberick poussa alors un cri plaintif, lâchant la lance et refermant les mains sur la pointe d'une lame qui sortait de son sternum.

– Qui...comment ...mon armure de mithrill transperçée...impossible...

Se retournant, il vit que Sigmund venait de le transpercer de sa lame.

– Espèce de lâche, me frapper dans le dos...toussa Alberick...je comprends que mon armure n'ait pas résisté à Balmung...  
– J'utilise tes méthodes Alberick, une mort de lâche pour un lâche, ne soit pas surpris.  
– Quel ironie du sort...mourir de la même façon que ma dernière illusion...Mais Sigmund, tu viens de faire la pire erreur de ta vie. Puisque je ne peux survivre à ce monde, je le souhaite anéanti...Fenrir...mon dernier ordre sera le suivant...Que le crépuscule des dieux soit !

Alberick sentant sa vie s'échapper rapidement de son corps, prit une inspiration et dans un dernier effort, hurla à Fenrir « RAGNAROK »


	22. Chapitre 22 : Alliance contre Fenrir

**Chapitre 22 : Alliance contre Fenrir**

Fenrir tendit son buste vers le ciel en poussant un hurlement plaintif. Son cri s'entendit jusqu'au château royal où Ryuga restait allongé sur le crâne de son loup.

– Ryuga, entends-tu ce cri ? lui demanda Freki.  
– Oui, je l'entends...  
– Que comptes-tu faire ? Veux-tu que je t'emmène là-bas ?  
– Non, je suis épuisé, je ne pourrais rien faire...En plus ma mission est ici, je dois rejoindre Bald et Hinata pour les aider.  
– Mais tu as bien conscience de la gravité de la situation...  
– Parfaitement, mais dans mon état je ne serais qu'une gêne...il y a là-bas d'autres combattants en qui je vais devoir placer ma confiance. Par contre, si toi tu pouvais t'y rendre...je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
– D'accord je vais aller aider les guerriers qui osent affronter Fenrir. Le loup pencha la tête en laissant doucement glisser le corps de Ryuga. Puis s'élança par dessus les remparts.

Ryuga resta allongé sur les pierres froides de la cour du château, les yeux mi-clos, respirant lentement en attendant que son pouvoir de régénération restaure son corps meurtri par l'ouverture des portes célestes. Il bouillait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se lever et partir aider ses compagnons.

Naruto et ses alliés commençaient à ne plus voir le bout de leur peine, les mort-vivants continuant sans cesse de se relever et chaque nouveau soldat tombant sous leurs assauts venait les renforcer. Soudain le hurlement de Fenrir parvint jusqu'à eux. Tous se retournèrent en direction de la plainte du loup géant. Certains, le sang glacé par l'effroi, laissèrent tomber leurs armes et restèrent pétrifiés incapable de continuer à se battre. Au même moment, les mort-vivants cessèrent de bouger et retombèrent sur le sol, tous inanimés. Surpris par le phénomène, Naruto se retourna et aperçut la femme sur la colline qui se relevait et s'approchait d'eux rapidement.

De son côté, Kiba tentait désespérément de trouver un pouls à San. Mais rien n'y faisait, pas de pouls, pas de souffle, malgré toutes ses tentatives de massage cardiaque, San restait inerte. Sigmund lui reculait de quelques pas devant la gueule de Fenrir qui se penchait dans sa direction.

– Sale monstre, tu vas me le payer, hurla Kiba en sortant de derrière son arbre. Fou de rage et totalement inconscient de la situation, le jeune homme se mit en position d'attaque.

Entendant le cri du jeune homme, Fenrir tourna sa tête dans sa direction et ouvrit la gueule matérialisant une grande boule d'énergie blanche. Kiba prit soudain conscience de la gravité de la situation et sa colère s'effaça laissant place à la terreur. Immobilisé et paniqué, il regardait l'immense sphère d'énergie se former dans un tourbillon d'air glaciale. Le loup ouvrit d'un coup plus grand sa mâchoire et la sphère se transforma en un terrible rayon d'énergie fonçant sur Kiba. Sigmund se précipita devant lui et projeta un souffle d'énergie avec les paumes de ses mains pour contrer celui de Fenrir.

L'attaque de Sigmund ne put repousser celle du loup, mais elle permit tout de même d'empêcher le rayon de frapper Kiba et le corps de San en créant un cône de protection derrière Sigmund . Le faisceau d'énergie de Fenrir, avait glacé et coucher tous les arbres derrière eux. Sigmund était entouré d'une grande masse d'énergie prenant la forme d'un dragon autour de lui.

– Kiba, reprends-toi, je ne peux pas te protéger et l'affronter seul.  
– Je...Je...bafouilla le jeune Inuzuka tremblant un peu.  
– Bouge, hurla le prince nordique lorsqu'il sauta de côté pour éviter un coup de griffe titanesque de Fenrir.

Dans un réflexe de survie Kiba esquiva lui aussi le puissant impact qui éventra le sol gelé là où ils se trouvaient l'instant d'avant. Reprenant conscience du combat, Kiba bondit vers le corps de San et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'écarter des assauts de Fenrir. Ce dernier tentait de frapper Sigmund qui se déplaçait autour de lui assez rapidement. Impuissant Kiba ne voulait pas lâcher le corps de San et voyait Sigmund se débattre seul avec la créature.

Soudain une autre créature immense atterrit aux côtés du grand loup, et d'un puissant coup d'épaule elle le chassa un peu plus loin. Un immense crapaud rouge venait de surgir du ciel et brandissait un imposant couteau tanto. Sur le sommet de sa tête Naruto se tenait avec dans ses bras une femme à la longue chevelure rousse bouclée.

Sautant du crapaud en direction de Kiba, Naruto déposa la jeune femme au sol et partit en direction de Sigmund effectuant un multi-clonage. Ses clones sautant, attaquant et distrayant le plus possible Fenrir qui attaquait de toutes parts à coup de griffes et de crocs. La femme se précipita vers Kiba.

– Jeune homme, dis-moi, Alberick est mort n'est-ce pas ?  
– Euh oui, qui êtes vous ?  
– Je suis Birgit Helson, grande prêtresse de la déesse des morts. Donne-moi le corps de ton amie...dépêche-toi.  
– Pas question, que voulez vous faire à San ?  
– Imbécile, ne discute pas...je suis ici la seule à stopper la folie destructrice de Fenrir. Si tu veux revoir ton amie en vie, écoute ce que je vais te dire.  
– Vous pouvez faire cela...dites-moi comment faire...je ferais tout pour qu'elle revienne à la vie.  
– Oui je peux, mais pour cela il va falloir que j'invoque la déesse Hel et que je confine de nouveau Fenrir dans le corps de cette fille. C'est la seule solution.  
– Et que dois je faire ? demanda fébrilement Kiba.  
– Pose déjà son corps ici...Ensuite, tu vas aller récupérer du sang d'Alberick et me le rapporter, ordonna la femme en donnant à Kiba une petite flasque.

Kiba posa le corps de San sur le sol gelé et prit la flasque. Sans perdre un instant, il activa sa technique d'imitation de l'homme et de la bête. Alors que Gama-Bunta et Naruto attaquait Fenrir à coup de Tanto et de Rasengan, il se faufila avec sa vitesse décuplée en direction du corps d'Alberick. De son côté, Sigmund attaquait aussi le grand loup pour l'empêcher de se focaliser sur une cible, utilisant la puissance du Dragon Fafnir.

Kiba releva le corps d'Alberick et recueillit une petite quantité de son sang dans la fiole donnée par cette femme. Sans perdre un instant, il repartit la rejoindre. Elle avait posé le corps de San devant elle et s'était agenouillée. Elle lui prit rapidement la fiole de sang de ses mains.  
– Jeune homme, tu sembles tenir à ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Bien sûr, plus que tout...  
– Alors tu es prêt à m'aider encore.  
– Pourquoi faites-vous cela, je vous croyais notre ennemie...répliqua Kiba.  
– Mais regarde, tu ne vois pas...Fenrir est libre et plus sous contrôle. Je pourrais rester votre ennemi que cela ne ferait rien de plus que d'accélérer ma propre perte. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réaliser ce rituel qui me permettra d'enfermer de nouveau Fenrir dans le corps de ton amie et lui permettre de retrouver la vie.  
– Mais que puis-je faire de plus ?  
– Aider tes amis à maintenir Fenrir loin de moi pour ne pas interrompre le rituel et l'empêcher de nuire ou de s'enfuir.

Kiba regarda le combat qui faisait rage. Le grand crapaud sur lequel était perché Naruto venait de voir son couteau être bloqué dans la mâchoire de Fenrir, le grand loup le poussant en arrière. Les mouvements de Fenrir était d'une telle puissance que les arbres étaient souvent déracinés ou couchés et ses coups de griffes lacéraient le sol. Sigmund de son côté lançait régulièrement des vagues d'énergie sur les flancs de la créature, la repoussant un peu sans pour autant la faire souffrir.

Kiba voyant l'aspect titanesque de la bataille n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il pouvait aider ses compagnons d'une quelconque façon. Il se retourna et vit que Birgit Helson venait de commencer son rituel, un pentacle lumineux violet venait d'apparaitre autour d'elle et du corps de San. La femme semblait en transe en psalmodiant des incantions incompréhensibles. Souhaitant sauver San à tout prix, il se décida et en appelant Akamaru ils effectuèrent tous deux un gatsuga sous la jugulaire de Fenrir. L'immense loup ne put l'éviter, occupé à bloquer dans sa gueule la lame de Gama Bunta.

L'impact ne fit rien à la créature. Pire, Kiba et Akamaru subirent le contre coup de leur charge en étant repoussés au sol. Assommés par le choc, les deux compagnons restèrent un instant sur le sol pour reprendre leurs esprits. Fenrir, d'un puissant mouvement de la tête, arracha le couteau de main du crapaud et le lança au loin. Profitant de la liberté de sa mâchoire, il tenta de mordre Gamabunta. Il faillit saisir le corps du crapaud mais au moment de le mordre, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son corps venait d'être énergiquement tiré en arrière par un grand loup qui lui mordait la queue.

– Relève-toi Kiba, ordonna Sigmund en venant l'aider.  
– A quoi bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire... ?  
– Courage, il faut qu'on immobilise Fenrir...sinon ce sera la fin. Donne tout ce que tu as, nous avons une chance maintenant que Freki est arrivé. Birgit de la maison Helson doit tenter un rituel pour emprisonner de nouveau Fenrir dans San. Si seulement le frère jumeaux de Freki était là...deux loups géant ne seraient pas de trop pour l'immobiliser, marmonna Sigmund.  
– J'ai une idée ! lança Kiba en se relevant...Akamaru, nous allons faire notre jutsu le plus puissant. Prépare-toi...Sotorou !

Kiba et Akamaru disparurent dans une explosion de fumée et à la place un immense loup blanc bicéphale en sortit. Sans attendre, le loup bicéphale fonça sur Fenrir, plantant ses crocs dans sa patte droite et dans son cou. Profitant de l'occasion, Gamabunta sauta d'un bond sur le dos de Fenrir, l'écrasant au sol.

Ainsi attaqué, Fenrir se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, il se débattait de toute ses forces mais les trois grandes créatures qui l'assaillaient résistaient. Les hurlements de fureur de la créature se transformèrent rapidement en son plaintif. Après quelques instants, le corps de Fenrir s'illumina et se transforma de nouveau en énergie et dans un maelström tourbillonnant, la masse d'énergie fut aspirer dans l'abdomen de San. Freki, Gamabunta et le loup bicéphale s'affalèrent épuisé sur le sol de la clairière engendrée par le combat.

Le corps de San s'arcbouta et un cri sortit de sa bouche suivi d'une quinte de toux, puis elle retomba sur le sol. Son visage avait repris des couleurs et une expression de plénitude ornait son visage. Birgit Helson se releva en chassant une mèche de cheveux de son visage mais blêmit lorsqu'elle vit Sigmund lui ordonner de ne plus bouger en la menaçant avec Gungnir la lance d'odin.

Pendant ce temps dans le palais du roi, Ryuga venait de rejoindre Bald qui tenait le corps d'Hinata dans ses bras.

– Que s'est-il passé ! hurla l'oncle de Kiba en prenant à son tour le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
– Désolé, Maitre-loup je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me permettre de me libérer de l'emprise mental du jeune guerrier.  
– Elle a une plaie importante dans l'abdomen. Il faut que l'on trouve rapidement une prêtresse pour lui donner les premiers soins.  
– Allez-y, moi je vais trouver le roi et lui refaire reprendre ses esprits grâce à Mjöllnir.

Le petit bateau volé par Kabuto naviguait lentement en s'éloignant de la côte. Le jeune ninja à lunettes avait réussi à récupérer son maitre à la surface de la mer ainsi que Sasuke un peu plus loin. Il prodiguait des soins à Sasuke qui était encore inconscient.

– Maître Orochimaru, comment avez-vous pu perdre contre cet homme ?  
– J'ai eu de terribles douleurs quand j'ai eu besoin d'une forte quantité de Chakra, Kabuto. Cela signifie que mon corps actuel est en train de me rejeter. Sans ces douleurs, j'aurai pu en venir à bout...Comment va Sasuke-Kun, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre son jeune corps...  
– Ca va aller, il est juste un peu commotionné. Il devrait reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

Sasuke était déjà conscient mais simulait pour écouter tranquillement les propos de ces deux acolytes. Il rouvrit les yeux seulement un petit moment après pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Orochimaru.

– Ah Sasuke-Kun, tu reprends tes esprits, c'est bien...siffla Orochimaru. Tu avais sans doute raison quand tu as dit que ce voyage dans cette contrée était une perte de temps.  
– Je ne suis plus tout à fait de cet avis.  
– Ah bon et pourquoi cela...répondit surpris Orochimaru.  
– Ces combats m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes failles et cette attaque que mon adversaire a faite...Elle était si impressionnante et si destructrice, il faut que j'arrive à mettre au point une technique similaire...malheureusement je n'ai pas une capacité pour faire apparaître un orage comme lui, répliqua Sasuke en paraissant songeur.  
– Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu échapper à cette attaque, demanda Kabuto.  
– J'ai invoqué un serpent et puis en utilisant la force de la marque maudite j'ai pénétrer son abdomen avec un Chidori...ensuite j'ai pensé qu'en lançant mon chidori à pleine puissance dans le corps du reptile, je pourrais me protéger par un champs électrique de l'attaque de mon adversaire.  
– Très ingénieux...Sasuke-Kun.

Sur ces mots, Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sasuke partirent en direction du large, s'éloignant de la contrée glaciale.

L'affrontement terminé, le roi ayant repris ses esprits, les rebelles purent stopper leurs attaques. Les blessés furent transportés au château où des prêtresses s'occupèrent des soins. Kiba, Naruto et Ryuga attendaient nerveux devant la porte d'une petite pièce. Une prêtresse en sortit le visage très sérieux.

– Maitre Ryuga, votre fille est tiré d'affaire, elle aura besoin de quelques jours de repos mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
– Merci et l'autre jeune fille...demanda Ryuga inquiet.  
– C'est moins bon, elle souffrait d'une importante hémorragie interne, nous l'avons stopper, mais elle a perdu trop de sang...elle ne pourrait pas survivre dans ces conditions, nous sommes en train de la perdre.

Ryuga resta immobile le visage blanc, Kiba et Naruto hurlèrent qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, que cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

– Jeunes gens, je vous dis la vérité, nous ne pouvons rien faire...la seule solution serait de lui transfuser du sang pour la sauver. Mais nous n'en avons pas qui pourrait faire l'affaire.  
– Un instant prêtresse ! s'écria Ryuga en la saisissant par les épaules. Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
– Maitre Loup, je viens de dire que la seule solution serait de lui transfuser du sang, mais que nous n'en avons pas qui puisse lui aller.  
– Alors prenez le mien !  
– Mais Maitre Ryuga, c'est très risqué, si votre sang n'est pas compatible, elle en mourra...répliqua un peu affolée la prêtresse.  
– Oui, c'est trop risqué mon oncle...  
– Kiba si on ne fait rien, ton amie mourra aussi alors il faut au moins tenter...Mon sang a des propriétés de régénération. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance cela pourrait la sauver.

Sur ces mots, Ryuga et la prêtresse retournèrent dans la salle en laissant Kiba et Naruto à l'extérieur.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Coma et fantasme

**Chapitre 23 : Coma et fantasme  
**

Allongée sur le sol froid de la salle du trône, les sens d'Hinata s'estompaient. La douleur de la blessure infligée par Sasuke s'atténuait en même temps que son ouïe et sa vue. Les dernières choses qu'elle entendit furent les cris de colère de Bald et le tonnerre. Sa vue s'assombrit comme lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie après son combat conte Neji. Elle savait que cette fois, la dernière image avant l'obscurité ne serait pas le visage de Naruto.

Après un moment d'obscurité et de silence totale où elle ne ressentait plus qu'une légère douleur, elle reprit conscience dans un long corridor sombre. Elle avança dans ce dernier et malgré le peu de lumière, elle reconnut parfaitement celui menant au dojo familiale. Devant l'entrée du dojo elle stoppa, entendant des bruits d'entrainements. Une angoisse monta en elle au souvenir de ce lieu. Alors qu'elle restait immobile, le panneau s'ouvrit et son père sortit, le visage sombre. Elle vit derrière lui sa sœur debout devant le corps de celle qu'elle était des années auparavant. Le sentiment de honte fut le même que le jour où elle avait vécu cette défaite face à Hanabi sa sœur cadette.

– Pardon Père...Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déçu...sanglota-t-elle devant son père qui passait devant elle sans la remarquer.

Elle se retourna pour le suivre mais il n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que ce long couloir. Elle avança et aperçut la silhouette du dos d'un garçon au fond du couloir. La coupe de cheveux et le symbole dans son dos ne laissait aucun doute, il s'agissait de Naruto. Elle accéléra le pas, mais la silhouette ne se rapprochait pas...

– Naruto-Kun, cria-t-elle d'une voix qui restait désespérément faible...Attends moi...s'il...S'il te plait.

Mais la silhouette restait toujours à la même distance. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle sentait que ses jambes étaient terriblement lourde. Une fatigue sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait déjà connue l'envahissait inexorablement.

– Naruto...Kun, lança-t-elle une dernière fois.

La tête lui tourna et elle sentit qu'elle tombait en arrière. Elle tombait lentement ne sachant pas quand cela s'arrêterait. Soudain elle sentit son dos choir dans un matelas moelleux, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Une chambre d'hôpital qu'elle connaissait apparut devant elle. Sa mère était assise à ses côtés en lui tenant la main comme lors de son réveil trois ans plus tôt après avoir été soignée des blessures de son combat contre Neji. La fatigue avait disparu et une puissante sensation de chaleur envahit son corps. Pourtant la tristesse de ne pas voir son père présent dans la chambre lui revint comme à l'époque.

– Père...Où êtes-vous...gémit-elle.

Mais rien n'y faisait son père n'était pas là comme dans ses souvenirs. Une larme perla de ses yeux et elle la sentit couler sur sa joue.

– Pardonnez-moi d'être si faible père...  
– Chutttt, entendit-elle dans le lointain.

Une chaleur sur sa joue et une main apparut lui essuyant sa larme.

– Père...c'est vous ?  
– Oui, chut...repose-toi.

Sa vue était trouble, mais elle aperçut le visage d'un homme se pencher sur elle. Elle reconnut celui de Hiashi, mais il avait un sourire bienveillant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

– Pardonnez-moi j'ai encore perdu contre Sasuke-Kun.  
– Non tu as été formidable, repose-toi ma petite chérie. Tu n'es plus en danger maintenant, répondit Hiashi en lui déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

La surprise était totale pour elle, de voir son père aussi tendre avec elle, l'entendre la félicité. La main d'Hiashi lui caressa les cheveux et la joue. Une chaleur douce envahit le cœur de la jeune fille et elle se sentit partir dans un sommeil doux et reposant.

Elle se retrouva dans le salon de la demeure familiale, agenouillée devant la table basse à servir des bols de riz. Devant elle se tenait Naruto un bol de riz dans une main et ses baguettes dans l'autre. D'un côté de la table, une jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux rouges et soyeux sermonnait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux noirs en pétard. Elle sentit la manche de son Kimono être tirée, elle tourna son visage et vit une petite fille à couette blonde lui tendre son bol « je peux en avoir encore, maman ? ».

Elle comprit de suite qu'elle rêvait. Mais contrairement au précédent songe, ce dernier était magnifique, elle ne désirait pas en sortir. Pourtant les images s'estompèrent rapidement et elle sentit qu'elle s'éveillait à la réalité lentement. Elle n'était pas dans la chambre d'hôpital de Konoha comme dans son rêve, mais dans une pièce au mur de pierres épais. Elle tourna la tête et ne vit rien qui lui rappelait son village. La seule chose de familier qu'elle aperçut, fut le corps endormit de Ryuga sur le bord de son lit.

– Ryuga-San...dit-elle sans réponse de la part de l'oncle de Kiba qui dormait profondément.  
– Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait ?

A peine avait elle dit ces mots un peu plus fort que la porte en bois massif de la pièce s'ouvrit en claquant. Naruto et Kiba entrèrent précipitamment, suivis d'une femme en costume blanc et derrière elle de San.

– Hinata tu es enfin réveillée, s'écrièrent les deux garçon de concert.  
– QUOI...Cria Ryuga en se réveillant de son sommeil.  
– Oui je suis réveillée, répondit-elle toute intimidée par tout ce monde. Que s'est-il passé ?  
– Tu nous a fait tellement peur...soupira Kiba.  
– Bon allez tout le monde, je dois vérifier qu'elle va bien sortez tous, demanda la femme en blanc.

Tout le monde obtempéra, mais en partant Naruto la regarda d'un air sombre et lui demanda.

– Hinata, qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?  
– Euh...C'est un garde...j'ai manqué de vigilance...bafouilla-t-elle.

Ryuga se retourna, surpris en entendant la réponse, et Naruto, lui, fronça un peu les sourcils l'air suspicieux. Finalement ils sortirent tous laissant la femme qui était une prêtresse. Celle-ci commença à examiner Hinata.

– Excusez-moi, que m'est-il arrivée ?  
– Tu as été très gravement blessé à l'abdomen, lorsque tu nous as été amené, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons pu grâce à nos soins résorber ta blessure et ton hémorragie interne. Mais tu avais perdue beaucoup de sang et ton état était très instable, ton corps se fatiguait rapidement et nous avons failli te perdre. Mais nous avons pu te donner du sang, et cela t'a sauvé la vie.  
– Vous m'avez donné du sang ?  
– Oui, devant la situation désespérée, Le maitre loup Ryuga nous a ordonné de te donner son sang. Il pensait que les facultés de régénération qu'il avait pourrait te sauver.  
– Mais...si son sang n'avait pas été compatible...  
– Il a prit le risque devant l'urgence de la situation...Et tu vois cela a fonctionné. D'ailleurs, cette capacité de son sang devrait te permettre de mieux résister dans l'avenir à ce type de blessure. En tout cas, c'est effectivement une chance que son sang ait pu être compatible avec le tien.  
– Mais il dormait quand je me suis réveillée...il va bien au moins ?  
– Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas, il t'a juste veillé pendant ton inconscience. Bon j'ai fini, ton état est parfait, tu pourras te lever dès demain.

La prêtresse sortit et les amis d'Hinata entrèrent de nouveau. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de lui parler de la bataille, lui relatant chaque fait d'arme. Seul Ryuga se tenait en arrière, adossé à un mur sans lui parler, il ne faisait que regarder songeur le petit groupe d'adolescents. Le soir venu, ils quittèrent la chambre à l'exception de ce dernier, qui vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit pour parler à Hinata.

– Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai mis ta vie en danger, je suis impardonnable...  
– Ryuga-San, ce n'est rien, je suis une Kunoichi, je sais ce que cela implique, répondit-elle très douce.  
– Tu as sans doute raison, tu sembles plus mature que moi à ton âge...j'étais toujours inquiet pour ta mère.  
– Ryuga-San...bafouilla-t-elle, je...voulais vous demander ? Est-ce que...  
– Oui ?  
– Est-ce que vous aimez encore ma mère ?  
– Hmm, tu sais j'aimerais ta mère toute ma vie...Mais le destin ne nous a pas été favorable...C'est la vie. Moi aussi j'ai une question. Pourquoi as tu menti à Naruto sur le responsable de ta blessure ?  
– Parce que...Hinata marqua un temps avant de répondre. Je sais que Naruto-Kun tient énormément à ramener Sasuke-Kun à Konoha. Si je lui avais dit que son ami m'avait frappé sans hésiter, cela aurait pu altérer ses sentiments d'amitié. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça.  
– Tu es incroyable, pleine de compassion pour ceux que tu aimes, comme ta mère.  
– Merci...Pourquoi m'avez vous donné de votre sang et veiller ainsi ?  
– Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'essaye tout ce que je pouvais pour te sauver. Je l'ai promis à Yukina...Allez repose-toi. Dans quelques jours nous allons repartir pour Konoha.

Ryuga la laissa seule dans la chambre. Une petite semaine passa et Hinata fut de nouveau sur pied. Le roi ayant reprit ses esprits, félicita les ninjas de Konoha pour leur participation à la bataille. Le retour pour Konoha fut préparé,et contrairement à l'aller, ils allaient utiliser un moyen de transport nettement plus rapide.

Grâce à une invocation de Bald, un char tiré par deux boucs gigantesques capable de voler dans le ciel fort rapidement, ils pourraient rentrer à Konoha en moins d'une journée. La veille du départ, Kiba s'ennuyait assis sur un tonneau de bière dans la cour du château.

– Tu en fais une tête dis-donc...  
– San ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris dans ses pensées.  
– Alors on déprime...il n'y a pas de quoi, tu viens de remporter une grande victoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Oh rien, c'est juste que cette bataille ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé pour moi...  
– Ah bon, dit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés en lui tenant le bras. On m'a pourtant dit que tu avais été héroïque pour me sauver la vie.  
– Justement...j'ai perdu tout sang-froid...j'ai compris que...Oh et puis laisse c'est idiot...se renfrogna-t-il.  
– Ne dit pas ça...Kiba qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
– Ce qu'il y a...c'est que je suis fou de toi...que j'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu pendant la bataille...et que demain je vais de nouveau te perdre...Voila ce qu'il y a.  
– Merci en tout cas...elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Kiba se laissa entrainer dans l'étreinte affectueuse de San. Pendant quelques instants il sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Ils furent néanmoins dérangés par une discussion houleuse non loin d'eux.

– Ryuga, ne retournez pas là-bas. Nous avons besoin de vous ici...enfin j'ai besoin de vous.  
– Princesse...Je dois régler certaines choses dans mon village natal.

Kiba et San s'étaient arrêtés et se cachaient pour assister à la scène entre la princesse Brunhild et Ryuga.

– J'ai le sentiment que si vous partez une nouvelle fois, je ne vous reverrai plus...  
– Ce n'est pas impossible, souffla Ryuga. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon destin, je ne peux pas y échapper cette fois.  
– Ryuga, ne partez pas, restez avec moi...vous n'ignorez pas mes sentiments, soupira-t-elle en se collant contre son dos.  
– Non, je les connais Princesse...Je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre pour le moment...Si je reviens, sachez bien que je les accepterai sincèrement. Mais je ne peux me tourner vers l'avenir sans avoir résolu les problèmes de mon passé.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Retour en terre Ninja

**Chapitre 24 : Retour en terre Ninja**

Le lendemain matin avant le levé du soleil, Naruto, Hinata et Kiba se rendirent dans la cour du château. Un brouillard épais et glacial ne leur permettait de voir que la silhouette du char dont Bald leur avait parlé. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent un grand char couvert de runes finement travaillées, et auquel étaient harnachés deux immenses boucs. Bald baillait en tenant les rennes quand il les vit arriver.

– Hey les amis, prêts pour un voyage dans le char de Thor ?Je vous préviens, c'est une expérience unique et un immense honneur pour des étrangers...Cela vous garantit presque le billet pour le Valhalla.

Les trois ninjas montèrent dans le char en souriant à l'enthousiasme de Bald. Ils furent néanmoins surpris que ce dernier reste là sans bouger.

– Bald...On y va pas ? lui demanda Naruto.  
– Ah non, on attend encore deux personnes.  
– Deux personnes, reprit interrogatif Kiba, au moment même ou Akamaru aboya en direction de quatre silhouettes s'approchant du char.

Ryuga et son loup montèrent dans le char en souriant aux adolescents de Konoha, suivi, à la plus grande surprise de Kiba, de San et de sa louve. Elle s'installa sans un mot aux côtés de Hinata en se couvrant d'une grande couverture en peau de bête. Ryuga tendit une couverture du même genre à Naruto et Kiba et alla s'installer aux cotés de Bald.

– Seigneur Bald ! Nous pouvons y aller.  
– Alors allons-y. Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjóstr, par Mjöllnir montrez-nous le chemin des cieux, hurla le grand guerrier.

Les deux boucs s'élancèrent d'un bond en direction du ciel, entrainant le char dans le brouillard. Le voyage se déroula dans un silence étrange. A mi parcours, le char sortit des nuées pour enfin voler dans un ciel limpide. Naruto et Hinata se penchèrent pour admirer le paysage qui défilait dessous. San s'approcha de Kiba.

– Ça fait drôlement plaisir de voir comme ma présence te rend heureux...lui lança-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
– Oh ça va...tu aurais pu me le dire hier au lieu de me laisser dans le doute, répliqua-t-il en bougonnant.  
– Hahaha...j'adore quand tu boudes en faisant le fier comme ça. J'espère que tu seras plus joyeux pour me faire découvrir ton village et ta famille.  
– Ah...euh ma famille...déglutit Kiba en se demandant comment sa mère allait réagir à son retour.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha. Bald tourna dans le ciel deux ou trois fois puis fit atterrir son attelage devant la battisse de l'Hokage. En quelques instants, le char fut encerclé par une dizaine de membres de l'Anbu, prêts à défendre le village contre cet étrange agresseur. Mais Tsunade sortit en les sommant sur le champs de ne pas montrer de geste discourtois contre les arrivants.

Naruto et ses deux compagnons sortirent les premiers et se présentèrent devant le Godaime. Naruto se figea devant le regard réprobateur que lui lança Tsunade, il se rappela aussitôt qu'il avait quitté le village sans la prévenir. S'attendant à recevoir un savon bien mérité, il fut très surpris de la voir passer devant lui sans s'attarder et aller à la rencontre de Bald et Ryuga qui venaient de descendre du char.

– Mes respects Dame Tsunade ! déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle dans un geste protocolaire. Moi Bald Thorson, je viens vous présenter mes hommages et le respect de mon souverain, ainsi que toute la gratitude de notre peuple.  
– Merci, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous, Seigneur du nord.  
– Ma dame, vos guerriers n'étaient pas très nombreux mais les plus valeureux compagnons que j'ai connu. Mon roi et ma princesse, m'ont donné ce message pour vous. Ainsi que des présents pour honorer l'alliance de nos deux contrées.  
– Nous acceptons vos cadeaux avec gratitude et sachez que cette alliance sera la bienvenue et toujours respectée par les gens de notre village.

Bald déchargea un coffre de l'arrière du char et l'ouvrit devant Godaime. Il en sortit une grande épée dans un fourreau magnifiquement ouvragé. Puis la présenta à Tsunade en posant un genou à terre. Le cinquième Hokage prit l'épée avec respect et dégaina une lame d'un blanc navré.

– Quelle étrange épée ? Quel est ce métal ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
– Ha, ce n'est pas du métal ma Dame. Cette épée a été faite dans un des trophées de notre dernière bataille pour vous remercier de votre aide. Cette épée a été taillée dans une des griffes de Fenrir, que nous avons retrouvé sur le lieu de la bataille.  
– Fenrir ?  
– Une créature similaire à nos démons à queue Godaime-Sama, expliqua rapidement Ryuga.  
– Merci jeune homme pour ce magnifique présent.  
– Cette épée porte les armoiries de notre famille royale, elle est aussi un sauf-conduit sur nos terres. Mais ce n'est pas tout, voici trois dagues pour vos jeunes guerriers, faits dans la même griffe.

Après le cérémonial, Bald, Ryuga et San furent invités à séjourner jusqu'au lendemain dans la demeure des Hokage. Naruto fit un bout de chemin en compagnie de Hinata qui termina de rentrer seule. Elle croisa son père entre la grande porte d'entrée du mur d'enceinte et la grande maison. Ce dernier lui adressa un bienvenu froid et terne avant de se diriger vers le bassin du jardin. Elle retira ses chaussures et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle commença à se changer trouvant que ses vêtements sentaient fortement le bouc.

– Hinata ma chérie, je peux entrer ? lui demanda sa mère qui attendait dans le couloir.  
– Bien sûr maman, répondit-elle avec une certaine joie.  
– Ma chérie, quel plaisir de te voir revenir saine et sauve...Alors dis-moi, cette mission s'est bien passée ?  
– Très bien maman. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses pendant ce voyage.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur...s'étonna Yukina.  
– Ah ce sont mes vêtements, ils sentent le bouc à cause de notre moyen de transport...enfin c'est une longue histoire. J'étais justement en train de me changer.  
– Oui donne-les moi...

Yukina aida Hinata à retirer le haut de ses vêtements et se retourna pour les poser sur un meuble quand elle aperçut dans sa parka une entaille. Yukina passa le doigt dessus et se retourna inquiète. Elle vit alors sur l'abdomen nue de sa fille une cicatrice très nette sur l'abdomen.

– Hinata... Qu'elle est cette cicatrice...  
– Ah oui, c'est une blessure que j'ai reçu pendant la bataille, maman...  
– Laisse-moi voir, lui dit Yukina en passant dans son dos. Mais dis donc c'est une plaie de lame et elle t'a traversée de part en part...Tu as même des traces de brûlure aux points d'entrée et de sortie de la lame.  
– Maman comment le sais-tu ?  
– J'ai été formé aux arts médicaux ninjas quand j'étais jeune, soupira-t-elle d'un ton fort inquiet.  
– J'ai failli succomber à cette blessure ...Mais ne le dis pas à père, je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore déçu par ma faiblesse. J'ai été bien soignée et puis l'oncle de Kiba m'a donné son sang pour me sauver.  
– QUOI...s'écria Yukina en laissant tomber les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
– Euh oui, j'avais perdu trop de sang, alors il m'a donné son sang, c'est ce que la prêtresse m'a dit.  
– Oui...j'ai compris, bafouilla-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce...que tu en penses ?  
– Ce que j'en pense ? Que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ait été là.  
– Ah oui, c'est sûr...  
– Quelque chose semble te gêner maman?  
– Euh non...enfin si...n'en parle surtout pas à ton père.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Mais ne sois pas idiote. Comment crois-tu que Hiashi prendrait la chose. Savoir que tu as été blessé au point de recevoir une transfusion de sang. Et de plus que tu ais été sauvé par le sang de Ryuga...  
– Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que vous avez été ensemble avant votre mariage. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...  
– Il ne t'a rien dit à ce propos ?  
– Il m'a un peu raconté que tu as été une source d'inspiration et de courage pour lui étant plus jeune. Et qu'il t'aimera toujours...bafouilla-t-elle en se sentant un peu rougir.  
– Cela doit te paraître idiot toute ces histoires, c'est tellement loin tout ça.

Yukina finit de récupérer les vêtements de sa fille en paraissant nettement moins mal à l'aise. Hinata mit de nouveaux habits se sentant plus détendue ainsi. Elle prit une respiration et interpella sa mère qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

– Maman..Ryuga-San m'a dit de te dire quelque chose.  
– Ah...je t'écoute, répondit-elle la voix nouée.  
– Il m'a conseillé de te dire que je ne voulais pas de ce mariage avec Kenji et assuré que tu prendrais ma défense pour empêcher cela.  
– Hinata...Je t'ai demandé si tu avais un garçon dans ton cœur et tu m'as dit que non. Hiashi ne laissera jamais ce mariage être annulé si je ne lui propose pas une alternative acceptable. A moins que tu es quelqu'un qui te sois cher?  
– Oui...je...j'aime un garçon. Ryuga-San m'a dit que ce garçon était pour moi ce que tu avais été pour lui.  
– Ah ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton ami Kiba...je ne pourrais jamais convaincre Hiashi d'annuler tes fiançailles à cause d'un Inuzuka.  
– Oh non non ,ce n'est pas Kiba.  
– Alors dis-moi qui est ce garçon et pourquoi Ryuga le compare à moi.  
– Il m'a dit que comme toi, il est pour moi une source d'inspiration, qu'il me voit pas comme une raté...qu'il m'encourage et croit en moi.  
– Oh ma chérie, tu sembles en effet très amoureuse...sourit Yukina les yeux brillants de larme. Alors qui est-ce ?  
– C'est Na...Naruto...soupira Hinata dans un effort surhumain pour avouer cela devant sa mère.  
– Naruto Uzumaki ? répéta Yukina en écarquillant les yeux.  
– Oui, Maman...  
– Ryuga a raison, le destin est parfois facétieux. Tu sais que Hiashi ne sera pas facile à convaincre surtout pour ce garçon...Naruto n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un bon parti pour le clan.  
– Je m'en fiche maman, je l'aime, je l'admire et je veux être à ses côtés un jour.  
– Oh Hinata...Viens là, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce voyage avec Ryuga t'a fait bien plus mûrir que je pensais. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui peuvent faire annuler des fiançailles au sein de notre clan...Ta mère et ton père sont les seuls personnes à pouvoir s'opposer à la décision du chef du clan.  
– Mais comment, mon père est le chef du clan...Il refusera...  
– Chut...j'ai mon idée ma chérie, je vais faire annuler ce mariage. Yukina lâcha son étreinte et s'en alla de la chambre.  
– Maman tu es sûre que tu y arriveras ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec père pour moi.

Yukina se retourna et sourit. Hinata découvrit un regard chez sa mère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata vit sur ce visage autre chose que celui d'une mère, les yeux qu'elle voyait à ce moment étaient ceux d'une kunoichi fière, déterminée et prête au combat.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il est temps que l'on brise les lois archaïques de ce clan. Temps que certaines vérités éclatent. Temps que les rivalités et rancœur du passé se règlent une bonne fois pour toutes...Je te jure sur mon honneur de Kunoichi que tu ne vivras pas ce que j'ai vécu. Et temps que ton père et moi agissions de concert pour t'accompagner vers l'avenir que tu souhaites et non celui que le clan t'impose.  
– Où vas-tu maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? paniqua Hinata.  
– Rien de grave ma chérie...répondit Yukina d'une voix plus maternelle. Je dois rapidement voir quelqu'un. Sur ces mots elle ferma le panneau donnant sur le couloir et partit rapidement.

De son côté, Kiba avait longtemps trainé avant de rentrer chez lui, craignant les remontrances de sa mère. Après deux bonnes heures à flâner dans les rues de Konoha, lui et Akamaru rentrèrent chez eux. Sa mère ouvrit la porte avec violence en hurlant

– Kiba ! Espèce de fils indigne ! Comment as-tu pu me mentir de la sorte sur ta mission.  
– Maman...dit il tout intimidé...je t'ai pas menti...je t'ai juste pas dit que...  
– Tais-TOIIII...désormais je demanderais à chacune de tes missions de voir l'ordre écrit avant de t'y autoriser. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre...  
– Mais Maman...  
– Et toi ne viens pas te mêler de ça, cria-t-elle en regardant derrière Kiba.  
– Tsume calme-toi...ton fils n'a fait que suivre son instinct et a voulutapprendre à me connaître un peu plus. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

Kiba se retourna et vit son oncle et San qui venaient d'arriver derrière lui.

– C'est bien le problème...Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas qu'il suive ton influence néfaste.  
– Mais maman, il n'a rien de néfaste pour moi...Sa lycanthropie n'est pas une malédiction au contraire c'est un atout de notre clan.  
– Kiba ne te mêle pas de ça...Contrairement à notre père je n'ai jamais considéré son pouvoir comme une tare familiale. Pendant une période j'ai même été fière de lui et de sa maitrise...mais j'avais tord, il reste un animal sauvage.  
– Maman, c'est faux  
– Tu parles sans savoir mon fils...Ton oncle a mis notre famille dans une situation très délicate il y a seize ans. Notre père fut déshonoré et obligé de présenter ses excuses à la famille Hyuga. Tout ça pour une femme...  
– Tsume, là tu vas trop loin !  
– Trop loin mon frère ? Notre père et notre clan ont perdu beaucoup de crédibilité à Konoha quand tu as tenté de tuer Hiashi pour garder Yukina. Suite à ça, père a voulu se racheter en menant une attaque suicidaire lors de l'incident de Kyubi...  
– J'ignorais cela...commenta tristement Ryuga.  
– Et après tout ça, tu oses dire que tu n'es pas un assassin, une bête sauvage.  
– Taisez-vous, hurla San en s'avançant.  
– Qui es-tu fillette et pourquoi exhibes-tu les marques de notre clan, l'interrogea surprise mais sèchement Tsume  
– Je suis San Inuzuka, la fille de Ryuga.  
– Sa fille...  
– Adoptive mais il n'en est pas moins mon seul parent, répliqua rageusement San.  
– San, reste en dehors de ça s'il-te-plait...l'interrompit Ryuga en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.  
– Va-t-en d'ici tu es la honte de notre clan...Père n'aurait jamais supporté te voir tourner autour de Kiba...

Une voix féminine froide et déterminée interrompit Tsume.

– Peut-être que si ton père nous avait soutenue, il y a seize ans contre Hiashi et mon clan, alors il n'y aurait pas eu de déshonneur.

Tsume regarda en direction de la voix et son visage se contracta de rage. Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler. Ryuga resta un instant les yeux écarquillés n'y croyant pas.

– YU...KI...NA, gronda nerveusement la mère de Kiba.  
– TSUME ! répliqua froidement Yukina.


	25. Chapitre 25 :Le lien secret des clans

**Chapitre 25 :Le lien secret des clans**

Le lendemain du retour du petit groupe à Konoha, San se rendit vers la demeure familiale des Hyuga. Ayant rendez-vous avec Hinata pour une visite en règle du village d'origine de son père adoptif, San se pressait avec impatience dans les rues. Elle se présenta à la porte où un membre du clan la regarda avec dédain avant d'aller prévenir une personne à l'intérieur.

Piaffant d'impatience dans la ruelle aux côtés de sa louve Hilda, elle se figea lorsqu'un homme de l'âge de son père, au visage froid, sortit à sa rencontre. Ses yeux blancs la fixèrent intéressement, la scrutant sans le moindre tact.

– Qui es-tu ? On vient de me prévenir qu'un membre du clan Inuzuka demandait à voir Hinata, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kiba son équipier. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne portes même pas l'insigne du village, sans parler de tes vêtements.  
– Je m'appelle San Inuzuka monsieur, répondit-elle très poliment malgré un ressentiment envers l'absence de tact de son interlocuteur.  
– San...Je ne connais aucune femme de ce nom dans votre clan. Que veux-tu donc à ma fille.  
– Père...excusez-moi, il ne fallait pas sortir...j'allais arriver, souffla Hinata en arrivant au pas de course.  
– Hinata, qui est cette personne ?  
– Père, c'est San la cousine de Kiba. Nous avons sympathisé lors de ma mission. Elle vient de Midgard, je lui ai promis de lui faire visiter le village.  
– La cousine de Kiba ? C'est impossible vu son âge...Tu serais la fille de Ryuga..cracha-t-il avec mépris en la regardant. Quel âge as-tu ?  
– Seize ans monsieur, lança-t-elle sèchement en tenant Hilda par le cou pour l'empêcher de grogner contre Hiashi.  
– Tu ne peux pas être la fille de Ryuga...  
– Vous êtes perspicace mais je vous trouve fort inconvenant de me le faire remarquer aussi durement. Je suis sa fille adoptive.  
– Adoptive...mais avec la même rudesse, tes manières ne saurait mentir sur tes origines. Hinata, je n'approuve pas la compagnie de cette personne pour toi, mais comme il s'agit d'une invité du village, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Sur ces mots, il rentra dans la grande demeure sans la moindre marque de politesse envers San.

Hinata un peu honteuse de l'attitude de son père, marcha un moment aux côtés de San et sa louve sans oser dire un mot.

– Pas commode ton père dis donc...  
– Oh oui, excuse-moi, j'aurai du arriver plus tôt.  
– Arrête donc de t'excuser tout le temps, tu n'es pas responsable des paroles de ton père.

Hinata fit visiter les lieux historiques et pittoresques de Konoha à son amie. Elles mangèrent chez Ichiraku où elles rencontrèrent un Naruto déprimé car il venait d'apprendre qu'il était consigné au village jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

– San, il va falloir que l'on rentre, dit Hinata alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.  
– Oui je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, tu as raison...  
– Je te ramène chez Kiba ? demanda Hinata en marchant.  
– Chez Kiba...non pourquoi ? Je loge avec mon père et le seigneur Bald dans la demeure de l'Hokage.  
– Ah bon, excuse moi, je pensais...bafouilla Hinata.  
– Tu es perspicace...Moi aussi j'aurai aimé passer du temps avec lui, mais sa mère et mon père ne s'entendent pas très bien. En plus depuis le jour de notre arrivée, mon père passe ses journées seul, à méditer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.  
– Ah, pareil pour moi, depuis votre retour, j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma mère. Elle est tout le temps occupée en dehors de la maison et ne parle plus à mon père.

Continuant leur chemin en direction de la demeure de l'Hokage. Kenji et des jeunes membres du clan vinrent à leur rencontre.

– Hinata, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ma douce, lança son jeune fiancé.  
– Kenji-Kun...J'étais en mission, je suis désolée...  
– Tu viens un peu avec nous, j'aimerais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux, renchérit-il goguenard.  
– Je peux pas, je dois accompagner mon amie...  
– C'est qui cette fille, une Inuzuka ? Franchement Hinata, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec les gens du clan qu'avec ces dresseurs de chiots.  
– Kenji-Kun...  
– Je ne suis pas une dresseuse de chiots, répliqua San en souriant avec crispassion. Je dresse les loups mon petit...  
– Oh oh les loups, mais c'est qu'elle voudrait nous faire peur la sauvageonne...ria un des compagnons de Kenji.  
– LA QUOI...cria San.  
– San laisse tomber, viens on y va, lui demanda Hinata en la tirant par le bras.  
– Oui tu as raison...conclut San en commençant à partir.  
– Hinata va falloir que tu arrêtes avec les Inuzuka...j'ai pas envie que tu sentes le chien mouillé comme ton ami Kiba pour notre nuit de noce, s'esclaffa Kenji, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez ses deux compagnons.

San se retourna et une violente décharge d'énergie glaciale s'échappa de son corps. En un éclair elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Kenji. Surpris, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de parer le violent coup de poing qu'il reçut dans le ventre, ni le coup de tête que San lui assena ensuite. Les deux autres Hyugaa tentèrent de l'attaquer mais deux vagues d'énergie bleues pales en forme de grosses pattes de loup jaillirent de San et les repoussèrent. Kenji s'écroula sur le sol, sous le regard dur de San et la panique de Hinata.

L'aura de San se dissipa et elle partit d'un pas rapide suivie par Hinata et sa louve Hilda. Les deux compagnons de Kenji vinrent vérifier l'état de leur ami rapidement puis crièrent en chœur dans la rue.

– Oh mon dieu, elle a tué Kenji...Espèce d'enfoirée.

Le lendemain en début d'après midi, la salle de réunion de l'Hokage était préparée pour recevoir du monde. Tsunade attendait assise avec Shizune auprès d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un ninja annonça l'arrivée de la délégation du clan Hyugaa. Hiashi entra avec prestance suivi de trois membres du clan plus âgés dont le père de Kenji. Après une salutation suivant l'étiquette, ils s'assirent d'un côté de la grande table. Puis le même ninja fit entrer à son tour Tsume et Ryuga qui s'assirent en face des Hyugaa. Les regards se plissèrent et l'ambiance sembla soudainement plus lourde.

– Chers membres du clan Hyugaa, chers membres du clan Inuzuka, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui suite à une demande de médiation.  
– Tsunade-Sama, pourrions-nous savoir quelle est la nature de cette médiation ?  
– Hiashi-San, nous allons y venir. C'est un peu compliqué en fait, car il y a plusieurs choses qui se recoupent et s'entremêlent, répondit Tsunade en sortant un dossier et le feuilletant. Voilà, il y a seize ans de cela, Ryuga Inuzuka fut déclaré mort suite à son agression sur votre personne Hiashi-San. Les témoignages et l'enquête de l'époque avait conclu à de la légitime défense de votre part et de vos camarades dont deux d'entre eux avaient succombés aux coups de Ryuga. C'est bien cela.  
– Tout à fait !  
– Bien, l'ennui c'est que Ryuga Inuzuka vient de faire une demande pour que cette version soit révisée. Lui, affirme que c'est vous et vos amis qui l'avez menacé et agressé ce jour-là.  
– Mais c'est ridicule. L'accord entre nos clans avaient été clair, il ne devait plus être fait état de cette affaire. Le clan Inuzuka serait-il en train de manquer à sa parole ?  
– Hiashi, lança Tsume, cet accord c'est fait entre mon père et votre clan et sans aucune version contradictoire. Ryuga était porté disparu et son témoignage n'avait pas pu être entendu.  
– Et alors, ton père a accepté les conclusions...Il connaissait bien son fils, c'est donc sa parole qui a fait foi dans cette histoire. Tout ceci est ridicule, il y a prescription. J'en ai assez entendu. Venez, dit Hiashi en commençant à se lever.  
– Restez assis Hiashi ! C'est moi qui mène les débats !  
– Pardon Godaime-Sama, mais tout ceci n'est pas sérieux...Cette affaire avait été résolu par vos prédécesseurs, pourquoi y revenir.  
– Parce qu'il y a du nouveau, j'y viens. C'est une affaire compliquée...bien, une tierce personne m'a demandé d'organiser cette entrevue pour régler en plus un problème interne au clan Hyugaa. Les deux affaires semblent liés.  
– Tsunade-Sama les lois de notre clan ne vous concerne pas...c'est interne.  
– Faites-la entrer.

Sur les mots de Tsunade, le ninja ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Yukina. Hiashi la voyant entrer fut d'abord surpris puis horrifié de la voir s'installer du côté des Inuzuka et plus particulièrement Ryuga.

– Yukina...qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?  
– Hiashi, je suis là pour demander quelque chose au clan.  
– Et alors, cela pouvait se régler entre nous...à quoi rime cette mascarade ?  
– Je veux que nous annulions les fiançailles de Hinata.  
– Quoi...s'écria le père de Kenji avant de se raviser quand la main de Hiashi se posa sur son bras.  
– Yukina, je m'y oppose fermement. En tant que père et chef de clan, j'ai le droit de refuser ta requête, déclara-t-il visiblement nerveux.  
– Godaime-Sama, puis je intervenir, demanda calmement Ryuga.  
– Tsunade-Sama...s'écria Hiashi visiblement paniqué...ne laissez pas..  
– Allez-y Ryuga-San.  
– Je me joins à Yukina Hyugaa pour demander l'annulation des fiançailles de Hinata Hyugaa.  
– Je vous demande pardon, demanda Tsunade.  
– Ça suffit ! cria Hiashi. Qu'il se taise...Yukina fait quelque chose, tout ceci est honteux.  
– Ryuga-San, votre demande est déplacée, vous ne pouvez demander une telle annulation...  
– Godaime-Sama, je réitère ma demande d'annulation de ce mariage et ce en tant que père de Hinata Hyugaa.  
– MENSONGE, hurla Hiashi en se levant, les byakugans activés.

Tsume regarda Ryuga et Yukina avec une stupeur indescriptible dans le regard. Tsunade se prit le front en secouant sa tête comme pour conjurer une situation inextricable. Quant aux deux autres membres de la famille Hyugaa, ils regardaient Hiashi avec craintes et étonnements. Ryuga les bras croisés fixaient avec haine Hiashi.

– Ryuga-San, ce que vous dites est lourd de sens...avez-vous bien mesuré les conséquences d'une telle déclaration, demanda Tsunade.  
– C'est de la calomnie...Hinata est ma fille, vous entendez !  
– Taisez vous, Hiashi ! hurla Tsunade le visage en colère. Maitrisez-vous.  
– Godaime-Sama...J'avance que Hinata Hyugaa est ma fille. Yukina et moi sommes les parents biologique de cette jeune fille. Yukina pourra confirmer et s'il le faut des analyses peuvent être faites...cependant mon loup a reconnu mon odeur chez Hinata, et mon sang est compatible avec le sien...pour ma part cela me suffit comme preuve pour attester ce que m'a dit Yukina.  
– Yukina ? Qu'elle est votre version ?  
– Tsunade-Sama, répondit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je confirme..  
– Yukina, comment oses-tu, tu déshonores le clan...  
– SILENCE HIASHI ! hurla Tsunade en frappant la paume de sa main droite de son poing gauche  
– Je disais donc, il y a seize ans, lorsque l'affaire d'agression a eut lieu, je vivais en couple avec Ryuga contre l'avis de nos parents respectifs. Nous comptions nous marier mais le clan Hyugaa préférais me marier avec Hiashi pour garder la pureté du clan. Le différent entre Ryuga et Hiashi est du à cela. Quand Ryuga a été déclaré mort, je me suis retrouvée seule face à la volonté de mon clan. En plus j'étais enceinte à ce moment là. Seules cinq personnes étaient au courant de cela...  
– Qui était au courant Yukina, l'interrogea Tsunade.  
– A part moi, il y avait Yondaime et Sandaime, Hizashi et Hiashi Hyugaa. Même le clan n'a pas su, Hiashi ne voulait pas que cela puisse s'ébruiter.  
– Hiashi ? Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ? Hiashi ?

Tsunade regarda l'homme qui vitupérait quelques instants auparavant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le visage entre ses mains, il penchait la tête en direction de la table, visiblement abattu par le poids d'une vérité trop lourde à supporter. Elle l'interpella de nouveau. Prenant sa respiration, il se redressa un peu.

– Tsunade-Sama, ceci n'est pas honorable et ne concerne que moi et mon épouse...  
– Non, c'est un problème plus important, alors je vous somme de répondre.  
– Ce qu'a dit mon épouse est la vérité...Hinata n'est pas ma fille...  
– Mais pourquoi l'avoir cacher. Yukina...pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à mon père...intervint Tsume.  
– Parce que ton père détestait Ryuga, j'avais peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas après ce qui s'était passé...je ne pouvais pas me retrouver seule avec un enfant et le clan Hyugaa contre moi...j'ai préféré assurer à ma fille la sécurité de mon clan. Essaie de me comprendre, Tsume.  
– Yukina...répondit-elle d'une voix douce, je te comprends parfaitement, je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que d'élever des enfants seule...Si nous avions su, je suis sûre que mon père vous aurait adoptées...toi et Hinata.  
– C'est ça oui, les Inuzuka auraient pu récupérer un Byakugan, la bonne affaire, lança froidement Hiashi apparemment remis de ces émotions.  
– Et alors, vous avez apparemment bien arrangé la vérité sur votre affrontement avec mon frère et caché la vérité sur Hinata...C'est une Inuzuka ! Si nous avions su, nous n'aurions pas accepté l'accord tel quel il y a seize ans. Ça change tout.  
– Tsume, ton clan n'est pas digne d'un Byakugan et de compter Hinata dans ses rangs. Hier encore votre incapacité à contrôler vos pulsions bestiales a engendré de graves blessures à Kenji, le fils de Kosuke ici présent.  
– De quoi tu parles Hiashi...  
– La fille adoptive de Ryuga a lâchement agressé un membre de notre clan, qui est le fiancé de Hinata. Tout comme ton frère nous avait agressé il y a seize ans.  
– Hiashi...Je ne vous ai pas agressé, vous êtes venu à six pour m'intimider et me faire rompre avec Yukina. Et ce n'est pas en bête féroce que je me suis battu ce jour là, mais en homme amoureux. Quant à San, elle a effectivement rossé ce Kenji, parce qu'il a manqué de respect envers notre clan, nous comparant à des éleveurs de chiots et en insinuant que nous sentions le chien mouillé...Ma fille n'est pas une personne que l'on peut insulter facilement.  
– Hiashi, c'est scandaleux, des membres de votre clan insultent le notre. Vous nous avez caché les origines de Hinata, vous nous mentez depuis des années et juste pour conserver votre image de clan parfait de Konoha.

Les insultes commencèrent à voler entre Tsume et les membres du clan Hyugaa. Même Tsunade n'arrivait pas à les faire taire. Chacun accusant l'autre dans un brouhaha infernal d'être le responsable. Ryuga et Yukina se regardaient dépités et apparemment déçus...

– Yukina, je suis désolé...je pensais que cela pourrait se régler à l'amiable...  
– C'est moi qui suit navrée de t'entrainer là-dedans...mais je connais cette expression sur ton visage, tu comptes faire quelques choses de grave...Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Ryuga se tourna vers les Hyugaa et grogna en commençant lentement à se métamorphoser. Malgré les cris et les insultes, tout le monde s'arrêta devant ce spectacle. Ryuga interrompit en soufflant profondément sa transformation en loup-garou.

– Pardonnez-moi cette démonstration inutile Godaime-Sama, mais j'ai au moins l'attention de tout le monde. Je crois que nous perdons de vue le but de cette médiation...Le mariage de Hinata. Puisque les rancœurs entre nos deux clans se réveillent à cause de Hiashi et moi, je propose que l'on règle cela selon une vieille loi de Konoha.  
– Ryuga-San à quoi faites-vous allusion ?  
– Godaime-Sama, Je demande un duel d'honneur entre Hiashi Hyugaa et moi-même...le vainqueur aura le droit de décider de l'avenir de Hinata et des divergences entre nos deux clans.  
– Ridicule...le clan Hyugaa n'a aucun tord, je refuse, dit lentement Hiashi en croisant ses bras.  
– Tu dis cela, mais c'est la peur que je décèle dans ta voix. Tu as peur de perdre contre moi. La dernière fois vous étiez six et j'en ai tué deux d'entre vous. Je comprends parfaitement que toi seul, tu trembles à l'idée de m'affronter.  
– Hmpf, c'est ridicule...  
– Tu as raison, c'est ridicule d'imaginer le leadeur du plus puissant clan de Konoha avoir peur d'affronter en duel, le marginal d'un clan de dresseur de chiots...Ce n'est pas grave, je révélerai donc la vérité sur Hinata à tout le village et ruinerait la réputation de ton clan, je te volerais ta femme, ta fille, comme tu as volé ma vie.  
– Tes menaces sont vaines...Hinata est ma fille et Yukina ma femme, tu n'y peux rien, le village ne croira jamais tes diffamations.  
– Tu crois ? Nous verrons bien...Tsume, Yukina, allons-y, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus face à ce couard. Dame Tsunade !

Il s'apprêta à sortir, suivi de Tsume et Yukina. Le ninja ouvrit la porte et Ryuga la franchit. C'est alors qu'Hiashi lui dit d'une voix morne.

- Très bien, j'accepte ton marché...je relève ton duel d'honneur.


	26. Elle n'est même pas une Hyugaa!

**Chapitre 26 : Elle n'est même pas une Hyugaa**

Hinata et Hanabi avaient mangé toutes les deux, surprises que les serviteurs de la famille n'attendent pas l'arrivée de leurs parents. Les deux sœurs parlèrent à peine sentant que quelque chose d'anormale était en cours. Leur repas rapidement terminé, elles se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hinata qui avait fini par somnoler sur les tatamis de sa chambre fut réveillé par les cris d'une dispute. Au début, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, car il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute dans sa demeure. La curiosité prit le pas sur la surprise et elle se glissa lentement en direction des sons. Arrivant près du salon, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de son père. A la différence de son ton froid habituel, il parlait avec nervosité et agressivité.

– Yukina, tu es allée trop loin...Tu déshonores le clan...As-tu imaginé les conséquences de tes actes ?!  
– Parfaitement, nous avons vécu dans le mensonge trop longtemps...Les conséquences de mes actes seront le bonheur de ma fille.  
– Le bonheur d'une enfant...Hinata a des devoirs envers le clan bien plus importants qu'un bonheur futile d'adolescente. Tu ne veux pas la voir se fiancer avec Kenji...et après, avec quel idiot va-t-elle se retrouver ? Elle n'est pas capable de faire un choix, elle est trop timorée.  
– Hinata est plus mûre que tu le crois, elle est juste timide. Elle a un rêve et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ait au moins la possibilité de l'accomplir.  
– Ah ça y est...hurla-t-il avec véhémence. J'ai compris, elle est amoureuse de ce Kiba...et tu te projettes sur elle. Cela te rappelle ton idylle avec ce minable.  
– Montre-lui un peu plus de respect ! Ce minable a plus d'empathie pour le bonheur de Hinata que toi. Et non, je te rassure, Hinata n'a pas jeté son dévolu sur un Inuzuka. C'est le jeune Uzumaki qui a son affection...  
– Encore mieux...continuons dans les idioties...HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle aille avec ce gamin...Ce voyou n'entrera jamais dans notre clan. Il ne souillera pas le sang et la réputation de notre clan ! Moi vivant jamais.  
– Dis-moi mon cher...est-ce le symbole des Hyugaa que les ninjas de Konoha arborent sur leur veste ? répondit-elle très calmement.

L'argument fit taire un instant les hurlements de Hiashi que Hinata écoutait caché dans le couloir.

– Une gloire futile et passée qui ne représente plus rien...Notre sang, notre don héréditaire ne sera pas encore dispersé au quatre vent. Le byakugan doit être sauvegardé dans notre famille. Alors ce n'est pas ce cancre de Naruto qui pourrait convenir à Hinata, répliqua Hiashi un peu plus calme.  
– Ce cancre...N'est-ce pas lui qui a battu Neji au tournoi des Chuunins ? Ce garçon n'est pas un cancre, il n'a juste pas eu ses parents pour l'éduquer et le soutenir.  
– Peu m'importe tes arguments, la loi du clan est immuable. Notre sang doit rester pur, le Byakugan...  
– Au diable le Byakugan...et la loi du clan. Tu vas finir par faire les même erreurs que les Uchiha avec ton obsession de pureté et de Dojutsu. Et les règles du clan, tu les suis quand cela t'arrange. Tu as bien dérogé pour Neji en le prenant sous ta protection alors qu'il est un membre de la Bunke.  
– Et alors, ce jour-là tu ne m'as pas contredite pour ma décision.  
– Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot, je t'ai admiré...Tu as fait passé tes sentiments par dessus les lois rigide du clan. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas pour Hinata ?  
– Je t'interdit de les comparer, Neji a le talent d'un Hyugaa, il est le fils de mon défunt frère. Qui est mort à cause de Hinata...à cause de sa faiblesse...hurla avec violence Hiashi.  
– Elle n'avait que trois ans...dit doucement Yukina atterré par les propos de son époux.  
– Hinata est une raté et sera toujours une raté..., TAIS-TOI ne la compare plus à Neji ! .Elle n'est même pas une Hyugaa !

Hinata crut vomir après avoir entendu les dernières phrases de son père. Elle ne put se retenir de hurler sa souffrance et partit en courant à toutes jambes dans le couloir. Bousculant sa sœur qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, elle s'enfuit de la demeure et se précipita dans les rues sombre de Konoha. Les paroles de son père l'avaient souvent fait souffrir, humiliée et rabaissée mais cette fois s'était sans commune mesure.

Courant en pleurant à grands cris de détresse, elle ne se rendit pas compte où elle passait ni où elle se dirigeait. Après une course essoufflante, elle dut ralentir sentant un point de côté près de la blessure infligée par Sasuke. Ses cris de larmes se muèrent en sanglots plaintifs et sa course ralentit au point de devenir une marche lentement vacillante. Arrivant dans un square de jeu pour enfants, elle ne put continuer et s'installa sur un banc en se recroquevillant les bras serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

– Hinata...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas au travers de ses sanglots.  
– Laissez-moi...  
– Hey, non, ne me dit pas ça...Je t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état... Il t'est arrivée quelque chose de grave ?  
– Laiss...commença-t-elle en relevant la tête dans un effort avant de stopper en voyant Naruto assis en face d'elle sur une balançoire.

Honteuse de se montrer dans un tel état devant le garçon de ses rêves, Hinata cacha son visage dans ses bras sans oser répondre. Naruto, la regarda un instant sans lui parler ne trouvant pas les mots, se sentant désarmé devant la détresse de la jeune fille. Par le passé, il avait essayé d'estomper les larmes de Sakura en lui promettant de ramener Sasuke, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'avait aucune idée des raisons des pleures de Hinata ni même d'un début de solution pour l'aider.

– Hinata...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
– Rien, sanglota-t-elle.  
– Tu ne pleures pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Midgard j'espère. Tu sais même- moi je ne fais pas le poids face à lui.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je sais bien qu'une fille aussi douée que toi n'a pas pu être blessée par un simple garde.  
– Je...non, je...excuse-moi Naruto, pleurnicha-t-elle.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, ne pleure pas. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as voulu me cacher qu'il t'avait blessé.  
– Je ne voulais...pas te faire de la peine...reniflant ses derniers sanglots, Hinata commençait à penser à autre chose que les paroles de son père.  
– De la peine ? Pourquoi m'aurais-tu fait de la peine en me disant la vérité ?  
– Parce que ton lien d'amitié pour Sasuke-Kun semble si fort que je ne voulais pas te dire qu'il m'avait frappé...Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine d'une déception pour toi.  
– Hinata...Naruto s'approcha lentement et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc. Je ne suis pas naïf, Sasuke m'a frappé bien plus durement qu'il ne la fait avec toi lors de notre affrontement...et notre lien d'amitié est bien plus fort que la considération qu'il peut avoir pour toi...C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir voulu m'épargner une désillusion de plus.

Naruto ne comprit pas le silence de son amie qui restait dans la même position prostrée sur le banc.

– Tu es une fille formidable tu sais...Tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi. Plus je te connais et plus tu m'étonnes.  
– Merci...bafouilla-t-elle.  
– Y a pas de quoi je suis sincère. Tu t'en es bien sorti face à Sasuke, même mieux que moi tu sais.  
– Je ne penses pas...Tu es si fort Naruto. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, tu n'es pas un raté comme moi...  
– Tu es pas une raté...s'écria-t-il un peu agacé.  
– Si j'en suis une...mon père a raison...Je suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à me surpasser comme tu le fais...  
– Hinata...  
– Personne ne tient à moi à part ma mère...Mon père me déteste, ma sœur me méprise et je suis la responsable de la mort du père de Neji...  
– Tu sais, je n'ai pas de famille...je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis au sein de la tienne. Mais je sais une chose, Kiba et Shino t'apprécient. Pendant notre mission, l'oncle de Kiba lui aussi semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi aussi...Si tu ne trouves pas le bonheur et l'amour dans ta famille, tu es comme moi, tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi.

Hinata redressa son visage pour regarder Naruto, elle vit son sourire enjôlé et sentit sa tristesse diminuée.

– Naruto-Kun...Tu es toujours si joyeux...  
– Allez Hinata, reprends-toi. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas capable de te surpasser comme moi. Veux-tu que je te dise un secret que m'a donné un garçon dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie ?  
– Euh oui...  
– Il m'a dit que l'on pouvait devenir très fort lorsque l'on protège quelqu'un que l'on aime.  
– Protéger quelqu'un que j'aime...si seulement je pouvais...  
– Tu le pourras j'en suis certain. Un jour, Hinata, tu devras protéger quelqu'un que tu aimes et ce jour-là tu seras aussi forte et courageuse que moi, même plus qui sait.

Naruto ne trouva plus de mots à dire à la jeune fille et regarda les insectes tournés autour d'un lampadaire qui surplombait le banc. Puis il se leva.

– Hinata, je vais devoir y aller, Kakashi-Sensei m'a donné rendez-vous demain avec le capitaine Yamato. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'apprendre une nouvelle technique. Il faut que je sois en forme.  
– Oui, oui je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as remonté un peu le moral. Merci Naruto-Kun.  
– Pas de problème, dit-il le pouce levé dans la pose du mec cool enseigné par Gai- Sensei.

Commençant à s'en aller du parc, sans se retourner, il dit avant de partir.

– Au fait, Hinata, Il n'y a pas que Shino et Kiba...moi aussi je t'aime bien.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de Naruto. Son visage s'empourpra, était-ce un rêve ou bien ne parlait-il que d'un sentiment d'amitié ? Pour Hinata l'espoir était mince, mais en voyant le dos du jeune adolescent s'éloignant après cette déclaration, elle se souvint de quelques années auparavant lorsque dans la même position, il lui avait déclaré cette petite phrase à laquelle elle se raccrochait dans les moments de solitude et de doute « Tu sais j'aime bien les filles dans ton genre. ».

Restant là sur ce banc, partagée entre la douleur provoquée par les paroles de son père, et le réconfort apporté par Naruto, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne venait de l'approcher et se tenait debout à côté du banc.

– Hinata ! Tu dois rentrer maintenant.

Une voix froide et stricte qui raisonna dans le silence de ce petit parc en pleine nuit. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, tournant la tête pour avoir la confirmation que ces mots étaient bien ceux de son père.

– Père...que faites-vous ici ?  
– Je suis venu te chercher...  
– Pourquoi me chercher...Je ne suis rien pour vous...soupira-t-elle tristement.  
– Je sais que tu m'as entendu, j'imagine que mes paroles ont dû te blesser. Sache que je m'en excuse, je n'ai dit cela que sous le coups de la colère.  
– Mais vous avez dit que j'étais responsable de la mort de votre frère...Que je n'étais même pas une Hyugaa...commença-t-elle à sangloter.  
– Tu n'as entendu que ce passage ? Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir, parce que ta mère m'a mis en colère...Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de mon frère, seul Kumo est responsable de ça...  
– Je sais que je suis faible et que je vous déçois, mais de là à dire que je ne suis pas de la famille...Vous le pensez vraiment, père ?

Hiashi parut un instant surpris et décontenancé par la question directe de Hinata. Peu habitué à une telle franchise de la part de sa fille ainée, il en perdit sa verve. Décroisant les bras, il cherchait une réponse adéquate. Une attitude que Hinata n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez son père.

– Hinata, si j'ai dit cela c'est parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme une Hyugaa, lança-t-il en se raclant la gorge.  
– Je sais, je ne suis pas assez douée...  
– Certes, mais je ne pensais pas à cela...Tu ne suis pas les traditions du clan, comme un membre de la famille principale se doit de le faire. En refusant le mariage avec Kenji, tu romps les traditions, voilà la raison de ma colère de tout à l'heure.  
– Mais...je n'ai rien demandé...j'ai juste dit à maman, que je rêvais d'un autre garçon...  
– Je sais que c'est ta mère qui a organisé tout cela...Je te l'ai dit, mes propos n'étaient pas logiques, mais influencés par ma colère.  
– Qu'a fait maman pour vous mettre dans une telle colère ? Mes fiançailles sont annulées ?  
– Pas encore...ta mère a mêlé des personnes extérieures au clan dans cette affaire. Ce qui devait se régler entre nous, va être étalé au grand jour.  
– Père, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?  
– Après demain, un duel d'honneur va se dérouler entre moi et une tierce personne. De ce duel dépendra le sort de tes fiançailles...  
– C'est quoi un duel d'honneur ?  
– Un affrontement entre deux représentants de clan du village pour régler un désaccord..une ancienne tradition. L'affrontement se fait devant les habitants du village qui sont témoins du combat afin d'empêcher toutes contestations.  
– Mais...qui allez-vous affronter ? Ce n'est pas maman tout de même...Je sais qu'elle veut casser les fiançailles, mais je veux pas que vous vous affrontiez pour moi...  
– Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas affronter ta mère. C'est Ryuga Inuzuka qui sera mon adversaire.

Hinata tombait des nues. Son père commença à s'éloigner du banc en direction de la sortie du parc. Il se tourna vers elle, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive pour rentrer chez eux. Elle se leva du banc et le suivit laissant quelques mètres entre eux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et interpella son père.

– Père...Pourquoi est-ce Ryuga-San qui vous affronte pour faire rompre les fiançailles, cette histoire ne concerne en rien le clan de Kiba. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Hiashi s'arrêta net, les poings crispés sans se retourner, il répondit d'un ton agacé.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Si tu veux connaître les raisons de tout ce cirque adresse-toi à la personne responsable...Demande à ta mère !


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le voile se dechire

**Chapitre 27 : Le voile se déchire. **

Le jour du duel arriva. Une grande partie des villageois vinrent assister à cet affrontement comme dans le temps. On disait dans les files d'attente que cette tradition tombée en désuétude était née suite au duel entre Senjuu Hashirama et Uchiha Madara. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. De-ci de-là, on entendait des rumeurs sur le fou qui osait provoquer le clan Hyugaa. « La bête sauvage des Inuzuka est revenu pour humilier les Hyugaa » disaient certains, « les Inuzuka veulent récupérer le Byakugan » répliquaient les autres.

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue que Tsume, Kiba et Hana Inuzuka arrivèrent au stade dans lequel les duels de l'examen des Chunins avaient eu lieu. Les regards méprisants se tournaient vers eux, ce qui agaça Kiba. Tsume lui dit de marcher fièrement la tête haute, qu'il devait faire abstraction. Quand ce fut le tour de Hinata, Yukina et Hanabi d'entrer à leur tour, les expressions agressifs dans l'assistance se changèrent en murmures.

Pendant que les spectateurs s'installaient dans les gradins, Ryuga dans un vestiaire restait assis les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés et respirant avec calme. Saïto, son gros loup gémissait d'angoisse à ses pieds.

– Saito...Calme-toi, j'irais seul...je te l'ai déjà dit fidèle compagnon...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Ryuga redressa la tête et dit d'entrer. Il vit Tsume entrer seule malgré Kiba et San qui tentèrent d'entrer derrière elle, sans succès.

– Tsume ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir...  
– J'imagine, répondit-elle avec un ton doux que Ryuga n'avait que peu entendu.  
– C'est l'adieu aux morts, railla-t-il.  
– Idiot...cria-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Si je viens te voir c'est pour m'excuser. Je t'ai mal jugé, j'ai cru les paroles des Hyugaa...et je t'ai maudit alors que je te croyais mort...  
– Ce n'est rien...Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les absents ont toujours tord, j'aurais dû revenir et faire éclater la vérité il y a seize ans...mais j'ai préféré fuir...je suis aussi fautif...Ce n'est pas le moment pour se lamenter, tu ne crois pas.  
– Je sais bien, je t'ai amené deux choses que je veux que tu portes pour ce combat.  
– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux, la voyant fouiller dans ses poches.  
– Lorsque l'on fait un duel d'honneur, c'est entre habitants du village...Voici la seule chose que l'on a donné à notre père après ta disparition...Je veux que tu le portes.

Tsume sortit de sa poche un symbole de Konoha. Ryuga le regarda les yeux écarquillés...

– Mon bandeau...Je l'avais perdu lors de mon affrontement avec les Hyugaa...  
– C'est exactement ça...Tu affrontes Hiashi en tant que ninja du village et tu te dois de le porter, lui dit-elle en le lui attachant au front. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es pas seulement un ninja de Konoha...Sortant une boite de sa poche et l'ouvrant, elle passa rapidement son index dessus, puis sur les joues de Ryuga...Tu es un Inuzuka, mon frère.

Sentir le doigt de sa grande sœur tracer les marques rouges du clan sur ses joues émut Ryuga aux larmes. D'un revers du pouce, Tsume les sécha rapidement.

– Ne pleures pas, tu vas faire couler les marques. Sois digne mon frère.  
– Merci grande sœur.

Il se leva et sortit fièrement du vestiaire, prenant San dans ses bras pour la rassurer avant de partir pour le terrain de combat. Il entra sous les sifflets du public et d'un puissant cri d'encouragement de Bald qui était assis aux côtés de Tsunade dans la tribune des notables. Face à lui se tenait déjà Hiashi qui visiblement l'attendait depuis un moment. Sans plus attendre, Tsunade annonça officiellement le début du duel qui devait marquer par son vainqueur la fin de toute tension entre les deux clans. Les deux adversaires se mirent immédiatement en garde en s'observant.

Hinata était assise avec sa sœur et sa mère sur les gradins. A côté d'elle l'équipe de Gai au complet se tenait là. Neji regardait sa tante avec insistance, mais cette dernière ne lui adressait aucun regard visiblement trop nerveuse quant au déroulement du combat. Gai expliquait à Lee que ce combat allait être très instructif pour lui, qu'il allait voir un affrontement entre deux styles proches du sien et de celui de Neji.

Hinata, elle, n'était pas aussi calme qu'à son habitude, elle agitait nerveusement une de ses jambes. L'hésitation de demander à sa mère les raisons de la présence de Ryuga dans l'arène la torturait autant que de savoir l'issue du combat. En voyant le visage crispé et les mains nouées entre elles de sa mère, elle n'eut pas le courage d'ajouter plus de stress à l'angoisse de Yukina.

Les yeux de Ryuga se muaient lentement en ceux d'un loup et ses griffes poussaient de paire à mesure que son chakra augmentait. Hiashi de son côté se mettait en garde, son Byakugan pleinement activé.

– Tu sais que je vois que tu ouvres les portes célestes avec mes yeux, Ryuga. Si tu comptes me surprendre c'est futile.  
– Savoir que j'ouvre mes portes célestes n'a jamais été un élément de surprise, par contre ce qui en résulte...

Avec une vitesse inhumaine, Ryuga fondit sur Hiashi qui malgré sa maitrise du combat au corps à corps ne put éviter une série de coups enchainés. Plusieurs fois frappé au visage il perdit légèrement l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant, laissant à Ryuga l'opportunité de lui balayer les deux jambes dans un mouvement rotatif qui fit pousser un cri à Lee.

– C'est la tornade de Konoha...  
– Exactement Lee, confirma Gai...Ryuga-Sensei ne lui avait pas trouvé de nom...j'ai pallié à ce petit oubli.

Ryuga sauta sur Hiashi au sol la main droite sur serrée sur sa gorge et la droite griffes acérées prêtent à trancher en l'air.

– Abandonne Hiashi, déclare forfait ou je te t'égorge !  
– Jamais, je ne suis pas un lâche et tu ne me feras pas perdre ma femme et mon clan.  
– Je ne veux ni ta femme, ni ton clan, je veux que tu libères Hinata de vos lois.  
– Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu aurais mieux fait de me frapper au lieu de me menacer.

Soudain une puissante décharge de Chakra fusa du corps de Hiashi, propulsant Ryuga en arrière.

– Ton hésitation va te coûter la victoire, Ryuga...  
– Que tu crois, ton petit tour ne me surprend pas et tu n'es pas capable de rivaliser avec ma vitesse.  
– Plus le kunai vole vite, plus les dégâts qu'il subit sont grands...  
– Arrête ta philosophie...hurla Ryuga en chargeant de nouveau.

Cette fois son assaut se brisa contre le Kaiten de Hiashi. L'impact fut d'autant plus violent que sa charge était véloce. Il fut projeté au sol avec une puissance égale à la violence de sa charge.

– Plus le kunai vole vite, plus les dégâts qu'il subit sont grands, ria Hiashi en stoppant son tourbillon. Le Kaiten retournera tes assauts avec autant de force que tu les lanceras.

Hinata ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations de Ryuga, elle avait beau cherché au plus profond de son esprit, elle ne trouvait rien. Elle avait bien vu que l'oncle de Kiba avait eu une opportunité de battre son père, pourquoi donc avait-il hésité à le frapper au sol. A ses côtés, Yukina serrait les poings nerveusement contre sa bouche. En la scrutant attentivement Hinata aperçut des larmes perlées aux bord de ses paupières. Cela devenait trop dur pour Hinata de se sentir responsable de cette lutte entre son père, l'oncle de Kiba et de voir la douleur de sa mère. Ce maelström de sentiments la submergea soudainement et son habituelle réserve éclata.

– Maman...arrête tout ceci...je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent, s'écria-t-elle à la grande surprise de ses proches qui ne lui connaissait pas ce genre d'écart.  
– Hinata...répondit surprise Yukina. Je ne peux plus les stopper... Tu dois respecter leurs volontés ma chérie.  
– Je sais pourquoi père se bat...il veut défendre les lois du clan, mais pourquoi Ryuga-San se bat pour annuler mes fiançailles avec Kenji, cela n'a pas de sens. Il ne me doit rien...il ne vous doit rien...  
– Hinata...Yukina regardait sa fille avec stupeur, ses lèvres tremblotaient ne trouvant pas les mots. Ryuga se bat parce que... Yukina s'arrêta en voyant derrière Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Gai, Lee et Tenten se pencher pour entendre sa réponse...  
– Répond-moi maman! insista Hinata à bout de nerf.  
– Parce que...Yukina ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Parce que Ryuga fait ce qu'il aurait voulu que son père face pour lui il y a seize ans, répondit-elle.  
– Mère, je ne comprends rien...

Yukina tourna la tête en serrant son poing gauche et ne parla plus. Le combat continuait et Ryuga ouvrait une porte céleste de plus se préparant à un nouvel assaut contre Hiashi.

– Tu es fou...Tu as déjà subit un choc important en m'attaquant avec la quatrième porte céleste ouverte et tout ce que tu en conclus, c'est d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte...Tu souffriras encore plus...Ton entêtement n'a d'égal que ta bêtise, railla Hiashi.  
– Ne sois pas aussi sur de toi. Je vais briser ton Kaiten et montrer à tout le village sa faille. Nous verrons qui sera le plus idiot des deux. En garde Hiashi.  
– KAITENNNNNNNNNN.

Déclenchant son tourbillon, Hiashi ne se ménagea pas en créant une demi-sphère plus importante que la première fois. Ryuga se mit à courir en direction du Kaiten et sauta juste avant de le percuter. D'un bond majestueux, il se plaça juste au dessus de l'axe de rotation du tourbillon.

– Hiashi, prépare-toi, je vais briser ton précieux tourbillon divin grâce à une technique de mon clan...GATSUGA

Concentrant du Chakra dans ses griffes comme il l'avait montré à Kiba lors de leur séjour à Midgard, Ryuga effectua le gatsuga (morsure de l'homme bête) en plongeant à la vertical dans le tourbillon. L'impact fut d'une grande violence. Mais le résultat engendra des cris de surprise lorsque le Kaiten se brisa et que Hiashi fut projeté quelques mètres au loin. Au centre du cercle laissé dans la terre par le Kaiten, se tenait Ryuga debout essoufflé, le visage un peu tuméfié et les mains ensanglantées.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata qui ne suivait pratiquement pas le match se tenait le front, réfléchissant sur le sens des paroles de sa mère. Hanabi la regardait inquiète, surprise de voir sa grande sœur si douce et calme habituellement faire preuve d'autant de nervosité.

« Il fait ce qu'il aurait voulu que son père fasse il y a seize ans... »

– Il y a seize ans...se répétait-elle...Et d'autres paroles surgirent de sa mémoire :

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui peuvent faire annuler des fiançailles au sein de notre clan...Ta mère et ton père sont les seules personnes à pouvoir s'opposer à la décision du chef du clan. » D'autre bribes de phrases s'assemblèrent les unes aux autres. « Il est temps que ton père et moi agissions de concert pour t'accompagner vers l'avenir que tu souhaites et non celui que le clan t'impose. » Ensuite ce furent les paroles de la prêtresse de Midgard. « Le Maître-loup vous a donné son sang, par chance il était compatible. »

Aux mots, des images vinrent s'imposer à son esprit : Ryuga l'entrainant, lui caressant la joue après qu'elle ait réussi sa nouvelle attaque. Ryuga dormant épuisé sur son lit d'hôpital. Saito son loup qui lui posait les pattes sur ses épaules en tentant de lui lécher le visage, la réplique énigmatique de San rapidement interrompu par Ryuga.

Hinata avait l'impression que les gradins tournaient autour d'elle, les cris du public raisonnaient fort dans sa tête. Soudain une évidence s'imposa dans son esprit, tout s'arrêta de tourner et elle eut l'impression de se sentir seule au monde Elle regarda les deux hommes dans l'arène, Hiashi qui se redressait péniblement après le choc, elle entendait les phrases toujours aussi dur de ce dernier. « Elle n'est même pas une Hyugaa. » La réplique raisonna encore dans son esprit. « Elle n'est même pas une Hyugaa ». Elle se remémora les paroles qu'elle avait entendues le jour où il l'avait confié à Kurenaï qui lui faisait pourtant remarqué les risques encouru par un Genin : « Fait d'elle ce que tu veux. Un déchet plus faible que Hanabi sa cadette de cinq ans n'est d'aucune utilité pour la famille Hyugaa. » Vinrent ensuite les paroles de Neji lors de leur duel de l'examen Chuunin : « Hinata-sama tu es en fait une enfant rejetée de la famille principale. »

Plus ses souvenirs s'enchainaient dans son esprit, plus sa mâchoire tremblait et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Il lui semblait que le brouillard qui l'empêchait de comprendre la douleur de son destin se levait rapidement. Elle fixa alors Ryuga qui saignait abondamment des mains et dont les lèvres laissaient aussi filer du sang. Les mots qui revinrent dans son esprit en le voyant était d'une toute autre nature...

« Hinata, j'ai cru te perdre...Je n'aurais pu le supporter. »

Elle se souvint des caresses de cet homme sur sa joue, de la tendresse, de l'intérêt qu'il avait eu pour son entrainement. Tout l'opposait à Hiashi. La conclusion qui s'imposait dans son esprit était si impossible et à la fois si incontestable. La bouche ouverte, elle voulait crier sa colère, sa détresse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, pas plus que fondre en larme.

Le combat n'attendait pas pour autant. Visiblement, Ryuga avait beaucoup souffert malgré la réussite de sa tentative pour briser le Kaiten. Hiashi qui venait de se redresser le comprit rapidement.

– Tu es doué, mais tu as fait un mauvais calcul...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre Hiashi enchaina des attaques de Hakke à distance sur Ryuga qui ne put les esquiver. Le souffle coupé, il ne put contrer une attaque des deux poings d'Hiashi au plexus. L'attaque du Hyugaa ressemblait terriblement à celle mise au point par Hinata, l'impact du Juken était puissant et propulsa Ryuga très loin. Son pouvoir de régénération ne suffisait pas à compenser de tels dégâts.

– Alors dis-moi Hiashi, toussa-t-il pour gagner du temps. Ca fait quoi de voir ton Kaiten brisé devant les gens de ton village.  
– Rien, puisque c'est toi qui est en train de perdre.  
– Il n'empêche que ta défense parfaite ne l'est plus...et c'est un Inuzuka qui l'a brisé...tu dois en rager, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ma prochaine attaque te sera fatale.  
– Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris comment tu as brisé mon Kaiten ? Quand j'ai vu que tu attaquais l'axe de rotation, le point où la puissance de rotation est la plus faible, je savais que tu allais réussir à m'atteindre, j'ai alors rapidement pencher mon corps pour changer l'axe de rotation. C'est pour ça que tu as reçu autant de dégâts et que moi je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Cela s'est joué à une fraction de seconde, mais la prochaine fois je serais plus réactif et tu te briseras de plein fouet sur mon tourbillon.  
– Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi ma prochaine attaque sera une attaque à distance.  
– Aucune chance que tu brise le kaiten à distance, tu es vraiment stupide.  
– Nous verrons bien, merci en tout cas pour cette petite conversation qui m'a permis de me reprendre. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Ouverture de la sixième porte céleste.

Le chakra de Ryuga explosa autour de lui. Dans le public, Gai secoua la tête dans un signe de désapprobation. Le voyant, Lee lui demanda ce qui se passait.

– Lee, Maitre Ryuga, va utiliser une attaque qui te rappellera une des miennes...le problème c'est que son corps n'est actuellement pas en état de la supporter. Une chose est sûre, les deux vont mourir...

Hiashi se mit en position de Kaiten. Ryuga plaça ses mains pour former une forme de mâchoire devant lui. Hurlant de douleur, il ouvrit la septième porte céleste. Au même instant, Hiashi lança un tourbillon géant qui se propageait rapidement dans l'arène.  
– Futile, quelque soit la taille de ton Kaiten, rien ne pourra arrêter l'attaque de mes crocs. Que les crocs de Fenrir te dévore.

La puissante attaque de Ryuga fondit sur le tourbillon le frappant dans un explosion titanesque.

– Maitre Gai...on dirait votre Hirudora...  
– En effet Lee, je me suis inspiré de l'attaque de Maitre Ryuga pour mettre au point mon Hirudora. Le kaiten, bien que très puissant ne peut bloquer une pareille force.

Les mots de Gai furent vérifiés dans l'instant. Le tourbillon frappé sur le côté, se stoppa net et fut balayé d'un seul coup. La gueule de loup poursuivit son chemin en oblitérant tout un pan du mur de l'arène. La poussière dégagée par l'onde de choc disparut lentement, laissant au public la possibilité de voir Ryuga à genoux sur le sol totalement immobile.

Des murmures parcouraient les gradins. Yukina se leva nerveusement en se précipitant vers la rambarde. Hiashi sortit du nuage de poussière en souriant cruellement. Il se prépara à charger en entourant sa paume droite de Chakra.

– Attaque impressionnante, j'en conviens ! Mais tu m'as raté et cela va te coûter la vie R-Y-U-G-A...  
– Hiashi, non ! cria Yukina en vain du haut des gradins.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Mensonge

**Chapitre 28 : Mensonge**

Ryuga releva légèrement le visage pour regarder son adversaire qui se préparait à l'achever d'une attaque fatale de juken. Le corps trop meurtri par l''ouverture de la septième porte céleste, il était incapable de se redresser.

– Ryuga s'en est fini de toi ! hurla Hiashi en chargeant vers son ennemi.

Ce dernier le regarda en souriant serein, les yeux fermés. Une violente déflagration de poussière s'interposa entre les deux belligérants. Le public médusé ne comprenait pas, la seule chose qu'il avait pu percevoir avait été le bruit du tonnerre l'instant avant l'explosion. Légèrement soufflé par l'explosion, Hiashi avait reculé de quelques mètres et semblait aussi désappointé que l'ensemble de l'assistance. Une fois la poussière retombée sur le sol, il put apercevoir, un marteau de combat planté au centre de l'impact.

– Godaime ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, hurla-t-il.  
– Hiashi-San, le combat est terminé. Je déclare un match nul, lança calmement Tsunade d'une voix ferme en se levant.  
– Je proteste, c'est contre l'usage. A qui appartient cette arme qui a interrompu ce duel ?  
– C'est mon arme, proclama Bald, sous les sifflements et les huées du public.  
– Dame Tsunade, cet étranger intervient dans un combat entre deux membres du village, faites quelque chose, demanda Hiashi en la regardant.  
– Il est intervenu sous ma demande !

La stupeur dans les gradins remplaça les cris de protestation. Yukina reprenait un peu son sang froid et commençait à se calmer alors que Hanabi et Neji l'avaient rejoins inquiets de la voir dans cet état. Hinata, elle aussi les avait suivi à quelques mètres derrière. Elle semblait plus préoccupée par l'issue du combat que par l'état de sa mère.

– En tant que Godaime, je déclare ce match terminé et le résultat est un match sans vainqueur.

Elle fit un geste et deux équipes de soigneurs rentrèrent dans l'arène. La première allongea rapidement Ryuga sur une civière et l'emmena. La seconde tenta de soigner les blessures de Hiashi qui les poussait en vitupérant de le laisser et en réclamant de voir le hokage refusant de sortir de l'arène.

Dans les gradins, Yukina posa sa main sur sa poitrine en soupirant de soulagement, un sourire remplaçant son visage tendu et anxieux.

– Mère, tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer Hanabi...Père va bien.  
– Merci ma chérie, dit-elle en souriant à sa fille cadette.  
– Tu lui as demandé de ne pas le tuer...n'est-ce pas ? lança sèchement Hinata surprenant tout le monde par la froideur de sa voix.  
– Hinata, ne dis pas de bêtise, Ryuga ne s'en est sorti que par chance, rétorqua Neji.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et fixa sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Tsunade venait de rejoindre Hiashi dans l'arène.

– Hiashi-San, vous souhaitez des explications, c'est parfaitement légitime.  
– Évidement, vous venez de rompre la tradition du duel d'honneur. Ce manque d'impartialité n'est pas digne de vous et de votre poste.  
– Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerais que vous rentriez avec moi à l'infirmerie...  
– Hors de question...Hiashi s'arrêta net de vitupérer quand Tsunade vint lui parler prêt de l'oreille.

Apparemment convaincu, il suivit le chef du village accompagné de l'équipe médicale. Yukina voyant cela se tourna vers ses deux filles.

– Les filles, rentrez à la maison, je vais aller voir votre père.  
– Lequel, murmura Hinata entre ses dents avant de tourner le dos et de commencer à partir.

Hanabi la rattrapa pour rentrer avec elle, étonnée de voir sa sœur si brusque dans sa démarche. Hinata, marchait sans se préoccuper de sa sœur ou des personnes autour d'elle. Un sentiment nouveau remplissait lentement sa poitrine, à l'instar de la tristesse quel éprouvait régulièrement, ce sentiment lui donnait envie de hurler, de frapper, de courir. Sa mâchoire se contractait toute seule, ses poings étaient serrés à en devenir blanc. Malgré cela, des larmes coulaient des yeux, mais sans le moindre sanglot.

Arrivé dans l'infirmerie Hiashi s'assit sur un brancard alors que quelques mètres à côté Ryuga recevait des soins d'un ninja médecin.

– Tsunade-Sama, maintenant puis-je avoir votre explication, puisque j'ai cédé à votre menace.  
– Un instant...Alors l'état du patient ? demanda-t-elle au médecin en charge de Ryuga.  
– Cela ira, j'ai soigné les plus grosses lésions internes préoccupantes. Son pouvoir de régénération est impressionnant et fera le reste.  
– Est-il en état de parler ?  
– Bien sûr dame Tsunade, répondit Ryuga d'une voix faible.  
– Parfait dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir mettre les choses au point. Laissez-nous, demanda-t-elle au médecin qui sortit.  
– Il serait temps, lança froidement Hiashi. Pourquoi arrêter le combat ?  
– Pour deux raisons, je ne suis pas un arbitre. Je suis le Godaime, ma mission dépasse vos petites mésententes familiales. Ryuga est un dignitaire d'un royaume avec qui nous venons de passer une alliance. Il est hors de question que nos relations diplomatiques soient perturbées à cause de ce type de différents.  
– Il s'était engagé sur l'honneur...protesta Hiashi. C'est un peu facile de se cacher derrière l'immunité diplomatique.  
– Hiashi, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Alors écoutez-moi. J'ai stoppé un match où vous alliez achever un homme incapable de se défendre. Pensez-vous que l'honneur des Hyugaa aurait été sauf avec une pareille victoire ?  
– S'il n'était plus en état de se défendre, c'est parce que sa stratégie était mal adapté et qu'il me sous-estimait...  
– Votre orgueil vous aveugle Hiashi-San... Ryuga vous a épargné par deux fois.  
– Mensonge ! lança-t-il avec mépris.  
– Vous croyez ? Moi j'ai nettement vu Ryuga-San vous demander d'abandonner lors de son premier assaut au lieu d'enchainer une frappe mortelle sur votre carotide.  
– C'est...déglutit Hiashi qui se rappela la scène, ne trouvant pas de contre-argument.  
– Lorsqu'il a utilisé son attaque des crocs de Fenrir, je l'ai vu intentionnellement viser l'extérieur de votre tourbillon. Dans le cas où il aurait centré son attaque sur vous, le mur d'enceinte n'aurait pas été le seul à être détruit.  
– Ryuga, tu ne vas laisser dire cela...c'est indigne de notre affrontement.  
– Hiashi, c'est la vérité...toussota-t-il  
– Je ne te crois pas, tu dis cela pour justifier ta défaite. Cela n'a pas de sens, tu n'avais aucune raison de m'épargner. Tu me hais...Tout ceci est inepte.  
– Hiashi...Tsunade a raison. Je ne voulais pas te tuer et j'ai mes raisons.  
– Lesquels, explique-toi, sale menteur.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et Yukina entra.

– Parce que je lui ai demandé.  
– Yukina, qu'as-tu fais ?  
– Je l'ai imploré de te laisser la vie sauve.  
– Mais pourquoi donc ?  
– Crois-tu sincèrement que je souhaite ta mort ?  
– Je pensais que tu voulais quitter le clan avec lui et Hinata...Vous vous êtes tous deux ligués contre le clan. Yukina, je pensais que tu ne désirais plus rester avec moi, répondit Hiashi décontenancé. Si tu détestes le clan pourquoi lui demander de m'épargner.  
– Je n'aime pas spécialement les règles du clan, mais tu n'es pas le clan, tu es Hiashi Hyugaa, mon mari et le père de mes filles.  
– Je ne suis le père que de Hanabi, maugréa-t-il.  
– Hiashi, l'interrompit Ryuga, Hinata ne sait rien de cela. Si j'ai fait tout ceci c'est uniquement pour que vous ne lui imposiez pas ce mariage qu'elle ne souhaite pas... Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, je n'ai jamais voulu te l'enlever ou me venger...  
– Mais...cette mission, le fait que tu aies voulu qu'elle vous accompagne...  
– Hiashi, peux-tu comprendre que je souhaitais passer un peu de temps simplement avec elle et découvrir qui était l'enfant de l'amour que Yukina et moi partagions à l'époque ?

Hiashi allait de surprise en surprise, il n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes ses inquiétudes et ses soupçons sur son rival de jeunesse étaient infondées. Il regarda Yukina qui se tenait devant lui.

– Que voulez-vous donc ? Je n'arrive plus à comprendre vos intentions ?  
– Chéri, c'est très simple. Nous souhaitons juste que tu annules les fiançailles de Hinata. Que tu brises les lois du clan comme tu l'as fait pour Neji, soupira doucement Yukina, visiblement soulagée.  
– Et que tu montres un peu plus tendre et tolérant envers elle...

Pendant ce temps, Hinata marchait à vive allure dans les rues de Konoha. Un sentiment de trahison emplissait son cœur, la poitrine gonflée prête à exploser en sanglot ou de rage en un instant. Suivie par sa sœur, qui n'osait rien dire totalement sous le coup de la surprise de voir sa grande sœur si douce et réservée d'habitude faire preuve d'une telle rage.

Hinata s'arrêta sur l'un des ponts enjambant la rivière du village. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda le flot en dessous. Hanabi s'approcha et murmura :  
– Grande-Soeur, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Sans répondre Hinata leva ses mains derrière son cou. Sous le regarde médusé de sa sœur, elle détacha son bandeau de ninja et le regarda un long moment. Puis brusquement d'un geste rageur, elle le lança dans la rivière en criant « Mensonge ! ». Hanabi lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle ne finisse son geste.

– Grande-soeur Hinata, arrête c'est interdit.  
– NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Hanabi sentit au niveau de sa main une légère décharge de chakra qu'elle retira immédiatement. Hinata tourna la tête vers sa sœur, les veines près de ses yeux saillantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hanabi sentit une menace dans le regard de sa sœur ainée. La surprise était trop grande pour qu'elle réagisse avec calme et réflexion, elle se recula rapidement de quelques pas, regardant passivement sa sœur jeter son insigne dans la rivière.

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber de façon éparse, Hinata ignorant la présence de sa sœur, partit en direction de la maison. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et saisit son sac à dos de mission. Y enfournant quelques affaires rapidement, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir malgré la pluie qui avait redoublé pour sortir dans le jardin de la demeure. Rapidement, elle se faufila et sauta par dessus le mur d'enceinte pour partir discrètement dans les ruelles de Konoha.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que la pluie tombait fortement, obscurcissant le ciel, Ryuga était rentré dans la demeure des Hokage où il séjournait. Bald, San et lui avaient décidé de partir le lendemain après-midi. Bald et Ryuga étaient dans le petit salon de leurs appartements, San s'était absentée après le rétablissement de son père. Les deux hommes parlaient du combat, et d'autres choses. L'homme du nord ne tarissait pas d 'éloge sur Tsunade qu'il décrivait comme l'incarnation d'une valkyrie. Alors qu'ils discutaient et riaient, Bald fronça les sourcils.

– Ryuga, tu as de la visite mon ami, lui dit Bald en se levant.  
– De la visite ?

Se retournant, il vit dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière lui, Hinata qui se tenait debout le visage fermé. Surpris, Ryuga se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, découvrant qu'elle était trempée par la pluie, il l'invita à entrer. Silencieusement, elle entra dans le salon, Bald apporta une grande serviette de bain et le tendit à Ryuga avant de s'éclipser. Ryuga enroula la jeune fille et l'essuya tendrement.

– Hinata, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
– Je voulais absolument vous voir.  
– J'imagine oui, vue la pluie que tu as dû affronter. Cela ne me dit pas les raisons de ta venue. En plus tu imagines que cela pourrait provoquer des problèmes après le combat de ce matin...  
– Oui je sais, j'agis égoïstement, dit-elle timidement comme à son habitude.  
– Ce n'est pas grave mais je pensais que ton père suite à notre discussion d'après match t'aurai parlé. Yukina et lui sont d'accord pour annuler tes fiançailles, ils te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non ils ne m'ont rien dit...dit-elle le ton morne.  
– Et bien à quoi il pense ton père, nous étions d'accord...  
– Justement, j'aimerais savoir à quoi pense mon père, répondit-elle en le regardant les yeux plein de tristesse.  
– Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...  
– Si je suis venue, c'est pour savoir ce que pense mon père...  
– Hinata...fronçant les sourcils Ryuga mit un temps avant de trouver ses mots. Qui te l'a dit ?  
– Per...sonne, Ryuga-San...personne, je l'ai compris, se mit elle à sangloter sous les yeux attendris et tristes de Ryuga.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La fierté de mon père

Chapitre 29 : La fierté de mon père.

Hinata et Ryuga restèrent un long moment assis en se regardant, l'un comme l'autre n'osant ou ne trouvant pas les mots à dire à l'autre. Même sans se parler leurs regards se croisaient intensément, exprimant nombre d'émotions les unes après les autres. Ce fut Hinata qui brisa timidement ce silence.

– Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ? Pourquoi maman n'a rien dit ?  
– Hinata...je n'ai appris ton existence qu'à partir du moment où je suis arrivé à Konoha...et je ne voulais ni t'effrayer ni briser un secret vieux de seize ans. M'aurais-tu cru d'ailleurs ? C'était tellement inattendu pour moi, que pour toi cela n'aurait pu être qu'un mensonge...  
– Peut-être acquiesça, tristement Hinata. Mais quand est-ce que vous me l'auriez dit...n'avais je pas le droit de savoir ?  
– Si bien sûr...mais le secret de ta naissance pouvait te faire plus de mal que de bien vois tu.  
– Comment ça plus de mal...c'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Hinata en se levant d'un geste du sofa. Mon père me méprise, ma mère me ment...le clan me considère comme une ratée...comment cela aurait-il pu me faire plus de mal ? Arrêtez de tous me mentir, hurla-t-elle en se prenant les côtés de la tête avec ses mains.  
– Hinata, je t'en prie calme-toi...dit doucement Ryuga en se levant alors que Hinata agitait sa tête et son buste en hurlant.

Surpris de cette crise de la part de sa fille qu'il avait découvert pendant le voyage si douce et calme, Ryuga tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais cela ne l'a calma pas, elle se détourna brusquement. Ryuga prit une décision rapidement, il enlaça Hinata , la serrant fort contre sa poitrine, sans violence mais avec tendresse.

– Calme-toi ma petite Hinata...chutttt.

Hinata malgré sa crise, fut surprise par cette embrassade chaleureuse de la part d'un adulte. Elle ressentit pour la première fois la chaleur des bras d'un père qui l'avait toujours froidement méprisé au plus loin de ses souvenirs. Les hurlements firent place à des petits hoquet de surprise qui se finirent en gros sanglots ininterrompus. Hinata sentait sa colère s'effacer et sa tension nerveuse se relâcher à force de pleurer. Ryuga lui frottait le dos doucement d'une main en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête de l'autre.

– Chut ma chérie, lui dit-il avec douceur. Pleure si cela te fait du bien. Tout va bien allez maintenant...tentait-il de la rassurer.

Les pleurs étaient plus fort que jamais et les larmes coulaient abondamment. Les sanglots s'espacèrent au fur et à mesure, entrecoupés de quelques respirations haletantes. Lentement Hinata se calma dans la chaleur de cette tendresse paternelle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Doucement elle cessa de pleurer et soupira calmement que cela allait maintenant. Ryuga relâcha doucement son étreinte et Hinata se rassit sur le sofa en séchant ses larmes du dos de sa main.

– Excusez-moi Ryuga-San, dit-elle avec sa voix habituelle.  
– Hé ne t'excuse pas, lui dit il avec un sourire. C'est tout naturel avec ce que tu vis en ce moment. Tu peux tout me dire, sois franche et ne te retiens pas par timidité.  
– Est-ce que vous partirez avec ma mère pour Midgard ?  
– Euh...Ryuga marqua un temps d'arrêt, bluffé par la franchise de la question. Sache que j'y ai pensé et je lui ai demandé.  
– Et alors...demanda-t-elle impatiemment  
– Sa réponse a été « non », sourit-il  
– Mais pourquoi ? Elle vous aime, vous êtes son premier amour...  
– C'est plus compliqué...cela aurait pu si je l'avais fait il y a seize ans. Mais maintenant il y a plusieurs facteurs qui compliquent l'affaire.  
– Mais lesquels si elle vous aime ?  
– Hinata, ta mère et moi nous ne sommes plus les jeunes adultes amoureux que nous étions. Nous sommes des adultes avec des responsabilités. Je comprends parfaitement le refus de Yukina.  
– Pas moi...  
– Yukina m'aime encore, mais avec les années elle s'est mise à tenir sincèrement à Hiashi. Et puis, il y a toi...  
– Mais moi je veux vous suivre loin d'ici à Midgard.  
– Allons ne dit pas de bêtise...Ta mère ne pourrait pas choisir entre toi et ta sœur. C'est un choix impensable pour elle, et Hanabi ne l'aurait pas suivi, comprends-tu ?  
– Un peu...conclut-elle le regard pensif. Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas simplement refusé de ce marier il y a seize ans ?  
– Elle me croyait mort...  
– Elle pouvait rester seule et m'élever, je n'aurais pas été aussi détestée par mon père et le clan...Je n'aurai pas été enlevée et le père de Neji n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier...toute ces souffrances, je ne les aurais pas eu...  
– Hinata, tu parles avec ton cœur. C'est très touchant et bien normal. C'est justement le cœur qui a poussé ta mère à ne pas faire ce choix et à accepter la proposition de Hiashi.  
– Mais elle savait qu'il allait me mépriser...me détester, sachant que j'étais votre fille.  
– C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu es en âge de comprendre. J'en ai parlé l'autre soir chez ma sœur avec ta mère. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre et imaginer son dilemme à l'époque. Soit elle acceptait de devenir la femme de l'héritier des Hyugaa en protégeant son enfant au sein d'un clan puissant. Soit...  
– Soit choisir l'amour et le bonheur de sa fille à son confort...marmonna Hinata un peu agacée.  
– Je t'arrête Hinata...ta mère n'a pas choisi le confort. Pense un peu à sa place. Accepter de vivre et de se forcer à aimer celui qui était responsable de la mort de son fiancé, pour la sécurité de sa fille. Tous les jours mentir à ses proches, à sa propre fille, la voir être rejetée et ne pas pouvoir lui dire la raison...crois-tu que ta mère ait choisi le confort ? Tu veux que je t'explique un peu ce que cela aurait pu être si elle avait choisi l'autre solution ?  
– Je veux bien, dit-elle persuadée de la réponse, une réponse où elle s'imaginait vivant avec joie, insouciance et complicité avec sa mère.  
– D'abord Kumo, t'aurait sûrement kidnappé pour ton byakugan,et seule, ta mère n'aurait pu te protéger comme la fait Hiashi. Tu aurais été tuée par ces gens et tes pupilles auraient fini sur l'un d'eux, dit-il froidement. Mais imaginons que cela ne soit pas arrivé...tu aurais vécu avec une mère éreintée, obligée de faire des missions très dangereuses pour vous faire vivre...En permanence absente de la maison, tu ne l'aurais que peu vu. La solitude aurait été ta seule compagne, craignant chaque soir que l'on te rapporte le décès de ta mère en mission.

Hinata visionnait lentement la situation, la description de Ryuga était féroce mais tellement réaliste qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce rêve fugace d'une vie douce avec sa mère aimante et sans les regards méprisants de son père s'envolait pour laisser place à la description de Ryuga.

– Ta mère pour avoir vu ce que j'ai vécu suite à l'incident de l'examen chuunin et la révélation de ma lycanthropie, savait ce qui t'arriverait si elle t'avait élevée seule. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre. Tu aurais été une enfant rejetée par tout le village, les gens t'auraient considérée comme une anormalité, une bâtarde fille illégitime d'une bannie de son clan et d'un assassin de Hyugaa. Les murmures dans ton dos, les regards méprisant sur toi, l'impression que ta présence seule est de trop dans le village. Les autres enfants t'auraient évitée sous les conseils de leurs parents, qui n'auraient pas voulu que leurs petits anges jouent avec la bâtarde fille d'assassin. Une fois de plus la solitude aurait été ta seule compagne et le mépris que Hiashi a eu pour toi, aurait été celui de tout le village...Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que cela fait ?

La description était d'une telle similitude que Hinata en tremblait intérieurement. Si Ryuga pensait à lui en racontant tout cela, Hinata quant à elle ne voyait qu'une personne, Naruto !

Elle se souvenait des paroles des gens quand il criait dans la rue pour se faire remarquer. Les conseils de son garde du corps et précepteur de ne pas l'approcher sans d'autre explication valable. La solitude et la tristesse qui émanait de lui après la remise des diplômes alors que tous les parents étaient présents et qu'il était seul assis sur la vieille balançoire.

– Les deux clans t'auraient rejetée, une souillure Inuzuka pour les Hyugaa et la fille du loup maudit pour les Inuzuka...Enfin je pense pas que tu puisses imaginer à quel point cela peut-être douloureux.  
– Si je vois très bien... lui répondit-elle en pensant aux yeux parfois si triste qu'elle décelait chez Naruto. Personne ne semblait voir cette teinte de mélancolie qu'il avait parfois au fond du regard, car il était toujours à faire le pitre, mais elle l'apercevait depuis si longtemps.  
– Dans ce cas, tu comprends le choix de ta mère. Elle l'a fait pour toi. S'il-te-plait ne rejette pas ta colère sur ta mère, ce qui est arrivé n'est que ma faute et celle de Hiashi. Yukina n'a pas cessé de vouloir t'épargner.  
– Mais non ce n'est pas votre faute...C'est celle de mon père...  
– Hinata tout n'est pas aussi tranché et binaire. Ma lâcheté a engendré cette situation. Si j'avais eu le courage de défier le clan Hyugaa et ton père en revenant il y a seize ans, j'aurais pu vous récupérer toi et ta mère. J'aurais pu me battre pour faire la lumière sur les fausses accusations à mon encontre. Mais j'étais trop jeune, trop impulsif et immature...quand j'ai vu que ta mère avait épousé Hiashi, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir les raisons, à la voir. Anéanti, j'ai préfèré fuir mon destin. Si j'avais su qu'elle t'attendait, tout aurait été différent...Pardonne-moi ma lâcheté...  
– Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, au contraire je veux partir avec vous à Midgard, je ne veux plus rester à Konoha, dit-elle très sérieusement. C'est vous mon vrai père et je ne veux plus retourner vivre chez les Hyugaa. Ma vrai famille maintenant, je veux que ce soit vous et San.  
– Hinata tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'affola Ryuga.  
– Si, vous êtes plus gentil que ne l'a jamais été mon père. Je me sens plus proche de San que de Hanabi qui me méprise.  
– Je suis désolé, je ne peux te laisser faire cela, répliqua Ryuga en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre.  
– Mais pourquoi ? Vous aussi vous ne m'aimez pas ? N'aurais-je donc jamais le droit à un père qui m'aime ?  
– Hinata, soupira-t-il tristement, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses larmes coulées. Je ne suis pas ton père ! Je ne suis qu'un fantôme du passé. Se forçant pour contrôler sa voix et ne pas montrer ses émotions il continua. Hinata, je n'ai pas été ton père et je ne le serais jamais, je ne suis que celui qui ta donné la vie, ton père c'est Hiashi.  
– Mais il me déteste et me méprise...  
– Pardonne-lui, car il sera toujours ton père...Celui à qui tu veux montrer ta valeur, c'est lui...ton style de combat est le Juken celui qu'il t'a enseigné...ton modèle, c'est lui pas moi... Moi je ne suis qu'un vieux loup solitaire qui ne t'apportera rien.  
– C'est faux, vous m'avez aidé à mettre au point ma technique des paumes jumelles...répliqua-t-elle désarçonnée par la réponse inattendue de Ryuga.  
– Comme un capitaine d'équipe l'aurait fait à tout membre de son équipe...se força-t-il à mentir.  
– Vous avez donné votre sang pour me sauver, vous m'avez veillée à l'hôpital...  
– Uniquement pour tenir ma promesse à ta mère...  
– Je comprends...dit-elle avec douceur, apercevant dans le reflet de la vitre l'éclat des larmes sur les joues de Ryuga. Comprenant qu'il se forçait à la détromper pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Ryuga-San...Arrêtez de faire ça, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir plus, dites moi juste la vrai raison.  
– Hinata...s'exclama-t-il surpris. Tu es aussi perspicace et compréhensive que ta mère. Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas accepter de te laisser partir d'ici. Ta mère serait morte de chagrin, je ne peux le concevoir. Et puis ta vie, tes amis sont ici,...A Midgard, il n'y a rien pour toi. Vis ici, lutte pour changer ton destin, gagner le respect de ton père...

Hinata pencha légèrement sa tête et son buste sur le côté en affichant un sourire doux et serein pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Ryuga fut surpris de voir ce changement d'état, elle semblait avoir retrouvée une paix intérieur.

– Ne l'ai je pas déjà ? lui répondit-elle avec ce sourire tendre.  
– Tu es merveilleuse ma fille, dit-il essuyant une larme sur sa joue creusée par l'âge. Bien sûr que tu l'as, mais je parlais de ton autre père, montre-lui que tu es digne d'être une Hyugaa.  
– J'essaierai...Et si je n'y arrive pas, je serais juste une kunoichi de Konoha.  
– Et puis si tu partais avec moi, que deviendrait tes sentiments pour le jeune Naruto...Je n'ai tout de même pas fait ce duel avec ton père, pour rien.  
– Ah mais je...se mit-elle à bafouiller en rougissant.  
– Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne cache pas tes sentiments, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Un jour tu pourras lui dire ce que tu ressens, mais si tu partais avec moi tu n'auras jamais l'occasion. Si tu es timide comme je l'étais plus jeune, j'imagine que tu as du mal à le faire, mais un jour viendra où cela te semblera naturel.  
– Je...sais pas trop. Comment avez-vous fait, vous, pour le dire à ma mère, si vous étiez timide ? osa demander Hinata d'une petite voix.  
– Haha, c'est une bien vieille histoire. Je n'osais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments pour elle. Je me doutais pourtant qu'elle partageait ces sentiments, mais aucun de nous n'arrivions à le formuler. Il y eu un déclic, un jour lors d'une mission pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja. Yukina était en grande difficulté face à l'ennemi, je suis intervenu profitant de mon pouvoir de régénération pour faire bouclier contre une pluie de kunaï. Me voyant criblé, à la limite de mon pouvoir de régénération, elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait pareille folie. Vois-tu ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience que nos vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Je n'avais rien à perdre, il fallait que je lui dise car je venais d'entrapercevoir sa perte et cela était insupportable pour moi, je n'ai donc ressenti aucune timidité de lui avouer que j'avais fait cela par amour pour elle...  
– Cela semble si simple, répondit-elle morose.  
– Ne crains rien, le jour où tu réaliseras que la perte de celui que tu aimes t'est plus insupportable à envisager que ta propre mort, ce jour-là tu sauras que c'est lui et tes doutes s'envoleront. Ta timidité disparaitra et les mots viendront naturellement, fais-moi confiance.

Hinata écoutait attentivement le récit de son père et se demandait si un jour, elle arriverait à une telle situation. Si elle pourrait faire preuve d'un tel courage. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment en se regardant, partageant des émotions sincères sans pour autant se parler. Apaisée, Hinata percevait dans son regard, la tendresse et la fierté qu'elle inspirait à son père biologique. Un vide dans son cœur se comblait lentement à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle pourchassait une chimère en voulant rendre Hiashi fière d'elle.

Elle conclut que les deux hommes dont elle voulait la reconnaissance était Ryuga qui représentait son passé, l'homme dont l'amour pour sa mère avait été la genèse de sa vie et Naruto qui serait son avenir. Un poids sur sa poitrine s'évapora et l'avenir lui sembla enfin clair.

– Hinata, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu rentres...ta mère va se faire du soucis pour toi...  
– Oui vous avez raison...Je viendrais vous voir demain avant votre départ, je vous le promet, Ryuga-San.  
– Je l'espère bien, dit-il avec douceur.

Hinata prit donc congé et repartit en direction de la demeure familiale.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Au revoir papa

**Chapitre 30 : Au revoir papa...**

Hinata arriva rapidement devant la demeure de sa famille, croisant son précepteur totalement affolé qui fut immédiatement soulagé en la voyant. Prévenant rapidement tous les membres du clan qui la cherchait visiblement, il lui conseilla d'aller parler à ses parents qui se faisaient énormément de soucis dans la pièce principale de la maison. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à affronter le regard et les paroles de Hiashi. Elle fit glisser un des panneaux de la pièce et entra, voyant assis à la table basse son père et sa mère.

Cette dernière, le visage angoissé, se mit à sourire soulagée de voir sa fille entrer, alors que Hiashi resta le visage impassible les bras croisés.

– Hinata, installe-toi et dis-nous où tu étais passé...  
– Bien père, lui répondit-elle surprise elle-même de l'assurance de son ton. J'étais partie pour rejoindre mon vrai père, déclara-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant.  
– Qui te l'a dit ma chérie, s'interrogea sa mère.  
– Personne, j'ai compris seule en réfléchissant. Et je sais que c'est la vérité, Ryuga-San n'a pas démenti, bien au contraire.  
– Et voilà...Cet homme a obtenu ce qu'il voulait...briser l'unité de notre famille.  
– Père, vous vous trompez, l'interrompit Hinata d'une voix calme mais sans hésitation.

Hiashi resta sans voix devant la détermination dont Hinata faisait preuve, il n'avait jusqu'à présent connue qu'une jeune fille pleutre qui n'osait pas lever la voix ou interrompre quelqu'un, surtout pas lui. Elle profita de ce petit moment de flottement pour poursuivre.

– J'ai longtemps parlé avec Ryuga-San, je lui ai demandé de partir avec lui...  
– Voila Yukina, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de cet homme...  
– Non père, détrompez-vous, Ryuga-San au contraire m'a convaincu de rester à Konoha.  
– Je te demande pardon ? demanda Hiashi.  
– Ryuga-San pense que ma vie est ici, ma seule et véritable famille est dans cette maison. Mes amis et le garçon que j'aime sont à Konoha, je ne veux pas quitter tout cela, même si tous ces mensonges m'ont fait du mal...  
– Hinata, ma chérie, nous n'avions pas le choix...  
– Maman, je sais parfaitement quels furent vos choix...je vivrais avec et je continuerai d'avancer en portant ce fardeau...tel est mon nindo, sourit-elle en repensant à toutes les fois où Naruto scandait son credo.  
– Hinata...c'est une sage décision que tu prends, mais il faudra garder tout ceci pour toi, le pourras-tu ? La renommée du clan dépend de ce lourd secret, en as-tu conscience...  
– Père, je ne le ferai qu'à une seule condition. Hinata fixa son père avec un regard plein de conviction.  
– Tu me ferais un chantage ? à moi !  
– Oui père, si vous voulez que je garde tous ces mensonges que vous m'avez imposée pendant toutes ces années, tout ce mépris que j'ai dû subir parce que vous ne voyez en moi que la fille de Ryuga-San, j'exige que vous fassiez une chose en contrepartie.  
– Laquelle, demanda Hiashi en plissant les yeux.  
– Je veux que demain pour le départ de Ryuga-San et de San, vous veniez tous les deux. Je veux que vous fassiez table rase du passé avec lui, en lui serrant la main et que les dissensions entre nos deux clans soient oubliées pour toujours. Je ne veux plus être un lien de discorde...  
– Hinata, soupira sa mère même aux bords des larmes.  
– Je me suis toujours sentie rejetée et méprisée par vous, père ! Sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, je cherchais votre respect...et je le chercherai toujours. Cependant je me sens plus sûre de moi depuis que je comprends la raison de ce mépris et puis j'ai le respect de Ryuga-San et je ferais tout pour avoir celui de Naruto-Kun. Mais surtout je veux être le lien d'amitié entre notre clan et celui de Kiba. Voila ma condition père...

Hiashi silencieux se leva et partit en direction du panneau coulissant, il le tira pour l'ouvrir.

– Hinata, ma fille...Tu as grandi et tu as changé. Aujourd'hui de nous deux, tu es sûrement celle qui montre le plus de sagesse...Quand ce sont les enfants qui montrent la voix aux parents alors ces derniers ne peuvent qu'abdiquer...Tu es aussi forte que ta mère.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hiashi s'en alla dans le couloir en refermant le panneau derrière lui. Yukina qui restait seule avec sa fille versait une larme en s'approchant d'elle.

– Ma chérie, tu n'en as sûrement pas conscience car c'est une première, mais ce que tu viens de voir chez Hiashi est l'expression retenue de sa fierté. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras nous pardonner, à nous trois...  
– Je me dois d'aller de l'avant si je veux rattraper Naruto-Kun. Je n'ai plus de rancœur, je me sens plutôt apaisée de connaître la vérité.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Bald et son attelage était prêt au départ dans la cour intérieure de la bâtisse du Hokage. Ryuga attendait tranquillement adossé à un mur. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il était allé saluer son ancien disciple. Naruto venait d'arriver pour le saluer et le remercier d'avoir tenter de stopper Sasuke. Alors qu'il lui serrait la main, Hinata, sa mère et Hiashi arrivèrent à leur tour.

Ryuga marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de les saluer, surpris par la présence de Hiashi. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et vint lui serrer la main.

– Hiashi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, lui demanda étonné Ryuga.  
– Je viens sceller la fin des dissensions entre nos clans et tirer un trait sur le passé.  
– Ah et bien...oui avec plaisir mais tu me surprends...  
– C'est la volonté de notre fille, termina Hiashi en fixant Ryuga dans les yeux en lui serrant la main.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Ils semblaient échanger entre eux plus qu'une simple poignée de main. Elle se termina lorsque les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire fier au coin de leurs lèvres.

Hinata vint à son tour pour dire au revoir à Ryuga-San. Elle s'approcha de lui et se précipita dans ses bras en l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

– Ryuga-San vous allez vraiment me manquer...Merci encore pour tout.  
– Moi aussi tu vas me manquer...mais je reviendrais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là le jour où tu réaliseras ton rêve avec ce jeune homme, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Naruto qui regardait la scène un peu étonné. Avant de partir, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, j'ai un présent pour toi...  
– Oh non ce n'est pas la peine...  
– J'ai bien vu hier que tu ne portais plus ton bandeau de Konoha...je ne sais pas ce que tu en as fait, mais je pense que tu ne l'as plus. Alors voici le mien, ma sœur me l'a rendu il y a peu...Je n'en ai plus l'utilité, je retourne à Midgard. J'aimerais que tu le portes en souvenir. Ryuga noua le bandeau autour du cou de la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir comme à son habitude. Il se releva et elle se serra de nouveau dans ses bras.  
– Merci...papa, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Yukina qui vint saluer Ryuga avec respect en s'inclinant devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsume, Hana, Kiba et San les rejoignirent. Ces deux derniers se tenaient la main et vinrent près de Naruto pendant que Tsume et Hana allèrent dire au revoir à Ryuga. Naruto fixait Kiba et San avec une expression de surprise et de curiosité... Kiba le regardait tout fier, en le narguant de ce petit rire qui lui était si particulier.

– He He Naruto, cette fois c'est moi qui t'ai dépassé...  
– De quoi tu parles, répliqua Naruto agacé...  
– Il parle de ça Naruto, répliqua San avant d'embrasser Kiba fougueusement devant le regard incrédule de Naruto.

Ces deux là eurent beaucoup de mal à se séparer au moment des adieux, mais le petit groupe finit par partir dans le ciel de Konoha sous les cris d'au revoir des ninjas présents. Les trois jeunes ninja partirent ensemble ensuite, Kiba harcelé de question par Naruto sur ce qui s'était passé entre lui et San. Hinata elle se sentait un peu triste du départ de son père biologique, mais elle voyait l'avenir avec joie. Elle souriait même de voir Naruto et Kiba se disputer.

Le petit groupe finit par croiser Shino qui rentrait de mission avec son pè de voir ce petit groupe ensemble, il leur demanda ce qui se passait. Hinata et Kiba se turent en se regardant alors que Naruto, lui, s'écria :

– On a fait une mission de folie dans le grand nord et Kiba est sorti avec une fille...  
– Quoi, dit il de son ton morne et froid...Hinata, Kiba j'ai encore été mis de côté...il va me falloir des explications...

Les trois amis se reculèrent un sourire crispé aux lèvres devant les lunettes noires de Shino qui les fixaient.

**Épilogue**

Quelques semaines plus tard, le village de Konoha subissait sa plus terrible attaque depuis des décennies. Un adversaire terrible venait de raser tout le centre du village. Hinata aux côtés de son précepteur et garde du corps, pouvait voir grâce à ses pupilles que Naruto affrontait un adversaire terrible et qu'il se retrouvait dans une position délicate.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais hésitait, surtout que son garde du corps ne cessait de lui dire que ce combat n'était pas de son niveau et qu'elle gênerait plus Naruto qu'autre chose. Elle sentait bien que le garçon de ses rêves, celui qui l'inspirait avait sa détermination sans faille qui faiblissait. Que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Elle se sentait tirailler par son envie d'agir et les recommandations de son garde du corps.

Elle cherchait une issue à ce choix. Une scène s'imposa à son esprit, elle revit ce moment dans le square avec Naruto, quand il lui expliqua ce qui lui donnait son courage et sa capacité à se surpasser. Les mots de Naruto raisonnèrent de son esprit.

« Un jour, Hinata, tu devras protéger quelqu'un que tu aimes et ce jour-là tu seras aussi forte et courageuse que moi, même plus qui sait. »

Elle comprit qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait l'occasion de le protéger et elle prit sa décision en se précipitant à son secours. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute, pas la moindre peur face à ce terrible adversaire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger la vie de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Les protestations de Naruto ne la firent pas changer d'avis pour autant. Elle commença à lui expliquer son geste et en même temps les paroles de son père biologique lui revinrent.

« Ne crains rien, le jour où tu réaliseras que la perte de celui que tu aimes t'est plus insupportable à envisager que ta propre mort, ce jour-là tu sauras que c'est lui et tes doutes s'envoleront. Ta timidité disparaitra et les mots viendront naturellement, fais-moi confiance. »

Ses paroles étaient désormais très claires. Face à Pain elle risquait de mourir et pourtant elle préférait l'affronter et risquer sa vie que d'imaginer perdre Naruto. Si bien qu'avant de charger l'homme qui tentait de tuer l'amour de sa vie, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à avouer à Naruto, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

**FIN**


End file.
